Code Geass: The Black Steel Prince of Britannia
by Stanislas
Summary: After Britannia's conquest of Japan, Lelouch decides to go back, in part for his sibling's sake. Will he try to save Britannia, or will he destroy it from the inside? Some OCCness, lots of OCs and swearing, and lots of changes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: How it Began

**Hi! Welcome to _Code Geass: The black steel prince of Britannia,_ my first FanFic!**

**The basic premise of this story is as follow: What if, instead of going into hiding after the conquest of Japan, Lelouch and his siblings went back to Britannia? What path will Lelouch take? Will he try to change Britannia from the inside, making it into a better nation, or will he undermine it from the inside, eventually toppling it and bringing it crashing down?**

**A few notes. There will be more changes to the CG canon than the basic premise I just laid out. For starters, you might have noticed the use of _Siblings_. Yeah, Rollo will be Lelouch and Nunnally's brother, and her twin. Of course, he'll be flamin' OOC. Also, there will be a "Zero" in the story, and he will lead a rebellion against Britannia, but he will not be the same character as in cannon. There will be a lot of other changes along the way.**

**If I can get this right, it should be awesome!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothin'.**

* * *

><p>It had been a day since they had been separated from Suzaku. It was midday and it had been hot, so th three siblings had been taking a short rest. It was Rollo who said <strong>it<strong>!

"Brother? ….Can we go back home?"

"….and where would that be, Rollo?" Lelouch answered in an indifferent tone, without looking at the boy. He was merely playing dumb of course. He knew what his brother was saying; He wanted to go back to **Britannia**!

"Where Euphie is. Where Nelly and everybody else is…"

Although it shouldn't really have, that answer surprised Lelouch. Taking a look at Rollo, he saw the pleading look in his brother's eyes.

"Rollo…" Lelouch said, but didn't say more. How could he explain to his brother, that they couldn't possibly return to Brit-... Wait! **Why **couldn't they return to Britannia again?

"_Because of my own god damned pride and stubbornness, that's why!" _Thinking about it logically, the chances of them surviving on their own, in a country full of people that pretty much hated the gut out of everything Britannian right now, was so minuscule it wouldn't even show under a microscope! Sure, he had vowed to destroy Britannia not a day ago, but what good would that do if he died here? Also, there was more than just him involved in this!

Taking a good look at his brother, Lelouch noticed that Rollo was looking pretty worn out and tired. Not very surprising, since the younger boy had trouble sleeping these days, and when he did sleep, he usually had nightmares. And for good reasons. Lelouch could shield Nunnally from the ruins and ravages of war as they went through the war-torn country-side by staying quiet or prettying things up a bit for her, but Rollo saw the whole of it. And Rollo, while not being injured by the attack that took their mother's life, had been shaken pretty deeply by the event. Of the three of them, he had been the one that was closest to Marianne.

Rollo had always been shy, quiet and calm, the very opposite of what Nunnally had been before. But ever since the attack and ensuing exile, Lelouch rarely heard him utter even a single word. It was becoming clear that the younger boy was on the verge of both physical and mental exhaustion. And Lelouch wasn't faring much better, at least for the physical part.

If he swallowed his pride (and tuned down his paranoia), there wasn't really any reason why they couldn't go back. There wasn't any need for them to act as hostages anymore, with Japan having been conquered and all.

"What about you, Nuanally?" Lelouch said as he sat down next to her. "Do you want to go back?"

"As long as him with you and Rollo, I know I'll be fine Brother. " The blind girl said with a small smile. Then her expression changed to a sad one. "But…"

"But?"

"But I do miss them. Euphie and Nelly, and Schneizel and Clovis…"

"It's alright." Lelouch interrupted her softly, before she could go on and name every name she could remember on the long list of their half-siblings. "I understand. Rollo, grab the bag." He said as he picked up Nunnally on his back. "We have to travel quite a bit before sundown."

"Where are we going?" Rollo asked as he picked up their bag.

"We're going to try and find someone that can get us back home." He said simply, and stared walking. Rollo stayed in place for a moment, blinking. "Are you coming?"

Rollo's features brightened noticeably. "Yes, Brother!" he exclaimed as he ran to catch up to his siblings.

Lelouch's brain was working full throttle. Their best bet would be to continue north, either until they found a Britannian military unit that didn't look too trigger happy, or they reached the Britannian settlement in Tokyo. Then they'll have to contact either one of their siblings or the mainland.

_"With a little bit of luck, this won't turn out to be a complete disaster." _

As Lelouch would latter find out, he had a _lot _of luck.

* * *

><p>Lieutnant-Commander Robert Sprangler was in a sour mood. His <em>undermanned<em> unit had been assigned to _patrol_ an area 50 miles south of the newly established Tokyo Settlement. Newly established as in "existing only on paper". The top brass might consider the country conquered, having it renamed and all that bull, but here on the terrain, it looked as if the war was still going on. It seems the lost of most of their resources and their main cities (including their capital) wasn't having quite the effect every sane person thought it would have on the Japanese Forces.

So far, they encountered half a dozen of their convoys. He had to let most of them go, for he lacked the firepower to take them on. With only 250-something infantry, a couple of thanks and a few artillery guns, he wasn't going to push his luck. All ha could do was to report it in. But, since all of them where heading down south, moving _away_ from the Britannian forces, and away from anything strategically important, HQ didn't even bother to deal with them. "Take them on or let them go, who cares, we won!"

What was he, a fucking traffic controller? Might as well set up a toll both!

"Commander! Commander!" That was his second-in-command, rushing into his tent to report to him, Sprangler was sure by the expression on his face, something he thought to be ho-so-important.

"Yeeeees?" He said slowly and dully to the saluting officer. "What is it, lieutenant?

"One of our units picked up three children, sir!"

That actually got Sprangler's attention. If nothing else, it would provide a change of pace.

"By children, I assume you mean _Britannian_ children?"

"Yes sir!"

"Hum, I'll be there in a second." He said, doing a dismissing gesture.

Sprangler got up, and tidied up his uniform a little. There wasn't no reason he shouldn't make a good impression, even if it was just children.

Getting out of his tent, he quickly located the children. They were sitting at portable table, with a few soldiers sround them. One was a young boy of about 8 years of age, with short sandy blond hair and light purple eyes, who was downing a canteen of water like his life depended on it. Next, in front of him was sitting a small girl that looked as if she might be the twin of the aforementioned boy. She had the same colored hair, although longer although her ayes were closes, and she was eating a ration bar. The last one, sitting next to the girl, was an older boy, of probably around 13, who had almost-shoulder-length jet-black hair, and eyes a deeper shade of purple. He was talking to his second-in-command, while glancing suspiciously at anything and everything it seemed.

Sprangler took a step towards them, then stopped, his boot hanging in the air for a moment before he set it down and stood still.

He blinked once. He blinked twice. He looked at the three children again, _very_ _hard, _looking at every details.

He then turned right around, and dashed into his tent. He opened up a box filled with papers, and like a mad man, looked through it until he found the piece of paper he was looking for.

It was a missing person poster, that had been handed out to him along to other commanders by a man big scar-face of a man named Dalton or something.

It reads: Missing princes and princess! Under which was three colored photos. Under that, was written in big bold black letter: Reward of 1,000,000 pounds each! (if alive).

He looked carefully at the pictures. Yes it was them! Ok, the little girl had her eyes open in her, and the older boy lacked his perma-frown, but fuck-him sideways it had to be them! Even after the split with the men who found them, he may just be able to put his daughter into a good college and have some leftover for himself to booth!

Recomposing himself and tucking the poster in his jacket, Sprangler made his way back outside his tent. His second looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"On the contrary James, something good had just happened for the first time in days!"

Ignoring his second that was taken-aback by the use of his first name by his commander, Sprangler, all smilling, turned towards the _very possibly _royal children.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant commander Robert Sprangler, the commander of this unit. Could you tell me your names?"

The black haired boy looked at him suspiciously from head to toe for a moment, before answering, in perfect and well-educated English "My Name is Lelouch. These two are my brother Rollo and my sister Nunnally. I wish to thank you and your men for your help. If possible, could you help us get to the Britannian embassy in Tokyo settlement?"

Sprangler smile widened. _"Jackpot!"_

"Of course! I'll start arranging a safe transport for all of you right way!"

"Thank you! And sorry for any inconvenience we may cause you. I'll arrange something with my family so that you might be compensated for your troubles!"

"I don't think that will be necessary, they already went through the trouble to put out a reward for you, _your highnesses!" _

Lelouch froze. His familly did? And how did this man…?

Sprangler took out the missing person poster, and gave it to Lelouch before bowing, and mentioning to his men to do the same.

"Please be assured that we'll do our best to get you back to Britannia as soon as possible. I'd also like to apologise for anything rude me and my men might have done or said."

Lelouch was flabbergasted. Somebody had actually put up a reward for them!

"T-thank you, Commander."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1 <strong>

**Whooohooooooo! Man, once I got over my writer'S block on how to start the story, man did this thing blast off! **

**Anyway, if you have any ideas, relevant comments, or criticisms that you think might help this story, fell free to pm me or to say something in a review. I'll try my best to answer back to everybody if I can! **

**Until Next time!**

**-Stan**


	2. Chapter 2: Going back home

**Thanks to everybody that took time to read the first chapter, and left a review. ****It's motivating me to write more! So here we go! **

**I own Nothin'**

* * *

><p>Commander Sprangler had lost no time. Calling in a favor, he got Lelouch a direct line, complete with video feed, with no other than Clovis la Britannia. Clovis, quickly confirming their identity if any doubts remained, seemed genuinely overjoyed that they had been found. This surprised Lelouch, seeing as he thought Clovis held one big grudge against him for all the times he had beat the pants off him (figuratively speaking) at chess.<p>

A helicopter was sent, and under an hour it picked them up. The commander went along for the ride, most likely because Clovis was so damn insistent about it. Was it just him, or did Lelouch sense a bit of reticence in Sprangler?

And so, they were on their way via chopper to the temporary government building of Area 11. Rollo must have been terribly tired, because he actually found a way to fall asleep despite the noise and the movements of the aircraft. Nunnally, for her part, seemed pretty excited. Lelouch envied her a bit. Unlike himself, she seemed to be capable to see (figuratively speaking again) some good in just about anybody.

It wasn't long until they reached their destination. The helipad was situated on ground level. A member of Clovis' personal guard had to literally shake Rollo awake, while Lelouch helped Nunnally into a wheelchair the man had brought. Lelouch was thankful for that at least. While his sister wasn't very heavy, it was pretty tiring to carry her around on his back.

As they moved away from the helipad, Lelouch took a look at the surroundings. The Temporary Government Building was in what was most likely a former hotel, and by the looks of things, a high class one. The building, several dozen stories high, seemed to have suffered little damage from all the bombing. Set up in front of it was a sea of tents and portable buildings that housed anything and anybody that the hotel couldn't accommodate.

Just as they entered the lobby, one of the elevator ping-ed open, and out strolled Clovis, in all his princely glory, followed by a short, dark skinned and fat man with a spectacle.

The second he saw the siblings, Clovis made a b-line for them.

"Lelouch! Rollo! Nunnally!" He said as he trapped Lelouch in a full body hug." I can't express how relieved I am to see you alive!"

"It's… It's nice to see you too, Clovis. You haven't changed much since I last saw you."

"Thanks." He said, obviously taking it as a compliment, "Ho, I have already communicated with Schneizel. A plane is on his way here to take you back to the homeland. Ha, everyone is going to be so overjoyed to see-" Clovis suddenly stopped talking, and started making sniffing noises.

_"Here it comes!" _Lelouch thought, cringing inside.

"Lelouch, you…"

"I know, Clovis, I smell bad. We all do. We've been travelling in the wilds and sleeping outside these past few weeks!"

"Not just the smell, your clothes are real a mess. And Rollo's shoes are starting to fall apart!"

Clovis' guard that had accompanied them made a couple of coughing sounds.

"Your highness asked that we bring them here immediately. In other circumstances… "

"Yes, I know." Clovis said, doing a dismissive wave of the hand. He turned back to Lelouch "I'll have that man bring you to three to my suite, where you three can wash up while I arrange for some good clothes to be brought up. How's that sound?"

"That sounds really good. Thanks Clovis." Lelouch couldn't deny that the prospect of a warm bath and clean clothes looked _very_ appealing right now.

"Think nothing of it! We're family, are we not? I'll see you in a bit." He said, waving to them as they headed towards the elevator.

"Ha, this must be the commander of the unit that found you." Clovis said as he stood before the man.

"Yes, your highness! I'm Lieutenant-Commander Sprangler. I want to say, we were simply doing our duty and…"

As the elevator doors closed, Lelouch noticed how the expression of the Lt. Commander seemed awfully forced. Was he going to be alright?

* * *

><p>By the time the three of them had cleaned up and dressed, it was time for dinner, for which Clovis joined them. Nunnally was dressed in a simple pink dress, and Rollo wore a pair of black pants with a green shirt. Lelouch's own outfit, somehow, ended up being all black, pants and shirt.<p>

After they had finished eating, Clovis stayed a while, and they talked, doing some catching up. The twins where by then both asleep on the bed.

"The plane should arrive in a couple of hours." Clovis said, sipping his tea. "I myself would very much like to accompany you. It's been a while since I went back to the homeland. But sadly, I have my duties as the viceroy of Area 11 keeping me here."

"Will it be a long term assignment?"

"I don't know, maybe." Said Clovis, shrugging. "They said I had to take "responsibility" and help with the rebuilding." He looked out through the window their where facing, to the ruined metropolis. "Originally, we we're to take the country with most of its infrastructure intact, but…"

"But?"

"Let's just say things don't always go along to plans and leave it at that, shall we?"

_"He must be referring to his defeat at the hands of Todoh." _Lelouch Thought.

"_It did gave the Japanese Forces new momentum. That man could very well be regretting his actions, seeing that this is the results…"_

"At first, I had volunteered to lead the invasion with rescuing you three in mind. But the duties and official business and such never ended, and I barely had time to think about searching for you. Things are just starting to calm down a bit, which is why I can be here."

Something that had been bothering Lelouch came up to his mind then.

"While on the subject, where you the one who posted the reward for us?"

"Ho, that? It was Schneizel's idea. He said something about the greed of men being very reliable. Me, him and Cornelia all chipped in equally. She even sent a few of her men headed by one of here knights to distribute those posters."

"_So, I have at least three siblings, four if you count Euphie, that wanted us back enough to put out money for it." _Lelouch thought. "_That's encouraging." _True. Even for Royalty, three million pounds was more than pocket change.

"Have you made any plans for the future?"

"Hun? Ho, not yet. I figured we should get to the homeland first. I hadn't really thought of anything after that. If everything goes well, I think about what we'll do then."

"I everything goes well?" Clovis said carefully. "You mean with the Emperor?"

"…Yes."

Clovis then dropped the subject, to Lelouch's relief. He quickly finished his cup of tea, and made his exit.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I'd see you off, but Bartley kept insisting on the mountain of things that need to be done. I hope I get to see you three again soon. Please give my regards to everyone back home for me."

"I hope so too Clovis, and I will."

A few hours later, they where on their way back to Britannia via passenger jet. As they flew through the night, Lelouch was thinking about his probable future meeting with the Emperor, his Father. He'd have to be careful on what he said in front of the man this time around.

Eventually, the fatigue of the last few days took hold of him, and he fell asleep, thought it was troubled by a recurring nightmare he had these days.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter two. <strong>

**Bam! Again, a short, uneventful chapter. Don't worry people, we'll get to some action in due time. **

**I have been asked who will be Zero. He's going to be his very own character. Think of it as V in _V for Vendetta_, where we never really know who V _was_, but he's enough of a character as V that it doesn't really matter (at least for me). **

**I might or might not be updating again before next weekend. Depends on how much time I can spare to writing while going to college and stuff. **

**Go ahead and put on a review if you like. Be assured I apreciate it if you do.**

**Until next time, se ya! **

**-Stan **


	3. Chapter 3: In the face of the Emperor

**Hi peoples! Here's the next chapter. **

**Note: The first part is basically the beginning of episode 8 of the anime's first season, with a few modifications to include Rollo. **

**(Sorry about the double updating thing. I forgot to put in my dividing lines again. I'll try to not let it happend in the future.)**

**Let's roll!**

**I own nothin', as always. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Britannian Imperial Throne!"<em>

_Having been announced, 12 years old Lelouch, a deep frown on his face, made his way across the throne room towards his Father, the Emperor. As he walked the length of the red carpet, he ignored the nobles on either sides who where murmuring amongst themselves. _

_"I heard Empress Marianne was killed inside the Imperial Palace."_

_"There's no way terrorists could have gotten inside there."_

_"Then, the real killers must have been…"_

_"Beware, my friend! You'll regret starting rumors like that here!"_

_"And yet he seems so steadfast, even thought his mother is dead."_

_"But he has no path to the throne now."_

_"And the Ashford family who backed them is finished too."_

_"And his sister, the Princess?"_

_"I heard she was shot in the legs, and that she lost her sight."_

_"Hysterical Blindness thought, right?"_

_"It's the same thing. She can't even be married off for political gain now." _

_"Speaking of hysterics, is it true about her twin brother?"_

_"Yes. It seems that at firs, he was in a state of shock, but now he's been cooped up in his room for days, crying." _

_"_Bugger them all!"_ Lelouch thought. "_They don't matter for now. All that does, is that **man!**"

_Lelouch stopped in front of the stairs leading up to the throne. Looking straight at his father, he proclaimed;_

"_Your Majesty! My mother as passed away!"_

_The Emperor's expression didn't change at all. It was as if he'd just been told the time of day or the weather._

"_What of it?" emperor deadpanned. _

"_What of it!"_

"_You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to tell me that? Send in the next person. I have no time to babysit a child!"_

"_Father!" Lelouch said, lunging forward up the stairs, but the imperial guards on either sides of the throne moved in to bar his way. However, Charles raised his hand in a signal for them to stand down. Like he needed protection from a hot headed child!_

"_Why didn't you protect mother? You're the Emperor, the greatest man in this nation! You should have protected her. And you didn't even visit Nunnally, or Rollo!"_

"_I have no use for weaklings." _

"_Weaklings!"_

_"That is what it means to be royalty."_

_Lelouch's shoulders started shaking. _

_"Then I don't want to be your heir!" he exclaimed. _

_This proclamation surprised the assembled nobles. What was the child thinking!_

_"I've had enough of the fighting and the scheming over who's going to succeed you!"_

_"You are dead." Was the emperor's response to Lelouch's outburst._

_"Hun?"_

_"You've been dead from the moment you were born." Charles continued. "Who gave you the clothes that you wear? Your home, your food, your very life? All of those, I have given to you! In short, you have never actually lived! And you dare to speak such foolishness to me!" The Emperor then rose up in all his towering stature and Lelouch fell backwards. _

_"Lelouch! As you are dead, you have no rights! I'm sending you, Rollo and Nunnally to Japan. As princes and princess, you'll serve well as bargaining chips!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Brother! <em>Brother!"

Lelouch's eyes shot open. Rollo was standing next to him, a worried look on his face.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Yea, I just had a bad dream."

"I must have been a really bad dream. You had a scary look on your face."

"_Yeah. Suzaku had told me the same thing after I had that dream for the first time while at the Kururugi residence."_

"Don't worry about it." Lelouch said, trying his beast to sound reassuring. He then looked at the time on the clock above his seat. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, the pilot said so. That's why I woke you up."

"Good."

* * *

><p>They landed at Pendragon's airport just as the first glimpses of sunlight where appearing on the horizon. As they exited the plane in the cool morning air and descended unto the tarmac, Nunnally being carried by their fight attendant, Lelouch spotted their welcoming party. It was small, but Lelouch couldn't have cared less. It was composed of Schneizel, his aid, Kanon Maldini, and to Lelouch's surprise, Euphie. The pinkette was sitting on a bench next to the other two, clad in nothing more than a jacket thrown over her sleeping gown, and was fast asleep. She didn't seem to have noticed the landing of the plane.<p>

After Nunnally was installed in her wheelchair, the three of them walked towards their half-siblings. As they got closer, Schneizel bent down and shook Euphie's shoulder gently.

"Euphie, wake up, they're here."

Euphemia opened her eyes and blinked a few times sleepily. Still half-asleep, she turned in the direction of the small approaching group.

"…Loulou?" She said groggily, before her face lit up. "Lelouch!" She exclaimed as she got up and ran towards her three siblings. When she reached them, she tackled Lelouch.

"Lelouch! It's really you!" She almost cried. "I'm so glad you're all back safely!"

"Ouch! It's nice to see you too, Euphie."

"I'm also glad that you three are safe and sound." Said a smiling Schneizel, who was walking towards them, followed by Kanon.

"Thank you for your concern, brother." Lelouch said, getting up. "Euphie, sorry for asking, but why are you in your nightwear?"

At that, Euphemia crossed her arms and made a huge pout.

"It's Schneizel's fault! He tried to sneak off without me, even thought I had said I wanted to see you the second you got back!"

"To my defense, you didn't precise that you wanted to come to the airport, at an ungodly hour when children are usually asleep."

Euphemia glared towards Schneizel, and then let out a small "Humff."

"It's good to be with you again after so long, Euphie." Said Nunnally, at which Rollo nodded to show his accord. Euphemia bent down to give her little sister a hug. "I'm glad too. I was afraid I'd never be able to be with you guys again." She let go of Nunnally, and embraced Rollo next. "It's a bit sad that Nelly isn't here thought."

"Now now." Said Schneizel. "They'll be able to spend some time with Cornelia in the near future. She's a busy woman you know."

"Busy!" Euphemia said, letting go of Rollo and turning towards Schneizel. "You didn't even inform her that they've been found!"

"She's participating in important military maneuvers right now." Schneizel chided. It'd be a shame if she missed part of it because she came rushing back here."

"You know she's probably going to find out on her own, and be very mad about it! Ho well, it's not my problem." She said, shrugging, after which she lat out a big yawn.

"You, young lady, need to get back to bed." Schneizel said seriously. "And you three will probably want to get some rest too. I have set up a meeting with Father for this Afternoon. I had lady Marianne's villa prepared for you."

"Aries villa?" Lelouch said, surprised. He had expected somebody else to have moved in by now. Where they saving it up for them?

Schneizel nodded. "Yes. You may very well have outgrown your old clothes, so I'll also send a tailor to get you an outfit for the meeting. Now, shall we go?"

* * *

><p>Aries Villa had seemed to have been left virtually untouched since the day they had been exiled. The only thing missing was the damage (and the blood) from the attack. Lelouch brought Nunnally to her room, while Rollo ran off somewhere. Since she was getting sleepy, he helped her put her pajamas, tucked her in and stayed with her until she fell asleep. He then planned to go see his own bedroom, but when he reached the door, he decided to continue further down the hall, to his mother's room. He found the door slightly ajar. As he entered the bedroom, which also was left untouched, he was it by it. The smell of his mother.<p>

He then noticed, curled on top of their mother's oversized bed, the small form of his little brother. This brought a smile to Lelouch. For a moment, he wondered if he should bring him to sleep in his own room. In the end, he opted to join him.

Getting on the bed, he laid down on his side next to Rollo, who inched closer to him.

"Mother…" Rollo whispered in his sleep.

Lelouch hugged his little brother close to him, and closed his eyes.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered _"I'll make sure of it!"_

Lelouch fell asleep in that position, and for the first time in a while, his sleep wasn't troubled by nightmares.

* * *

><p>Lelouch woke up around 10 a.m. Rollo was still fast asleep, so he decided to go to his own room. As the others, it too had been left unchanged. Trying some of his old clothes, he found that they had indeed gotten too small for him. He did undergo a grown spurt while in Japan.<p>

The tailor came around noon. Lelouch chose from the selection the tailor had brought something simple but still elegant. After the outfit he chose was fitted on him, he went to the kitchen, where he found that the servants sent by Schneizel had prepared them a meal. He was soon joined by Rollo, and Lelouch decided to go see if Nunnally was awake. She was, so he brought her to the dining room, where the three of them ate their meal.

Soon after they where finished, Schneizel arrived at the Villa to pick up Lelouch. As they drove towards the imperial Palace, Schneizel observed Lelouch for a time, before speaking.

"This might not be necessary, but seeing how last time turned out, I do feel the need to say this; for your sake as for Nunnally's and Rollo's, please be carful about what you say to him, Lelouch."

"Don't worry, Schneizel. I won't let my mouth run off again in front of _**that man**_again."

"Good."

"Afterwards, would you be up to a game of chess?" Asked as he looked out the window at the passing scenery.

That made Schneizel chuckle. "If you're asking that, then I don't have to worry. Sorry, but I have duties to attend to. I'm sure I'll have some free time to play against you in the near future thought."

Lelouch smiled. He couldn't wait for a good game of chess. While in Japan, he had tried shôgi, and had been pretty good at it, but Lelouch just wasn't as comfortable with it as chess.

The car they where in stopped in front of the large gates of the throne room. As Lelouch exited the car, he felt a little nervous. Exiting behind him, Schneizel gave him an encouraging smile. Lelouch then took the first step forward.

"_Here it goes!" _

End of chapter three

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnnnnnd cut!<strong>

**Man, this thing is almost writing itself. **

**I threw a bit of fluff in there for good measure. Writing that short scene with Rollo and Lelouch in Marianne's room, I felt all warm inside…not! **

**I'm going to have to start making notes, because the plot bunnies in my head are multiplying at an alarming rate! **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this third chapter. **

**Please leave a review. Until next time, Peace out!**

**-Stan**


	4. Chapter 4: Meting, aftermath and oranges

**Welcome back! Come on in!**

***unrolls shabby purple carpet* **

**It's time for this again! FOuth day in a row! Yeah!**

**I'd like to mention my first regular reviewer, KnightOfHolyLight. He brought up a good point in his last review. I am aware that Lelouch is 10 when he gets exiled in _canon_. Making Lelouch 12 when he was exiled in _this_ story is not a mistake on my part! I've done this to try and help make some things I have planned fit better together. **

**I own nothin' except this old computer I'm writing this on and my Bum-o-Mobile. Ho, and two cats too :3!**

**Let's roll!**

* * *

><p>"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!" the chamberlain bellowed as the large doors to the throne room opened. He wasn't surprised by the lack of an heir rant at the end; he did proclaim he was giving up the throne right here not so long ago. He was however surprised that he was still considered a prince.<p>

Schneizel was to remain outside the throne room. Lelouch, an expression full of resolve on his face, stepped forward, the doors closing slowly behind him. Like the least time, nobles lined at either sides of the red carped. And like last time, they whispered amongst themselves:

"So the rumors where true."

"Look at him, coming back after the scene he did last time"

"It takes guts, admit it."

"Or desperation. He probably doesn't want to be sent to another hellhole."

"Speaking of hellhole, is it true that the twins both also came back from there unscathed?"

"So it would seem."

"Impossible! How could three children, one of them blind and crippled, survive in a wartorn country?"

"With a lot of luck, I guess."

That last one made Lelouch smile a little. Yeah, luck played a great part in their survival; his luck in befriending Suzaku Kururugi, that is! Seriously, he didn't even want to think what would have happened to them without the slightly younger Japanese boy. He had directed them in the wilderness and gotten them food and shelter on more than one occasion. When in a foreign country, having a local that knew the terrain, could talk the language and could read the _damn road signals_ on your side was an invaluable asset. Lelouch had taken good note of that. Who knows, it might prove useful someday!

Lelouch pushed Suzaku, Japan and everything else not related to the here and now out of his mind. He got to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne. His father was sitting in it, his fingers intertwined on his lap, and he was glaring down at him with his usual cold, neutral expression. Lelouch met the man's glare with one of his own.

"Your Majesty!" Lelouch said in a controlled voice. "I have returned from Japan along with my brother and sister!"

"So I see! Even if, in retrospect, sending you to Japan was ultimately useless politically, it seemed to have calmed that hot head of yours at the very least! I suspect being stuck in a warzone with a couple of hapless children would have something to do with it. Speaking of which, you do deserve praise for surviving and getting yourself and your siblings back to Britannia in one piece, even if you did have receive some help at the end. It seems whether you want it or not, you really are of my blood!"

That really surprised Lelouch. He certainly hadn't expected to receive _praises_ here. He might just have appreciated it if he felt it wasn't fully deserved.

"_I didn't have help just at the end!" _Lelouch thought. However, he couldn't say that in front of his father and all the nobles.

"I thank you for your praise, your Majesty!" was what he said instead.

"Noted. Is there anything else you wish to add, _my son?_"

Lelouch got the hint. He got down on one knee, and bowed his head.

"I'd wish to ask for forgiveness for my behavior and words the last time we spoke, your Majesty!"

Did Lelouch imagine it, or did the Emperor actually smiled a little?

"Ho! Is that so? Does that mean you wish to return to your place as an heir to the throne once more?"

Lelouch, still on his knee, looked at the floor. Did he want to go back being the 17th in line to the throne? At the moment, he sure as hell still didn't want to go back into that shark pool. However, what he wanted and didn't had gotten him no end of troubles last time, so he tried to play it safe.

"I don't know."

"Hum?" Charles said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't know what?"

"I don't know if I can be sufficiently useful to Britannia as an heir to the throne, your Majesty!"

"It seems your stay in Japan did sizable dent in that pride of yours! Very well! I'll give you three months to decide if you're good enough to become an heir once again!"

"Thank you, your Majesty!"

"Be advised thought, that even if you chose not to go back to being an heir to my throne, you'll still have to be useful to Britannia in some way or another. I'll make sure of it."

"_Tsssk. Of course you would!" _Lelouch thought, gritting his teeth.

"Understood!"

"Good. Once you've finished debating with yourself, give your answer to Schneizel. He'll let me know. Speaking of the prime minister, do send him in on your way out. I have an _important _matter to talk with him about. Off you go!"

Lelouch got up from his knee, bowed once, turned around and made for the exit in a swift walk. Honestly! That man was nothing more than one big bully! Did he actually enjoy seeing him struggle!

Lelouch waited outside in the car for Schneizel to finish what ever business their father had with him. It didn't take more than 15 minutes. Then, they went back to Aries Villa.

* * *

><p>Schneizel and Kanon stayed over for a short while. Schneizel had some things he wanted to discuss with Lelouch, which they did over tea in the villa's library. Nunnally and Rollo where both outside with Euphemia, who had dropped by while the two where gone.<p>

"I have arranger for a thrust found to be set up for you three." Schneizel said, giving him a document that Kanon handily provided out of a briefcase. "It's not so huge that you'll be able to splurge on ostentatious things, but it will be make sure that you are all properly fed, clothed and taken care off in ways proper for royalty. It should also cover any medical expenses and special needs in regard to Nunnally."

"Thank you, Schneizel. That's takes quite a few things off my mind."

"Don't mention it. By the way, _if _you decides to go back in line to succed the throne, I'd be able to justify giving you much large funds."

"Tsssssk. I don't really know what I'd do with it. It's not like I ever really wanted to succeed father." Lelouch said morosely.

"Then don't." Schneizel said, getting up. "But becoming an heir again would make things easier, not to mention _safer, for_ the three of you in the long run."

"Safer!" Lelouch exclaimed, not believing his ears. "Being an imperial consort didn't protect my mother, and neither did being a princess protect Nunnally!"

"Being an heir to the throne does provide some protection, Lelouch. True, it didn't stop who ever attacked that night, but that just serves to reinforce my point; just think how bold some people might get after that if you _aren't _protected by your title of heir anymore! Also, it would put you at the total mercy of what ever father would assign you to do. Again."

Lelouch couldn't deny his brother'S logic, but still.

"I'll give you my answer in three months." He said simply. "I'll think about it until then."

Schneizel sighed. "Alright. I'll be off then. Ho, I should have some free time for a game of chess soon. See you later, Lelouch"

"Great! I can't wait!" Lelouch said, honestly excited a little. "See you later, Schneizel!"

After his brother left, Lelouch went and joined the others in the garden.

* * *

><p><span>A couple of day's latter, mainland's Florida District, 60 miles North of Miami.<span>

It was late in the morning. The weather outside was great and the sun was shinning down brightly. Edmund Gottwald entered his estate's mansion the way he usually did when coming back from his orange farms: Through the kitchen's backdoor, a basket of freshly picked oranges under his arm.

Putting the basket on the nearest countertop, Edmund began looking around for his eldest son, decided to try and talk some sense into him. Surprisingly, he couldn't find Jeremiah anywhere in the kitchen. Ever since what had happened back in the capital, his son had fallen into a strict routine, probably to keep from breaking down. The head of the house didn't know if he should be encouraged or worried at the sudden change.

Spotting his eldest daughter Cassandra at the table, busy doing a crossword while drinking her morning coffee, he decided to inquire. He went to her, and since she didn't appear to notice him, tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Do you know where Jeremiah is?" He said, careful to modulate the words well with his mouth.

Before the blue haired girl could try to answer, his wife, Melissa, entered the kitchen from a doorway.

"He was here earlier dear, eating his breakfast. Since the paper was late this morning, I asked him to go see if it was at the gate. He came back in a rush, paper in hand, and then wolfed down what was left of his food. He went upstairs, put on his best uniform, and drove off in his car."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, I found it weird too. I do believe he said something about catching the first plane to Pendragon.

"Ok. Well, at least he went out and did something. Maybe he decided to go look for a new job."

"That would be great!"

Edmund then felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking down at Cassandra, he found that she was showing him the paper's front page.

It read, in big bold letters: **Exiled royal children miraculously return unharmed**!

"Ok!" Edmund said ou loud, mostly to himself. "Now I have a pretty good guess of what the boy is going to do in the capital."

End of chapter 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one dooooooooone!<strong>

**Well, another pretty easy chapter to write.**

**Warning tough: The daily updates might end in the near future. I'll try to updates as frequently as I can thought.**

**Please leave a review! Anything you have to say about the story could help me improve it and my writting! **

**Until Next time, Peace out!**

**-Stan**


	5. Chapter 5: My dear older sister

**Welcome back to _Code Geass: The black steel prince of Britannia!_**

**I don't have much to say this time around. So we'll go straight to the story, shall we? **

**I don't own nothing! **

* * *

><p>It was a few days after the audience with the Emperor. Lelouch had spent much of his time with Rollo and Nunnally, and most of the time Euphemia had been with them too. The rest of his spare time had been spent in the villa's library, reading up on history and military tactics.<p>

Schneizel, true to his words, had come to play a game of chess with his younger brother. Since it was a nice day outside, they had set up their chessboard under the gazebo in the back gardens. They had been at it for over an hour. The game was progressing rather well; they both had half a dozen pieces taken. However, fate, as some might call it, intervened to cut their game short.

"**SCHNEIZEL!", **came the vengeful and not very feminine roar of Cornelia li Britannia from inside the villa.

Schneizel's right hand, which had been reaching to move a piece, stopped in mid air. He then retracted said hand and got up from his seat. Better to let Cornelia cool off with the vi Britannian siblings.

"It would be wise if we adjourned this game for the time being. I do believe now would be a very good time to go see how Clovis's mother is doing next door. See you later, Lelouch."

"_Tactical retreat, is it?" _Lelouch thought.

"See you later, Schneizel." He said.

Moving quickly, Schneizel got to the limit of the gardens and hopped over the hedge there, then proceeded to disappear from view, just as a very pissed Cornelia came throught the villa's open backdoor. She scanned the gardens for any trace of the second prince.

"Tssssk. He escaped!" she said.

"Of course he escaped; any one with any survival instincts would try to after they heard their name yelled by such a fog-horn voice!" Lelouch said from where he was sitting.

Covering the distance separating them in a surprisingly short amount of time, Cornelia trapped Lelouch in one of her bear-hugs. It smothered Lelouch 's face right into Cornelia's well developed chest. Were the young prince much older and Cornelia not his sister, Lelouch might very well have liked the position he was in. As it where, right now, he was fearing for his life.

"No matter, Schneizel can wait! I'm so glad you're back in one piece, Lelouch!"

"Corn…elia….can't…breath…"

"Ho, sorry." She said, letting go of her hold on Lelouch. "Let me look at you! I do believe you've grown again!"

"Yes, a couple of inches." Lelouch said after he caught back his breath. "I'm glad to see you too, Cornelia"

"So, where are Nunnally and Rollo?"

"I think Rollo is in the library. Nunnally _was_ taking a nap, but something tells me you woke her up."

"Hun?" Cornelia said, a clueless expression, often displayed by her little sister, on her face. Then she got what Lelouch meant, and she covered her mouth for a second before saying. "Ho, hum, yeah, you're probably right. Sorry about that."

"She'll probably be glad to see you, so it's alright."

Then, it was Euphemia's turn to come through the backdoor. She apparently had been running after her sister, which her large pink and white dress didn't make an easy thing to do.

"Sister!" She said looking around the garden, a worried look on her face. "You didn't do anything untoward to brother Schneizel, did you?"

"Don't worry, Euphie. Our _dear _older brother scampered off before I could put my hands on him. I'll still give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him thought."

* * *

><p>Next door, in Clovis' mother's parlor, Schneizel let out a sneeze.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please restrain yourself when you do, okay?" Euphemia asked.<p>

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Cornelia said, crossing her arms.

Lelouch sighed. "_Good old Cornelia._" He thought. "It'll be lunch time soon. Since the weather's great, why don't we all have it outside?" Lelouch proposed to the li Britannia sisters.

"That sounds great!" Euphemia said, clasping he hands together. "What do you think, sister?"

"I think it a good idea too. I really need to unwind after all the drilling we've done in Allaska!"

"Great! I'll go fetch Nunnally and Rollo then!" Euphemia said, running back inside. Lelouch gave directions to the maids and butlers that they would eat on the patio when lunch would be ready. While waiting for the others, Lelouch and Cornelia sat at a side table and talked. Lelouch would have very much wanted to question Cornelia about the events leading up to their exile, but he decided now was not the place to ask.

"While on that subject, how did these military maneuvers go?" Lelouch asked Cornelia.

"They are wrapping things up right now. As far as I know, everything went as expected."

"You weren't the one in charge, then?"

"No." Cornelia said. "It was training for amphibious operations under semi-arctic conditions. Not rally my field of expertise."

"_Preparations for an eventual war with the E.U., no doubt." _Lelouch thought darkly.

Cornelia Continued. "The officer in charge was Major-General Hellen Constantine."

"Constantine?" That name was familiar to Lelouch. There was a large influential family by that name in Britannia. "Is she a member of Duke Constantine's family?"

"She's the heir actually, and in fact if not by name, she's the real head of the family. As been for years. Malvolio Constantine is almost 90 after all. You may not remember her, but she came to visit Lady Marianne here quite a few times."

"She did?" Lelouch asked, honestly surprised. He wracked his memory for a woman going by that name, but he couldn't come up with anything on his own. Cornelia helped him with that.

"Yes. She's in her late forties now. Almost every times she visited, for some reason, Nonette Enneagram was here. I think she was in love with her or something." Cornelia scoffed at that last part. "But Lady Hellen was always quick to put her back in her place. Most of times, it worked too. She was probably the only one that could do that."

That last part was nudging Lelouch on. That definitely sounded familiar.

"She's the one that taught your mother almost everything she knew about fighting. Especially fencing. She's won the Britannian Imperial Fencing competition 12 times in a row."

Wow! Lelouch could tell just by the way Cornelia talked about that woman that his sister respected her quite a bit, maybe even more than his mother!"

"What does she looks like? Lady Constantine, I mean."

"She's a tall, very well built women. She's got pale skin, as long, straight dark-brown hair, and dark brown eyes with some that covers the left side of her face and…"

Now Lelouch remembered!

"…and a big, black eye patch covering that same side?" Lelouch finished.

"Yes." Cornelia said. "So you do remember her!"

"How could I not?" Lelouch deadpanned.

THAT woman! The super-scary swashbuckler with a voice to put Cornelia to Shame! He remembered the last bout she had with Nonette in the villa, which ended with these two trashing half the mansion. Rollo wouldn't come out of his room until mother herself came and assured him for 15 minutes that the scary woman was gone and wouldn't come back, which, in the end, turned out to be true. He didn't remember seeing her after that.

"I didn't know that she was mother's mentor." Lelouch said.

"Her and Lady Marianne were-are very similar."

Lelouch caught on to Cornelia's "correction".

"Cornelia, there's no need to try and soften things up with me. I appreciate it, but I fully realize my mother is dead and won't come back. I'm at peace with that fact at least, if not with her murderers still not found. You don't need to try to avoid saying or doing anything that might remind me that she's gone when you're around just me. Save that for Nunnally and Rollo."

Cornelia's eyes softened noticeably. "Even if you say that…"

"Let's just change the subject, please? You were saying something about my mother and Lady Hellen being very similar.

It seems that even if it's not a sensitive issue, Lelouch didn't like to talk about it. The contrary would have been surprising and, admittedly, more than a little disturbing. So, Cornelia just went on with it.

"They where indeed very similar. Your mother was almost as strong willed as she is, and Hellen is an outstanding Knightmare pilot. Hellen also as her fair share of… eccentricities, like Lady Marianne did, and she's not very fond of protocol and etiquette. She's a hardcore believer in strict military discipline, however. Have you heard of the Kodiak Faction?"

"Aren't they the ones who had that big argument with the Purist Faction because of their conflicting philosophy a few years ago?"

"`Argument` is a far too light and inaccurate way to put it; It was an all out battle, and fifteen people died. As for their conflicting ideal, while the Purists believe only true pureblood Britannians should be allowed in the military, on the basis that everyone else is too weak, the Kodiacs believe that the strongest should lead the strong, with no regard to status, wealth or birth, and that the strong should protect the weak and the weak support the strong."

"_So, it's basically Britannia's ideology, except that it doesn't view the strong-weak relationship as a one-way one. Basically, it's 'The weak need the strong just as the strong need the weak'."_

Thinking about that, he realized that it was exactly how it was with him and Rollo and Nunnally. They both needed him, and he needed them; He would protect them, and they supported him, by merely just being _there_ with him!

"With conflicting ideas like that it's no surprise that they ended up fighting." Lelouch said.

"You can say that again. Well anyway, since the old leader of the Kodiaks died in that fight, Hellen took over as the de facto leader."

"Is that so?" Lelouch said. _"Bad memories aside, I think I might pay a visit to that woman someday."_

"Yeah, but I heard she's- Ho, there's Euphy with the twins!" Cornelia said, completely pushing aside what she started to say when she saw her little sister coming in the garden with the remaining vi Britannia siblings, and making a b-line for them. Lelouch wanted to ask her about what she had been saying, but dropped it. It would have ruined the moment, and it probably wasn't important.

However, years later, he would come to regret not taking the chance to ask her about it right then. It was, as it turned out, a matter of _grave_ importance, and had he known about it, he might very well have made other, better decisions. But that will be told much latter in this story.

* * *

><p>They had finished their lunch, and the servants had cleaned away the table. The five siblings stayed sitting at the table for quite a while, talking about this and that while drinking tea and enjoying the weather. It was times like these that made Lelouch not regret his decision to come back.<p>

The vi Britannia's chief butler, a grey-haired man in his late fifties, came out of the house and made his way towards Lelouch.

"Master, there is a man at the door who says he has to talk to you most urgently. He said his name was Jeremiah Gottwald."

"Gottwald!" It was Cornelia who answered. "What's he doing here, I wonder."

"You know him?" Lelouch asked her.

"He was one of your mother's guards under my command." She answered. "You may not remember him, since he had been transferred here only a few months before…_it _happened. I heard he's requested an extended leave for service. It seems he really admired Lady Marianne, and he took it really hard. I think he feels responsible."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"I would say so. The man seemed like someone who was extremely loyal. That's just my impression thought."

"Then I would very much like to meet that man." He said, getting up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Cornelia asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Do you think he might try something?"

"No, but still…"

"Then I'll meet him by myself."

The main reason Lelouch wanted to meet the man alone was that the man might have wanted to tell him something about what happened that night, and maybe, just maybe it was something he wouldn't tell him if Cornelia was present.

"Stephen." Lelouch said, addressing the butler. "Please bring Mr. Gottwald to the library. I'll talk him there."

"Very well, Master." Stephen said, before bowing and setting off.

"I think you're taking too many unnecessary risks, Lelouch." Cornelia said in a stern tone before Lelouch could get up. "I believe he's a good man, but it doesn't mean it's impossible he would try to do something. Let me at least confirm it's really Gottwald!"

"What does he look like?"

"He's a tall man, with lightly tanned skin, blue-green hair and deep orange eyes."

"Alright then! If you feel so concerned, Cornelia, you can go to the office adjacent to the library, and keep the door unlocked. If I feel anything is off or he tries somehting, I'll call you in immediately. I expect you have your sidearm with you."

Cornelia could see that Lelouch wouldn't budge from his position, so she relented and agreed.

"_If I remember correctly, the wall between that office and the library is soundproof." _Lelouch thought. _"Let's just hope that if something happens, I can yell loud enough that she can hear me."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 6 <strong>

**Another easy chapter to write. In the next one, we will get the meeting between Lelouch and Gottwald, and more.**

**In this chapter, I introduced one of my major OCs: Hellen Constantine. I already like her. I can tell you guys that for her character, I was heavily inspired by another Major-Genral woman with strong, indiscriminate survivalist beliefs. Kudos to who ever can guess who that character is. Hint: The anime she appears in is the second adaptation of the manga it is based on, and it is hugely popular. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Until next time, Peace out! **

**-Stan. **


	6. Chapter 6: First subbordinate

**Hi, readers! Time for another chapter of _Code Geass: The Black Steel Prince of Britannia_! **

**Will Lelouch take Jeremiah as his knight, make him kill himself for his perceived failure, or just let Cornelia loose after him to send him packing? Read to find out! **

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I still don't own anything regarding Code Geass! **

* * *

><p>Lelouch sat in an armchair in the library, and it wasn't long before Stephen brought Gottwald in. The butler excused himself with a bow before exiting and leaving the two of them alone.<p>

Lelouch took a good look at the man. He fitted the description Cornelia had given, and he thought he could remember seeing the man a few times as a guard at the villa. The man was dressed in a rather plain blue military uniform and black boots. He looked a little nervous.

"Come forward." Lelouch said. The man, hesitating a little, did so. He stopped a couple of meters in front of Lelouch, and then immediately when down on his knees and bowed deeply with his forehead touching the floor.

"Your Highness! I thank you deeply for letting me see you! When I heard that you had been found, I rushed here as quickly as I could. I was overjoyed to find that you and the young prince and princess had been found safe and sound."

"Raise your head, Gottwald, there's not need to bow that deeply." Lelouch said, and he did so. "I appreciate your sentiments. I heard that you were a guard who served here under my sister, correct?"

"Indeed you highness! It was my first assignment, and I took great pride in it! If I may speak frankly, I very strongly admired Lady Marianne!"

That got Lelouch's attention.

"And now that you're back your highness," Gottwald continued, "I can finally pay for my failure towards Lady Marianne and you, her children!"

Lelouch frowned. "What do you mean by 'failure'?"

"I wasn't there to protect Lady Marianne and princess Nunnally that night! I should have been! I consider it my greatest failure!"

Lelouch got up, and said rather loudly. "Why weren't you there!"

"Because of orders." Gottwald said, regret filling his voice. "Lady Marianne herself ordered all of us to leave the villa for that night."

"Mother did?" Lelouch said, taken aback.

"Yes!"

"Do you know why my mother asked you to leave the villa unguarded?"

"No, I do not." He said dryly. "She was adamant that we leave the premises however. Princess Cornelia insisted to know the reasons, but Lady Marianne wouldn't say. Even thought it was orders, I felt hey where unreasonable, and I should have disregarded them and stayed!"

"Do you know anything at all about her assassination?"

"To my shame, your highness, I was unable to find out anything regarding to Lady Marianne's death. All the leads I followed led to dead ends. I had all but given up hope."

Lelouch didn't say anything for about a minute. He was deep in thought, processing everything the man had told him. Then, he said:

"You said that you wanted to pay for your failure. What did that entails?"

"I'll do anything you ask me to do, your highness! Even take my own life! Please give me that chance to redeem myself!"

Lelouch could see that the man was serious. He thought about it for a moment, and then a small smile crept on his face.

"I've decided what would be the best way for you to redeem youself." He then called out: "Cornelia! You can come in now!."

Gottwald was genuinely surprised to see the purple-headed princess come in from the adjacent room.

"Princess Cornelia!" He exclaimed.

"Hello, Gottwald. It's been a while." She then turned to her brother. "Are you finished with him, Lelouch?"

"Not quite yet. It seems Gottwald feels he has a debt of honor towards my mother and us he needs to repay at any cost, and even offered me his life. So I intend to take it. I want you to bear witness to what I'm about to do."

"Ok."

"Can you lend me your sword for a second?"

"Just what are you going to do with it?" She asked,

"Just hand it over, it wont take long."

Then, it hit her. If Lelouch was asking for her sword, it could only mean… Well, the man did give his life to Lelouch, and the prince was thus free to do with it as he pleased, but Cornelia couldn't believe her little brother would do it!

"If you want, I can do it in your stead." She proposed.

"Thank you, but this is something I must do myself ." He said.

She unsheathed her sword, and handed it to Lelouch. The blade looked huge in his 12 years old hands. Cornelia watched in morbid fascination as she watched her little brother move towards the man who he was about to take the life of.

Jeremiah, for his part, was at peace. He didn't budge from his kneeling position. If the prince deemed he should die now, then he would gladly give up his life!

"Jeremiah Gottwald! Do you herby pledge your life to me, to do as I see fit?" Lelouch said with as much authority in his voice a 12 years old could muster.

"Yes, your Highness!" Jeremiah said, his voice unwavering.

"Then let's proceed!" Lelouch said, then took a large breath, and began reciting from memory:

"Jeremiah Gottwald! Art thou willing to stand by the knight's covenant and fight as a Britannian knight?"

Both Cornelia and Jeremiah where astonished. Lelouch was actually making Jeremiah a knight. The later was far too surprised to answer immediately.

"Jeremiah! I require your answer, even if you don't have the right to refuse!"

Jeremiah's face then lighted up. He had honestly thought the prince would kill him! That he would knight him didn't even cross his mind.

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"Art thou willing to forsake thy desires and act as our sword and shield for the sake of greater justice?"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

Lelouch took Cornelia's sword, and with the tip, he touched each shoulder lightly, first the right, then the left.

"Then I, Lelouch vi Britannia, acknowledge thee, Jeremiah Gottwald, as a knight! Rise, Sir Gottwald!"

Jeremiah did so. Lelouch gave the sword back to Cornelia "I'll eventually have an official ceremony held, but for now this will do. Sir Gottwald! I herby make you my personal knight! I expect you to do everything in your power to protect myself, Nunnally and Rollo, and to help me avenge my mother!

Jeremiah was trying to keep his face solemn. Inside, he was ecstatic; to think he would get such a great chance to redeem himself!

"I will not fail you, your highness!"

"I would hope you don't."

Then, Cornelia felt like she had to say something.

"Lelouch, knighting him his one thing, but also making him your personal knight? For all intent and purposes, you just met the man!"

"And? He pledged his life to me, and you said yourself that he was an extremely loyal man."

"Still! Beside, you're only 12. Royalty usually takes a personal knight at around 16!"

"That's not a written rule. Beside, I wasn't too young to be sent to a foreign country as an hostage, remember?"

That shut Cornelia off. Lelouch was glaring at her.

"Very well then." She said, sighing. "Gottwald!" She said, turning towards the newly knighted man. "Should you fail in your mission to protect these three, I will personally make sure you receive the harshest punishment possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your highness!"

"Well, with that over, why don't we go back outside with the others?" Lelouch said. "Jeremiah, follow us. I'll present you to Nunnally and Rollo."

* * *

><p><strong>02 November 2010, Aries Villa. <strong>

Almost a month had passed since the day Lelouch had made Jeremiah his Knight. The new knight took his duties very seriously. Lelouch had given him a room close to his and his siblings' bedrooms.

As a test, Lelouch played a chess game against his knight, ordering Jeremiah to not even think about trying to go easy on him. As it turned out, Jeremiah was a very average chess player. He lasted long enough for him not to seem mediocre in Lelouch's eyes. Just barely.

Schneizel hadn't come back to finish their game yet, but Cornelia did manage to corner him one day and gave him a spectacular earful.

Today, Schneizel had come to visit him, but it wasn't to play chess. He wanted to know if Lelouch had reached a decision.

Lelouch still hadn't decided about the heir issue. He knew very well by that time that returning to being an heir to the Imperial throne was the wisest course of action, but the mere thought made him uneasy. It didn't help that rumors concerning the vi Britannia children and their deceased mother where flying around the palace. Most of them where frivolous and downright ridiculous, but others where just simply insulting and degrading. Lelouch found out, to his horrors, that some of the later ones even reached Rollo's and Nunnally's ears.

He was convinced that these rumors didn't just start with maids gossiping. Most probably it was the other Imperial Consorts, and maybe some of his half brothers and sisters, who where the culprits. Just thinking about it made Lelouch want to go back in the race for the throne even less. Lelouch told all this to Schneizel.

The second prince sighed. "You do know that it probably won't stop if you formally resign your position as heir to the throne, do you?"

"Yes, but even so, it's infuriating. What did we ever do to justify our names getting thrown around in the mud like this? It's not like any of us have even a chance of taking the throne now!"

"To the contrary," Schneizel said. "I believe they see you as a threat because you just might be able to take the throne."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm dead serious, Lelouch."

"How could I possibly be a serious contender to take the throne! I have almost zero support amongst the nobles!"

"True, the nobility doesn't support you." Schneizel said, nodding. "However, a great number of the commoner population does."

"The commoners?" Lelouch said, incredulously. "Why would they support us?"

"Because you are, in the end, of common birth on your mother's side." Schneizel said calmly. "Many commoners saw the rise of Lady Marianne as a reason to hope for better days for themselves. And when you where born, their hopes got even higher. With your mother's assassination and your ensuing exile, thoses hope had all but vanished. All you need is to rekindle it, and I have no doubt they would become a strong base of support for you."

"But the commoners don't control Britannia; the power resides with the Nobility!"

"Indeed, the nobility monopolize the power in Britannia." Schneizel said, nodding again. "But you shouldn't underestimate the commoners; the strength of the masses, if properly channeled, can be quite formidable, maybe even unstoppable. Not that most nobles would ever admit to it. That might be the real reason why they hate you so much: they fear what you might become."

Lelouch was deep in thought. If Schneizel was right… ho, the possibilities. He could definitely gather enough power to keep him and his siblings safe, and avenge his mother. But there was one thing bugging Lelouch.

"Why do you tell me all this?"

Schneizel smiled. "Because I see potential in you, Lelouch. Potential to do great things, and to become someone that can make Britannia into an even better nation. I feel that I would do a great disservice to this nation if I let you abandon the race to the throne."

"Still. It's not something that I would tell my potential competition if I where you."

"Well, you did tell me that you weren't interested in taking the throne, and I believed you. Did that change just now?"

"Of course not!"

"Then that's alright. You don't have to become Emperor in the end even if you become heir. You should just have to make yourself so indispensable that when someone does succeed Father, that person can't cast you aside or try to eliminate you. I'll let you think about that. Good day, Lelouch."

And think about it he did. It was a real buffet for thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning, while reading the paper, Lelouch noticed an article about the Ashfords, the family that had supported them and fallen on hard times following Marianne's death. Apparently, they had opened a high end Academy in Area Eleven.<p>

That gave him an idea. If he was to try and rely on the commoners, maybe he should test the waters? Interacting with common people of around his age might be a good way to do that and what better place to do it than at a school?

That afternoon, Lelouch contacted Schneizel and asked him about the feasibility of him taking a two months study trip to Area eleven.

End of chapter 6!

* * *

><p><strong>-Hum. That took longer to write than expected. <strong>

**I had problems logging in for some reason earlier. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review! **

**Peace out!**

**-Stan**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Area 11, for school!

**Yo! **

**Time fore another glorious chapter of _Code Geass: the Black Steel Prince of Britannia_! :P**

**Starting from now, I'll try to place the date and place at the beginning of most scenes. **

**I own nothin'!**

* * *

><p><strong>04 November 2010 A.T.B., 2 PM local time, Pendragon , Aries Villa<strong>

Schneizel had gotten Lelouch special permission from their father to go to Area Eleven, on the condition that Rollo and Nunnally stayed in Pandragon.

"_He probably thinks I might try to run away with them if they accompanied me." _

Well, he couldn't honestly say the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

Lelouch was feeling uneasy about the idea of leaving his full siblings to go to the other side of the world, but Schneizel, who approved of his idea, assured that they would be well taken care off and guarded in his absence. Euphie would keep them company, and Cornelia (who had let her opposition to the idea vehemently known over the phone) would drop by when she could. He had promised to the twins that he would call them at least once everyday. And, Lelouch realized, while the situation had greatly stabilized inside the Tokyo Settlement, if something DID happen, he wouldn't have to worry about the safety of the twins if they stayed here.

They had contacted the school's superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford, the head of the former noble family, to let him know of his intentions. It didn't take long to convince the man, thought at first, Ruben did have worries about being able to safely accommodate a prince, but Lelouch assuaged them: He planned to go there incognito, as a commoner (although a very wealthy one), and very few people would know where Lelouch vi Britannia would be. And of course, Jeremiah would be accompanying him, acting as his private bodyguard instead of his knight, thought there wouldn't be much difference.

Lelouch would go under his mother's maiden name, Lamperouge, and would change his appearance slightly: some glasses and a ponytail should be enough (he had decided to let his hair grow out a bit). Even if him and the twins had made the headlines, the papers had used an old picture, and everyone would think he was in Pandragon.

He was now finishing preparing for his stay in Area 11. His plane was scheduled to leave in 1 hour.

"_Let's see" _Lelouch thought, his right hand on his chin as he looked at his open luggage. "_I got my clothes, my books, my chessboard, my laptop, the photo album Euphie gave me…, I believe that's it!" _

Anything else he might need, they would procure in Tokyo Settlement. He closed his luggage, and put it in the hall for Stephen to bring in the car. Now that that was done, all that was left to do was… say his goodbyes. Easy right?

Nunnally and Rollo where waiting with Euphie at the bottom of the stairs in the villa's hall. As he descended the steps, Jeremiah following close behind him (The man had already traded his knightly uniform with a smart black suit), Lelouch noticed the twins where holding hands, and where both looking a bit sad. That was understandable. He gave a hug to Nunnally first.

"You'll be back for Christmas, right?" The little blind princess said as she hugged her brother back.

"You bet I will. I'll even bring back presents for everyone when I come back! And who know, with some luck, I may even meet Suzaku!"

That brought a smile to Nunnally's face. "That would be nice."

Lelouch nodded. Although the chances of meeting with Suzaku where abysmally small, even if he ventured out in areas not fully under Britannian control, he could always hope.

He moved to Rollo and gave him his parting hug. But the boy didn't return it immediately.

"Brother…" he whispered, hesitating. "You **are** going to come back to us, are you?"

Lelouch froze. Did he hear that right? Did his little brother just ask him whether or not he would come back here to them? He could understand that Rollo was feeling unsecure, but it was still a shock to hear those words. As if he could just duck and run and let them hanging to dry here, of all places.

"Of course I will, don't you ever doubt it Rollo." He whispered back to the younger boy. "I'll be back before you know it!"

That apparently reassured Rollo, who then returned his big brother's hug.

He then moved to Euphemia, who was the one to give **him **a hug this time.

"You stay safe, okay?"

"Of course I will." Lelouch said, smiling. "I'll only be going to school, in the middle of the Britannian Settlement. Plus Jeremiah will be there." He said, sticking his thumb towards the knight. "You watch over these two for me, will you?"

Euphemia nodded, and gave him a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek.

His half-sister and the twins stood on the front porch of the villa, waving as the car carrying him and Jeremiah drove away. He waved back to them from the backseat until they disappeared from view. He then settled down.

"Have you any brothers and sisters, Jeremiah?"

"I am blessed to have two brothers and three sisters, your highness! All younger than me."

"Blessed? So you get along pretty well with them, then?"

"Some more than others, your highness. However, my mother was always able to maintain the peace between all of us."

"Did you miss them sometimes, when you where away for a long time?"

"Yes I did, your highness, and I still do."

"Ho. By the way, you should stop with the highnesses starting right now."

"Yes your high…Sir!"

Lelouch smiled, then looked at his knight.

"Did I tell you that your outfit suits you, Jeremiah?"

"No you did not, sir."

"Well it does. You look pretty much like a secret agent."

"Thank you, sir!" Jeremiah said, and then mumbled almost inaudibly "At least it's not bright orange."

"Did you say something?

"No, sir!"

Soon, they got to the airport, and boarded the private plane that would take them to Area 11.

* * *

><p><strong>November 05, 5pm local time, Tokyo Settlement airport. <strong>

"Sir, we're here!" Jeremiah said, shaking Lelouch's shoulder to wake him up.

"_Damn! _Lelouch thought while stretching awake. _"I had forgotten about the jetlag." _

As they exited the plane, they where greeted by a black limousine that had been sent for them by Clovis, who had been informed of Lelouch's temporary stay in the Area. He said that he would have come to greet them himself, but that he still had a mountain of work that needed doing.

"So this is Tokyo?" Jeremiah said as he looked at the scenery. It was ruined cityscape as far as the eye could see in all direction. "The war certainly did a number on this city, no pun intended."

"Indeed it did." Lelouch said looking up at his knight/bodyguard. "You should have seen it before the invasion."

From the airport, they went directly to Ashford Academy. The Ashfords had bought an existing private academy that had been built to provide middle and high-school education to the children of Britannians who lived in Tokyo before the invasion. The old buildings had gotten through the war with little damage, and from the look of things, expansions to the existing structures where already underway.

They went to the superintendent's office, where they filled the necessary paperwork.

"So you'll be attending classes as a normal student until winter break, is that correct?" Ruben Ashford asked the mini-prince from behind his large desk.

"That is correct."

"Here's the curriculum for the middle school group." He said, handling a booklet to Lelouch. Ruben then looked at Jeremiah, then back at Lelouch.

"Will you require Mr. Gottwald presence during classes?"

"You mean inside the classroom?" Lelouch thought on this for a moment. "I think if he was to just stand at the back of the class, it might be disruptive. The best idea might be that he stands just outside the classroom."

"I'd think so too." Ruben said. He pushed a button on his desk phone. "You can come in now!" He spoke into the built-in microphone. He turned back to Lelouch. "Do you remember my granddaughter Millicent?"

"Who could ever forget her?"

The office door swung open, and in came Milly Ashford, in all her blonde and bubbly glory.

"Leloooouuuuch!"

"Hi, Milly." Lelouch said.

"She'll take you for a tour of the campus and the ground." Ruben said. "After that, she'll show you where you'll be residing."

Milly nodded. "Yes! Just leave it to me! And who might be this stud muffin in the suit?" She said, pointing towards Jeremiah.

"S-stud muffin!" Jeremiah said, somewhat insulted by the term.

"He's my personal knight, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald." Lelouch said. "I'd be grateful if you didn't antagonize him by calling him weird things, Milly."

"Ho, alright! Anyway, come on, I'll show you around." Milly said, grabbing Lelouch's hand. "Later grandfather!" She said as she ran off, pulling Lelouch along, a scrambling Jeremiah in tow.

* * *

><p>They had been going around the campus on full throttle for about half an hour, and Lelouch was now dead tired. Panting heavily, he laid down in the cool grass on he side of the path they where on.<p>

"Jeez!" Milly half-jokingly pouted. "You should try to exercise more, Lelouch. You have way too little stamina."

"_No, while that may be true, the problem is that __**you **__have __**too much**__ stamina__**,**__ Milly!" _Lelouch though. _"Even Jeremiah had trouble keeping with you!"_

Indeed, his knight was leaning against a tree, whipping sweat from his brow with a handkerchief.

"Milly." Lelouch said when he had regained the ability to stand up. "I think we should call it a day. You can show us the rest tomorrow. Just show me where I'm going to stay while I'm here, please!"

"Ok then. Come on, it's this way!" She said, taking off _running_ again!

"That girl as way too much energy!" Jeremiah said.

"Tell me about it!"

She led them to a large, kind-of fancy looking building that was divided into three wings. The front entrance led directly into a large reception hall.

"This is the club house." Milly said to the two. "Until not too long ago, me and my family where living here, but we received funds from the government to help with the repairs and expansions, so we bought a house nearby. The apartment is up in the east wing. Come on, I'll show you!"

When the got to the apartment, they where greeted by an Eleven woman dressed as a maid, who bowed as Milly introduced her to them.

"This is Sayoko Shinozaki, a maid that my family employs. She'll be taking care of you two during your stay."

Lelouch, trying to give a good impression, decided to put the Japanese he had learned during his stay at the Kururugi shrine to good use.

"Konichiwa." He said, bowing his head slightly. Sayoko's eyebrows rose a little, and she smiled back a them.

"Konichiwa." She responded. "This way please." She continued in near prefect English. "Your luggage as been brought to your rooms already."

She showed them to their rooms, which where nest to one another. They where a lot less spacious than the ones at the Villa, but they wouldn't be cramped. While they unpacked, Sayako had gone to prepare them diner.

When they had finished settling in, Milly took her leave. "I'll come get you to bring you to your classes tomorrow morning! Good night, Lelouch!"

"Good night, Milly!"

They ate dinner mostly in silence. Lelouch had half expected/hoped to be served some Japanese cuisine, but the meal was entirely Britannian in style, and it was also very good. Sayoko must have been at this for quite a while.

Later that night, he used the secure line Schneizel had set up to call his siblings. At that time, it was morning back in Pendragon. Nunnally chatted quite a bit, while Rollo was mostly silent, letting Lelouch do the conversation.

After he hung up, he went straight to bed to try and get some sleep. No doubt would Milly push him on until he was exhausted. As he lay in bed, Lelouch started to think about his Japanese friend. As he did, he gazed at the night sky through one of his bedroom's windows.

"_I hope your alive somewhere out there, Suzaku." _

Not long after that, he fell asleep.

End of chapter 7!

* * *

><p><strong>Thus, another one done. This story is going to pick up in pace very soon, don't worry people. I'll also try to post longer chapters. But longer chapters will mean it will take more time between updates, so I hope it wont bother you guys too much. <strong>

**Also, college will be taking a lot more of my time. I wish I had started this a bit sooner. We're doing a lot of stuff at school, notable a Titanic themed fundraiser function for the 100th birthday of the sinking of ill fated liner. While this kind of stuff is awesome to work on, I'd much rather be writing this than- **

***Get's smacked at the back of the head***

**Me : What the fuck! *Turns around* Who the he- GORDON RAMSAY!**

**G. Ramsay: Your bet your ass it is, boy!**

**Me: What the hell are you doing here?**

**G. Ramsay. Straitening you up, that what! You chose cooking as a career, not writing! Now get back in that fucking kitchen, and start cooking!" **

**Me: But its 7 pm!**

**G. Ramsay: Who cares! It's never too late or too soon to practice cooking! **

**Me: But- But I have sleep I have to catch up on! **

**G. Ramsay: Sleep is for the weak!**

**Me: Well then, until next time, peace out! Please leave a review, or Gordon Ramsay might come after you next. **

**-Stan**


	8. Chapter 8: Of School and Christmas

**Hello again, avid readers! It's time for another chapter of _Code Geass: the Black Steel Prince of Britannia_! **

**I thought I should mention that I have decided on how this story is going to end. I know where I'm going, but how to get there is still up to modifications. Just throwing that out there! **

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**I own nothin' related to Code Geass.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 06, 7:30 A.M., Ashford Academy, Tokyo settlement.<strong>

Lelouch had woken up early to get ready for his first day at school. He took a quick shower and put on the uniform that had been provided to him. He and Jeremiah had just finished their breakfast when Milly showed up to whisk him away to his first class, world history. After she brought them to the classroom and talked to the teacher, she went to her own class. Lelouch waited outside with Jeremiah until the teacher would call him in.

"Alright class, stand to attention!" The male teacher said. "Today, we have another new student that's going to be joining us, coming straight from the mainland."

They had been getting a couple of new classmates every week since the academy opened, so to the students, the announcement was pretty mundane. The teacher beckoned Lelouch to come in and introduce himself. He walked in front of the class, and faced the other students, a friendly expression on his face.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Nice to meet you!" Lelouch said with a small bow.

A number of the girls in the class let out small squeals. "He's so cute!"

Most of the boys just looked at him with bored expressions.

"Also," The teacher continued, "Mr. Lamperouge has gotten permission to be accompanied by his own personal Bodyguard, Mr…?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald." The knight said, stepping into the classroom.

"Mr. Gottwald, yes."

Now that got the boys attention. That guy was important enough to have his own bodyguard at school? Who the heck was he?

"He'll be standing outside Mr. Lamperouge's classes." The teacher said, and Jeremiah exited the classroom. "You can go sit now." He told Lelouch. "There is an empty seat in the third row that you can take."

Lelouch took the place the teacher had pointed out.

"Now, please open you textbooks at page 234. We'll continue from where we left off Yesterday."

The class went on without problems. Lelouch knew a good portion of the material they where covering, but that didn't bother him much. He was however curious as to why the girl sitting at his right kept stealing glances at him, and was blushing for most of the class. What's up with that?

During their break, as he had half expected, he was bombarded with questions from most of the boys. Lelouch gave them the story he had carefully laid up: His family had ties with the Ashfords, and he had decided to come to Area 11 in the hopes to take advantage of the opportunities that were without a doubt to be found in the newly conquered country for his family's business. He had inherited a large fortune from his father, he had a brother and a sister, and both of his parents where deceased. That last part was, of course, only half a lie. His mother was indeed dead, by father was still alive and kicking. Sadly.

When asked what kind of business his family was in, he said he wasn't free to disclose it at the moment, since it was very sensitive. They bought it, although that made most of them even more curious as to what it could be, and they kept insisting until Jeremiah came up and stood towering over them, a scowl on his face. That effectively shut them up, and they left him alone.

The rest of the morning classes went on without troubles. During lunch hour, Lelouch and Jeremiah where accosted by Milly, who informed them without ceremony that Lelouch was being drafted into the Middle School's student council, of which she was president. Something told Lelouch that the process that had chosen her as the president hadn't been terribly democratic.

"You do realize that I'm most likely only going to be here for six weeks at the most?" Lelouch said.

"You'll just be a temporary member then! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"For you, since you'll get to order me around."

"Hehe, touché! But it'll also give you a good opportunity to interact with everybody! Isn't that why you're here?"

Lelouch had to admit, she had a point. Seen in that light, becoming Milly's minion for a month and a half might be worth it.

"Ok then."

"Yay." Milly's said, jumping in place. She grabbed Lelouch's hand and dragged him along, and Jeremiah followed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the council!"

"Hem, so, what does the Student council does?"

"Ho, we manage clubs budgets and organize events, mostly."

"Events?"

"Yeah, like parties and festivals and dances!" Milly said with a big smile on her face. "We only do the ones for the middle school thought; the High School students have their own council."

"_Which I am sure you have plans to take over when you get there!" _Lelouch thought.

They got to the middle school's student council room, and Milly introduced him to the other members. They seemed real happy to have him join them, seeing as their president was quite the slave driver.

* * *

><p><strong>25 November, 4pm, Ashford academy, Tokyo Settlement. <strong>

It had been three weeks since Lelouch had arrived at Ashford Academy. During that time, nothing of note happened, except maybe that a fan club seemed to have formed around Lelouch. He had noticed how many girls fawned over him and on how (in their opinion) cute he was. It wasn't that Lelouch didn't like the attention, but come on, these girls barely knew him. In fact, it seemed that a few of them couldn't even get his name right, jeez.

As for the boys, well, a lot of them were eager to hang out with him, after the got through how intimidating Jeremiah was. It seemed that in Britannian, if there was one thing that got you almost as much respect as being a noble (minus the fear factor), it was being rich!

Milly had been right, the great majority of what they did was to organize events; for now, they were holding welcoming parties every week for the new students that kept arriving.

Apparently, the academy had received money from the government to hurry up the repairs and expansions in order to be able accommodate the children of the numerous people who where arriving in Area 11. A few of them where from nobility, but most of them where from families of workers, engineers and bureaucrats who were here to help with the settling and rebuilding of the Area.

"_Money attracts people."_ Lelouch thought with a smirk.

They also where planning to hold a Christmas themed festival before the holiday break. Of course, Milly was adamant that Lelouch was going to participate. She had even cornered Jeremiah and somehow convinced the man to dress up as Santa Claus. How she did it, the knight wouldn't tell when Lelouch questioned him, but the chances that blackmail was involved where high, seeing as it was Milly after all. He had offered to talk to Milly to try and diffusing the matter, but Jeremiah said he could handle it. Ho well.

Back in the present, Lelouch and Jeremiah where taking a walk around the academy's campus after classes where over for the day. Winter was coming, and with it cooler temperatures, thus they where both wearing coats. Lelouch was looking at a group of high school girls, who where walking out of earshot and chatting together.

"I envy them." He said.

"Hun?"

"I said I envy them" Lelouch repeated. "What wouldn't I give to be able to live a carefree life like the other students here. No need to bicker and fight about who's going to succeed father on the throne. I'm pretty sure many of them don't know how lucky they are not to be born in the royal family and being involved in all this. ."

"_Yeah, that'd be great. Just me, Nunnally and Rollo here, living as students. No worries about who may want to off us all the time." _Lelouch thought.

Jeremiah was silent for a moment, and then he spoke to his prince.

"Sir, may I speak my opinion?"

"You may."

"While it's true that the commoners aren't directly involved in the succession of Emperor Charles, I believe the mater may very well indirectly affect them when the time comes."

Lelouch stopped, and looked up at is knight.

"Go on."

Jeremiah cleared his throat. "Hum hum. Well, what I mean is that, during Britannia's history, the times when heirs to the throne fought over the succession were usually time of unrest and chaos. Most of the times, it destabilized our whole system. I was pretty young myself at the time, but my father told me that, even thought the current emperor's rise to the throne was unusually quick, it was quite bloody and lead to it's fare share of problems. I think half of the administration had to be replaced or something, and there was significant damage to the economy. What I guess I'm trying to say is, who takes the throne, or at least the way they fight for it, does matter to the common people. Someone who can empathize with them, and make the transition as quick and smooth as possible, would surely gain a lot of their support.

Lelouch thought about this. He had a LOT of siblings, and his father wasn't showing signs of stopping making children anytime soon. Right now, most of them where too young to matter if Charles where to die tomorrow; unless there was an attempt on his life, that was highly unlikely to happen, as the man was famously healthy as an ox. But in the next few years, that would change; more and more would be able to make their claim to the throne know. He imagined what would ensue if they all started fighting for the throne. Most likely a lot of faction would form around each heir, and there would be spectacular infighting. That would most likely lead to pure, unadulterated anarchy. The thought made him shudder.

"Alright then, I acknowledge your points. So, do you think I can "empathize" with them, as you say?"

Jeremiah looked around, to see if anyone was within earshot. There was no one.

"Well, you did choose willingly to come here and study at a commoner's school. I believe that's a good start. As you know, for most of the Imperial court, rubbing shoulder with the common people is seen as contemptuous."

Ho, Lelouch knew about that alright! His own mother, and her children by association, where never really welcomed by the court because of their "low" births.

What Jeremiah just said also gave him an idea: Maybe, if he could bring Rollo and Nunnally with him, he would return to continue studying here. It could certainly help his image in the future, and would also put a comfortable distance between them and the intrigues of the court. All in due time however.

* * *

><p>On the 5th of December, Lelouch's birthday, the incognito prince had hoped to celebrate his 13th year with a small, low key party. Thus, he didn't mention anything about it to Milly. All in vain, because the blonde had remembered, and thrown a slightly extravagant and suprise party for him. Lelouch seriously wondered why he even tried to pass that under her nose.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>22 December, 6pm, Downtown, Tokyo Settlement.<strong>

Today was the big day at Ashford's, and Lelouch and Jeremiah were shopping for some supplies for the Christmas Party.

"You know, sir," Jeremiah told his prince, "if you put your foot down with that Ashford girl, I'm sure we wouldn't have to do any of this."

"Well, I probably could try, but there's no telling what effect if might have on _her!_ Beside, I think its kind of fun."

"Easy for you to say, sir. She's not making you dress up as a fat old man with a white beard."

"I'm sure it'll look great in you curriculum." Lelouch said jokingly. "Beside, you said you could handle it. Having doubts?"

"No sir! Just that I didn't thought I would have to do the 'kids-on-the-knees' thing too."

"You really should have asked her. The sky's the limit on what she'll make people do."

"I believe you, sir!"

They continued walking along, until Jeremiah saw something that caught his eye. It was a big orange truck, and some men where in the back and in the process of unloading it's cargo: oranges. On the sides of the truck was written 'A little sunshine for Christmas!'

"Didn't think I'd see one of those here." Jeremiah said to no one in particular.

"Hun? That truck?" Lelouch said. "What special about it?"

"Ho, sorry sir. It's just part of a charity my family is head of. My father and other growers get together and distribute oranges to people in need throughout the Empire during the holidays. It makes us look really good with the common folk and also is a way to market the product."

"Ho, I see. Killing two birds with one stone, as it where?"

"Yes." Jeremiah said. " Although as I said, I am surprised to see them here. It's a long way from Florida, and the Area isn't totally secure yet."

"Maybe they figured there were a lot of people around here who could use a little moment of sunshine." Then, an idea popped in his head. "Say, do you think they'd give us some?"

"If you want oranges sir, I'm sure we could find some that we could buy somewhere."

"There not for me, it would be for the other kids at school. If you're to play Santa, you should bring gifts, right?"

Jeremiah thought about that for a second, and then smirked.

"Why not? If I'm to go through with this, might as well go for the gold!"

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, 9 pm, Ashford Academy. <strong>

As far as Milly was concerned, the Christmas party was a success: Almost everyone from the Middle School groups showed up, with a few High Schoolers as well. . The party had started at 8 pm. It was hosted in the Club House's ballroom, in the middle of which they had set up a huge decorated pine tree. They had also decorated the whole room.

"_Milly sure likes this kind of stuff!" _Lelouch thought, not for the first time.

There was food, dancing, music. At around 8:30, Jeremiah showed up in his Santa Claus costume, ridding a cart and with a bag over his shoulder, both chuck full of oranges. Lelouch had to admit he had done a pretty darned good job with the costume. He had a white wig and beard (fixed with a special temporary glue), and he had put white watercolor paint on his eyebrows. To complete the costume, he even had a fake belly.

Most of the students received their oranges quite happily, especially after the first ones had tried theirs: Since they were meant to be eaten the very same day, those where almost fully ripened-on-the-trees oranges, not at all the same that you find at stores and supermarkets.

Now, Milly pushed Lelouch on a mini platform to make a little speech, since in Milly's book he couldn't just leave tomorrow without saying nothing. Milly called everyone to attention, and gave the microphone she held to Lelouch.

"Hum, hi everyone, good evening. I'll try to make this short. I know this is sudden, but I'm returning to the homeland tomorrow morning, and there might be a chance that I won't come back to Ashford academy. However, hose six weeks I've been here have been awesome, and I'll remember them fondly. If I can, I would very much like to come back and continue study here. Thank you!"

That got him a small round of applause. Lelouch couldn't believe it, but some of the students actually cried. The girls he could somewhat understand, but what the hell where these two boys over there in the corner so sad about? That they didn't try to sucker money off him sooner?

The rest of the party went on without a hitch. By 10:30, almost everyone had left, and Lelouch went up to his room to finish preparing for he trip back, while Jeremiah did the same after he had put his costume away.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24th, 1:30 A.M, Pendragon, Local time. <strong>

Lelouch's plan for an early departure from the Tokyo settlement had to be scrapped due to an engine malfunction on their plane that took hours to fix. Thus, Instead of getting back in Pendragon during the early evening of the day before, they got there early in the morning night on Christmas Eve.

"_Another note:" _Lelouch thought "'_the simplest plans can get ruined by bad equipment_'"

As they exited the plane, Lelouch noticed that small, white snowflakes where faling lazily from the skies.

"Snow in Pandragon!" Jeremiah said. "We're in the Midwest! That didn't happen in living memory! What's next, freezing temperatures in Florida?"

"Must be climate change." Lelouch said.

"Probably, your _Highness!_"

"Couldn't wait to get back to that, couldn't you?"

"Indeed, your highness!" The knight responded with enthusiasm.

When they got to Aries Villa, unsurprisingly, all the indoor light where off, although there was a glow coming from the main living room window.

The guards let them in the villa, and Lelouch went to check in the living room. What he saw there made him smile.

The source of the glow had of course been a fire that was burning brightly in the fireplace. In front of it, sleeping on sheets spread on the floor, was Nunnally, Rollo and Euphie. Nearby, on an armchair, Cornelia was snoring lightly. If Lelouch had to guess, his younger siblings had insisted to stay up until he had arrived.

For a moment, he considered letting them sleep, and joining them. But that idea quickly became invalid when Euphemia stirred awake, and looked in his direction.

"Lelouch?"

In short order, and with a deep sense of déjà-vu, the mini-prince found himself tackled to the ground by the blur of pink that was Euphemia.

"Ouch." He said shoflty. "Euphie, this time, it really hurts!"

End of chapter 8!

* * *

><p><strong>I just felt like writing something Christmassy all of a sudden, thought I think it might have been less awkward to write if it was actually Christmas time. Ho well! <strong>

**Does anyone know what the middle School Ashford uniforms where for boys? **

**So, next chapter, Lelouch is going to go and give his definitive answer to Schneizel. He's also going to get one hell of a Christmases present from him. From there, the story will move more a bit more quickly. **

**Also, I changed the ratings From M to T. The M rating will be back when they are needed in the future. Right now, other than the swearing, there isn't much mature stuff going on. **

**Any way, hope you liked this one. See you next chapter! **

**Peace out! **

**-Stan.**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting back in!

**Hi! It's time for this again!**

**Starting from this chapter, I'm getting into really good stuff, at least for me. It's been in my head for so long, I know more or less exactly how to write it! **

**Pretty soon, next chapter or the one after, I'm going to start introducing a slew of OCs. I hope I can write them the way I picture them, because if I do, they should be fuckin' awesome! **

**Also, as many will have noticed, this story as a pretty light tone to it most of the time. The light and the fluff will be a staple of this series, but there _will_ be dark and serious moments, with a moderate dose of drama. In fact, you should think of this as a dramatic-comedy. Just wanted to put that out there. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Again, I own nothing even remotely related to Code Geass! **

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd, 11:45 pm, Aries Villa, Pendragon.<strong>

After getting over the excitement of his return, Lelouch had slept with the twins and Euphemia in the living room, while Cornelia wobbled her way to a guest room. They didn't get up until late morning.

After eating a large bunch, Lelouch contacted Schneizel to let him know that he was ready to give him his answer, and asked him when it would be convenient to send him the required paperwork. The second prince told him that he would be there in person shortly, and that anyhow, he had intended to visit them, so it wouldn't disturb his schedule.

Schneizel had just arrived, Kanon in tow and folder in hand, which contained Lelouch's future, so to speak. They went in the library, promising the others tat they wouldn't be long.

After sitting down, the prime minister went right down with the business.

"So, Lelouch, you'll go back in line for the succession?"

"Yes, I will." Lelouch said resolutely, not an ounce of doubt in his voice.

Schneizel smiled, and fished a fancy looking piece of official document from the folder he carried, and handed it to his little brother.

"All you have to do is to sign your name and initials at the bottom. The rest has already been filled out, and I'll arrange for father to sign it later today to make it official."

Lelouch, for good measure, read thought the document.

"_I, Lelouch vi Britannia, herby declare that I…"_

With everything looking in order, Lelouch filled-in the required information, and handed the document to his older brother, who looked it over quickly, and nodded before putting it back in the folder.

"Now that that's out of the way, you should start considering what path you should take to best serve Britannia and-"

Lelouch cut Schneizel off. "What is there to consider? I know well enough that the path I'm best suited for is the military, mentally at least if not physically."

Schneizel's smile got wider. He knew that Lelouch would have gotten back in line just for the sake of his twin siblings, but he would have done so with resignation, and in the end it may very well have led to Lelouch's destruction. But now, after realizing that he actually had a fighting chance, it was clear from the determined look on the boy's face that he would fight like hell and make his own path. That's what the second prince had wanted to see.

"Excellent! I'm of the same opinion. However, you still plenty of time to decide how you're going to proceed down that path. In the meantime, I suggest you get busy."

"With what?"

"Building up your image, finding allies, gathering power… in its many forms. Amongst other things. I'll also be arranging for your thrust fund to be enlarged.

"Now, let's put all of that aside, and go back downstairs. Cornelia and the others must be waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>31st December, 11 PM, Imperial Palace, Pendragon.<strong>

On the night of new-Year's Eve, most of the Imperial Family gathered in the imperial Palace's reception hall to usher in the New Year. Schneizel took that opportunity to announce Lelouch's official return in line for the throne. The general reaction to this news was, to say the least, underwhelming, the majority of Lelouch's extended family playing it down and not showing any concerns over them.

"_Ho, just you watch, I'll show you what I can do!" _Lelouch thought darkly from the table he was sitting at with the twins, _"I'll make sure you'll regret underestimating me, you hypocrites!"_

He didn't notice Schneizel glancing at him from where he stood, a satisfied smile on his face. The second prince made his way towards him, and asked him to come sit down in private for a moment.

Leaving the twins in the care of Euphie, they went to a little sitting room that was far enough from the festivities that it assured them have some privacy. Jeremiah and Kanon stayed just outside the room. Schneizel took out a white envelope from within his coat.

"As I had promised, I have secured you and the twins a _much_ more sizeable trust fund." He said as he handed the envelope to Lelouch. "The information is in here."

Lelouch took the document from the unsealed envelope and read through it. His eyes went wide when they fell on the number representing the money he now had access to.

"24 Billions!" He exclaimed. "Is this a joke!"

"No, it's not." Schneizel said, in an very even tone..

"Where did that money come from!."

"That, you don't need to worry about. And the totality is yours, with no strings attached."

"I'm not stupid, Schneizel." Lelouch said. "You probably fished that money out of somewhere yourself just to give it to me. I suppose I should thank you for that. But why are you doing this?"

"_Very sharp, little brother." _Schneizel thought. "Well, consider it as me helping you by leveling the field _a lot. _However, I must advise you that you shouldn't expect anymore help from me, at least not anything close to this magnitude."

"Alright, I understand. But what am I supposed to do with all this?" Lelouch asked.

"You can do what ever you want. Let it sit in the bank, or give it all to charity, thought I would advise against the later. I'm sure you'll find a way to put it to good use."

Lelouch stared suspiciously at Schneizel for a moment, before deciding that his brother was most probably being honest. He had to ask something else however.

"You obviously have a plan for the future, and you apparently want to include me in it. Any chances you can let me in on it?"

Schneizel shook his head.

"Not yet. It's not anything concrete yet. The pieces are still being placed, and I'm finding new ones all the time. However, when it is finalized, and not if, but when I find you worthy, I will tell you about my plan…" Schneizel did a pause "my plan for a better, stronger and fairer Britannia." He rose up. "Now, we should return to the festivities before out absence brings too much attention to itself."

As they walked back to the reception hall, Schneizel noticed Kanon seemed to have something to say. He slowed down a bit, letting Lelouch and his knight walk ahead of them. He leaned slightly to his side, and Kanon got closer as well.

"Pardon me, your Excellency," Kanon whispered in his master's ear, "but wasn't that money for-"

"Yes, it was." Schneizel whispered back. "But don't worry, there's plenty of ways to get more in the future. And beside, I very much consider this to be an investment."

* * *

><p><strong>January 2nd, 2:10 PM, Aries Villa, Pendragon. <strong>

It was a couple of days after New Year 's Eve. Lelouch was laying on a couch in the living room, thinking about the fuck-ton of cash he now had access to, and what to do with it. He was starting a real debate with himself in his head by that point.

"_What should I do with it? Invest it, make it grow?"_ He tossed that idea aside. _"If I did that, I would probably end up relinquishing control over it to people I barely knew. Not a good idea. Then, acquire or create a business of my own? Okay, but what? What's something that has a good chance to succeed in Britannia, and while I'm at it, would help me gather more power?"_

It didn't take long for him to find an answer.

"_Britannia is almost always at war. So, weapons and equipments used by the army? Ok. Then…what? Harg!"_

As good with tactics as he was, Lelouch quickly realized he was no engineer, and wasn't very well versed in economics. The former would surely never change, but the second could be remedied with proper guidance. Maybe that's what he should do first. He didn't want to ask Schneizel for anymore help, so did he know somebody else that he could trust that had experience running a business?

"_Of course, the Ashfords! Wait, something about that… Hey, didn't the Ashfords used to be involved in Knightmare development before mother was killed?"_

, there was something that Britannia needed in numbers, and would continue to in the future. And they embodies power, so much that Lelouch had Goosebumps just thinking about it. It was a long shot, but it was well worth a try.

"Jeremiah!" Lelouch called after his knight, who soon stepped into the room.

"Yes your Highness?"

"We're going back to Japan."

Jeremiah almost wanted to groan. "Does that mean I'll have to go back to call you sir, your highness?"

"Not yet. We're only going to go there for a short business trip for now."

After a quick kiss to the twins and promising to them to be back in a few days, and a call to Schneizel to let him know he where he was going, Lelouch and Jeremiah were en route to Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>January 3rd, 4pm, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement. <strong>

Rubens K. Ashford was, to say the least, speechless.

"E-excuse me, but can you repeat that again?" He said to Lelouch.

"Certainly. I'm offering you half a billon pounds, plus a 15 percent stake in the future operations, for you to transfer the old Ashford Foundation and all of its related assets to me."

Ok, so he didn't hear that wrong.

"That's…An interesting offer you're making, Mr… Should I call you your highness, in the circumstances?"

"Right now, you can call me Mr. Lamperouge, Mr. Ashford."

"Alright. As I said, Mr. Lamperouge, that's an interesting offer you're making, but what are you intending to do with it?"

"I wish to revive the Foundation's Knightmare development project."

"Ok. But you do realize that it would require extensive investments to just it back to where we were before we had to shut it down."

"Of course I do. And don't worry, I have plenty of funds available, and if needed, I'm sure I'll be able to finds ways to get more."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Rubens said.

"Of course I am. I understand if you're hesitant on this. Because you supported us before, your family fell hard after my mother's assassination. But I want you to be assured that I am grateful of the support you have given us in the past, and if you accept this deal and help me just as you did with my mother, I willmake sure that you are properly rewarded."

"What kind of rewards other than money are we looking at, if I accept this?"

Lelouch smiled. "I know that you want to restore your family's status. I intend to rise to places, and when I get to a position when I can make it happen, I will not onlyhave your family's status restored, estate, title and all, but if you wish so, I'll make it even higher! Of course, I'll also support you, within reason, in anyway I can until that day arrives."

"_Very enticing, but it will take many years before you get to such a position." _Rubens thought. _"Much can append in the meantime." _

Rubens was silent for a while, being deep in thought. It was really a huge gamble; if he accepted, he would be literally tying his family's future to that of the boy's. Then again, each day the Foundation's projects remained on indefinite stand-by they were loosing worth; Knightmare development was serious business in Britannia, and if they waited too long, the competition would quickly get so far ahead that they wouldn't be able to catch up! Could he really afford to refuse this offer?

After a time, Rubens spoke again.

"If I agree to this, do I have your word that you will not let us down?"

"Yes!" Lelouch said. "In fact, I swear upon my mother's name and grave that I will not let you or your family down."

Rubens did another pause, processing this before he replied.

"Alright then, I agree. I'll have the necessary papers and documents prepared right away."

* * *

><p>By the same time the next day, Ruben's lawyer and accountant had the necessary paperwork ready, which Lelouch had revised and signed.<p>

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Ashford." Lelouch said, closing the deal with a handshake.

"I feel the same." Rubens replied. "Now, I'll call as many people as I can to get the facilities ready again for use. That's the easy part. Gathering our R. & D. team again, that's an other story. After we closed, they spread out, and most of them have been hired by other companies. We won't know how many will come back until we try thought. All the information I have on them are in here." He handed a folder to Lelouch, who began browsing through it.

"We might end up having to search for replacement for most of them. That can't be helped. However, I'm pretty sure I can get our Chief Researcher back onboard easily; He decided to retire early after we parted ways, but I'm convinced that given the opportunity to do so, he'll come back."

"Chief Researcher…" Lelouch mused as he flipped through the folder. "Ha, here we are!" He said as he found the right sheet. On top of it was a bust picture of a _very _bald man with thick eyebrows and a goatee. "Professor S.A. Kayne?"

"Yes, that's him. He's quite the peculiar character. He's… how should I put it? He's very intense about his work, yes."

"That's good, isn't it?" Lelouch asked, made very unsure by the man's tone of voice.

"Depends on the day." Ruben said simply.

Then, Jeremiah spoke up,

"Excuse me, did you say Professor S. A. Kayne?" The knight said. "Would that be for Simon Amadeus Kayne?"

"Yes, exactly." Rubens said, quite surprised. "You've heard of him?"

"More than that, I saw him almost every weekend while I was back at my Family's estate. He's my Father's Golfing buddy!"

"Well, isn't this a small world?" Ruben's said.

"Could your father set up a meeting between us?" Lelouch asked. "I'd very much like to meet this man."

"I'll contact my father about it."

"And while we're at it, I'd very much like to meet your family. They seem like interesting people."

When his liege said that, Jeremiah cringed inside, _hard, _although he managed to remain composed on the outside. Ho damn. He was going to have a _loooong _discussion with his father. Hopefully, he'll be able to convince him not to do anything that would embarrass his son or his family in front of Royalty…

Ho, who was he kidding?

End of Chapter 9.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! *SNIFFFFFFFF*<strong>

**How's it going folks? I was planning to post this yesterday, but Mother Nature had other plans. I was knocked out cold by… a big ass cold. **

**So yeah, I finished this with my nose dribbling all over my keyboard, and high on painkillers. Don't anybody go and say that I'm not dedicated to this fic and my readers! **

**Next chapter will be titled: Gathering Brains. It will be written when mine's back to normal. **

**Please leave a review, it will help my writing and my mood as I try to commit bloddy-murder upon this cold. **

**Until next time, peace out! **

**-Stan**


	10. Chapter 10: Important meetings

**Hey, guess who's back! **

**This story is really fun to write. And It's about to get even better! **

**I had said in the previous chapter that this would be titled Gathering brains. Things have changed slightly. That will probably be the title of the next one. **

**A few notes: **

**1-I have been asked in review if and when will Kallen appears. She WILL appear, pretty soon in fact. Be patient people. **

**2-Parings. I haven't really thought about them much. In fact, I'm not too keen on writing romance, the reason being that if I DO write romance in this, I'd like it to write it good, and I'm not too confident about being able to. What I mean is I don't want to include romance and have it look forced, which I have seen a lot of in other fics I have read. I will consider it however, and you are free to give any Ideas or suggestions you may have. **

**Now, let's proceed with the story. Hope you enjoy it! (after all, I have suffered to bring this out, you know!)**

**I own nothin' **

**January 5th, around 10 PM, in the skies over the North Pacific.**

* * *

><p>"The pilot said we'll be at Wales Base in half an hour, your Highness." Jeremiah said as he exited the cockpit. "Although there's a storm on the ground at the moment, so the landing might get rough."<p>

Lelouch stretched out in his seat. "Ok, thanks Jeremiah."

They were on their way to meet with Hellen Constantine in her base in Wales, Alaska. Lelouch's intention was at first to go directly back to Pendragon, and then go to Florida, but then he realized that he would be very busy for quite a while once they started setting up the new corporation he wanted to create, which he had decided to call Lamperouge Armament Industries, or L.A.I. for short, in homage to his mother. If he wanted to go and meet with his mother's teacher, even just to get a feel of the terrain for possible future relations, he might as well do it now. They had contacted the Wales Base beforehand, and had been told that the Major General would receive them.

He had done some research on the woman, and she really was something. She was currently 48 years of age. She had graduated from WestPoint at 19 with flying colors. Her father was a veteran of many campaigns, and she had distinguished herself in her own share of battles. She had won the Britannian Imperial Fencing Joust 12 times in a row, tying her up with the previous champion, on whom Lelouch, for some reason, couldn't find any information on. She had stopped competing after her 12th victory a few years ago, apparently claiming that the competition wasn't what it used to be.

She has been an M.G. for three years, and she as been officially in the military for 12 years. Apparently before that, she had been a knight of the rounds for the previous emperor, but had switched sides at the end, apparently seeing Lelouch's father's rise to the throne as inevitable (Who knows, maybe his mother had even helped to convince her.) She apparently had been offered the same position by Charles, but she had refused. There were rumors that afterwards his father had asked her to be his chief wife, but had also refused. Probably wasn't true.

However, while the Ashford's had continued to support Marianne when she had become an empress consort, Hellen Constantine's family had stopped.

As for her personal life, she had two daughters, the first one was 14 and of unknown father, and the second one was one year younger than Lelouch. She was the result of Hellen Constantine's union with Viscount Dominic Silver. The man wasn't who Lelouch would have expected such a woman to take as her husband. He was older than her by 9 years, and was a highly recognized piano virtuoso, despite being _blind._ He even gave piano lessons to the children of nobles and rich commoners, particularly those who had the same disability as him.

"_Wow",_ Lelouch thought; _"talk about opposite attracts!" _

Lelouch made a mental note to find out if the man could tutor Nunnally; Before the attack that had taken away her sight and the use of her legs, Nunnally had been taking piano lessons, (when they could get her to stand still long enough, that is.). She had been starting to get quite good at it, and if anything else, it could provide a hobby for her.

Back to Hellen, thought. As Cornelia as said, she was the Leader of the Kodiak Faction, whose official motto said it all: "It is for the strong to fight on and lead on!" Almost all of the members of the Kodiaks were posted at the base she had command of, although not all the soldiers who were under her command are part of it. M.G. Constantine was well respected by all her men and by a great number of the rest of the Britannian Military.

If Lelouch could get her support, it would almost certainly make things much easier in the future for him.

As Jeremiah had said, there was a storm blowing over the base on Britannia's side of the Bering Straight. Thankfully, they had packed sufficiently warm winter gear before setting off.

They where greeted by one of Constantine's men, a short, black haired man with large round glasses, wearing a light green parka. He saluted them.

"Welcome to Wales Base, your highness!" The man said over the blowing wind to Lelouch. "I'm Lieutenant Jeffrey Neil! And you must be his knight." He said to Jeremiah, extending a hand that the man took and shook. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you! I've been assigned to act as your guide while you're here!"

"The pleasure is all ours!" Lelouch almost yelled.

"Follow me, we have to take a short drive to get to the base proper!" Lt. Neil said.

He led them to a large truck, and got behind the wheel, while Lelouch was sandwiched between their guide and his knight. After a twenty minute drive through the snow covered road, they got to the base. Part of it was niched on the side of a mountain. After clearing a safety check, the Lt. drove them straight towards the biggest building of the base, which was a large, 6 story high rectangular building.

Inside the base, it was still pretty cold, thought getting out of the wind was in itself an amelioration.

"Alright. Please follow me. The M.G. is in her office, which is on the fifth floor."

He led them to a large elevator which was located at the end of a short hallway. They all got in, and Lt. Neil seemed about to press the button to get them up, but he suddenly stopped. Both Lelouch and Jeremiah had their backs turned towards the hallway, so they didn't see what had caused the man to stop.

"Hey Greg! Want to go up?"

"Groarrr.", came the rough and very non-human response. That caused Jeremiah to turn around in the blink of an eye.

"What the-!" Jeremiah exclaimed. The knight proceeded to shove Lelouch behind him, and reached into his coat for his sidearm. Lelouch, quite panicked, peeked from behind his knight, and his mouth dropped open when he saw what had, quite rightly, made Jeremiah react the way he did; coming towards them, in a slow but deliberate pace, was a 800 pound-or-so Alaskan brown Grizzly Bear.

"What the hell is this?" Jeremiah asked Neil, who was actually _holding the door open_ for the animal. He looked at them with surprise written of his face, and then realization seemed to hit the man.

"Ho, that's right, you probably weren't told! Terribly sorry for that. Don't worry, this is Gregory, our base's mascot. Of sorts."

"Greg", as he seemed to be called, got into the elevator, turned around to face the door, and proceeded to sit down on his ass in front of it. The elevator creaked for a moment under the new weight.

"So, let me get this straight:" Jeremiah said, not quite ready to let his guard down in presence of what he considered to be a very dangerous predator "Not only do you have a giant bear as your base's mascot, but you let him roam free and unsupervised in it!"

"Yes." Neil said. "As I said, don't worry. He's not dangerous, as long as you don't disturb him when he's sleeping or try to steal his food, that is."

"And the Major General approve of this?" Lelouch asked.

"She not only approve of it, she's actually the one who found him when he was young and brought him here four or five years ago. He seems to see her as a mother of shorts. He represents our unofficial motto and the M.G.'s nickname quite well."

"And those are?" Lelouch asked while still eying the big fuzz ball with wary eyes.

The man suddenly seemed slightly uncomfortable. What could possibly cause that, if the bear didn't faze him?

"I don't know if it would be appropriate for me to tell you about those." Lt. Neil said as he pushed the button for the Fifth floor, making the doors clause and sending the elevator on his ascent. "I mean I'm not sure if it's something proper to say to someone of your rank, your highness. I hope you understand. If you really want to know, I think it would be better to ask the M.G. herself."

"Alright, I will then." Lelouch said.

When they reached the fifth floor, the bear exited in front of them as soon as the doors opened. As they walked, they seemed to be following the bear for some reasons. Neil noticed Lelouch's questioning look.

"At this time of day, the M.G. usually takes a break. He's going to her office like we do. It's one of his habits."

"What's he's going there for?" Jeremiah asked.

"He goes there for a _cuddle_, for lack of a better term. But please don't use that word in front of her thought."

"Ok…"

As Lt. Neil had said, Gregory's destination was indeed the same as theirs. The large grey doors to the M.G.'s office were apparently unlocked, the bear only having to push them open with his head to get in. The Lieutenant held the door open after the bear had cleared it, and motioned to the other two to follow him inside.

"You're late." Said a strong but definitely female voice form inside. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"Herm, sorry for any inconveniences, General Constantine." Lelocuh said as they followed the Lieutenant inside the office. "Our plane's landing was-"

"Hum, your highness?" Jeremiah interrupted his prince. "I may be jumping to conclusion here, but it seems she was actually talking to the_ bear!_"

Indeed, Hellen Constantine didn't seem to notice them entering her office at all. The woman, dressed in a light grey uniform, was sitting behind her desk, her chair turned in such a manner that her left side was facing the door. She was reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of tea.

Gregory wobbled his way to her, and the woman, putting down her cup on its underliner, proceeded to _pet_ the animal that was easily 6 times her size, all the while blatantly ignoring them.

"Ma'am." The lieutenant said. "I have brought prince Lelouch vi Britannia and his Knight, Jeremiah Gottwald. They hoped to have a talk with you."

The Major General slowly turned her head to glance at them with her good right eye. "I'm on break right now, Lt. Neil." She said in an icy, even tone. "Anything that's _not _important can surely wait two more minutes."

Jeremiah was flabbergasted. He had heard that this woman was hard to deal with, but to blatantly show disrespect to Royalty like this! This was taking it too far!

Meanwhile, Lelouch thought he had understood what game the woman was playing, so he simply waited. He told his knight to do so as well.

After two minutes, the Major General put down her newspaper.

"Go back to your pen, boy." She said to Gregory in a no-discussion tone. As the bear left, she turned her chair around and faced them. She motioned them to come forward, but she didn't offer them a seat.

"Lieutenant, you can leave us!" She told to her man, who excused himself. "So, what does a son of our _glorious_ emperor want to talk with me for?"

"I simply wished to meet with my late mother's mentor."

"Ho? Is that so? But I do believe we have met before. It seems last time I visited Marianne, I left quite an impression on you."

"Much more so on my little brother. However, mother always introduced you as a 'very close friend', and I never bothered to dig further."

"And now that you know who and what I am, and with your mother's death, you figured you'd come all the way here to ask if I would support you in the same way you figured I did with Marianne. Did I guess that right?"

Lelouch didn't quite know what to say. Damn that woman was direct. So he decided to just play along.

"Yes, that is correct. There are also other things I'd like to talk about."

"I have no doubt. But please tell me this first, _boy: _Why would I help you? Why should I even lend you an ear? Don't say because you're a prince, that wont get you any points with me."

"What about because I'm my mother's son? She was a commoner, and you are from a duke's family. There must have been something in my mother that made you take her under your wing!"

Helen was silent for a moment. Then she sighed.

"Take a seat." She told them, gesturing towards a few chairs in front of her desk. "Using your mother to get in is better than using some pretty title, but not by much. I'll only listen to you because of how close I was to Marianne."

"And how much was that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Helen smiled. "I very much considered her as a little sister." She said simply.

This surprised Lelouch. _"That much?" _

"If that is the case, why didn't you continue to support her when my mother became empress consort?"

Helen's single eye narrowed.

"You have much to learn about how this country works, boy. I assure you, I would have continued to support your mother with the best of my abilities, but my father decided otherwise. He was and is still the head of our house officially. He had let get my way with all decisions up to that point, but on this, he wouldn't bulge. He said it was risking too much. And in retrospect, with what happened to the Ashfords, it might have been for the best."

"But maybe my mother would still be alive if you'd-"

"Yes, and maybe she would still have been killed!" Hellen yelled. She glared at Lelouch, but quickly seemed to calm down.

"What ifs and maybes don't matter now." She said. "She's gone. We can't change that."

Lelouch was silent for a while. "How did you meet my mother?"

"I meet her when she was just a little girl. Her family had fallen on hard times: Her father had been killed in one of our numerous wars, and her mother had little means to support herself and her daughter. She came to seek employment at our estate as a maid. My mother, I never found out why, accepted to take her and you're mother in our service. While her Mother helped clean the house, Marianne was helping in the kitchen."

She paused, seemingly reminiscing, and then laughed softly

"She had quite the temper back then. She used to get into fights with the kitchen girls. She also had one hell of a potty mouth. Around that time, my mother was always after me with marriage proposals, left and right. One day, to hide from her, I went in the kitchen. As I walked in, one of the kitchen staff, apparently being fed up with her, had just slapped her. That just served to fire up Marianne even more, who proceeded to describe the woman with all the best words of her colorful vocabulary. The woman was about to slap her again when I stopped her, and told her to get back to work and forget about the girl. That's when she started mouthing off at me, about how I should just mind my own damn business and she didn't need my help. I got to admit, she did a pretty good job at pissing me off."

"What did you do?" Lelouch asked.

"She apparently wouldn't calm down if I didn't' do something, so to teach her a lessons, I grabbed her and threw her in the garden's pond. I can still see her, sitting in there, all wet and sputtering water, all the while glaring at me as if she wanted me to catch fire. She tried getting up, but slipped and fell right back in. I started feeling sorry for her, so I offered her my hand. She slapped it away, and asked me if I was deaf: she didn't need any help, and would get out of there by herself, that if she gets in trouble, she'll get herself out of it. I just ignored her, and fished her out of the water anyway. Then I told her that it's all very nice to assume responsibility for her actions, but if she continued to act as she did, she would also get her mother in deep trouble. I think she had gotten the point."

"I think I liked her spunk, and that probably was why after that day, I dropped by the kitchen regularly to make sure she was keeping out of trouble, and to my surprise she did. We started talking a little. Then one day, suddenly, she said that she was going to become somebody, that she wasn't going to work as a kitchen girl all her life. She said that she had seen me train before, and asked me to show her how to fight with a sword. She had a definite spark of determination in her eyes when she asked me that. At first, I agreed just to humor her, but I found out she had a natural talent. It would definitely have gone to waste in a kitchen. So I started training with her in earnest. In the end, she did make quite something of herself. It's a damn shame she ended up as she did thought."

She looked at Lelouch. "You seem to have that very same spark of determination in your eyes. What is it you want to do, boy? Why did you come here, seeking my help?"

Lelouch was silent for a moment, before he spoke.

"I want to grow stronger. I want to become stronger, so that I can protect the people I hold dear and myself, and eventually find who killed my mother!"

Hellen looked at Lelouch for quite a while a neutral expression on her face. Then she spoke.

"A close friend told me long ago that true strength becomes apparent when you fight protecting something. I hold this to be true. You have plenty enough to protect, and I have no doubt you have the capabilities to grow quite strong. But I won't help you, not yet at least."

She opened a drawer in her desk, pulled out a pamphlet and threw it at Lelouch.

"This is our manifesto. If there's anything you can't stomach in there, then don't bother showing your face to me again. I'll watch how you develop, and if one day I find myself in need of a capable commander, and you've become one, I'll call upon you. Also, a word of advice: If you want to get revenge for your mother yourself, you better find her killer before I do, because I'm not going to leave you much if I get my hands on whoever did it first."

"I'll remember that. And thank you, I appreciated talking to you."

"Don't sweat it. Ho, and before you go, I really do feel the need to say this: you should try to build up some muscle and stamina. If you truly want to fully protect what's dear to you, don't always rely on others when it comes to physical strength. "

"I'll… consider it." Lelouch said.

"Don't consider it, do it, boy!"

Lelouch was about to turn around and exit when he remembered something. " Lieutenant said something about an unofficial motto of your Faction, and a nickname you had. I'm curious as to what they are.

Helen's mouth formed a large smirk. "They call me "Mama-Bear". Some might see it as a derogatory term, but I take pride in it. Mother bears are truly ferocious when their offspring are in danger after all. As for the motto, that would be 'Don't fuck with the bears!'."

* * *

><p><strong>January 6th, 1 PM, Florida District, generic-small-town 50 miles north of Miami. <strong>

After they had left Alaska, they had returned to Pendragon, where Lelouch and Jeremiah spent the night before setting off again, this time towards the sunny district of Florida.

Jeremiah's father had set them up to meet him and Professor Kayne at the local golf club. They were picked up in the parking lot by Edmund Gottwald, all dressed up in classic golfing garb. Lelouch noticed the close resemblance between father and son. They had the same eye and hair color, except that Edmund's hair was of a slightly darker shade than Jeremiah's. The man also sported a short beard, while Jeremiah was always clean shaven.

They all hoped in a four-seating golf-cart.

"Simon is on the last hole." Edmund said as they drove trough the course. "I told him you'd be coming to meet him. I think he figured out the reason why, too! Also, I told your mother about receiving the prince here, and she's pretty fired up."

"I have no doubts." Jeremiah said, with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

It wasn't long before they reached the 18th hole. The retired professor was the only one there. He was dressed similarly as Jeremiah's father. He looked very much like he did in his mug shot, although he was currently wearing large sunglasses. He was of medium height, medium built, and had a slight belly that starting to let itself know. His hair, those he had anyway, where of a dark brown color.

"Hey, Simon! You still haven't made that shot? I have brought the people who wanted to meet you."

"One minute, Gottwald! I'm hitting this, and then I'll listen to the prince."

After a second of two, the proof took the shot, the ball flying off in the distance.

"Nice shot." Jeremiah commented.

The professor took out a pair of binoculars, and apparently he was satisfied by what he saw through them, because he nodded once and turned towards his spectators, taking off his sunglasses as he walked towards them. He had light green eyes.

"Professor Kayne, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Lelou-"

"I know who you are. You're Marianne's first spawn."

"You mean first-born." Edmund said as he set up his own thee and golf ball.

"Shut it Gottwald, it's the same thing! Now, I guess you have a letter for me from a common acquaintances of ours, asking me to get back to my work?"

"Indeed I do." Lelouch said, as he took out the letter Rubens had given him from within his jacket and handed it to the man.

"Alright then! If you don't mind, I'd like us to go to my house, I'll be able to read this more comfortably there. Then we can talk. I'll also show you some of my work."

"Alright then." Lelouch said. "Lead the way."

"Wait, Simon? Aren't you going to go potter first?"

"I don't need to, Gottwald. It's already in!" The professor said as he handed his binocular to Edmund, who proceeded to confirm if the man words where true. They were.

"What the fu-! How the bloody hells do you do this?"

"Physics, Gottwald!" The professor yelled as they where driving off. "It's all about physics!"

* * *

><p>They were now sitting in Kayne's living room. While he was reading through Rubens' letter, the Professor had handed the prince a bit of the literature talking about some of his projects.<p>

"Wow." Lelouch said. "From what I can understand, all of this stuff is great. It's a damn shame that you couldn't finish it before."

"You tell me about it!" professor Kayne said, "But it seems I will get the chance to do so now." He folded up the sheet and put it back inside the envelope. "I got the gist of it: You basically want to revive the old Ashford's operation, under a new name and new management; yours! Well, I'm on board!"

"That quick?"

"Hey, I always hated leaving something unfinished. I'll have to take care of some business, gather important things here and there, but after that, I'll be back rolling at full steam!."

"Well, glad to have you on bard then, Professor. I hope we can get along." Lelouch said as he extended his hand towards the man.

"Personally, I don't really care if you hate my guts as long as I can do what I do best." Professor Kayne said as he took the smaller hand in his own and shook it vigorously.

"But if it helps with the funding I get, sure, I'll try my _very _best to get along with you, your highness."

End of Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit! How is it that I'm more productive when I am sick as a dog? <strong>

**Any way, here's another chapter for ya! It's my longest yet!**

**I know I probably should wait until I'm back to normal before posting this, but hey, I can't resist. **

**So, Next chapter; Lelouch meets the Gottwald family, and he start to gather a team of mad-hum hum-I mean, capable and respectable scientists and engineers. **

**Please leave a review. If you got any good ideas, suggestions that would improve my writing or the story in general, go ahead and tell me about it! And if you just plan like it, go ahead and tell me in a review or PM.**

**Until next time, Peace out people!**

**-Stan.**


	11. Chapter 11: Picking oranges and brains

**Okay! Here we go again!**

**So, took me a week to update. Well, since it's march break this week, I might post several chapters in the next few days, if all goes well that is.**

**In this chapter, Lelouch's is first going to meet with Jeremiah's family (all of who are, except for the name of the youngest one, OCs) and after that, they'll be recruiting some vaguely disreputable members of the scientific community.**

**Note: curious little me had been browsing through a Code Geass Wiki, and I stumbled on this guy named Rai from some side stories/spin-off. I'm seriously thinking of including him in this story. We'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

**Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 6th, 2011 A.T.B., 4P.M., 50–some miles North of Miami, Florida.<strong>

Lelouch and Jeremiah were picked up at the Professor's house (the proff had declined Lelouch's offer to join them for diner) by Edmund in his _bright orange_ luxury sedan. It was the kind of car you tended to notice right way in a parking lot. If you didn't you were either blind or so distracted that you should be listed as public hazard. Yeah, it was _that much_ orange. With the afternoon sun reflecting right on it, Lelouch was afraid he's go blind at any moment. He wanted to run back inside and ask the Professor for one of his pairs of sunglasses.

Jeremiah put his face in his hands. Okay, he had forgotten about the car. But still, it was obvious that his father had totally missed the point of their conversation the other day.

"Dad." Jeremiah said slowly. "Wasn't mom's car available?"

"That old thing? Come on, son, how could I drive a prince around in that? Beside, what's wrong with this baby?"

"_The color!" _BothLelouch and Jeremiah thought at the same time.

"Let's just go home, dad. Mom must be waiting for us already."

The inside of the car, to Lelouch's relief, was in various shades of light green. Lelouch took the shotgun seat, while Jeremiah sat in the back.

The drive to the Gottwald's estate took less than 10 minutes. By the looks of the forged-iron gates at the estate's entrance, which was still opened and closed with a key, the mansion had been there for quite a while.

After a short drive along a palm lined road, they got to the mansion; it was three story high, and it was built in the Colonial Spanish style. It had light tan-colored walls, and brick-red roof tiles. The large building was obviously old, but seemed well maintained.

"How long as your family been living here?" Lelouch asked as he exited the car, doing his mighty best not to look at it.

"My grand grand-father had it built, some 120 years ago, your highness." Edmund said. "It had been inhabited by Gottwalds ever since. Come, we'll introduce you to my wife and the rest of our children." He said as he made his way towards the front porch.

"Are you all going to be here?"

"Almost, your highness. The only one missing will be my eldest daughter Sabrina. She lives in Boston with her husband. Speaking of which, have you found a promising lady yet, Jeremiah? "

Jeremiah rolled his eyes. "I've been busy, dad. Being in the service of royalty is a full time job."

Edmund sighed, and bent sideways to be closer to Lelouch's level. "Any chances you could give my son a couple of days of so he can go meet some ladies his age, your highness?" He said to the 12 year old prince.

Lelouch looked back at his knight, who silently shook his head several times, letting him know that he really didn't need him to bother with that.

"I'll think about it." Lelouch said.

"Please do." He straightened up. "Now, here we are!" Edmund said, pushing the large white wooden doors open. "Honey, I'm back!" He said loudly.

They entered into the mansion's entry hall. Facing the door, there was a large staircase which led to the upper levels, similar to the one at Aries Villa. From a side door, Melissa Gottwald, the mistress of the house, came in. She was a medium-height woman in her early forties. She had long dark green hair done into a single braid, green eyes, and a slight tan. She was dressed in a light ocean blue dress that reached to her ankles.

"Welcome back dear, you too Jeremiah." She said to her husband and son, respectively. She then looked at Lelouch. "And you must to be his highness Prince Lelouch."

"In the flesh." Lelouch said. "I'll be in your care this evening, Mme Gottwald."

"Yes. I hope everything will be to your taste. You don't dislike oranges, I hope?"

"No, not at all." Lelouch said. _"As long as it's not in everything!" _He thought.

He glanced at his knight, and the look on Jeremiah's face told him that he should expect the worst.

"Alright then!" She said with an enthusiastic smile. "Diner will take a while to be ready yet. If you'd like, I could have some tea served while you wait, maybe in the gazebo in the back, since it's still nice outside?"

"I think I will, thank you very much!"

"Jeremiah, you can show him the way. I have to go back in the kitchen. And dear," She said, turning to her husband, "you should go change."

Edmund looked down at himself, and realized he was still in his gold clothes.

"Ho, your right! I'll go do that"

"This way, your highness!" Jeremiah said, leading him to a corridor that led to a backdoor. It opened onto a large backyard, with lots of palm trees, tropical plants and bushes. Near the mansion's rear wall, there was a single, long row of orange trees.

"Nice." Lelouch said. He pointed to one of the orange trees. "Are these the same kind that-"

*BANG* Came a very loud noise from their left.

"What the hell!" Lelouch said. "That was rifle fire!"

Jeremiah sighed. "How could I forgot about our little sharpshooter?"

"Hun?"

*BANG* *BANG* Two more shots were fired.

"Excuse me, your highness. I'll go take care of this."

Lelouch watched as his knight set off in the direction of the shots. He noticed that, over there near the left end of the backyard, there was somebody lying in a prone position in the grass. That person was holding a large scoped riffle, and was facing towards the rear end of the backyard, where Lelouch noticed, in the distance, where several shooting targets. He now understood what was going on. So he set of after Jeremiah.

The person was wearing kaki cargo pants and a light brown jacked with short sleeves. That person's hair was the exact same color as Jeremiah's, but it was longer.

"_It's probably one of Jeremiah's brothers." _Lelouch thought. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing any ear protection. When you fire something that loud, it's a mush, isn't it?

As Jeremiah got closer, that person turned his head towards them. But Lelouch couldn't see it, because Jeremiah was now in his way. The knight stopped a few feet away from the shooter.

"Hi! Could you do that another time?" Lelouch heard his knight say. "In case you weren't informed, we have an important guest for diner."

The person got up, and Lelouch, taking a really good look at her, realized that it wasn't one of Jeremiah brother, but one of his _sisters_. _"Ok. Now I guess this is what you would call a tomboy."_

"Your highness, this is my second sister Cassandra. As you can see, she's gaga about big guns. Cass, this is my liege, His Imperial Highness, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia."

The girl, who looked to be about 16 and had green eyes just like her mother's, didn't say anything, but she smiled at him and did a short bow.

"Before you ask, she's deaf, your highness." Jeremiah said.

"Really?" _"Well that explains the lack of ear protection." _"Why were you talking to her then."

"She can read lips extremely well, your highness."

"Ho. That's useful."

Cassandra did a few sign directed at Jeremiah, who looked at his sister with big eyes.

"Cassandra, show some respect!"

"What did she say?" Lelouch asked.

"Hum, well…"

"Go ahead, it didn't seem like nothing bad. I promise I won't get angry."

"Well, she said you where 'cute', your highness."

Lelouch's eyebrows went up. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Please, don't encourage her, your highness!" Jeremiah said, then turned towards his sister. "Cass, you should go wash and change into something…more appropriate!"

With a pout, Cassandra picked up her riffle, switched the safety on, and slung it over her shoulder, then headed into the mansion.

"Say, Jeremiah? Is she any good at all at shooting?"

Jeremiah seemed surprised by the question. "Herr, well, yes, she's pretty good with it. Pretty darn good actually, or so my uncles says. He takes her hunting out in the swamps."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. She wanted to join the military when she reached the required age, but when she looked into it, she found they won't let somebody who is deaf enter sniper school."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lelouch said, after which he put his right hand on his chin. _"Maybe something can be done about that…"_

Lelouch and Jeremiah went and sat under the gazebo on the other side of garden, and in short order, a maid had brought tea and an assortment of pastries. Almost all of the later had oranges in one form or another in them.

"_Seriously! This house could be turned into a theme park with little effort!"_ Lelouch thought.

"Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked his knight, "Not that this stuff isn't good, but don't your family ever get tired of always eating oranges?"

"Well, we don't always eat this kind of stuff." Jeremiah said. "My mother usually only cooks this kind of menu when we receive people. Otherwise, we usually eat more normal stuff."

"I see. Wait, did you say your mother cooks this herself?"

"Hum, yes. I know it's not conventional for wives of nobles to do work in the kitchen, but my mother loves experimenting with oranges. In fact, that's how my mother met my dad."

"Really? How so?"

"My grandfather thought it would be a good idea to hold a cooking competition centered on oranges. My mother, who was the youngest daughter of a count, won the competition hands down. Let's just say my father lost no time in courting her."

Lelouch chuckled, "Is that a fact?" He took a sip from his cup, "Say, why did you choose to become a soldier? Your family seems more business than military oriented."

"Well, you are right about that your highness, but it wasn't always so. Is it alright if I tell you a bit of my family's history? It might take a while, and I don't want to bore you."

"Don't worry, go ahead. It might make time go by faster."

Jeremiah cleared his throat. "You see, us Gottwalds are an old family. We date all the way back to the 14th century. Back then, in what is now Great-Britain, many of our ancestors distinguished themselves on the battlefield by fighting for the crown, and we had a tradition of our male members becoming knights. Two of them even became part of Elizabeth the great's Royal Guard."

"Really? So your family crossed over after Edinburg?"

"No. Our family had two branches by then. One of my ancestors was an adventurer, and migrated here when we started colonizing the continent. He eventually settled down, and became a planter. Our branch of the family weren't nobility until the last Gottwalds on the other side died defending the crown, right before the Humiliation of Edinburg in fact. When Elizabeth the 3rd and her loyalist came here, we received the title of Margrave in thanks both for the services of our estranged kin and for our loyalty during Washington's Rebellion. I discovered all of this when I was in my mid teens. Before that, it was all about oranges. It inspired me to take up a military career."

"In hopes of reviving the old family tradition?"

"Yes. Not that I have a problem with what my family does, but I find that this path suit me much better. Beside, my brother Joshua is much more… enthusiastic about inheriting the plantation. "

"And I'm glad for it, because if you had decided to be an orange grower, I'd be without an excellent knight."

"Thank you, your highness!"

It wasn't long until the same maid came back out and told them that dinner was ready. They went back inside the mansion, and Jeremiah showed his liege the direction to the main dining room. The only ones sitting there were Cassandra and Edmund. Cassandra had changed in a plain, long white skirt and an also plain dress shirt, dark night blue in color. As for Edmund, he had changed into matched brown suit pants and dinner jacket. For some reason, Jeremiah looked relieved when he looked at what his father was wearing.

"Your mother went to see if Noah and Lillicia are ready" Edmund told them.

"Where's Josh?" Jeremiah asked.

"Ho, that's right! Your brother is going to be joining us a little later. He just called, and he's on his way back from Miami as we speak. I hope it doesn't bother you, your highness."

Lelouch shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

Jeremiah was filled with a feeling of dread.

"What was he doing in Miami?" He asked.

"He's attending a meeting between wholesalers and our growers."

"_Ho damn"_ Jeremiah thought, _"that means he'll be wearing… Ho shit!"_

Shortly after that, Melissa came in followed by her two youngest children, who introduced themselves to Lelouch. Noah Gottwald, age 13, had the same dark blue hair as his father, and green eyes. He was wearing a light green version of his father's outfit. Lilicia, 10 years old, had the same eye and hair colors as Jeremiah. She was wearing a pale yellow dress. They looked pretty much like normal kids to Lelouch's eyes.

Soon they were all seated, with Lelouch occupying the seat of honor at Edmund's right, and Jeremiah sat at Lelouch's own right.

The maids brought the dinner from the kitchen. To be fair to Madam Gottwald, there wasn't orange in _everything. _Yeah, there wasn't any in the potatoes. Go figure. On the other hand, everything was quite delicious.

They had started eating for about a quarter of an hour when they heard the front door open and close.

"Joshua?" Melissa asked.

"Yes mother! Sorry for the late arrival!"

Lelouch leaned back to see what the second son of the Gottwald looked like. He almost gaped when the young man made his entrance. He was wearing an orange three pieces suit, complete with a fedora of the same color.

The second he came into the dining room, Joshua's eyes fell on Lelouch. A huge smirk appeared his face. He did a half spin, and proceeded to _moonwalk_ his way to Lelouch, backwards. Just when he got beside him, Joshua did another half-spin to face the prince. He raised his fedora, and did a small upper body bow. Lelouch could now see that he had dark green hair that was combed backwards with a heavy dose of gel, and yellow eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness! I'm Joshua Gottwald."

He reached into his pocket, and produced an orange, which he made to spin on one of his fingers as if it was a basketball.

"May I interest you in a piece of Floridian sunshine? "

At first, Lelouch didn't answer, but after a moment, he broke out in uncontrollable laughter for about a minute.

Joshua looked at his older brother, and asked, dead serious: "Did I say something funny?"

Jeremiah just rolled his eyes. "You're what's funny, Josh. Especially dressed like that!"

"What! You don't like this suit?" Joshua said. "Strange, seeing how you seemed to like wearing it went you were young-!"

Jeremiah sprang up and put a hand on his brother's _way-too-big_ mouth, in hopes of keeping him from mentioning the unmentionable. Futile.

"Wait!" Lelouch, who had just stopped Laughing, piped up. "Did he say that you wore that?"

Jeremiah had the expression of a deer caught in headlights. "That's…"

"Indeed he did." Edmund said. "Thought one day, he suddenly wouldn't wear it anymore. What a shame!" He said, shaking his head.

"Dad!" Jeremiah said.

Lelouch couldn't help it, he just started laughing again. Jeremiah, letting his brother go, just slumped into his chair.

The rest of the diner went on without interruptions, thought after the desert, Joshua had gotten out more oranges from god knows where, and had started juggling with them. Shortly after that, Lelouch excused himself. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

They were now in a taxi, and on their way to the airport.

"Your family is…peculiar, Jeremiah. They seem like good folks thought."

"I'm of the same opinion, your highness!"

"Say, Milly Ashford wouldn't happen to have a picture of you in that orange suit, does she?"

Jeremiah gasped.

"Ho my god, she does, doesn't she?" Lelouch said. "That's how she made you wear that Santa suit!"

The knight just hung his head. "Yes, your highness."

* * *

><p><strong>January 9<strong>**th****, 2011 A.T.B., Professor Kayne's residence. **

Professor Kayne had been busy for the last few days. After he had finished packing anything and everything that he considered essential, he started making calls. The first one was to his old colleague, Dr. Einstein. As he expected, the man wouldn't, or rather couldn't return, because of his failing health.

"_Well, that's life for you." _The proff thought. Finding somebody of Albert's caliber would probably be impossible. "_Guess the two bozos will have to do for now."_

He proceeded to call his two _favorite_ ex-interns.

* * *

><p>Doctor Lenard Malcom, a short, round man with thin dark brown hair and holder of a PhD. in physics, was passing the time playing Tetris on his computer when his phone rang.<p>

"Heeello! Dr. Malcom speaking."

"_Hi, Malcom." _

"Professor Kayne! It's been a while! What can I do for you?"

"_You can start by telling me if you still hate your job."_

"You can say that again! It's nothing but tedious, boring work! Nothing like what we did when we worked under you!"

"_Glad to hear it! Because I have a job for you! And Kabarnak too. Is he around?"_

"He went to the bathroom, he shouldn't be long. What's this job you got for us?"

"_Your old ones. Ashford sold the foundation, and the new management wants me to get back to my work pronto!"_

"Really? Sounds great!" The door to the lab opened with a hiss. "Ho, here he is! Jack! Professor Kayne wants us to work for him again! Interested?"

Jacob Kabarnak, a tall, thin man with short blond hair and blue eyes, just shrugged at the news.

"Is that so?" He said. "Sure, I'm in. Beats this hellhole I guess."

"He says he's in!"

"_Good. When can you quit your jobs?"_

"Anytime!"

"_Alright, then get your asses at our facility in Area 10 as soon as you can, we've got work to do!"_

* * *

><p>After that, Professor Kayne tried to call all of the other members of the development team he considered good enough to hire again, but no luck, all of them had found new jobs. That didn't deter the Professor. Experience had taught him that if you knew where to look, there was plenty of unused or underused scientific talent to be found out there.<p>

Speaking of which…

He took out an old resume from one of the folders on his desk. On the first page was written:

"Henry William J.S. MacGonzen, Mathematician, specialty: programming."

"I I had known you were going to turn out _this_ good, I'd have tried harder to hire you, boy! It'd be a shame to let such talent to go to waste in a prison cell."

He picked up his phone again, and called his new boss.

"Hello, your highness. I have found somebody we I want to hire for our development team. There's just one problem thought."

"_Which is?" _

"He's in prison right now, awaiting trial. And unless we get him out of there soon, staying there for a long time is not the worst or most likely thing to happened to him."

"_What's his field?"_

"Programming."

"_And you think he's good?"_

"No. I think he's the best."

There was a pause.

"_Alright, send me his information, I'll see what I can do."_

"Good. Just make sure you get a _lot_ of good lawyers."

* * *

><p><strong>January 12<strong>**th****, 2011 A.T.B., San Diego Prison. **

Lelouch was sitting at a table in an interrogation room, with Jeremiah standing behind him. They were waiting for the warden to return with MacGonzen.

Prior to coming here, Lelouch had done some research on the man. He was 29, and had graduated from Princeton with a PhD in Mathematics and programming 5 years ago, at the top of the class. The Ashfords had tried to hire him, but were outbid by California Software.

The man had made the headlines a couple of years ago as being suspected of hacking government servers, including the OSI. CS had hired entire lawyers firms and done all it could to silence the matter before an investigation even started, which worked. Lelouch guessed that they didn't want MacGonzen to fall in the hands of government agencies, who would no doubt have cut a deal with him in exchange for information incriminating his employer: CS was known for being particularly unscrupulous in the way it conducted business, and there was rumors that it was his employer that tasked MacGonzen with hacking those servers.

But now, it was CS itself that was taking MacGonzen to court. It seems that the relation between them had soured to the point that CS thought it best to get rid of him. _Permanently_. They were hitting him hard and fast.

Lelouch had to both use his status as prince and a very large bribe to get in here. But the man's trial was scheduled in two days, and there was no time to waste. If this guy was really good enough to hack into Government servers, Lelouch understood why the Professor wanted him.

The door to the room opened, and the warden came in, followed by a man in handcuffs who fitted the description the proff had given him; A medium height man, with a thin face, shoulder length light brown hair and round eye-glasses. And, lastly, the man was walking with limp in his right leg.

Henry sat down across from Lelouch, and looked at him with a very unimpressed look.

"Please don't tell me you're my lawyer." He deadpanned.

"No." Lelouch said. "I'm more like an angel that's come to save your ass, Mr. MacGonzen."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I have fifty lawyers who are just waiting for a call from me to get you out here. In exchange, I want you to work for me."

Henry looked at him with a _very _suspicious look. "Sorry, but who are you exactly?"

"I'm Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the throne of the Holy Britannia Empire."

Henry's eyes became mere slits.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Lelouch said, and he snapped his fingers. Jeremiah handed him a brown folder, which Lelouch opened up and pushed in front of Henry. "If you sign this, you walk out of here, although you'll be under contract to work for me for the next ten years."

Henry looked over the document for a while, studying it carefully. When he got to his promised salary, he whistled.

"You'd pay me 6 times what CS paid me!"

"Yes. And you'll also receive a yearly raise at least enough to counter inflation, more if I judge you deserve it. So, what it'll be?"

"Considering my situation, your highness, I'd be crazy not to accept this." Henry said as he signed the document, and pushed it back towards Lelouch. "Now do your magic, so I can go back to doing mine."

Lelouch handed the folder to Jeremiah, took out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Wilson? It's a go."

Two days later, instead of going to court, Henry was released, and all the charges against him had been dropped.

End of chapter 11!

* * *

><p><strong>Ha man. This took longer to write than I thought. <strong>

**I'll try to post an update in two or three days. **

**Remember to post a review, and if you have any ideas or recommendations, I'm open to them.**

**Peace out people !**

**-Stan. **


	12. Chapter 12: Setting things up!

**Hi again! **

**March break is a great time to write! So let's get things rolling! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**I own nothin'.**

* * *

><p>Lelouch had decided to go back to Area 11. It would be closer to Area 10, and it offered opportunities that wouldn't be found in the Mainland. And it would also get him and the twins away from the Imperial Court; He had gotten permission for them to accompany him this time.<p>

Nunnally and Rollo hadn't been too hard to convince; Ever since Lelouch had returned to being an heir to his father, the gossiping and rumors had gotten worst. Euphemia was about the only member of their family who visited them, Schneizel and Cornelia both being busy with their respective duties.

The sooner they could get away from here, the better.

They would attend Ashford academy, in Lelouch's case when he would have "free time", while the twins would go when they reached Middle-School age. In the meantime, they'd get private tutors here at Ashford, in large part because of Nunnally's disabilities.

They would go under their Mother's surname of Lamperouge as Lelouch had done before, both for security reasons and because it would hopefully lead to less hassle than if they presented themselves as royalty.

Lelouch had arranged for them to stay at the Clubhouse's apartment s until a proper home could be built for them. Everything they would bring with them was packed and being loaded. There was only one thing left to do; to say goodbye to their mother. Marianne had been laid to rest in her family's plot, which was in a commoner's graveyard.

* * *

><p><strong>22 of January, 2011 A.T.B., Pendragon, St-Mary's Graveyard. <strong>

Lelouch had been the only one of vi Britannia children to assist to the quick funeral before he had gone to confront his father. Nunnally had been in intensive care, while Rollo had been in shock. There hadn't been many people attending, and the most noticeable absence had been that of the Emperor. In fact, Charles' absence at that occasion had been the last straw for Lelouch.

Even since they had returned, he hadn't come back here. Lelouch felt a little bit ashamed of it, although it wasn't like he was trying to forget about Marianne, far from it. It's just that he didn't like the… atmosphere of this place. Even in the bright Midwest sun, it felt so cold. It simply wasn't how he wanted to remember his mother.

It was Nunnally in fact who suggested they go lay flowers on her grave. Since they hadn't been able to attend the funeral, she said it was the least they could do, and Rollo had agreed.

They had dressed with their best clothes, with plain colors, since this _wasn't _a funeral, and they had bought bouquets made with some of their mother's favorite flowers. Since Lelouch's arms were full, Jeremiah was the one pushing Nunnally's wheelchair.

When they got to the grave, Jeremiah took a walk to give the three vi Britannia children some space, but stayed within eyesight. Marianne's gravestone was made of white marble, and had three small angels sculpted on it, one on top, and two on the sides. In the middle was a picture of a smiling Marianne behind a glass pane. Under it was written **"Here lies Marianne Lamperouge, remembered and cherished by her children. 1980-2010 A.T.B."**

Lelouch felt like talking to her now, despite everything he knew that was telling him that this was childish. He didn't care, not now, not with Nunnally and Rollo beside him.

"Hello mother." He said. "I know it took me a while, but here I am. Rollo ad Nunnally came too. We're doing alright." Lelouch was getting chocked up. "But we all miss you terribly."

Rollo started crying, so Lelouch hugged him close with one arm, while he took Nunnally's hand with his free one.

"I promise that I'll keep these two safe, and I'll find whoever took you away from us, and make them pay!"

He fell silent for a moment. That was about all he had to say. He looked at Nunnally.

"Anything you want to say?"

"No, brother." She said with a small sad smile. "I think you said how I felt."

"What about you, Rollo?"

Rollo sniffed, and then simply shook his head.

"Then let's go. " Lelouch said. "Goodbye Mother, until next time."

While taking hold of Nunnally's wheelchair, Lelouch called after his knight. "Jeremiah! We're going! We have to finish getting prepared, the plane leaves in two hours!"

* * *

><p><strong>January 23<strong>**rd****, 2011 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Settlement**

The three vi Britannias and their knight arrived at Area 11, and then at Ashford academy the next morning without problems. Sayoko had apparently volunteered to be the one to care for them. Nunnally almost instantly opened up to the maid and began chatting with her, but Rollo was much more reserved, staying close to his older brother. Lelouch didn't worry too much, he knew from the time he had spent here previously that Sayoko was honestly a good person, if a little eccentric at times; he was pretty sure his little brother would warm up to their caretaker.

They had finished settling in their temporary home by diner time. The twins would be sharing a room for now, since they were short one bedroom. Jeremiah had offered to sleep on the couch, but Lelouch wouldn't hear of it.

During the diner, Lelouch received a call from Ruben Ashford to let him know that he was planning to visit their facilities in Area 10 in two days, and wanted to know if Lelouch wanted to come along. He did.

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>**th**** of January, 2011 A.T.B., Area 10 (former Indonesia), Former Ashford-now LAI- R&D Complex. **

From the airport, Lelouch, Jeremiah and Rubens were driven to their destination by a company driver in a large green S.U.V.

The R&D complex, which was quite large, was located 130 Kilometers south-east of the Concession of Jakarta, just outside of Bandung. It was nestled on the side of a hill, and was surrounded by a dense forest. There were quite a few people buzzing around the complex.

"Hi, Mr Ashford!" the security guard at the gates said when he checked their car in, "And this must be young Mr Lamperouge."

Lelouch nodded from the shotgun seat. He had also decided to use his alias within LAI, thought people would be told of his identity as a prince on a need-to-know basis.

"If you're looking for the Chief," the guard said as he opened the gates, "he's in the main lab."

"Thank you." Ruben said from the backseat.

The main laboratory, as its name suggested, was by far the largest building in the complex. It was a large three story building, and once they got inside, Lelouch saw that most of it was in fact an open space.

By the looks of thing, they were still setting up the equipment. There was machinery and computers in every corners with unplugged cables jutting out from them.

The first people they saw were two men, one tall and the other short, both wearing lab coats. They seemed to be arguing with each other about something. Before those two even noticed their visitors, Professor Kayne, also in a lab coat, appeared from behind a pile of crates on their right.

"Mr. Lamperouge, Mr. Ashford, glad you could join us." He said as he got to the small group. "May I present you half of our development team for the moment; the vertically challenged one to my right is Doctor Lenard Malcom, specialist in energy physics. The tall blonde plank on my left who looks like he's going to blow a gasket any second is Jacob Kabarnak, specialist in compound-materials."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Malcom said, offering a hand that Lelouch took and shook. The man was really "vertically challenged". He was just a few inches taller than Lelouch.

"Both of them used to work with us before we had to close down." Rubens said.

"Yeah." Kabarnak said. "And pleasure to meet you too. Say, proff, your right about me blowing a gasket, at least if you don't get that meddling cripple to stay away from my workstation!"

"What did he do now?" Kayne asked with a sardonic smile on his face.

"He rewrote my analysis program! He said it was 'weak'!"

"Well, you have to admit it ran like crap." Malcom said.

"Arghhhhhh! I don't care how well it runs now, it's useless if I can't put in my old data!"

"If you'd just hand me said data," came MacGonzen's voice from the other side of the lab, "I can reformat it to fit the changes."

"LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU TOUCH IT!" Kabarnak yelled. "IT'S TWO YEARS OF MY WORK!"

"Alright, calm down Kab." Kayne said. "There's a computer out back that as the same analysis program as yours. Use it to transfer the data to the new one." He then turned towards the general direction of MacGonzen's voice. "AND YOU, STOP GETTING SIDE TRACKED! I WANT THAT MAIN OS REWROTE PRONTO!"

"Yeah yeah." came the response.

Kabarnak took off, grumbling. Malcolm went in another direction, most probably to get back to his own work.

"Jeez." Kayne said. "It's going take a while before we get any work done! Well, there's not much we can do anyway with so little staff."

"While on that subject, how is the recruiting coming along?" Ruben asked.

"Slow but steady. Human resource management is getting us capable technicians and other staff. For my team, my old friend John Marshal think he's going to join up. He's a specialist in exotic ordnances and explosives. Also, I found a young and very promising doc graduate, she's coming in a few days. Her name's Alice Dural. She wrote an interesting thesis on advanced robotics and their various applications. Good stuff. Also, she's got a nice rack, and the rest is nice too."

Rubens rolled his eyes. "Let me guess; she a ginger?"

"You know me well, Ashford."

"What ever! Just don't do anything that would make her sue you, or us, for sexual harassment."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful!" The Professor said with a big smile, setting off to go back to whatever he was doing.

Rubens sighted, and then noticed Lelouch looking up at him with big eyes, mouth slightly open. Jeremiah had a similar expression. "Do I even want to ask what that was about?" The prince asked.

"No, you don't."

"…okay. Then, let's see the rest of the complex."

"Of course! Let's go this way!"

* * *

><p>It took most of the afternoon to cover the whole complex. After that, they went to their hotel in Bandung, where they talked business over diner. Lelouch didn't just want to research and design new weapons and equipment, but also manufacture them if possible and, hopefully, sell them. They were a far cry from producing their own knightmares, but it was never a bad idea to plan ahead.<p>

"Most of the land suitable for large scale industry is already occupied here in area 10" Rubens said. "Buying it would be too costly, and setting up in less advantageous places wouldn't be much better. Luckily, there's plenty of good real estate available in area 11."

Lelouch nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. I can even try to talk to Clovis to make the acquisition easier. Also, when the situation stabilizes, I was thinking of moving the research facilities there as well."

"That should be possible." Rubens said. "As for our headquarters, I have secured an old office building that survived the invasion mostly intact. Eventually, we can have a brand new building built. I know a good architect that could start working on that right away."

"Sounds good. And speaking of architect, I'd like to talk to one about designing a home for me and my siblings."

"I'll see what can be done." Rubens said. "Also, I talked to Kayne earlier about this earlier, and he agrees with me; To maximize profits and to train the new staff, it would be a good idea to start designing and building equipment and weapons that can be used by the already existing knightmares."

"Okay then."

"And lastly, I wanted to talk to you about security."

"Security?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>28<strong>**th**** of January, 2011 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, HQ of LAI. **

Lukas Lazlow was a man very well known for two things: His apparent lack of a sense of humor, and the excellent security services he provided.

Looking at him from the couch he was sitting on, Lelouch could understand the former. The man was very tall, over 7 feet, very slim, and had a very pale complexion. He had jet black, neatly combed short hair, and piercing green eyes. The man gave the impression as if to him, the very idea of laughing was in itself a joke. He sort of gave him the creeps, but the man came very well recommended from Rubens, and everybody else had said he was top notch. He was famous for his die-hard integrity; as long as he was under contract, he couldn't be bought, blackmailed, or threatened. Well, you could try, but good luck.

"I'm glad you responded to my request of a meeting, Mr. Lazlow." Lelouch said.

"My pleasure, Mr Lamperouge." Laslow said with an even, monotone voice. "It's not everyday that I get called by someone of your stature_._"

Of course the man would know he was a prince. Controlling information was part of his job.

"You are of course aware that I'm specialized in providing corporate security."

"Yes. And I heard you just finished your last contract."

"That is correct."

"I'm in the process of setting up a new corporation, but I'm sure you already know that. And you surely know that I called you here because I want to hire you."

"Yes. I believe I will accept your offer; Working for you would be… interesting. Of course, I will be setting my pay rates on my contract."

"That's acceptable." Lelouch said, then got up and extended his hand. "Then, welcome to L.A.I., Mr. Lazlow."

Lazlow, staying sited, just reached for and took the offered hand, which looked tiny in comparison to his oversized own.

"It's a pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>06 of February, 2011, A.T.B., Tokyo Settlement, HQ of LAI.<strong>

Lelouch had started attending classes at Ashford again, to the infinite pleasure of many female students. After classes, he usually went and spent a few hours at their new HQ, going over what ever needed his attention, before going back to the Clubhouse and having dinner with Nunnally and Rollo.

Lazlow had lost no time in setting things up; employing security personnel, installing cameras and sensors, etc. If it continued like this, the HQ of LAI would have security rivaling that of the Imperial Palace. Jeremiah, back in his role of bodyguard, had direct access to the security network, and could be notified in an instant of any events that was suspect.

There hadn't been any such event yet, but today, to Lelouch's surprise, Lazlow himself came into his office, and without calling to boot. He was pushing a flat trolley on which was a BIG brown box with holes in it. It might have been his imagination, but he thought he saw a hint of a smile on the man's face

"Sir, this came in for you through express delivery. I had it inspected, and after realizing its peculiar content, I took the liberty of opening the letter that was accompanying it. Here it is."

He handed the opened letter to Lelouch, who read it.

"**To **_**Mr. Lamperouge.**_

**I have decided to give you two subordinates. I expect you to be able to raise them, take care of them and make them obey you. I'll be watching. **

**-Hellen L. Constantine."**

Lelouch looked over at the box, which moved.

"_God, she better not have sent me bears!" _He thought.

Lazlow opened the top of the bow, and Lelouch carefully peered down in it. Instead of small bears, he found two large and rather wild looking black and silver puppies, who looked up at him with curious eyes.

"_Okay."_

Lelouch noticed something in the bottom of the box. He reached carefully to pick it up, the two pups merely sniffing his hand. He took it out of the box. It was a book in a thick, transparent plastic bag. It read;

"**Britannian steel hounds: How to raise the best war-dogs in the world!"**

Lelouch smiled. _"War dogs, hun? " _He thought. This was both a gift and a test from Constantine.

"I know exactly what to call you two cute little monsters." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>**th**** of February, 2011 A.T.B., Tokyo Settlement Residential District, building site of the future Lamperouge residence. **

"Hannibal! Xerxes! Heel boys!" Lelouch called after his two dogs, who had strayed a bit too far away, apparently chasing after a dump truck. He found that they were quick learners, and they had already memorized their names.

He was currently inspecting the start of the construction on his and his sibling's mansion. Right now, they were still preparing the terrain, with bulldozers, mechanical shovels and dump trucks coming and going and doing their thing.

Jeremiah received a call from Lazlow.

"Ok, I'll tell him." The knight said as he hung up. "Lazlow said that he found out who bought the terrain next to this one, sir."

"Who is it?"

"An earl by the name of Stadfelt."

End of Chapter 12.

* * *

><p><strong>Yarrrrrrrrrr! <strong>

**It took me longer to write this than I though. Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Peace out!**

**-Stan**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting the girl next door

**I wish to salute my first three regular reviewers, KnightOfHolyLight, CenturyExai and Suzyn, who reviewed almost every chapter to date. Also wish to thank everyone else who reviewed, even if only once. I really appreciate it.**

**To everybody else who reads this story, I want to let you know that it'd be great if you let me know what you think of it. If you see problems with the story, be it characterization, pacing, or grammar, let me know, I'll take it into consideration. I'm just a beginner after all.**

**And if you just plain like the story, it'd be awesome if you told me about it. It helps in making me more confident, and it encourages me to put extra effort into my writing for you guys. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! **

**Note: Ever noticed how many a character's mother often doesn't have a name in Anime and Manga? Often it's just "Mme Something". Code Geass is also guilty of this, in the form of Kallen's mother, whose first name is never mentioned. Well, for writing purposes, I'm going to call her Manako. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Ever since he had settled in Area 11, Lelouch had been following a strict and packed schedule; on weekdays, he attended Ashford until the end of classes, at around 4 pm, at which time he'd go check up anything that needed his attention at L.A.I., which usually occupied him until 7 pm. On Saturdays, he'd spend the whole day in the office, while he'd spend Sundays with the twins.<p>

Milly took every opportunity she had to have him, and by association Jeremiah, take on a central role in all of her crazy events. Lelouch was starting to be able to keep up with her, since he started taking gym classes seriously. He also could be seen jogging around the campus along with his 'bodyguard' almost every morning.

In the same line of thought, Lelouch had started eating more, or at least tried to, in an attempt to put on some body weight. That was going to take some time.

The construction of the Manor had been completed without problems and smack on schedule, in early June. Lelouch had held a small opening party, attended by the 'Lamperouge' siblings, the Ashfords, a few members of the Middle-School student council, and a few staff from L.A.I.

Last time he checked, the total for the building of the manor was at around 27 million pounds, in other words, a dent in his current funds. He'd have to watch his expenses thought.

The style of the Manor was the same as Aries Villa, but the plan that had been used was different. First off, in regard to Nunnally, most of the building had been designed to be wheelchair accessible. Secondly, it ended up being almost twice as large, with the addition of a sizeable security room and an indoor pool. The three of them had their own rooms with attached private bathroom (Jeremiah got one too.) Other than that, the usual; Guest rooms, fully equipped kitchen, dinning rooms, living rooms, library, outdoor pool, etc.

Lelouch had requested that special attention be put on the accommodation for the house-keeping staff; It hadn't taken him too long to realize that it was the norm for live-in maids who worked for the nobility or the wealthy, especially if they were numbers, to be assigned ridiculously small quarters, often with only one bathroom for over a dozen people. That simply wouldn't do.

Especially since young Miss Sayoko, who Lelouch had found to be really dependable, had accepted the job of leading their household staff. That being the case, the rest of the maids had to be Elevens too; while he himself didn't discriminate, he understood that a lot of Britannians would have had issues with taking orders from an Eleven.

* * *

><p><strong>July 11, 2011 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, newly completed Lamperouge Manor. <strong>

And so, Sayoko had set about recruiting the needed staff. She had put a notice in the newspapers, written in both English and Japanese. A large "**household staff needed**" sign had been put up at the estate's gate, also written in both languages. Lelouch didn't request immediate knowledge of English, but expected any one working for him to take time to learn it, and if he had to pay for lessons, so be it! Also, everyone had to go through an interview with him, with Miss Sayoko serving as interpret if there was a need.

Since there was a large number of Elevens out of work and looking for a job, it didn't take long for them to get a sufficient number of people. So today, seeing that they had enough workers for the moment, Sayoko decided to take down the sign, a task for which Jeremiah had volunteered to help.

* * *

><p>As she walked on the side of the road, Manako Kôzuki was nervous, to say the least. If she couldn't get a job with the Lamperouges, she'd have to go work in the Stadfelt's Manor, in the same house as <em>her! <em>At first, she had thought that, if it were for her children sake, she could go through everything, but after she heard how Mme Stadfelt treated her servants, she wasn't so sure. Plus that woman would have extra reasons to make her life hell.

So, when she had found out that the estate located right next-door to the future Stadfelt Manor was hiring maids, and were asking _specifically_ for elevens,she had decided to try her luck there. She might not be able to see her son and daughter frequently, but at least she'd be close. And, if the last time she talked with Naoto and Kallen was any indication, her children might not even _want _her too close for a while.

She sighed sadly. Maybe one day, her children will understand that she did what she did because she believed it the best thing for them. As son and daughter of the Stadfelt family, they won't have to worry about food or lodging, and they'll have access to the best opportunities Britannia had to offer. But most of all, they'll be safe.

She soon got within sight of her destination. She noticed that there were two people in front of the gate. One was a dark-haired maid, who was up in a ladder set against the gate, and the other was a blue-haired man in a black suit and sunglasses, who was holding up the ladder steady. For some reason, the man had a deep blush on his face, and seemed to be doing his best to looking anywhere but up.

"E-excuse me," She said in a hesitant and heavily accented English, "but are you still… employing?"

* * *

><p>That day, Lelouch was in the gardens at the back of the manor, busy giving some training to Hannibal and Xerxes, who, now at 11 months, were as big as him. Today's lesson subject: enemy subduing and prisonner retrieval.<p>

He had gotten of the Manor's guards to help him with the task, in exchange for a big bonus and some guarantees; the man was around 30 meters in front of Lelouch and the dogs, wearing an helmet and assorted protecting padding. While he stood there, the man was sweating heavily, for which the hot temperature wasn't entirely to blame. His follow guards had been telling him stories about this particular breed of dogs.

"S-so, sir," the man said, "If I get hurt, I'll get full compensation, right?"

Lelouch sighed. "For the last time, yes! Now, are we doing this?"

The man nodded. "S-send them!"

Lelouch gave the signal to the dogs, who proceeded to run to the man and pounce on him, then dragged him by his ankles to were Lelouch was standing.

"Good job, boys." Lelouch said as he patted them on the head.

"Ouch." The guard said while sitting up. "Yeah, good job."

Just then, Jeremiah came out of the manor, and quickly made his way towards Lelouch.

"Sir! We've got a woman who wants to enter into service here. Do you wish to interview her?"

"Another applicant? I thought Sayoko had all the staff she needed."

"Well, Miss Shinozaki said they could still use some extra hands, and there would be enough space for her."

"Alright then, I'll see her." Lelouch told Jeremiah. "I'll freshen up a bit before. In the meantime, inform Sayoko to bring the woman to my office. I won't be long."

* * *

><p>Sayoko had shown Manako to Lelouch's office, and it wasn't long before the master of the house came in. At first, the Eleven woman had though the 13 year old to be the son of her prospective employer, but she soon realized, by the way he spoke to her and miss Shinozaki, the <em>he<em> was the boss around here. Luckily, either he didn't notice her momentary surprise, or he just ignored it. Probably the later.

He offered her a seat, which she took, and waited while he looked over her resume, which Manako had to admit must not have looked very impressive.

After that was done, he asked her a series of question, which she answered truthfully and without problems, except for the last one; He asked her if she had any family, specifically children. Realizing that the he could easily have her background investigated and she'd be in trouble if she lied, she told him the truth; she told him that she had a son and a daughter, with Britannian noble she couldn't marry, and that she had sent them to live with their father's family because they could care for them better than she could.

"And what is the name of that noble, Mme Kôzuki?" Lelouch asked.

"…Stadfelt, sir."

"You mean my soon to be neighbour?" Lelouch said, slightly surprised.

"Yes, if you wish to put it that way."

Lelouch's eyes became thin line, and he stared at her for a moment. There was something going on here, that much was obvious.

"Does Lord Stadfelt know you came to seek employment here?"

"I believe he does not know about it."

"Well, he'll probably find out sooner or later." Lelouch said flatly. "I'll hire you, Mme Kôzuki."

Manako's expression brightened up noticeably. "Thank you, sir!" She said, bowing.

"But you have to understand that anything that you see or hear in this house and while in my service is to remain strictly confidential. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Miss Sayoko will show you around, and provide you with your uniform." Lelouch said, dismissing her.

"Please come this way." Sayoko said to Manako.

When the two woman had exited the office, Lelouch picked up his phone and speed dialled his security manager.

"Mr. Lazlow, I'd like you to arrange a small investigation on Lord Stadfelt, and his relationship with an Elven Woman by the name of Manako Kôzuki, just to clarify things up a little. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>July 27th, 2011 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Lamperouge Manor. <strong>

Lazlow's investigation had been quick and efficient. Lord Stadfelt, before he inherited the title of Earl from his father, had been conducting extensive business in Japan for years. It is during that time that he met Manako Kôzuki. They had entered a relationship, and out of it was born two children; Naoto, age 15, and Kallen, age 10.

The relationship was never anything official, and the children never legitimized. Lord Stadfelt left Manako to raise the children mostly on her own, although he had apparently made sure that his lover and her children lived comfortably enough. That is, until he married his current wife, at which time the Kôzuki family ended up on it's own. Manako took up a part time job, and with it and the money she had saved, they were able to get by.

Then the invasion came. In its aftermath, Manako, like countless former Japanese, lost her job.

That's when Lord Stadfelt had reached out to her again. It seemed that his wife was unable to conceive children, and so, he wanted to make Naoto his heir. Manako had accepted the deal, and her children moved in to live with their Father, as Manako had said. There was a rumour that Manako had also been offered to live with them, but had refused in the end.

All things considered, the woman seemed legit and all around harmless. If Lord Stadfelt turned out to be a different case however, and tried to screw with him, well, let him _try_!

In the meantime, the Stadfelt's manor had been complete, and they where just finishing settling in. So far, he hadn't heard a word from them, not that it mattered much to him.

Today was very nice outside, so Lelouch and the twins had decided to spend some time in the outdoor pool.

10 year old Kallen Stadfelt was taking a walk around her father's estate to try to blow off some steam after a particularly bad argument with her step-mother.

"_That damn old hag!" _She thought as she walked under the trees surrounding the manor, _"What the hell is her problem!"_

She walked on until she reached the high brick wall that separated their estate from their neighbour's, the _rich bastards_, as her brother called them. From what she understood, the Lamperouges were commoners whose family had made it big somehow, and had come to settle in _Japan _after the invasion. To Kallen, they sounded just like any other stupid Britannians.

She had decided to turn back, when she heard splashing sounds, and the laughter of children coming from the other side of the wall. That nudged her curiosity; Might as well know what these guys looked like. She looked around her, and found a tree nearby that she could climb into.

She made her way up the tree, and climbed to a height were she could see well over the wall. As she guessed by the sounds there were kids playing in a pool.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Security Room<strong>_

"Heat sensor is picking something up _above_ the southern perimeter, sir." A black haired woman said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside <strong>_

She was some distance from them, but she could make out a dark haired boy, and a younger boy and girl, both with light brown hair. All three of them were in the water, along with a dark haired young woman, and they were being watched over by a tall man in tan shorts, white shirt and with turquoise hair who was walking around the side of the pool.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Security Room<strong>_

"What is it?" asked a balding middle-aged man with a grey moustache who was in charge of overseeing the Manor's security.

"It's seems too small to be a man, sir." The same woman said.

"Please, not another squirrel." A brown haired man said.

"If it is, it's one big squirrel this time." The woman said.

"Spin the closest camera towards that point!" The supervisor said.

"Yes sir!" Another woman, this one with light-blue hair, said.

"Hun? Looks like it's a young girl, sir!" The black haired woman said.

"Let me see." The supervisor looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, it is."

"Hey, isn't that the Stadfelt girl?" The woman asked.

"It sure looks like her. Is that camera equipped with a speaker?"

"Yes, it is sir!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside <strong>_

Kallen, not that she'd ever admit it, was feeling a little jealous of these kids. They looked so damn carefree!

"_Hey, you, the red-haired girl in the tree!"_

"Hun?" Were the hell did that come from?

"_Get down from there this instant!" _

Kallen looked around frantically. She couldn't see anyone. Well, all the same, she'd best just get down before something happened.

*crack*

…something like that.

"Haaaaaaaa"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Security Room<strong>_

"She fell…" The black haired woman said.

"Very smooth, sir." The brown haired man said.

"And on our side of the fence, to booth." The light-blue haired woman quiped. "That was one long branch."

"I told you those trees were too close!" Yet another man said.

"Can it, all of you!" The supervisor said, then pointed to the brown haired man. "You, inform Gottwald we got a visitor."

"Yes sir!"

"Armand!" The supervisor said into a microphone. "We got a low threat level intruder in sector A-10, a young girl with red hair. She might be the Stadfelts daughter, so handle with care! Please pick her up before she starts panicking or something."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside <strong>_

And panicking was just about what Kallen was on the verge of doing. Although the soft ground had cushioned her fall somewhat, she had scrapped her knee rather badly. There was already blood coming out.

"I see her." came a voice from her left. She turned her head to see a man in a black and blue uniform coming towards her, and he was carrying an assault rifle in plain daylight! "Hey girl!"

Kallen tried to get up, but fell back on the ground almost immediately. Her knee was hurt too bad to even just support herself at the moment. What ever that man was planning to do to her, she couldn't even run! Hey, wait! She's part of the Stadfelt family now, isn't she? True, she didn't look very noble, especially right now, but if she just claimed it he'd have to verify it before shooting her, no?

Of course, Kallen was worrying for nothing, for the man wasn't very keen on shooting an unharmed and injured girl right now. But she couldn't have know that, now, could she?

"What do we have here?" came a voice from the other side. Also coming towards her now was the man with the turquoise hair.

"It's one big redheaded squirrel, Gottwald."

"I see."

"H-hey! I'm not a squirrel!" Kallen said, insulted.

"And a talking one at that." Jeremiah said.

"Must be a new species." The man said.

"Stop that!"

"Jokes aside," Jeremiah said, "you're miss Stadfelt, right?"

"Y-yes."

"I don't know what you were doing up in that tree, and since I don't think you meant my employer any harm, I don't really care. Armand, pick her up, and get her patched up. I'll go talk to Master Lelouch about this. "

* * *

><p>The guard had brought Kallen in the Manor's living room, where she sat on a couch with a cloth on her bloody knee. She looked around from where she was sitting to kill some time. Damn, this house looked even bigger than the Stadfelt's<p>

Soon, a maid arrived with a first aid kit, and began cleaning and dressing her wound. Another maid came in, but Kallen didn't pay her any attention until she spoke.

"Still doing rash things are you, Kallen?"

Kallen's eyes went wide. She looked at the maid, and instantly recognized her mother.

"Wha-what are you doing here!"

"I work here."

"I-I see." Kallen looked away, and did her best to ignore her mother, who just stood there.

Shortly after that, a side door opened, and in came the dark haired boy she had seen in the pool, still damp and wearing swimming trunks plus a light blue shirt. Both the maid who was tending to her knee and Kallen's mother bowed slightly to the boy.

"Miss Kallen Stadfelt, I presume? My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Although these are not the circumstances I would have had this meeting, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Y-yes." Kallen said, forcing herself to sound well-brought up. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"I'll contact your father to let him know what happenend."

Oh shit. Her father wasn't home, and wouldn't be for a while, and that meant the next person he'd talk to would be her harpy of a step-mother. Just what she needed. Unless…

"Excuse me, but can I contact my brother instead? I'd hate to disturb my father over this."

Lelouch smiled. "Alright, then. Until somebody comes pick you up, make yourself at home."

Kallen was relieved. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>After she was able to get a hold of him, Naoto Stadfelt soon arrived in one of his family's car.<p>

"Kallen!" He cried as he ran up the stair of the front porch, on which Kallen was already waiting. "What happened! You're hurt!"

"Yeah, well, kind of a long story." Kallen said sheepishly. "Sorry for troubling you."

"Hello, Naoto." Manako said from the side. "It's been a while."

"…Mother." Naoto said, frowning. "So this is where you've been." He quickly turned to Lelouch. "I'm deeply sorry for the trouble my sister may have caused, and I thank you for helping her. Now we have to go." He helped his sister walk to the car.

"I do hope we'll be able to meet again." Lelouch said as they walked off.

"_Don't count on it, Britannian!" _Both Naoto and Kallen thought at the same time.

Chapter 13 end.

* * *

><p><strong>And on other one wrapped up, folks! <strong>

**There will probably be a large time-skip between this chapter and the next one. **

**Please leave a review. **

**Until next time, Peace out!**

**-Stan.**


	14. Chapter 14: Troubles abroad and at home

**Hi folks! Time for another chapter of _Code Geass: The black steel prince of Britannia!_ **

**Thanks to all people who reviewed last chapter. **

**I own nothing! Nothing I say!**

* * *

><p><strong>September 6th, 2011 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Ashford Academy <strong>

Today was the start of the School year at Ashford Academy, and of course, that called for an opening festival, which Milly Ashford had been more than happy to help set up. Right now, it was in full swing, and all students were enjoying themselves.

_Almost_ all students. A certain half-Britannian half Japanese noble teenager was finding it rather obnoxious. Naoto had been convinced to enlist in this school by his father, with hopes that he'd learn to be a little more "britannian", what ever that meant. At the very least, the Ashfords were considered pretty liberal as far a Britannians go.

Back before the invasion, Naoto had actually liked to go to school. But he had quite a number of friends there, and none of them would be here. Forget the fact the they were Elevens now, they were too busy trying to piece back their lives together right now. Those that survived anyway. And meanwhile, he was here, safe and secure, amongst a throng of Brits children whose only concern was making friends and having fun.

Frankly, just thinking about it made Naoto feel depressed. After obtaining the info he needed for when classes actually started, he decided to get out of here, and maybe go look for Ohgi; last time he talked with him, his older friend had told him he had found an apartment in Shinjuku.

Naoto wasn't paying much attention when he exited the campus' grounds. And that lead him to run into someone just outside of the gates. The person was a tall, tanned and muscular man in civilian clothes. He had brown eyes and short brown hair and a thing moustache. He was with two women: The one in front was of medium height and had an athletic body. Shad long brown hair and an eye-patch on her left eye. She was dressed in a black smart suit plus a brown trench coat over that, and she was carrying a sword in her hands.

The woman next to the man also had an athletic build, but she was shorter than the woman she was following. She had medium length, pale silver hair, and grey eyes. She wore eyeglasses and, like the man, was dressed in civilian clothes.

"Phineas, watch where you're going!" Said the silver-haired woman.

"What!" The man apparently named Phineas said. "It's this boy who ran into me, not the other way around!"

"Who could possibly miss your huge frame?"

"Humpf! Anyway, I don't know why I had to come also. And now that I think of it, if two people were needed for an escort, why didn't Ford come instead? Didn't he useed to say he wanted to visit this country?"

"Yes, but watching the base requires somebody _smart_!" The woman continued.

"Why you…!"

"Will both of you shut up!" The brown haired woman bellowed. "I swear, you two acts like school children."

During the exchange, Naoto had recomposed himself.

"Ha, sorry." He said. "It really was my fault. Please accept my apologies."

The man looked at him, and then scratched the back of his head. "Fine, fine. Apology accepted."

Naoto was about to leave, but the brown haired woman bared his way with her still-sheathed sword.

"Boy, your face looks somewhat familiar." She said, her only eye a mare slit as she glared at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm the son of Earl Stadfelt, ma'am. I have often been told that I look like him when he was younger."

The woman smiled slightly. She hadn't missed the fact that he hadn't told her his name. Not that she really cared.

"Really? I didn't know he had a son."

"You are not the only one, I'm sure. May I ask who's asking?"

"I'm Hellen Constantine, boy." She said, lowering her sword. Without another word to Naoto, she entered the campus ground, followed by the other two.

* * *

><p>Lelouch had been helping set up and manage the Festival since morning, but he had finally been able to get away from it all and take some time to actually enjoy the festivities with Rollo and Nunnally. They were now in front of one of the various booths, accompanied by Sayoko and Jeremiah. Nunnally was eating some cotton candy, while Rollo was playing one of those games where you have to hit a target x numbers of times with a ball to win a prize. He was trying for a large dark grey teddy bear, in hopes of giving it to his sister.<p>

"_Jeez!" _Lelouch thought. _"I'm starting to wonder if it wouldn't be better for me to go out and tell people here I'm a prince. At least then Milly wouldn't be able to order him around like I'm her minion… then again, it's Milly we're talking about here. Yeah, she'd probably still find a way to make me do all this." _

Lelouch sighted.

"Is there something wrong, Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

"Not really, it's just that Milly as been making me do all kind of stuff these days."

"Oh, is that so?" came a female voice from the side.

Lelouch recognised the voice instantly, and so did Rollo, whom was just throwing his last ball, but missed widely because of the surprise. He quickly dashed to hide behind Sayoko.

"Mme Constantine!" Lelouch said. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"I was counting on it." Hellen said with a smirk. "I like to make surprise entrances; I find it keeps people honest."

"And to what do I owe this visit?"

"I wanted to see how you and the two dogs I sent you were doing for myself. There are also other matters." She finished.

"Such as?"

"Such as matters that are better discussed in _private_!"

"I understand." Lelouch said. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Not really, why?"

"Because I wanted to take time to enjoy the festival with my Brother and Sister. Would you care to join us for diner at our home afterwards?"

"Certainly. By the way, let me introduce you to two of my Colonels; Phineas Gonzalez and Kimberly Myriam."

"It's a pleasure." Lelouch said.

"Likewise." The two responded in unison.

"Well, we'll meet you after all of this is over then." Hellen said.

"What will you do until then?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's a festival. Surely there's going to be something for us to kill time around here. Beside, this gig as a definite Ashford feel. They were always good at throwing interesting parties, if nothing else."

"I can't disagree with you there." Lelouch said as the trio walked off. "See you later!"

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Hellen <em>did<em> find something to do; she was recognised by the members of the fencing club, and they asked her if she would take on their instructor in a match. Apparently, the man, named Donald Smith, had won the title which she had held two years ago.

"Sure." She had said. "I could use a little work out."

The students proceeded to haul their instructor, Donald Smith, from were ever he had been. The man had arrived were the match would be held apparently full of confidence, but that dwindled greatly when he saw who he would be facing. The man thought about simply walking away, but a large crowd had gathered, and beside, even if he lost, it would be to a 12 times champion. He couldn't _totally_ lose face, no?

The match was short, and Donald got his butt handed out to him.

* * *

><p>At around 5 PM, the High-Schoolers began clearing the campus of the Festival's hardware, and so Lelouch and co. set off for the Lamperouge Manor. Nunnally had ended up getting her Teddy Bear in the end, courtesy of Sayoko's throwing arm. Lelouch had already called his kitchen staff to have them prepare diner for more people than usual.<p>

While they waited for the dinning room to be set up, Lelouch showed Hellen to Xerxes and Hannibal, and she approved; They obeyed all of Lelouch's commands quickly and exactly how they were taught.

"You're at least capable of getting two war dogs to obey you. I know of commanders who can't even do that. Seems you might just be worth my attention after all, boy."

"Why, I'm honoured." Lelouch said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

Hellen laughed heartily. "I'm sure you are. Well, I'm starving. Let's get to that feast your chef as prepared for us."

* * *

><p>"<em>I know you said you were starving." <em>Lelouch though. _"But this is something else!"_

Lelouch and the twins had finished eating some time ago, but their three guests were still going! Myriam and Gonzalez were on their fifth plates, while Hellen was on her _seventh! _

"_How can a human being eat that much? Are they planning to empty my pantries?" _

Jeremiah, standing in a corner, was thinking along the same lines.

* * *

><p>Finally, after one more plate, <em>and<em> a big dessert, they were done. Lelouch and Hellen went in the library, where Sayoko brought them some tea, and then they were left alone.

"Now, what was that matter you wanted to talk about?" Lelouch said as he set down his cup.

"It's about the purist faction."

"What about them?"

"You're not the only one that seems to think area 11 is fertile ground for what ever agenda their pursuing. The mojority of the members of the purist faction have moved here some time ago. And from what I heard, they have been getting very friendly with Clovis."

"And you think they might be a problem?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I'm hardly capable of giving you an impartial judgement on them, seeing as I hate their damn gut and soul. But I'm pretty sure that given the opportunity to do so, they would love to _educate _the locals. But what you should really be worrying about is your brother, because he seems very likely to just _let it _happens."

"He's wouldn't be exceptional in that."

"True, but what I'm talking about is giving them free reign. It's one thing to order a rebellion to be put down, and another to let an overzealous extremist like Calares act freely. And seeing how your relatively competent brother dealt with the aftermath of the invasion, I think the purist will have the justification they need to _serve the crown_, as they see it, sooner or later."

"Your talking about the remains of the Japanese army." Lelouch said flatly.

"Exactly. If it had been me, I'd have hunted them down as soon as the place had settled down. But it seems your brother and his _advisors_ are underestimating their resourcefulness."

Lelouch had been worrying about that himself. The armed forces of Japan had suffered a terrible blow with the occupation of their country, but they hadn't disarmed. What's more, they had been keeping very _quiet. _Sure, there were some skirmishes here and there, but never anything major. If the info he got from the colonial government was right, there was a lot of men and equipment unaccounted for. Yet after almost a year, there had been very little activity. Most of the people calling the shots in the government, Clovis included, seemed to think that this was good news, a sign that they had given up.

Lelouch didn't see it that way. He saw all this as the ex-Japanese forces biding their time, and waiting for the right time to come out of the woodwork. That's what he'd do in their situation, anyway.

"Thanks for the information. And thank you for coming all the way here. I don't think I could persuade Clovis to throw the purists out the door, but I'm going to be keeping an eye on him, and them, all the same."

"You do that. Well, I guess it's time for me to go." Hellen said, looking up at the clock on the wall, and then getting up. "You'll hear from me again."

* * *

><p>In early November 2011, Brtiannia declared war on Indochina. The reasons, or rather justifications of the invasion, as if they needed them, were the numerous attacks on shipping and supply lanes in the South China Sea by pirates based in Indochina, and the large smuggling operations that were evidently based there. Since Indochina's governor wasn't doing anything to try and remedy the situation, despite several complaints from Britannian officials (including, in the last one, prince Schneizel himself), the forces of the Holy Britannian Empire were going to deal with the problem themselves.<p>

Despite Indochina being part of the Chinese Federation, the Federal government didn't intervene. In fact, they sent a promise of non-intervention to Britannia in case of an invasion. It seems that the high eunuchs themselves found the Indochinese government to be a torn in their sides. Apparently, there was a strong nationalist movement in that province, and they had been the official powerbase of the previous governor. His successor had tried to distance himself from them, in hopes of coming back in-favour of the central Government, but the Eunuchs weren't buying it.

Also, the sudden, substantial increase in the Sakuradite shipments towards the Federation might have had something to do with them abandoning Indochina.

And, all the while, the Chinese emperor was unable to do anything to try and influence the situation; all information coming from the Vermillion Forbidden City portrayed him as being on his deathbed. His days were numbered, and his only direct successor was a daughter who was even younger than Nunnally. Once she ascended the throne, unless there was a coup, the Eunuchs would be able to run the Federation virtually unopposed by controlling her.

But, back to the invasion; the province of Indochina was taken over in just over three weeks. It wasn't quick enough, thought. Not enough to prevent the former Japanese army to see it as an opportunity to come out and cause some major damage while the military was seemingly busy elsewhere.

It happened in early-November; There was several small attacks that happened simultaneously, but the main blow happened at Osaka settlement. The ex-Army effectively drove the Britannian out of the city, although they didn't face much opposition, since most of the Knightmare forces had been taken out of the city by the diversionary attacks. They still killed over six hundred soldiers, and thrice that number of civilian.

While the Britannian forces were still scrambling, the ex-Japanese commander, a man named Haito Kamasaki, sent a broadcast directly from the captured cammand center to most of Area 11 and on the net, calling themselves the Japanese Liberation Front, and declaring that Japan wasn't dead and that they would continue their fight.

Big words. Especially seeing as right after the broadcast was finished, they evacuated the city en masse, escaping into the mountains. But the damage was done. The attacks and broadcast acted as a rallying call to the Elevens.

Numerous grassroots resistance movements sprung up all over the Area, especially in the Ghettoes surrounding Tokyo Settlement. They proved to be perfect scapegoats for the colonial government. It was decided to make an example of one entire Ghetto, and they chose the one that housed the group that was making the loudest noises, Toshima. The attack took place on November 15th.

Toshima was, ironically, the ghetto that had gone through the invasion with the least damage. It had been in pretty good shape, especially when compared to Shinjuku next door, which had received extra portions of carpet bombing.

The attack could only be described as ferocious. After the Britannian forces were done with Toshima, Shinjuku looked much more hospitable when compared with it. Other than razing virtually the whole area, they killed a significant portion of the civilian population.

* * *

><p><strong>November 16th, 2011 ATB, Area 11, Shinjuku Ghetto. <strong>

Kaname Ohgi had a grim face as he walked into his apartment building in Shinjuku. He and one of his friends, Kento Sugiyama, had gone to see what info they could gather from survivors about what happened in Toshima. None of it was good.

He knocked on his apartment's door, and it was opened by his long time friend, Naoto. Most of their group had already gathered here.

"Tamaki and Inoue updated me." Naoto said as his friends entered the apartment. "So, what's the latest?"

Oghi didn't answer right away. He went into the living room, and sat down on his beat down couch, then sighed. The small group gathered around.

"It's bad." Oghi finally spoke. "Real bad. There's easily several tens of thousands dead, at least. Probably even over a hundred thousand. Almost all civilians."

"Seems they were just shooting at anything that moved after they shelled the place." Sugiyama spoke up.

"Those fucking brits!" Tamaki said, banging his fist on the coffee table.

"All those innocents…" Inoue said quietly.

"What are we going to do now?" Yoshida said.

"What do you mean?" Ohgi asked.

"Do you really need me to spell it to you?" the tall brown haired man said. "Do we fight back, or not?"

"Of course we fight back!" Tamaki said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sugiyama said. "We don't even have weapons. The Britannians have Knightmares. What are we supposed to do, throw rocks at them?"

"We can at least start getting organized." Yoshida said.

"That would be a start." Ohgi said. "Then what?"

"I…I don't know." Yoshida said.

"I know!" Tamaki said. "All we have to do is steal guns and stuff from the Britannians! Hey, why are you all looking at me like that? It's an idea!"

"It is." Sugiyama said. "There just a dozen problems with it. First is that I doubt there are just going to let their arms laying around unsupervised for us to pick up and use on them."

"Then what do you suggest, smart guy?"

While his friends were arguing, Naoto was standing in a corner, thinking. He too felt like fighting back. But without arms and some equipment, there was very little they could do. So, they'd need to acquire guns. If they couldn't steal them, they would have to buy them off from the black market. That was going to be expensive. They'd need money. Of course, his father!

"Guys, I have a rough idea on how we can get some equipment."

They all turned their heads towards him.

"How?" Yoshida asked.

"My father."

"Hun?" Tamaki asked. "He's got a lot of guns?"

Oghi rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Tamaki was just simply…

"No. But he's got a lot of money. And since I've joined the Stadfelt family, I have access to a large amount of money that I can use to my leisure."

"Would that be safe?" Sugiyama asked. "I mean, wouldn't somebody notice something is off after a while, if you use large amounts of money and got nothing to show for it?"

"If we're careful, if shouldn't be a problem." Naoto said. "Buying things gradually over a period of time would raise the least suspicions. Besides, noble teenagers in Britannia are notorious for their spending spree."

Oghi nodded. "That could work. So, we go a way of getting equipment. Next would be… who's going to be our leader."

Everybody in the room glanced at each other, before turning towards Naoto.

Naoto smiled. Of course his friends would choose him. He had been the de facto leader of their little gang since high school.

"So you think I'd make a good resistance leader?" He asked them.

"Do you even have to ask?" Yoshida said. "You're the perfect man for the job."

"Yeah." Tamaki said enthusiastically. "Beside, you always had a knack for getting us out of trouble. Remember that time with cops two years ago?"

"You mean he has a knack for getting_ you_ out of trouble." Sugiyama said, shaking his head.

"Well, if you trust me enough for it, I'll lead you guys in this."

"Alright!" Tamaki said.

And so, their small resistance cell was formed. They didn't know it, but that decision had set them on a road that would eventually take them farther than they could have imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>December 4th, 2011 A.T.B, Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, L.A.I. HQ. <strong>

Things had calmed down somewhat since the attacks in ealy November. It seemed to have the desired effect; The JLF hadn't launched any more attacks since then. Even if resistances groups were still causing some problems, it didn't disturb the day to day activities in the Settlement much.

Lelouch was looking over some paperwork in his office. Jeremiah had been called by Lazlow downstairs; apparently somebody was here to see him.

Tomorrow would be Lelouch's 14th birthday, and Milly, Sayoko and Nunnally had been conspiring to throw him the party of the century. What wouldn't he had given for a simple, quiet birthday!

He sighed. He was almost done for today, and would soon be returning to the Manor, where he would enjoy a good meal and some quiet time with Nunnally and Rollo before all hell broke lose tomorrow. That was his plan, anyway, but destiny had another one for him.

And Lelouch's destiny for that day came waltzing in just as he was putting the papers away, in the form of Joshua Gottwald, in all of his orange glory, Jeremiah in hot pursuit behind him.

"Sorry, sir! I tried to stop him!"

Joshua totally ignored his older brother and made his way behind the large desk, right next to Lelouch, and _sat_ on the desk.

"How do you do, Mr._ Lamperouge_?" He said with a shark smile.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Might I inquire as to how you found me?"

"He apparently dropped by the Academy before coming here." Jeremiah deadpanned.

"_Milly." _Lelouch thought immediately. _"And Nunnally and Rollo were probably there with Sayoko too." _

"Indeed. I just came back from Indonesia, we got an experimental orange plantation there to try and develop new species. On my way back, I decided to drop by and say hello to the Ashfords. I used to have a blast at anything they organised. Once I got there and met your siblings, it didn't take me much to put the pieces together."

"_Indeed." _Lelouch thought_. "It seems I'll have to revise the security precautions." _

"I hope you're not going to be blabbing about this on every roof!" Jeremiah said.

"Oh, come on, Jerry!" Josh said with a dismissing wave. "Do you really think that little about me?" He turned to Lelouch. "Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Big-Business "

"And what is the purpose of your _intrusion_ this evening?"

"Well, I thought that, you know, it's not everyday you turn 14, and you might want to have a little extra fun, provided by yours truly."

"I don't think Mr. Lelouch and you have the same deffiniton of _fun, _Joshua!" Jeremiah said.

"Is that so?" Joshua asked. "Strange, since I heard he kicks loads of ass at chess."

"I know for a fact you're no better chess player than me." Jeremiah said flatly.

"Indeed. But I happen to know a particular noble who arrived here a few months ago. He fancies himself as an 'Upcoming champ' at chess. And, coincidence, he's holding a big party tonight, at a newly opened casino in the downtown that, might I mention, as no minimum gambling age. And behold, I have managed to acquire special invitations!" He said as he produced half a dozen envelopes.

Lelouch smiled. That actually sounded interesting.

"Is he playing for money?"

"Loads of it. And there might be more, if you play your cards right, so to speak."

"And what is the name of this nobleman?"

"I believe you might know of him. His name his Baron Christian Ferguson."

Lelouch knew the name. The Baron had bought several large pieces of industrial land right next to some of his own. Ferguson had gone out of his way to antagonize L.A.I. ever since Lelouch had bought several other pieces of land right from under his nose.

Lelouch smiled wickedly. "I do know him. Jeremiah, call the Manor and tell them I'm going to be late tonight."

"Yes, sir!" Jeremiah said, less than enthusiastic at seeing his liege hopping aboard one of his brother's shenanigans.

* * *

><p>The casino Joshua had talked about was located just a few blocks from L.A.I.'s headquarters, so it didn't take them long to get there. Lelouch had brought a couple of extra guards with them. There was quite a bit of people on the main floor, some playing card games, slot machines and various other games, and others simply hanging around and talking.<p>

"Do you have an idea of where the good baron might be?" Lelouch asked Joshua.

"He bought the whole place for the night, so it would be a pretty good guess he's in the V.I.P. lounge."

And, indeed, that was were they found him. He was just finishing a game when they entered. Ferguson was quite surprised to see Joshua.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't invite you, Gottwald."

"You didn't. I picked up some invitations from people who weren't coming."

"Is that right?" His eyes went back to the chessboard, and he moved a piece. "Checkmate, friend."

"Wha-?" His opponent said, before realizing that, indeed, he was defeated. He handed is I.O.U. to Ferguson, who turned back towards his uninvited guests.

"I see you have brought people with you. I think I recognize the one with the Turquoise hair."

"He's my Brother, Jeremiah. But don't mind him. Now here," He gestured to Lelocuh, "This young little guy here is Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge."

"The kid who owns L.A.I.?"

"The very same." Lelouch said, stepping forward. "We never had the _pleasure _of meeting face to face before."

"Yes." Ferguson said, frowning. "Indeed we did not."

"I hear you're quite the chess player, my Lord. Would you care for a game against me?"

"Hum. Maybe. What are you offering? Just so you know, I don't play for anything under 5 million pounds."

"What about the right to that large piece of land you wanted in the east of Tokyo Bay? Of course, you'd have to match my offer with the lands next to it that you own."

Ferguson considered the bet for a while, before he smiled.

"I'll take that bet." He said, and gestured to the now vacant seat in front of him. "We can play right now, if that suits you!"

"If you have no objection, I'll be taking the Black pieces."

"Suit yourself!" The baron said, his voice full of confidence.

"Great!" Joshua said. "While you two duke it out with figurines, I'll go take a drink at the bar, and maybe hit the dance floor after that." He then bent forward and put his mouth right next to Lelouch's ear, in which he whispered: "Kick his butt, buddy!"

* * *

><p>And kick his butt was what Lelouch did. If Ferguson's lower jaw could have detachied itself from his skull, it would have hit the ground. How the hell did he lose to this <em>kid! <em>

"Now, I believe we had an agreement, my Lord. Time to pay up."

Grudgingly, Ferguson signed over the land to Lelouch. "I need a drink." He said to a butler right afterwards. "Make it big!"

"Are we done here, Sir?" Jeremiah asked.

"I believe so. We'll go look for your brother, and then we'll head back home."

While they looked for the second son of the Gottwald family, Lelouch was deep in thoughts.

"_This was definitely worthwhile. I wonder how many noblemen I'd be able to fleece up like this. It could become very profitable." _

They found Joshua on the dance floor, which he had apparently high jacked, and then moved on to from an impromptu dance group that was now moving to a very rhythmic disco song in perfect sync.

"Your brother is one of a kind, Jeremiah."

"For the sake of the universe, sir, I hope so."

**End of Chapter 14th**

* * *

><p><strong>And boom! Another one done!<strong>

**If you got anything to say about the chapter, be that you love it, hate it, wish me to improve upon it or what ever, go ahead and tell me about it in a review! **

**Until next time, peace out people! **

**-The Stan Man. **


	15. Special: It's all about science!

**Yo People! **

**I'm going to probably have to take a small break from writing for a little while. I have a project I have to work on for school. For the next update, we're looking at perhaps two weeks from now. **

**So, until then, I decided to post some kind of a short Special, centering on Lelouch's leading team of mad scientists. **

**I don't own Code Geass or anything related. **

* * *

><p><strong>28th March 2012, A.T.B., Area 10, L.A.I. R&amp;D Complex. <strong>

Professor Kayne was in a very good mood. Enough to have him whistling a tune as he was working on current project in a secondary lab in the R & D complex. His' and his team's projects were progressing smoothly, and they were putting together their first prototypes.

Their current main project, referred for the time being as the LAIX01, was being developed with Knightmare vs. Knightmare combat in mind. Britannia was for now the sole user of the mech, but it was a very good bet that, after seeing the performance Britannia's Knightmares, the other powers around the world would soon come up with their own designs.

Kayne himself and miss Alice Dural, ginger extraordinaire with a unique flair for robotics, were working on building their first Knightmare frame's _frame_, so to speak. And everything that moved it: Joints motors, landspiners, hydraulics, etc.

The others were busy too. Last year, shortly before the invasion of Indochina, Lenard had completed work on an higher capacity energy filler, of which L.A.I. had sold several hundred thousands already (Katching!$$$) He was now working on trying to improve the Yggdrasil Drive, and experimenting with beams and leasers for use in weaponry.

Kabarnak was currently testing several new composite and synthetic materials, which could be put to any number of usages, but right now he was looking for the best combination to put together the toughest armour possible.

John Marshal, the professor long time and moustached friend, was working on developing a pet-project of his: An electromagnetic coil gun, more commonly know as a Gauss Cannon, that could fire armour piercing spikes at extremely high velocities. Good stuff. He was also working on something he called a "chaos mine".

And MacGonzen was _supposed _to be working on a new A.I. system along with their cybernetics division, but the project had slowed to a crawl after it was deemed too expensive to pursue for the moment. So, instead of working on "some badass super-computer" as the programmer had put it, he was working on debugging and rewriting a lot of their current system, which although unglamorous, was a necessary task for the lab to run smoothly.

Speaking of which, MacGonzen was supposed to get back to him about fixing their base Operation Software for their current Knightmare. The professor decided to take a break, and go see how that was coming up.

When he got to the computer lab, the only source of light was a single powered monitor. The man in front of it was laid back in his chair with his feet up on the desk, and had headphones on.

"_This again, hun?" _The proff thought with a smile, then decided to go give MacGonzen a scare.

* * *

><p>*Snoooooooore*<p>

That was MacGonzen, who was at the moment asleep in front of his terminal. His bad leg had started to cramp up earlier, as it usually did when he was working overtime, and the medication he had to take for it made him sleepy.

To his defence, he didn't need to be awake right now, seeing as he was running some checks on the Professor OS, and that didn't require much input from him. And beside, he had headphones on and had set an alarm to wake him up when the process was done or if something came up.

Something did come up.

"_**Red Alert! Red Alert!" **_His earphones blared. _**"Intruder! Intruder!" **_

"Bwhaaaaaa!" MacGonzen cried, almost falling off his chair. "Got to be kidding me!" He said as he checked to confirm his fears, and they were confirmed. On the screen, in a medium sized window, you could see the video feed of the face of the 'intruder': a very geeky looking young man with large eyeglasses. _"Your getting sloppy, Henry!_"

"Harg! Not this again!" MacGonzen said, giving a quick pull on his hair, before picking up his microphone. "Jimmy! I told you before to stop getting into my system! I'm involved with serious shit here!"

"_I'll stop if you tell me what stuff your working on right now!"_

"I told you, I can't! Damn it, I don't have time to deal with you right now! Get the fuck out!" He typed a couple other commands, and the video feed disappeared.

"Jeez. You'd think that somebody with his I.Q. would get a clue." He checked the process of his check, and it was only completed at around 55 %.

"_I guess we'll call it a night."_ He said as he closed his monitor. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the cue-balled head of his boss reflecting on the now black screen.

"Who. The fuck. Was that?" The professor said slowly.

"Waow!" MacGonzen said, before turning his chair around, and lying back in his chair with his hands folded behind his head, his face a pure expression of _innocence. _It didn't go so well with his currently dishevelled hair.

"Hum, what? Where? Who?" He said quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about! Hey, nice weather we had today, wasn't it?"

"Mac, this was a sucky attempt at changing the subject. I know for a fact you didn't put your nose even close to a window all day. Now, answer my question, which was; Who the fuck was that?"

MacGonzen cringed. There wasn't any way he could salvage this situation.

"He's, well you see, he's my cousin. One of them anyway. His name is Jimmy Ray."

"And what is your _cousin _doing popping up into your terminal?"

"Well, he kind of looking up to me, you know, and it's sort of a game for him to try and access my stuff. The problem is, he doesn't know when to quit."

"Apparently." Kayne said. "Now, I want you to listen to me carefully; you got your hands in just about everything that makes this lab run like it should. And your cuz poking his nose into it is the last thing I want."

"He doesn't mean any harm!"

"I don't care. He could very well find a way to access billions worth of research. Now, we got a few options on how to deal with this. First one, we sue the guy, and get his ass in jail."

MacGonzen thought about it. _"Nuh unh. That would make Aunt Marge sad." _"What's the other option?"

"We hire this guy to work for us."

MacGonzen froze. True, he thought Jimmy was a very good programmer. The problem was, he could barely stand talking to him over the phone or internet. Having to work with him I the same building could very well kill him.

"Any other choices?"

"You destroy the guys capacity to infiltrate your system."

"You mean…Use that?"

"Yes, your special tool that can fuck up most systems."

MacGonzen considered this seriously. If he used _that_, it would probably take his cousin three to six months before he could even try to hack him again. That would give MacGonzen the time he needed to make sure the little spook didn't try to enter his domain again. But, in a way, having his cousin thrown in jail would make him feel less like a jerk than if he destroyed all that the guy had worked for so far.

He sighed after short a while. He may not like it, but he knew what he had to do. "Sorry, Jimmy."

He inserted a flash drive into a port, and opened a folder in it called "CertainDeath", whose icon was a skull.. He gulped, then started the program. A window popped up, and in its middle was written, in big bloody red letters; CHOSE YOUR VICTIM!

MacGonzen did just that, sending it to his cousin. A sending package window came up. Instead of an envelope flying from a computer on the left to one on the right to signify the progress of the operation, it was a mini Taliban terrorist with an explosive vest, laughing maniacally as he slowly made his way to his final destination. Once it reached the recipient's computer, a message came up, saying 'Package Delivered', and the small computer icon exploded.

**Right after, in a city on mainland Britannia's East-Coast.**

* * *

><p>Marge MacGonzen was finishing cooking diner, when she heard her 23 years old son yell from her basement;<p>

"HAAAAAAA! CURSE YOU, HENRY!"

"_What's that boy doing now?" _She went to the open basement door. "Dear! Dinner is ready!"

"Sorry mom," came her son's weak response. "I'd like to be left alone for a while, please."

Marge just shrugged and shook her head. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at L.A.I.'s R &amp; D<strong>

"I feel dirty." MacGonzen said.

"We all have to make sacrifices some times, Mac." The proff said as he put a comforting hand on MacGonzen's shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Anyway." The proff said while taking out a disk from his pocket. "While you're still here, please have a look on the stuff that's on this. I need it fixed ASAP."

"Sure thing, boss."

After the proff was out of the room, MacGonzen went on . On it, he wrote; "I'm a bald man's bitch, FML!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>26th May, 2012 A.T.B., New-York, Britannian Mainland.<span> **

Today, Professor Kayne, along with Malcolm, Kabarnak, and Rubens Ashford and his grand-daughter Milly, were assisting the funeral of a colleague, a friend, and a mentor; Robert Einstein, the only man Kayne would say he ever had any real respect for, had passed away about a week ago. Rubens and Kayne had been asked to do the eulogy.

In his will, Albert had left everything he owned to his orphaned 12 year old grand-daughter, Nina, whom he had been raising on his own ever since her parents had been killed in a terrorist attack in Panama when she was still a small child.

Since Nina had no close living relative, Albert had asked Rubens in a letter to take care of her, and Rubens had accepted. That meant however that she'd have to come back with them to Area 11. Albert had warned Rubens in the same latter that ever since the attack that took her parents life, she was extremely wary, even sometimes scarred for no apparent reason, of anyone that wasn't Britannian.

After Robert's funeral was over, Milly was trying to comfort a crying Nina. Malcolm and Kabarnak were looking from the side.

"Man," Kabarnak whispered to himself, "He's really gone. That crazy old genius is really gone."

Malcolm sniffed. "Yeah." He said. "Death's a bitch, no?"

"Wasn't the proff working on something big when he died?"

"I'm not sure." Malcolm said. "All of his research data have been put away. She's the only one who as legal access to it." He said, nudging towards Nina.

"Maybe one day, when it wouldn't make you look like an insensitive ass-hole, you should ask her to let you look at it. I heard it was pretty heavy stuff. Involved uranium I think."

Malcolm shook his head, "It's none of my business. I'm sure what ever it was, it will be in capable hands. I heard she want to follow after her grandfather's footsteps."

"Well, she does look a little dorky."

"Who's the insensitive ass-hole now?"

"Tsk."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Special. <strong>

**And, that's it for now. **

**As I said earlier, it will take a while longer than usual for the next chapter. Untill next time, peace out, people!**

**All reviews are welcome. **

**-Stan. **


	16. Chapter 15: The story moves along!

**Hello folks! I'm back! My Project is done, and I brought a new chapter of _Code Geass: the Black Steel Prince of Britannia_! **

**I have gotten reviews from a few people who don't have accounts, and so I can't respond to their reviews. Now, I will NOT put responses to these anonymous reviews at the end of the story, as other writers do. It's the way I work. If you want me to respond directly to what you have to say, you'll have to get an account and activate PMs. It's not that hard to do. **

**Now, let's get rolling! **

**I own nothing related to Code Geass. It belongs to Sunrise and/or whoever else.**

* * *

><p><strong>4th September 2012 A.T.B., Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11. <strong>

It was the beginning of a new school year at Ashford Academy, and that meant another opening festival.

Kallen Stadfelt was going to enter her first year in middle-school today. She stepped out of her family's limousine, dressed in the white and pink uniform the girls in the middle-school group wore here. As her brother exited the vehicle behind her, she took a good look at the campus. After taking in all the activity that was going on around them, she sighed.

Kallen had not really wanted to go to school here, simply because it was a _Britannian _school. But at the very least, her brother would be attending here for another year before graduating.

School itself was no problem, she had been a straight A student before the invasion, and if the way she rocked the entrance exam was any indication, she should do fine here. However, one of the reason she liked to go to school and do her best at studying was because of how her mother would beam at her when she brought back a test on which she had 100%, and tell her how proud she was of her.

But her step mother didn't seem to care at all whether she excelled or failed at academics. Not surprising, after what Naoto had overheard Mme Stadfelt talk with other noblewoman about. Apparently, the old-hag was trying to set her up for an arranged marriage in the future. Their father confirmed it when Naoto confronted him about it. Even thought he said nothing was set in stone and nothing would happen before she was at least 16, that did little to calm either Naoto or Kallen.

The two of them had come up with a plan to have Kallen start to act sickly at school and at home. To Britannian nobility, marriage was first a way of producing heirs, and the health of the prospective bride was the first thing that was looked at. Hopefully, that would throw a wrench in most of their step-mother's attempts to play match-maker.

Kallen found out that acting sickly was more complicated that it sounded, especially when you were in fact healthy as an ox. She had to be careful not to overdo it, and to not suddenly drop her act in public.

As the two made their way towards the main building, Kallen glanced at her brother who was walking beside her; she started thinking about the older teens numerous absences from the manor. When she had questioned him about it, he had said the he found the house to be stifling, and was going out to hang with Oghi and the others. She had asked if she could come along sometimes, but in response, he brother had said that she'd probably be bored to death with the things that they did.

Naoto knew that his little sister would probably _not _be bored with the things they _really _did, but a terrorist hang out wasn't something you brought your cherished little sister to. Period.

* * *

><p><strong>20th November 2012 A.T.B., L.A.I HQ, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11. <strong>

Lelouch was in his office, and was currently looking over a report Lazlow had given him, which was about the actions and performances of the colonial Government . As he read through it, Lelouch's frown gradually deepened. Clovis had done a surprisingly good job of running the Area for the first year or so after the invasion, but after that, things started to go south. The apparent reason was that Clovis, fed-up with all the paperwork and duties, had delegated most of his work to advisors who were sorely lacking in the competency department.

The report showed a distinct trend over the last six months: the speed of the rebuilding was slowing. Now, most of government, when questioned about it, would say it was because of terrorist attacks. But Lelouch had another theory.

Clovis and his advisors had brought in a group of native industrialists, who on paper was called the N.A.C., to help with the rebuilding. They had done a pretty good job of getting the Sakuradite Production back to pre-war Levels and over, but on all other fields, the progress was slow, despite the considerable resources and funds they had been given.

"_Incompetent advisors and industrialists of dubious loyalty." _Lelouch thought. _"And a Viceroy who doesn't seem to give much of a damn. Truly, this is the set-up for one hell of a mess._"

To make matters worst, Lelouch had gone over the members of Clovis' royal guard, and found that most of them had been members of or had connection to the Purists. Lelouch would have to be careful around them, especially with his connection to the Kodiaks via Major General Constantine.

Lelouch sighed as he put the report down on his desk. He had tried to talk to Clovis, but it quickly became apparent that the Third Prince, no matter how much he might have admired his mother, was not going to listen to Lelouch. He guessed his brother's pride was getting in the way.

Luckily, Lelouch's own endeavours were going much better at least. He had already amassed a personal fortune with his high roller's wins against the Area's nobles, and L.A.I.'s profits were growing at a rapid rate. So much that they were already thinking of expanding. They had started work on their new HQs, which will be located right next to their current location. It was going to be a twin-towered, massive skyscraper. After it was done, the only building that would surpass it in size in the settlement would be the government bureau.

The R&D division's work was progressing well. Other than several pieces of equipment to be used by Britannia's current models of Knightmares, they had completed a rough prototype for a Knightmare of their own, the LAIX01 Hermoor *(see note bellow at the end of the chapter.). He was planning to travel to Area 10 with Rubens in a few days to assist to the tests.

* * *

><p><strong>23rd November 2012 A.T.B., L.A.I. R&amp;D complex, Area 10. <strong>

The R&D's testing range was a huge abandoned quarry that had been cleared and levelled, and was located a couple of miles from the main complex. Today they were doing mobility tests on the Hermoor, the first Knightmare to come out of the extensive weapons development project they had called Ragnarok. And so far, both Lelouch and Rubens were pleased with what they were seeing. That mech could move!

"I've tweaked the Landspiner's motor a little." Kayne, who was sited next to them, explained. "I've been able to get 22% more power out of it. And that's just the start. We've started work on a whole new engine that could very well have double the power of the current models."

"Sound fast." Lelouch said.

"Indeed it is." Alice said from the other side. "But we want to use part of the added power to counterbalance the weight of added armour and additional equipment."

Lelouch turned toward the young female robotic specialist. She was, as the professor had put it a while ago, a real ginger; she had long, fuzzy red-orange hair and rather pale white skin with a lot of freckles. She was of medium height, and she had D size breasts. She was wearing sandals, a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black tank top, over witch she wore a long white lab coat similar to the one the professor had. But what caught anyone's attention was the pair of large, dark-yellow tinted goggles she wore almost all the time.

"Yeah. We're trying to build a machine that's both robust and very versatile." Kayne said. "If all goes right, we should kick the butt of the competition's project. What's it called again?"

"They're calling it 'Sutherland', from what I heard." Alice said.

"Yeah. Sure sounds very patriotic." Kayne said, and then looked back at Lelouch. "Say, sir. Would you like to give it a spin?"

"Hun? You mean pilot it?"

"No, I mean putting it into a washing machine. Kayne deadpanned. "Of course I mean pilot it! You paid for it, after all."

"Well, I never piloted a Knightmare before." Lelouch said, very unsure.

"So what? There as to be a first time to everything. Your mother was able to get a grasp of the Ganymede's controls in just under an hour."

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked, and both Kayne and Rubens vigorously nodded. "Yes." Kayne said. "And the controls are a lot less complicated on this one, thanks in large part to MacGonzen's new OS."

"Yo!" Mac said from his seat in the back.

"Alright then, I'll give it a try."

"Excellent! " Kayne said, then handed Lelouch a book. "Here, just read the manual, while Alice and I will get this baby ready for you."

Two hours latter, Lelouch was in a test-pilot suit and inside the Hermoor's cockpit.

"_Sir, you're sure this is a good idea?"_ Jeremiah said over the machine's radio.

"For the last time Jeremiah, I am. Beside, I'm most probably going to end up in a battle one day, so this is a chance to get some piloting experience."

"_Alright then. But do be careful." _The knight said.

"_Have a little faith, Gottwald." _Kayne said. "_It might be a prototype, but we've build a good machine. Now, sir, are you ready to get started?" _

"Ready when you are!"

"_That's the spirit! We'll start with some basic movements, then we'll proceed to evasive manoeuvres." _

As the Knightmare started up, Lelouch was getting a little excited. Gripping the controls, he exclaimed "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Stan: Hi folks! So, are you guys ready for a large time skip? Because I think this story is!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three and a half years later, 16th mai 2016 A.T.B., L.A.I. Testing range. <strong>

"_YEEEEHAAAAAAAAWWWW!" _

"_Alcatraz! Stop acting like a Hillbilly, and get back to testing the Odin!" _

"_Sorry Proff! It's just that this machine is so cool!" _

"_Tell me about it. Now get back to fighting! We're running on a schedule here!" _

"_Ok, then, here I come, Mr. Lamperouge!" _

Lelouch gripped his controls tighter.

"Anytime you want, Fred."

A grey Knightmare appeared from behind one of the dummy buildings on Lelouch's left, a trail of dust behind it, and shot one of his Slash Harken at Lelouch's machine. Immediately after, the attacking machine shot a spray of bullets with its machinegun. Moving fast, Lelouch stopped the Harken with his shield while he dogged the incoming fire. He fired his own heavy machine gun at Alcatraz's machine, which the test-pilot dogged.

Lelouch was quickly running out of terrain to continue running away, so he put his machinegun away and took out his Anti-Armor Heat Sword (training version). Alcatraz just threw his own to the side, took out his smaller version of the sword, and made his Knightmare leap in the air, coming straight at Lelouch's.

Lelouch took the hit from Alcatraz's weapon with his shield, while the test pilot stopped Lelouch's own sword strike by deftly grabbing on to his Knightmare's right wrists, stopping the strike mid-way. Alcatraz readied his own strike.

"Oh no you don't!" Lelouch exclaimed, and then slammed his shield into his opponent's side several times. The last one was enough to send him back several meters.

"_So you want to play rought, hun? Well I'm game!" _

Alcatraz slammed his machine's shoulder right into his bose's at full speed, sending Lelouch's Knightmare crashing into the mock cement building right behind him. Said building then came tumbling down on top of the unfortunate machine

"_Hehe!_" Alcatraz said after the dust cleared out. _"Looks like I win this time! Hey boss, are you all right under there? Boss?" _

Instead of an answer, what Alcatraz got was a hail of bullets from Lelouch's machine which sprung up from the debris, mostly unharmed. The whole main body of Alcatraz's machine was painted with purple spots, indicating all the hits he took.

Inside his cockpit, Alcatraz's screen went red, and he got a 'totalled and ejected' message.

"Well damn!" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later, at the Testing ground command center.<strong>

"And another one done!" Frederick Alcatraz, a tall, very energetic man with long black wild hair and a serious 5 o'clock shadow, said as he entered the command center.

"Nice work, Fred." Alice said, throwing the test pilot a can of ice-cold beer from were she was sitting. "You too, sir!" She said to Lelouch, who was coming up right behind Alcatraz.

"Your welcome." Lelouch said. Now 18, Lelouch had matured rather nicely. He had gained nearly two feet in height, and now stood at just under 6 feet. Regular work outs and training, plus the kick boxing lessons he took, had given him good muscles, both in volume and in strength. His hair, which he had let grow out and was now arranged into a single braid, reached the middle of his back, although he still cut his bangs short. He had also started wearing a silver earring on his right earlobe: It was a gift from Clovis, who thought it would look good on him. At first he had only put it on to humour his brother, but he then had decided he liked it and kept it on. Seems his brother had been right for once, and most of the girls at school agreed.

"Here you go, sir." Jeremiah said, handing Lelouch a towel and a canteen of water, which Lelouch accepted.

"Jeremiah almost had an heart attack when that building collapsed on you, sir!" Alice said.

"I thought he would. Sorry to worry you, Jerremiah."

The knight/bodyguard coughed. "Alice is exaggerating, as usual, sir. I was just showing an appropriate amount of worry towards your safety, that's all."

"I told you, we've built an excellent machine, Gottwald!" Kayne said, entering the room from a side door. "As Alice said, good work. We've got all the data we need for the moment, sir."

"Think this time we'll get the contract?"

"I sure hope so. With all the work we've put into this little monster I don't see why not."

The Hermoor had lost the bid as the main Knightmare of the Britannian forces two years ago, in favour of the Sutherland. While the L.A.I.'s model had superior performance, the cost per unit was a little over double that of the Sutherland. In the end, L.A.I's model was seen as overkill. They had however sold a limited number of them, notably one to now Knight of the Round Nonette Enneagram. She had already placed an order for what ever mech they churned out next.

"I'll be going back to Area 11, then." Lelouch said. "If I want to graduate, I have to show up there at least once in a while."

"I'll have our luggage packed immediately then, sir!" Jeremiah said.

"Burp! See you around, boss!" Alcatraz said, doing a mock salute with his half empty can of beer in his other hand.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Hours latter, Tokyo Concession Airport. <strong>

"Welcome back, Lelouch." Nunnally said as Lelouch exited the passenger plane. Rollo was standing right behind her, holding the handles of her wheelchair. They were accompanied by Sayoko and two of Lazlow's men.

"Thank you, Nunnally." Lelouch said as he bent down to give his little sister a hug. Nunnally still looked much the same, although he flowing light brown hair was considerably longer.

"Welcome back home, brother." Rollo said, giving his big brother a one armed hug. The boy had Mentally, well, he had started to get out of his shell a little, mostly thanks to Milly and their little gang. He was still pretty quiet, but wasn't as shy as he used to be. He still would scamper off every time Hellen came to visit thought.

"And am I glad to be back. I missed you two."

"Us too." Nunnally said. "You've been gone for almost a week this time. I hear some of your teacher are furious at you. And Rivalz is going nuts trying to keep Milly under control." She giggled at that.

"Understandable, since he's attempting the impossible. I swear, when I graduate, the student council is going to fall apart."

"Yes…" Nunnally's expression got a bit sad. Next fall, Lelouch was going to enter West-Point. He had already gone through most of the curriculum on his free time, and so would take on the final exam after just one year. But that would be one year during which he would see little of the twins. And after that, chances were he'd soon go off to war, especially if the situation with the E.U. got any worst. Or maybe it'd be against the Chinese Federation. Who could tell, with the world situation being what it was.

Thus, Lelouch had decided to spend as much time as he could with the two, especially during the coming summer break. Now, to change the subject.

"Well, I'm starving. What do you say we get back to the manor, hun?"

"I've had your favourite meal prepared, master Lelouch." Sayoko said.

"Have I told you how much I like having you around before, Sayoko?"

"Only a thousand time, Sir." The maid said, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour Latter, at the Lamperouge Manor. <strong>

"So, Rollo, how was things at L.A.I. while I was gone to Area 11?"

"Everything went fine, brother. The reports for this semester are in your study's desk."

Lelouch smiled. "Thank you. I'll go over it later."

About a year ago, Rollo had approached Lelouch to ask him if there was anything he could do to help him. He had said that he knew Lelouch was working hard for their sake, and that he wanted to do his part, too. Lelouch had tried to tell his little brother that it wasn't necessary, but Rollo had insisted. Thus, Lelouch started bringing Rollo with him to the L.A.I. board meeting. He soon found out that his little brother was quite capable when it came to helping running a corporation. After all, even if Rollo might not have the tactical capacity Lelouch possessed, he was far from stupid.

And this might be for the best, too. He wouldn't be able to run the company from a battlefield, and while Rubens might have been capable enough, Lelouch felt like he'd sleep better with Rollo at the helm, and old Ashford as an advisor. He felt that Rubens was a little too old fashioned to his taste, that's all.

Especially since L.A.I. was hitting new heights. Even with the relative failure of the Hermorr, as far as their other 'products' were concerned, their sales had skyrocketed. L.A.I. was estimated to be worth a quarter of a trillion pounds by now. Special weapons, ammo, recoilless rifles, machine guns, grenades, etc; you wanted a weapon, L.A.I. could build it for you. They even bought many of the old Glasgows at dirt cheap prices and modified them for police usages.

But for now, Lelouch just pushed all of that out of his mind, and concentrated on enjoying a quiet evening meal with his little sister and brother.

* * *

><p><strong>17th may 2016, Ashford Academy. <strong>

Kallen Stadfelt was walking along a corridor inside the main building of Ashford Academy. She was deep in thought. About six months ago, she had joined her brother's resistance cell. Or rather, Naoto was forced to let her join after she had found out about it. She had trailed him and Ohgi one night, and had stumbled upon one of their meetings. It didn't take her long to figure out what was up after she saw the guns and rocket launchers. But she had been quickly found out, by none other than Tamaki, who was coming back from relieving himself outside. The man had almost shot her before realizing who she was.

After debating the issue, the group had decided it was best to have her join their resistance cell, although Naoto wanted her to still go to school. He had said it was to not raise suspicions, but Kallen thought it more probable that her brother wanted her to be involved in their activities as little as possible to keep her safe. She had been absent from school for almost two weeks now, and Naoto had convinced her to come back for a little while.

Most of the time she didn't mind being at Ashford Academy. But there was times the other students here made her want to pull her hair out. And first on her list was that damn black haired rich kid she had for a neighbour. That Lelouch guy just looked so damn arrogant to her. It's like he thought that money could fix anything and buy everything.

That's what she was thinking about when she ran right into that very same black haired student while going around a corner.

"Ow." Kallen said. "Hum, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No hurt done." Lelouch said, flashing a smile. "In fact, I was looking for you, Miss Stadfelt."

"Hun? Really?"

"Yes. I've been tasked by our all mighty and benevolent school president to find you and bring you back to the Clubhouse."

"Why is that?"

"She didn't elaborate. In fact, she said it'd be a surprise."

"Ha, well, alright then."

"_I sure hope it'll be alright." _Lelouch thought. _"Knowing Milly, it could be anything." _

"Let's go then." Lelouch said, motioning her to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Ha, Lelouch! You found her!" Milly exclaimed as Lelouch entered the student council meeting room, followed by Kallen.<p>

"Indeed I did, Miss President. Now, will you tell me what this is about?"

"Hehe. Surely sure you have it figured out already." The busty blonde said with a smile.

"You're not nearly that predictable, Milly." Lelouch said.

"I'll take that as compliment." Milly said, then turned to Kallen. "I'm recruiting you to be on the student council!"

"Hun, really? Why is that?" Kallen said.

"So that's what it was." Lelouch said.

"Because you didn't join a club yet, which is mandatory. And seeing that your health isn't all that good, I think this would be the best option for you! Plus, we'll be short one member after summer break, since Lelouch here is graduating soon."

"Well, thank you then. I'll accept."

"Superb!" Milly exclaimed. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the council. The blue haired guy over there is Rivalz, our secretary."

"Yo."

"The orangette over there is Shirley Fenette."

"How do you do?" The girl said with a bright smile.

"And the quiet one over there on her computer is Nina Einstein."

"Hi." The black-haired girl said in a quiet voice.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Kallen said.

"Now." Rivalz said, getting up and throwing an arm around Lelouch. "Speaking about you graduating: when you become a big-army big-shot, you'll not forget about us, hun?"

"Army?" Kallen asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Rivalz said. "Next fall, our school's 'dark prince' here is going ship out to the mainland and enter west point."

"Ha, is that so?" Kallen said, _"I'll have to be extra careful around him, then."_ She thought. _"I don't want to do anything that might come back to bite me or the others in the butt." _

"I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about this so casually, Rivalz." Lelouch said seriously.

"Hawww, alright, sorry man." Rivalz said, scratching the back of his head.

"Say, where is Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked.

"He went to get Rollo and Nunnally not too long ago." Shirley said.

"Yeah." Rivalz said. "Hey, while on the subject of your uber scary bodyguard, is he going to be accompanying you to WestPoint too?"

"Yes." Lelouch answered simply.

"Cool. I would have thought they wouldn't let him stick with you there. Then again, I guess being a billionaire as it's advantages, hun?"

"It sure does."

Rivalz wan't wrong, thought. If he had just been a rich kid, he probably wouldn't have been able to have Jeremiah accompanying him there, no matter how much he tried to bribe the board. But he wouldn't be going there as Lelouch Lamperouge. He was going to go there as Lelouch vi Britannia, a prince of the empire.

"Now." Milly said, getting a stack of paperwork out of a box. "We have to finish ALLLL of these today, no discussion! And I'll use my 'guts' spell if I have to!"

Lelouch sighed. "Let's saddle up, then." He said, taking a seat.

"Here, Kallen." Shirley said. "I'll show oyu what you need to do."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>27th May, 2016 A.T.B., Kamine Island, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. <strong>

It was raining. Hard. A typhoon a just hit Kamine Island, a little piece of land lost into the vastness of the Pacific Ocean. It was inhabited. But today, there was a single man on the island, who had arrived just before the storm hit.

The man wore a large, dark crimson hooded cape, with the hood low enough that you couldn't see his eyes. His lower face was hidden behind a large yellow scarf. The fluttering wind revelled, from time to time, a sword and a revolver strapped to his belt.

The island was far from all shipping lanes, and very few knew of its existence. But surprisingly, long ago, people must have inhabited this island, for there was a large set of ruins buried in the hills. And those were what the man was here for. He had never set foot on the island before, but he knew were he was going. He had seen visions of this island during his…imprisonment, and the events that lead to his escape.

Yes. He had a goal, now. And unlike 6 years ago, he would plan his strike. He would stop those conceited children and their mad schemes, and cleanse the world of the wickedness that poisoned it.

But he couldn't do that alone. For it, he would need an army. That's what brought him there today. He was going to start by recruiting his follow prisoner.

The man reached a cave, which he entered. The inside was like that of a ruined building. On the far end, stood what looked like a doorway, which it was, thought not in a literal sense. The man made his way towards it.

"Now," The man said in a deep voice, "Let's do this."

He put his hand against the 'doorway', which began to glow. He slowly melted through the surface, and disappeared inside of it.

The boy had been floating in darkness for what seemed an eternity. He had forgotten everything. He could barely tell if he was conscious or not anymore. He had stopped caring a long time ago. Or was it? Time seemed to have no grasp here.

But, suddenly, he ehard it. At first, he thought he was going crazy. But no. It was definitely a voice. What was it saying?

"You. Hey, you!"

"Wha-what?"

"Jeez. It seems you've been hold up here much longer than I was."

"Who are you? I can't see you."

"I guess not, not in this darkness. Say, boy, do you want to see light again?"

"Light?"

"Or rather, do you want to be free?"

"Free? You can free me?"

"Sure I can. On one condition: You will help me bring down the ones who threw you in here."

"Who is it?"

"If you accept my contract, I'll tell you."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? Alright, I accept."

"Then it's done. Now, boy, come back into the real world!."

For the first time, the boy saw something in his prison. And it would be the last one too. It was an harm, that grabbed him and pulled him forward with great strength.

The boy opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground, close to a fire, a blanket over his body.

"I see you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry I'd have to find myself another helper."

The boy lay there for a moment, unmoving. Where was he? Who was talking to him? Who the bloody hell was he? HE only remembered drifting in darkness, for so long. He sat up, and looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a capped man sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm your saviour, boy. That's all I am to oyu right now."

"I mean, what's your name."

"It'd be more polite to tell me your name first."

"My name… I…"

"_Rai!"_

Rai? "I…I think my name is Rai"

"You think? Well, I guess after being in there for so long, some damage is inevitable."

"Will you tell me who you are?"

The man didn't respond for a while. He just poked the fire with a branch. Growing frustrated, Rai was about to ask again, when the man finally spoke up.

"I don't have a name. Or rather, I had one, but have thrown it away, along with everything I was before. If you have to call me something, then the only suitable name I can think of is this one: Zero!"

**End of Chapter 15!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hermoor: A god in Norse Mythology. Apparently, the name means <em>War Spirit <em>**

**Tadaaaaaah!**

**And another one done!**

**Please let me know what you think in a review!**

**Peace out!**

**-Stan**


	17. Chapter 16: Of parties and hotdogs

**I don't have much to say here for today. So let's dig right in, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Code Geass, or any other anime for that matter.**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd of June, 2016 A.T.B., Ashford Academy's Club-House<strong>

The high-school student council was taking a small break from today's paperwork.

Shirley was fidgeting in her seat while giving sideway glances to Lelouch, who was reading a book, and Milly knew why. Graduation was fast approaching after all. With a small grin, the blond girl turned towards the black haired boy.

"Say, Lelouch. Did you find a date for the graduation ball? Because if you didn't, I know somebody who could accompany you." She winked at Shirley, who started getting flustered.

"Ha, that?" Lelouch said, looking up from his book, "I already found someone, thought thanks all the same."

"Who is it!" both Milly and Shirley said at the same time, the later in a desperate tone. "You didn't tell me about this." Milly continued.

Lelouch had expected this. He knew very well who Milly had in mind, for he had noticed how Shirley was acting around him. Truth be told, if he could, he would probably have loved going out with her. But he couldn't. Shirley was a good girl, had good looks and excellent grades. But the most they could ever hope to be was lovers, since the chances they'd be allowed to marry we're virtually zero. As long as his father was alive, at least. And even if they'd be able to marry, the probability that she'd get treated like his mother was high. Finally, in the near future, he'd be going off to _war._ While Milly could conjure up romantic images about it, waiting for the person you love to come back from battle was a nerve wreaker. Several of his security guards were ex-soldiers who changed profession specifically because their spouses couldn't handle their former ones.

So, since the girl was infatuated with him, he couldn't give her false hopes by asking her out. Next would have been Milly herself. No good. Forget how she'd probably try to get him drunk or do something embarrassing, he couldn't do that to Rivalz. Nina? If he took her, they'd probably end up sitting on a side table talking about subatomic particles or whatever she was working on. He could do that here. Kallen, well, he was getting negative vibes from her for some reasons. If he went outside of the student council, Lelouch was sure he could have found somebody mildly interesting amongst his fan-girls to go with him to the ball. The only thing, the 'lucky' girl would be the target of the ire of every other ones. So, basically, he had to look outside the school.

"So, who is it?" Milly asked. "A sexy secretary who works for you, perhaps?"

"No, not even close, miss Prez. She's from the mainland, and is coming to Area 11 for an extended vacation. She's supposed to arrive today in fact."

"C'mon, Lelouch. Tell us who the girl is!" Rivalz said enthusiastically.

Lelouch laughed. "Alright. She's Jeremiah's-"

The council room's suddenly door slammed open.

"Greetings!" Joshua Gottwald, for once dressed into something other than his Orange suit (although it was an orange Hawaiian shirt with a pair of white pants), said as he stood n the doorway. He carried a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Was that necessary?" Jeremiah said as he walked into the room after his bubbly sibling.

"Of course it is, bro!" Joshua said, striking a pose (the same as John Travolta's iconic pose from Saturday Night's fever.), "A man got to know how to make an entrance."

"You never change, do you, Josh?" Lelouch said, smirking.

"Why change a winning formula, Mr. Lamperouge? Anyway, I've come to drop Lilicia off! C'mon, lil' sis!" Joshua said as he ushered Lilicia in.

The youngest Gottwald child had matured nicely. At 16, she was starting to develop a figure. Her long turquoise hair was done in a single large braid, similar to the one her mother had when Lelouch first met her, and she was wearing a white sundress, along with a white sun hat which she was now holding in one of her hands. In the other, she was holding a square lidded basket with a handle on top.

"I'll be in your care for the next month, Lelouch." Lilicia said with a brilliant smile.

"Indeed. Here, I'll introduce you to the student council. Guys, this is Lilicia Gottwald, Jeremiah's youngest sister."

While Lelouch made the introductions, Kallen turned to Joshua, "What are the flowers for?" she asked, curious.

"These! They're for miss Millicent here!" He made his way to Milly, and presented her with his bouquet. "For you!"

"You're not giving up, are you?" Milly said with a smile, taking the flowers. She handed them to a gapping Rivalz.

"I'm very persistent." Joshua said with a gleaming grin. "And I'm still expecting that date once you graduate."

"_Ho yeah, that." _Lelouch thought. For some reason, Joshua had decided that Milly would be a good match for him. It was in some ways, yet it wasn't in others. Just thinking about what the children that could come out of that union had the potential to be like made Lelouch shudder.

Milly had told Joshua that she would prefer to finish her high-school education before entering into a serious relationship (this was the same story she told her parents). Now, it might look like she was trying to blow Joshua off, but Lelouch had noticed that with him, Milly actually seemed to _seriously_ consider it, unlike all the suitors her parents had set her up with, and with whom the Ashford girl lost no time to ruin any chances of a relationship.

"Meow!" came the distinctive feline sound from Lilicia's basket, to which all of the council's (except Lelouch) reaction was "Hun!"

"_That's right, I almost forgot about the fur ball." _Lelouch thought.

"Ho, sorry sweetie." Lilicia said. "I'll take you out. Is anybody allergic to cats here?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"You brought your cat with you?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, I bring him with me everywhere." Lilicia said as she opened the basket, and took out its precious cargo; A very fluffy, and very orange, male Himalayan cat, who started looking around curiously.

"This is Tora." Lilicia said as she held her pet in her arms.

"Ha, he's so cute!" Milly said as she eyed the cat.

"He's huge!" Rivalz said.

"He only looks big." Lilicia told Rivalz. "It's because of his fur. It makes him seem about three times his real size. Although I think he might be getting heavier recently."

"I see." Rivalz's said, and then his face took a puzzling book. "Hey, isn't torah a Jewish holy book or something?"

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Rivalz, you dooffus. It's more likely 'tora' as in 'tiger' in the Jap- Eleven language. Is that right?" Kallen asked Lilicia.

The girl brightened up. "Yes! You're the first one to actually get it without me having to explain it!"

"He he, sorry." Rivalz said, a little sheepish. "There's no way I could have know that, thought. Hey, wait! Ho do _you _know about it?"

"Herr, I just read about it in a history book. It was some sort code word used by the Nippon navy during the first Pacific War*."

"_Wow. Good save, Kallen." _Lelouch thought. He and Milly were the only ones who knew Kallen was half-Eleven.

"Hum hum!" Jeremiah cleared his throat. "Lilly, while I'm sure 'His Lordship' loves the attention, you need to go unpack your luggage at the manor."

"Ha yes! Sorry Tora, I'll have to put you back into your basket."

"Meow."

"I'll see you later, Lelouch." Lilicia said, and exited the room.

"Hasta la vista, mamacitas!" Joshua proclaimed as he followed his little sister, and slammed the door behind him.

"She's staying at your place?" Shirley, who looked as if she had been in a trance, almost cried to Lelouch.

"Yeah." He said. "Since she's Jeremiah's sister, I figured it was alright. I've _only_ got twelve guest rooms, after all. The way I see it, they've been a little underused."

"You said she's here on vacation, but you're sure there is nothing more between the two of you?" Rivalz said, a big smile plastered on his face. "She's pretty darn cute!"

"I'm well aware that she is, but no, there's nothing going on between us, I can assure you of that." Lelouch said. "At least as far as I'm concerned. Now, let's finish this stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>18th of June, 2016 A.T.B., Ashford Academy's Auditorium.<strong>

Graduation day at Ashford Academy was finally here. All of this year's graduating students and their families were gathered in the auditorium.

Lelouch was sitting in the second row, dressed like the other graduating seniors in a yellow toga. He looked over his shoulder to where Nunnally and Rollo were sitting, accompanied by Sayoko, Jeremiah and Lilicia. Smiling, Rollo waved at him, and Lelouch waved right back.

It wasn't long before Ruben Ashford appeared on the stage, and made his way to the podium. He did a short speech, about the importance of this milestone in their life and such things. Then, he started calling the students in alphabetical order to come up on the stage and receive their high-school diploma.

When Lelouch's name came up, he got an honor student mention for his high grade. In fact, his average was the highest one for an Ashford student yet; 98.8 %! That did take a lot of effort from Lelouch's part, but he had decided that if he was going to go through high-school, he might as well get serious about it.

The Ashford Academy Foundation had a bursary of 100 K pounds that they gave out each year to the student with the highest average, but since Lelouch didn't need it he declined it, so the second best student received it.

Soon enough, the ceremony was over, and after a few pictures, most seniors went to start getting prepared for the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, afternoon, Lamperouge Manor. <strong>

After the ceremony, Lelouch's little group went back to the Manor, were he and Lilicia prepared themselves for the night. Lelouch now stood ready in his entry hall, waiting for Miss Gottwald to get ready.

It took Lelouch relatively little time to get freshened up and dressed in a white Tuxedo. With Lilicia, well, it was another matter entirely.

Lelouch understood the reasons why it took girls and women so much longer to get prepared to go out than men. His own mother, while not the most fancy of the Imperial Consorts, easily took several hours to get prepared for an event she thought was worth it. But even so…

He checked his watch: His date for the night had been locked up in her suite for 2 hours and 43 minutes. Ok… He was definitely adding this to his list of reasons to wait before getting seriously involved with the fairer sex.

About 15 minutes later, Lilicia finally appeared, followed by Sayoko. Lelouch had to admit that, while it took time, it was well worth it in the end. She was wearing a silky, royal blue sleeveless dress that reached the floor, and a pair of white elbow gloves. She had put her hair up, in simple but elegant fashion, had a very light touch of makeup on, and was wearing a golden necklace and matching Earrings with embedded emeralds.

Lelouch took her hand in his', and kissed it.

"You look every bit like a princess," he told her, "and I know what I'm talking about."

Lilicia smiled. "Thank you." She responded.

"Now, shall we get going?"

The twins and Miss Sayoko saw them off on the front porch. They would be going in (one of) Lelouch's car, which was a luxury sport model, and black in color.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, at Ashford Academy clubhouse's ballroom <strong>

At the ball, Lelouch and Lilicia did their best to enjoy themselves. They danced quite a bit. At one point, one of the male seniors asked Lilicia for a dance, during which time Lelouch went and talked to a few of his fellow classmates.

Towards the end of the festivities, the two of them went to get some fresh air outside.

"You know, Lelouch, I think you're a bit cruel." Lilicia said with a small smile as they walked along a path.

"Hum? What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about you lying to them about your identity, _your highness._" She whispered that last part. "Especially the guys on the student council. Almost nobody here knows who you really are. "

"You know why I did so; your brothers explained it to you. But the way I see it, I only lied about my last name and being royalty. And no mater what my last name is, Lamperouge, vi Britannia or whatever, I'm still the same old Lelouch. I've only taken the role of a student and businessman instead of a prince."

"I see. And soon, you're going to take on the role of a soldier."

"Exactly. Thought, I do feel a little bad about it. I…" Lelouch was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Excuse me a moment." He took it out, and answered. "Yes?"

**"_Sir,"_ **came the monotone voice of Lazlow**_, "I've got a call on line six for you. I seems to be urgent."_**

"_Line six?" _Lelouch thought, _"What does Schneizel want now?" _

"Alright." Lelouch thought. "I'll take it."

**"_Putting you through."_** Lazlow said, then Lelouch heard a beep. **_"Hello, Lelouch."_**

"Hi, Schneizel. What does my maverick older brother wants with me?"

"**_I'd like you to meet me in Pendragon as soon as possible, and accompany me for a little trip to Iceland."_**

"Iceland? You want me to assist to the negotiations with the E.U.?"

**"_That's part of it."_**

"Schneizel, to get there in time, I'd have to board a plane right now, and I'm really tired. Is it really worth it?"

"**_I believe it is. And I'm sure Miss Gottwald won't mind; the ball is almost over, isn't it?"_**

Lelouch glanced over his shoulder to look at Lilicia. Figures. His brother kept tabs on him. Not surprising, especially since Lelouch did the same for Schneizel.

"I don't think she will. If you think it's worth my time, then very well. I'll meet you at the capital."

**"_I'll see you there." _**

Lelouch hung up. "Seems we have to get going." He said to Lilicia. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure. There's not much left to do anyway. If was fun, Lelouch!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now let's go."

After dropping Lilicia at the Manor and a quick good-bye to the twins, Lelouch and Jeremiah we're off.

* * *

><p><strong>20th of June 2016 A.T.B., Iceland, E.U. Territory.<strong>

"_Seems I left a party for another one." _Lelouch said as he looked upon the assembled delegates from both Britannia and the Euro-Universe. They were all mixed together, talking and eating like they were friends, when in reality their respective country where almost at each other's throats. Lelouch sighed. How did Schneizel put up with such hypocrisy, he didn't know.

"Are you going to tell me why I am here, Schneizel?" He asked to his older brother standing next to him.

"I wanted you to meet somebody."

"Okay…Who?"

"Somebody that has been making negotiations particularly difficult lately." Schneizel said with an almost grim expression. "I'm sure it's no news to you that the E.U./Britannian relations are going even further downhill."

Lelouch was indeed aware of it. For the past seven years, ever since the aftermath of the Indonesian invasion, Schneizel careful maneuvering had kept open war from erupting between the two powers. It was one of the reason he had been made prime minister. But recently, the relations had been degrading quickly, and at this rate, there would be war within the next year. It wasn't really surprising, thought; considering that Britannia was obviously pushing for world domination, the other powers pushing back was inevitable.

"Are you saying this is because of _one _man?"

"Not entirely, but mostly, yes." Schneizel said, scanning the room. "I think I might just have met my match on the political Arena. He's been countering almost every move we made."

"I think you're giving him too much credit, your Excellency." Kanon said.

"The future will decide that, Kanon." Schneizel said, and looked around for a short moment before finding who he was looking for. "Ha, there he is, standing at the sidelines, as always. Come with me, Lelouch."

The two princes, Jeremiah and Kanon made their way towards two people. One, who Lelouch had no idea who he was, was a tall man with long, pale blond hair and steel blue eyes, clean shaven, who looked to be in his late thirties. He was dressed in a white dinner jacket, and talking to a man in a German Confederation's military uniform who Lelouch though he recognized from somewhere; He was a tall, thin man in his mid sixties, mostly bald, with what hair he had left having turned white some time ago. He had light brown** eyes.

"Lelouch," Schneizel said as they reached the two men, "meet Maximillian von Stark, the European-Universe council's foreign affairs minister. Mr. von Stark, this is my little brother, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"A pleasure, I am sure." Von Stark Replied with a German-accented English. He eyed Lelouch from head to toe, and Lelouch did pretty much the same with him. The man looked very… friendly. There was natural sense of at-ease around him. This was a person obviously a person that others found easy to approach. Yet there was something about those eyes. Something extremely cold and calculating. In fact, they looked like Schneizel's…

"Sorry, where are my manners." Maximillian said. "Let me introduce you to Field Marshal –"

"-Erwin Rommel." Lelouch said, extending his hand. "Your reputation precedes you."

"So it would seem." Rommel said, shaking Lelouch's hand.

Erwin Rommel was well known all around the world by anyone seriously interested in military affairs. He held an impressive track record, and was well respected by both friend and foe alike. Currently, he was the main adviser to the European Universe Council regarding military matters, and also the top commander for the German Army. He had also been one of the main backers of the E.U.'s Knightmare development program, which was now well underway. In all likelihood, if war was to come between Britannia and the E.U., this man would be fighting in it.

"You are the late Flash's son, correct?" Rommel said.

"Yes." Lelouch nodded. "You heard of my mother?"

"Who hasn't?"

The four of them conversed for a time, talking about all kinds of subjects. After a while, Schneizel and Lelouch excused themselves. They went further to the sides.

"So, what do you think of von Stark?" Schneizel asked.

"It's hard to say. But he reminds me heavily of yourself, Schneizel." Truth be told, though, Lelouch had been much more interested in Rommel.

The second prince smiled. "That's what people keep telling me. Indeed, dealing with that man is starting to feel like trying to outmaneuver my own shadow. Quite frustrating, really." Schneizel looked at Lelouch. "But, at the same time, it's quite thrilling!"

* * *

><p><strong>2nd of July, 2016 A.T.B., Tokyo Concession, Area Eleven, shopping district. <strong>

Lelouch had taken the twins and Lilicia to do some shopping. Along with Jeremiah, they were accompanied by a group of six guards in civilian clothes, four men and two women.

They had finished most of their shopping, and Nunnally, Rollo and Lilicia were inside a clothing store, watched over by his knight. Lelouch was sitting on a bench just outside of it. The four guards watched over them from a short distance.

From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a familiar redhead.

Kallen, after another argument with her stepmother, had decided a little change of scenery would do her good. The guys from their resistance group weren't doing anything right now, so instead of bugging them, she decided to cool down by roaming the City, and eventually, she ended up in the shopping district.

As she walked along, she noticed a group of Britannian youth beating up and taunting an eleven man. There was quite a bit of people around, but none of them was doing anything to try and put a stop to this.

Gritting her teeth, she was about to step up and give these thugs a serious piece of her mind, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around, surprised.

"Lelouch!"

"There's five of them." He said. "You'd never be able to win."

"So I should just look away and ignore it like everybody else?"

"I didn't say that. But look closely at the man they're beating up."

Kallen did, and saw that the man had a Hotdog logo on his overalls. He had to be working at the hotdog stand close-by.

"Suppose that we intervene, and the man wins. In all likelihood, tomorrow he wouldn't be able to sell anything here. He's better off letting those Britannian beat him. It's the price an Eleven has to pay if he wants to work in the settlement."

"Even so!"

"Hey you! You got a problem over there?" One of the thugs said to the pair. He and his friend started moving towards them. "Feeling sorry for that eleven?"

"_No." _Lelouch thought._ "I'm feeling sorry for you. Your life must be fucking boring if this is your idea of fun."_

"Nah." Another thug said. "They just want to join in, don't they?"

"Hardly." Lelouch said, smiling. _"Fuck diplomacy!" _He snapped his fingers. "In fact, I was decided on not getting involved. But hey, it's your lucky day, you changed my mind!"

"Huh!" went the five of them.

As soon as Lelouch had snapped his fingers, his guards had moved. They quickly subdued four of the men. After that, the last one, the leader, tried to make a run for it. He was stopped by a strong right hook from Lelouch in his stomach, which took the wind out of him.

"Nice punch." Kallen said.

"If you and your friends ever try to fuck with me again," Lelouch whispered in the man's ear, "I'll kill you!"

The man slumped to the ground, unconscious. His guards gathered him and his friends, and dumped them into a corner of the square.

Meanwhile, Kallen kneeled beside the man, who was still recovering from the beating he had just gotten.

"Are you alright?"

The man looked at her. "A Britannian student! Wh-what can I get for you? What about a nice Californian HotDog?"

The man turned towards Lelouch. "Is he your boyfriend? I'd be glad to get something for him too! I've got Ice-Cream too!"

"Actually, I'll take you up on that offer. Hey, Frank!" He turned to his guards who were coming back towards them. "You guys want hotdogs?"

"Sure!" The guard named Frank said. "Work always make me hungry after all."

The rest nodded their accord.

"So, I'll take three dozen Hotdogs please."

"Y-Yes, right away!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch had finished eating his two hotdogs, and was sitting on a bench with Kallen. The twins, Lilicia and Jeremiah were sitting a small distance away.<p>

"In some ways," Lelouch said as he dabbed some ketchup around his mouth with a napkin, "Area 11 is better off than the old Japan. Thanks to being part of the Empire, its military and economy have become notably more stable."

Lelouch took a sip from a can of pop, then continued.

"The Elevens can become full citizens through the honorary Britannian system. Of course, to take this option, they have to throw away their pride. Not all elevens will do so easily."

"And?" Kallen said. "Being so well informed as you are, what does you, Lelouch Lamperouge, think about all this? What do you want to do? There must be a reason you want to join the military."

"I think our monarchy need to change, really. I does have good points, not the least being that decisions are made swiftly and effectively. But in its current form, I believe the bad more than negates the good that come out of our government. Somebody needs to step in and instill some change. But it's extremely difficult. Britannia's higher society, for all the talks of 'progress' and 'evolution', is staunchly conservative, and sees any changes and those who would implement them as their enemy. As for why I want to join the military, well, even for someone with my resources, in this society, I could fall at the mercy of the imperial court at any moment. Without power, you can't survive in Britannia." He pointed to his siblings. "If I'm not strong for them, who will be?"

"You're doing all of this for them?"

"Amongst other things, yes."

"_Other things?" _Kallen thought.

He got up. "Well, I think it's about time we headed back. Have a good day, miss Stadfelt. I hope we meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 16.<strong>

***As far as I know, Tora was indeed used by the real-world Japanese Imperial Navy during World War II as a signal for take off. **

****Source for this is the only color picture I could find of Rommel on the Internet. It may be wrong, as I can't see very well. **

**And another one DONE!**

**No hotdogs were hurt during the production of this chapter. **

**Anyway, please leave a review. I'm going to go get some sleep. Until next time, peace out!**

**-Stan**


	18. Chapter 17: Little important bits

**Yo people! Guess what's up? You guessed it right! It's time for another chapter of _Code Geass: The Black Steel Prince of Britannia_! **

**Wish to give a shout out to Nanoman79, author of _Code Geass: The rise of the Black Prince _(Amongst others)_, _for reviewing every chapter up to now and giving me good tips and feedback. His' is an example to follow. **

**I own nothing related to Code Geass. Now let's roll!**

* * *

><p><strong>July 22nd 2016 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Concession, Lamperouge Manor. <strong>

Lelouch was sitting in the manor's library, a large book on his lap, and a teacup in his hand. Hannibal and Xerxes were snoozing on either sides of his chair.

The book he was reading was a textbook for a course at West-Point. While he had gotten permission to take on a condensed program with a lot of classes removed, he had to take several special exams in order to get in. After all, if they made it easy on him just because he was a prince, it would affect the school reputation negatively.

Through one of the library's open windows, he could hear birds chirping in the late morning. He could also hear the laughter of Nunnally and Rollo, who were out on the back porch with Sayoko. Looking outside by that same window, he could see the clear blue skies.

Lelouch decided that he needed a break and that he should enjoy go enjoy the weather and spend some time with the twins while he still could. He closed his book, got up, and exited the library. Without even a word from him, the two dogs also rose up and followed their master.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and his two canine sidekicks found the twins and the maid sitting at a table on the back porch. The siblings were sitting on either sides of Sayoko, Nunnally in her wheelchair of course. Standing at the sides were Nunnally's and Rollo's personal bodyguards. Nunnally's was a young woman named Camille, who had short, straight night blue hair and yellow eyes. Lazlow had recommended her for the small princess mainly because of her medical background. Rollo's bodyguard was a thin man in his thirties named Serge, who had neatly combed short brown hair, a goatee and brown eyes.<p>

As he got closer, Lelouch saw that the twins and the maid were doing something with pieces of paper.

"_Origami again?" _Lelouch thought as he approached the table.

"Ah, Lelouch!" Nunnally said, having heard him coming.

"Hey, you two." Lelouch said, taking a seat. "What are you doing?"

"Miss Sayoko has been showing us how to do folded-paper cranes." Rollo said, himself in the middle of folding one of the birds.

"Is that so?" Lelouch said, picking up one of the birds they had already done, and examining it.

"They say that if you fold a thousand of these, and make a wish, it'll come true!" Nunnally said.

"I see. And what would you two wish for?" He asked them.

"I'd wish for you to return safely." Rollo said with a big smile.

"Thanks. What about you, Nunnally?"

"Hmm. Well, I guess I'd wish that the world was a gentler place."

Ah, yes. Nunnally had said similar things before. And Lelouch had added it to his list of goals. Finding who killed their mother and keeping them safe was one thing, but with the world currently as it is, Lelouch knew that the way they lived now could be taken away in an instant. A world where they could live peacefully… Lelouch definitely thought it was worth fighting for. Although it was somewhat ironic. He took Nunnally's hand in his.

"I'm sure that by the time you can see again, the world will be a gentler place, Nunnally." he told her with a smile.

"_I'll make sure of it!" _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, around noon, Area 11 Government complex, Viceroy's Office.<strong>

Prince Clovis la Britannia was sitting at his oversized desk, deep in thought. He had a folder opened before him, and lying on top of it was two photographs. The first one was of a strange sigil etched in stone, a symbol that, if Clovis had to describe it, had the shape of a bird, but only barely. That photograph had been handed to him by Schneizel, along with other information, and the Second Prince had asked his younger brother to contact him if he were to stumble on material or information he thought was related to it.

And that's exactly what Clovis was thinking about: Should he or should he not contact his older brother? The question arose because of the second picture, or more precisely, the woman it showed, who was presently held in a secret cell some 30 floors bellow. The color picture, which came from a train station's surveillance camera, showed the green-haired young woman with a slice of pizza in her hand, trying to catch her hat that had just been blown away by an incoming train. With her hair blown back, a strange red tattoo became apparent on her forehead. That tattoo, whose shape resembled very much the one of the symbol in the first picture, was what had brought the picture on Bartley's desk, and eventually on his own. At first, Clovis had thought that, if she was related to the info Schneizel had gave him, then maybe she was part of some sort of unknown cult or something. The documents did mention strange temple-like structures. But now, he wasn't sure.

The woman was…peculiar, in more ways than one. Clovis had sent people after her to bring her in for questioning. Upon realizing that she was being pursued, the woman immediately began doing her best to avoid capture. And she had been rather damn good at it. It wasn't until one of her pursuers blew a two inches hole in the middle of her chest with his weapon that they caught her. Now, normally, a wound like that would have been fatal. But in this case, it wasn't. In fact, it had taken just a couple of hours for it to heal completely. Bartley had run a few tests on her, just to be sure, and had confirmed that this woman had supernatural healing abilities. Way past inhuman, in fact.

Now, he had two options: He could keep this information, and this woman, to himself, and research her on his own. Or, he could contact his older brother, who was obviously better informed than he was, and hopefully come to an agreement on how they handled this.

On one hand, if he kept this to himself, he could hope to use this as a mean to further his claim to the throne. But on the other had, he wasn't sure he even _wanted _to succeed his father anymore. His experience with being viceroy of area 11 had taught him that ruling wasn't fun and game, far from it. Rather, he found it tedious and boring, and it kept him away from his hobbies. Anyway, he probably wouldn't make any better an emperor than Odysseus, much less Schneizel, so if he could come to an understanding with them, why bother?

Clovis sighed, and picked up his phone. His brother would probably find out one way or the other. Beside, if he played this right, he might even be able to use this to leave area 11 and return to the homeland permanently in the near future.

"Hello, Maldini? This is Prince Clovis. Is my brother available? I have an urgent private mater I wish to discuss with him…Yes, private as in: confidential… Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>August 3rd, 2016 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Concession, Tokyo Airport. <strong>

Lilicia had gone back to the homeland about a week ago. But now, Lelouch, Jeremiah, the twins and their respective bodyguards were in the terminal, waiting to welcome another guest that would be staying at the manor for at least a year, whom Lelouch had invited to keep the twins company while he was gone. Lelouch hadn't told the twins who it was, though; he wanted to make it a surprise.

"Come on, Lelouch, you can at least give us a hint!" Nunnally said.

Lelouch laughed. "You'll find out who it is soon enough, Nunnally. The plane as just docked in fact. You waited for two days. You can surely wait for two more minutes.."

Nunnally did a cute pout. "Alright then."

Soon enough, the terminal gates opened, and a steady flow of passengers began marching in. Amongst them, Lelouch recognized a very familiar head of pink hair, which belonged to no other than Euphemia li Britannia.

"There she is." He said, smiling. She was dressed in civilian garb and wearing glasses, but it wasn't too hard to recognize her if you knew who you were looking for. She was followed by a female bodyguard of her own, also dressed in civilian clothes, who was pulling their luggage on a trolley.

Euphemia began looking around, and Lelouch waved at her. Recognizing him, she smiled widely and made a dash for them.

"_Here it comes!" _Lelouch thought.

Indeed, Euphemia again pounced on him, but this time Lelouch was able to both catch her and remain standing up.

"Euphie!" Rollo exclaimed.

"What, really!" Nunnally said, very much excited.

"Indeed it is." Lelouch said as he returned his pink-haired sister's hug. "Nice to see you haven't changed, Euphie."

"I can't say the same for you, although I _do _have to say I like the changes." Euphemia said with a smile. "Clovis was right, that earring does suit you well."

"I have an image to cultivate, after all." He said with a wink.

"You're really going to stay with us for a whole year?" Nunnally asked.

"Yup!" Euphie said, giving Nunnally a hug. "Maybe even longer, if I can persuade Cornelia. It was hard enough to convince her to let me stay here for a year. By the way, thanks for your help with it, Lelouch."

"You're welcome." He said as Euphemia gave Rollo a hug this time. "But seriously, Cornelia does tend to be overprotective of you."

"You tell me. I know she means well, but she can be quite stifling. Speaking of which," She added, and began fumbling in a pocket of her skirt, "do you really always carry that …GDS* thing?"

"That's GPS, Euphie. And yes, we carry it all the time."

Euphie took hers out, which Lelouch had sent to her so that she could get used to carrying it, and starred at it. It was a small dark blue box equipped with a green light that blinked at regular intervals. "Say…Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"There isn't a hidden camera in this thing, is it?" She asked him in all seriousness.

Lelouch sweatdropped. "No, there isn't."

"Just making sure." She said, squinting at the box one last time before putting it back in her pocket. "Wouldn't want somebody to spy on me in the bathroom, for instance."

"Ahem!" Jeremiah said. "If it's alright with you, Miss, we should get going. Our drivers are waiting. You'll have all the time in the world to talk at the Manor's, and in _private, _too."

"Ha, yes, sorry about that!" Euphemia said.

"This way please."

"So, are you going to attend Ashford Academy?" Rollo asked as they made their way towards the airport exit.

"Yes." Euphemia said. "From what Lelouch told me, it seems like a fun place."

Lelouch had already worked things out with Rubens, and Euphemia would be attending Ashford under the name Euphie Lamperouge.

"It is!" Nunnally said. "I don't think there's been more than a week without some sort of special event going on."

"We've got Milly to thank for that." Lelouch said. "That reminds me: Jeremiah? Did Lilicia call you back with your parents answer?"

Jeremiah made a grim face. "They said that she could some to attend Ashford starting next semester."

"You don't look too happy about it, though." Lelouch said. "Afraid Milly might corrupt your dear little sister?"

"It's not miss Ashford who's worrying me, sir." Jeremiah said. "It's that Cardemonde boy. I think Lilicia has her eyes on him, of all things!"

"Does she?" Lelouch said. "Well, don't worry. Rivalz is not a bad guy. He just needs to get over Milly, that's all."

"I wish I could share your confidence, sir!"

Once they arrived at the manor, Lelouch introduced Euphemia to their household staff, before giving her a tour of the mansion, which ended with her own suite of rooms. Lelouch had these refurbished in Euphemia's favorite color. It was a real orgy of pinks. Thankfully, Lelouch was used to it by now. He chalked it up to early exposure.

* * *

><p><strong>August 10, 2016 A.T.B., Area 11, somewhere around the Tokyo Settlement. <strong>

Today was the 6th anniversary of the invasion of Japan. Suzaku Kururugi thought that the date was somehow fitting for him to go through with what he had decided; He would become an honorary Britannian, join the military, and hopefully, atone for the sin he committed 6 years ago.

When he got to the registration building, there wasn't anybody waiting before him to get processed. No surprise there. The whole Honorary Britannian institution had gained a bed reputation these last few years. Suzaku didn't care.

While he waited for the clerk to prepare the paperwork, he found himself thinking about Lelouch. He had heard that they had returned to Britannia. What was he up to now? Did that mean he had given up on his promise to destroy his homeland? How were Nunnally and Rollo? Was the little princess still blind? Was she walking again?

He pushed all those questions aside. They were royalty, so they were probably doing just fine. He, on the other hand, was just an Eleven. Even after he became an honorary Britannian, he would probably have little time to worry about others.

* * *

><p><strong><span>August 13th, 2016 A.T.B, Area 10, L.A.I. R &amp; D Complex.<span> **

Professor Kayne was in a mighty good mood today. LAI had given its approval to put the Odin thought a limited mass-production run of about 200 units or so. They were already preparing for setting up a factory in good ol' Detroit. And this time, Kayne had no doubt they'd get their big brake as a supplier of Knightmares to the army. They just had to prove the Odin's worth on the battlefield, and they'd be set.

Over the years, LAI manufacturing techniques and methods had improved by leaps and bounds. Most of it was to be credited to Malcolm and Kabarnak, and their tight cooperation with the engineering department. Through their work, the building cost of the Odin was now 90% of that of the Hermoor, while its performance was far superior.

If all went as planned, in about 7 to 8 months they should be looking at several battalions' worth of Knightmares, ready to kick the asses of who ever poor sap Britannia went to war with next. Considering the current political situation, Kayne's money would be on the E.U.

Now, Alice and their team were already working on their next project: The Thor series! Although, if what he heard about his former apprentice the Earl of Pudding was true, they might have some serious competition on this one. Pffffff. No matter. Lloyd was building fancy toys, while he was building machines that would win wars!

He had assembled most of the development team in the main lab to debrief them on what they would be working on from now on. In fact, everybody was here except one. Did he trip on his cane in the stairs again?

"Anybody know where MacGonzen is?" He asked the assembled scientists as he took a sip from his cup of his premium El Injerto**

Someone raised a hand. "I believe he's still in the computer lab, sir. He's been having trouble with his current project, the drone's A.I. system I think."

"Ha, yes, I heard about that. He's working on a thought nut this time, huh? No matter. Someone go fetch him, this concerns him as well!"

"I'll go get him!" Kabarnak piped up.

"Awesome. Make it fast! This coffee isn't getting any warmer."

"Right one it!" Kabarnak said, getting up and dashing to the computer lab.

* * *

><p>He found MacGonzen glued to his computer terminal. He wasn't hard to find: all you had to do was follow the column of smoke that was steadily rising from his work station.<p>

"Hey, Mac!" He said as he got to the computer wiz. "I thought you quit smoking years ago!"

MacGonzen took his eyes away from his monitor, and gave his colleague a most unimpressed look.

"Yeah? And I thought you stopped being an asshole. Guess we all have habits that are hard to quit."

Kabarnak rolled his eyes. "Is this thing really giving you that much trouble?"

"You bet it is! This thing is evil, I tell you! Evil!"

"No it's not. This isn't some cheap sci-fi flick! Anyway, what you need is a break, home slice!"

"I told oyu before, don't call me that!"

"What ever! Didn't you get the memo? The Chief wants us ALL in the meeting room."

MacGonzen sighed. "Alright, sure. If I'm lucky, the lab's main CPU will blow up while we're gone, and I won't have to hear about this damn thing for a while." Mac stretched out, picked up his cane, and got up. "Lead the way!"

* * *

><p><strong>August 25th, 2016 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Airport. <strong>

Today, Lelouch was taking off for the Mainland. He was going to West-Point a week before the academy officially opened for the year to take the special examinations.

The twins and Euphemia had come to the airport to see him off with their respective bodyguards.

"Bye, Lelouch." Nunnally said, reaching for a hug "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Nunnally." He said as he gave her a hug, the rose up and faced Rollo.

"Brother…" Rollo said as he gave his older brother an embrace.

"You'll be okay, Rollo. I have full confidence in you. I'm leaving L.A.I. in your hands, but if there are any problems that rise up, don't hesitate to ask Rubens for help."

Rollo nodded, "Okay."

Now, it was Euphemia's turn to give her departing brother a hug.

"I wish I would have come here sooner, so as to spend a little more time with you!"

"I fell the same way, Euphie." He said with a smile. "It did take us a long time to convince Cornelia. If you need anything, just ask Sayoko."

"Sure. And stay safe, you hear?"

"I'd be more worried about you guys staying here. West-point isn't anywhere near any terrorist activity."

"Yes, but you'll only have Jeremiah with you. And we still don't know what happened to lady Marianne…" Euphemia trailed off .

"Have no worries!" Jeremiah said. "Upon my life and honor, I swear I wont let anything happened to master Lelouch!"

"You see?" Lelouch said. "I'll be fine with this guy around. I've got to go now. I'll call you guys everyday!"

"You better!" Euphemia said. "Have a safe trip!"

As the plane took off, Lelouch's sibling waved off. As their private jet hit it's cruising altitude, Lelouch settled comfortably in his seat.

"I heard your sister Cassandra finished boot camp and got accepted in Sniper School." Lelouch said to his knight after a while.

"Yes, she did. It was in large part to the recommendation letter you sent. Apparently, she wants to kiss you for it the next time she sees you."

Lelouch smiled. "Does she now?"

End of chapter 17.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnd cut!<strong>

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last ones. It's because I wanted to cut off before Lelouch got to the Military Academy, so I could start the next one with that. Hope you guys don't mind. **

**Also, I've decided to start looking for a beta Reader for this story. If anybody is interested, just drop me a PM, and we'll work from there. **

**Next time, we'll mostly see how Lelouch fares at West Point. **

**Please leave a review. **

***GDS: Get it? Global Dommination System XD. You can bet Lelouch would love to have one :P**

****Real life fact: This is a real ****brand of coffee, and it cost about 50 bucks a pound. Forget oil, this stuff is the REAL black gold! Plus, it's renewable :D **


	19. Chapter 18:Making progress and headlines

**Wuz up, readers! **

**It's time for another dose of ****_Code Geass: The Black Steel Prince of Britannia._**

**Sorry for the delay. I've been up to all kind of stuff at college and with my family. **

**I hope you enjoy this bit! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Comprende?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>August 25th, 2016 A.T.B., Sword of Akasha, Exact Location: Unknown <span>**

Charles zi Britannia, 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, was standing on the edge of the platform that was part of the 'weapon' known as the Sword of Akasha. He looked as if he was looking into the horizon, at an invisible point somewhere in the eternal sunset that surrounded the platform.

"You're still here, Charles?" A childish voice said from behind him. "You know, with all of your absences, Schneizel is starting to smell that something is up. He has started to seriously sniff around. Maybe you shouldn't be neglecting your duties as emperor so much. "

The Emperor glanced over his shoulder. What appeared to be a young boy with excessively long blond hair was walking towards him. The 'boy' stopped right next to Charles.

"V.V." He said. "What ever Schneizel finds, or think he has found, is of little circumstances in the long run. Now, what is the word on that little bastard?"

"It is as I thought. Rai as escaped, or been freed somehow, from his dimensional prison. And I can't sense him throught C's world either. I've tasked quite a few of my agents to track him down, but it might take a while."

"That's the second escape there was under your watch, V.V." A female voice said from behind them. "I sincerely hope this one doesn't turn as catastrophic as the last one."

This time, both Charles and V.V. turned around. Coming up the stairs towards them was a tall woman with long, flowing black hair.

"Ha, Marianne." V.V. said. "So good of you to join us. What's the latest about your eldest?"

"He's on his way here to start attending West Point as we speak." Marianne said.

"Following in your footsteps as it were, Charles?" V.V. said with a smirk, but he then turned serious.. "Speaking of which, do you two really think it's a good idea to let him go down that path? He could become quite troublesome. You're not exactly dear to his heart, you know." He said to Charles," Not surprising, after what you put him and the twins through."

"It had to be done." Marianne said. "But as long as he as Nunnally and Rollo, I'm persuaded he won't do anything too rash."

"Yes." Charles said. "He's strongly driven, but he won't do anything that might risk putting those two in peril. And besides, he might very well prove useful. He might even be able to catch that other runaway you've been looking for the past six years, with no luck at all, I might add."

"He'd surely have the motivation to, if he finds out what that man did." Marianne said.

V.V. sighed. "I better get back to my search, then, if I don't want to be shown up by a child." V.V. said, and turned to leave, but stopped in his track. "Ha yes!. I've also confirmed it: If we want to have a 100% shot at making the Ragnarok Connection, we're going to need two codes. It could prove to be too unstable without it, and we might lose control."

"That means…" Marianne said.

"We're going to need the code from that unreliable witch." V.V. deadpanned.

"Have you any idea where she is?" Charles asked to his supposedly deceased consort.

"Actually, I do. She's been captured by Gabrielle's son."

"Clovis!" V.V. said, surprised. "Please tell me she hasn't given him a Geass."

"She hasn't, and had no intention to. Clovis is having her experimented upon. And about what you were saying about earlier; Schneizel has tasked Clovis with finding information about Geass and the order."

"He's looking to keep his hands clean as long as he can, does he?" Charles said with a chuckle. "I highly doubt they'll find anything that might compromise us. At the very least, we'll know where C.C. is when we'll need her. The Sword will take a while yet to complete."

"And maybe, just maybe, something will come out of that research that will prove to be useful to us." V.V. said with a smile. "I'll have to keep an eye on them if I can find the time. Anyway, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, and go back to my mountain of work. See you around!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>August 26th, 2016 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, New York Imperial Airport. <span>**

Lelouch and Jeremiah were checking their luggage through the custom office. Being a prince didn't mean you could skip on all official procedures, and there were some things that weren't worth bribing someone, even if it was a little inconvenient. He wasn't in a hurry, after all.

While Jeremiah was filling out the paperwork, the two guards that were accompanying them came running back from their assigned errand.

"So." Lelouch said. "What's the situation?"

"They're holding up in front of the main entrance." One of the guards said. "There's got to be at least fifty of them. The guys here already went through all of them, and every last one is legit."

"You sure are popular, sir-I mean, your highness!" The other guard said. They had only been made aware of his status as a prince shortly before being assigned to accompany them.

"So it seems." Lelouch said. "What about the other exits?"

"They've got those covered too." The first guard said.

"Tsk. Seems we'll have to face them full on!" Lelouch said. "Are we done, Jeremiah?"

"Yes, your highness!"

"Then let's go." Lelouch said, and started walking in the direction of the main entrance.

"You've got to give credit to Lazlow." Jeremiah said as they walked. "He and his people must have been doing a pretty good job f this is what happens when he's told to relax his operations."

"Yeah, well, I've been off the radar for quite a while now." Lelouch said. "Although I _am_ surprised that there would be that many coming after me right off the bat. Ho well. Can't be helped."

They made their way through the crowd, and neared the doors leading outside the terminal. He could see _them_ through the glass paned-doors, massed tightly on the sidewalk. On the side, you could just make out their chauffeur standing next to his limousine.

"Well, here it goes!" Lelouch said as he pushed the door open. As soon as he stepped outside, he was assaulted by the flash of cameras and the exclamations of the journalists gathered outside. Thought, journalist was a generous term for most of them; while a few were genuine professional reporters, most of them worked for one of the literally hundreds of gossip magazines that thrived on half made-up stories about the nobility, the royalty and the otherwise rich and seemingly important people in Britannian society.

"That's him!"

"Prince Lelouch!"

"Is it true you're joining West-Point?"

"Are you looking to follow in the footsteps of the late Lady Marianne?"

Jeremiah stepped in front of his prince, and proceeded to push and shove out a path through the crowd. Lelouch stayed resolutely silent, but didn't try to hide his face. They finally got to the car, and somehow managed to shove the four of them and the luggage inside.

"Step on it!" Jeremiah, who took the shotgun seat, barked to the driver.

"I can't! Their blocking the way!" The driver said, honking a couple of times.

"Then let's give them a lesson in self-preservation!" Jeremiah said, slamming his left foot over the driver's right which was on the accelerator. The tires screeched menacingly, and the car sped forward, right into the reporters. Most of them managed to jump out of the way in time. The few who got caught ended up on the pavement, holding various parts of their anatomy.

"I hope we didn't kill anybody back there." Lelouch said as he looked through the rear window, "It wouldn't be very good PR if the first articles about my comeback to public life talked about dead reporters." He faced forward once again, "Now that I think about it, Jeremiah, you did say before that you didn't like media people very much."

"I don't, your highness." The knight said simply. "My brother Joshua is much better at handling them. He has to, with the orange growing business and all."

Lelouch smiled. "Maybe I should check with him if he'd want to handle my public relations. He certainly is more approachable."

"That's one way to put it, I suppose."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Same day, <span>****New-York District, West-Point Imperial Academy. **

West Point, formerly a colonial fort located on a hill overlooking, and effectively controlling, the Hudson River, had played a major role during Washington's rebellion, when it's commander, Benedict Arnold, changed sides (mostly because he hadn't been paid for months!), and basically sold the fort to the Britannians, allowing their ships to travel up and down the waterway with virtual impunity. * A few months later, Washington himself was killed in battle, and Thomas Jefferson was captured by Colonel Alexander Constantine of the Britannian army. The French monarch Louis XVI, who had previously agreed to the demands of help made by Ambassador Benjamin Franklin after hearing of the revolutionaries' success at Saratoga, retracted, and called off the preparations to send a French fleet and army to help the Continental Forces. With the loss of two of their most preeminent leaders in quick succession, and the lack of support from a European power, the revolutionaries quickly lost momentum and hope of ever winning the war. Less than a year later, the last Continental army in the South surrendered, thus putting an end to the Rebellion.

For well over an hundred years now, the Imperial West-Point Academy as been the major training center for the officers serving in the Britannian Imperial Army. Unlike the Imperial Colchester Institute, which is geared towards training Knightmare pilots, the cadets in West-Point came exclusively from aristocrat backgrounds. To even get in, you needed a letter of recommendation from a member of the nobility who at least held the title of Baron (The ICI required that somebody with at least the rank of knight vouched for them.) Lelouch, being a prince, didn't need such recommendation.

With a few exceptions, Britannian royals who wished to pursue military careers didn't go through West-Point, or any of the other services' respective academies; more often than not, they used court connections and favours to get commands, which is exactly what Clovis had done to get put in "charge" of the invasion of Japan 6 years ago. That kind of path wasn't exactly open to Lelouch, not with his position in the Imperial Court being what it is. Besides, this path would probably work better for him, considering what he had in mind for his direct _contributions _to Britannia's future conquests.

It took them about 2 hours to get to West-Point. Even thought they got there almost a full half hour before Lelouch's scheduled meeting with Gabriel Corben, the Academy's superintendent, there was already someone waiting to greet them. It was a black haired man in his early thirties.

"Good day, your highness." The man said quite formally, "My name is James Carlson, and I'm Superintendent Corben's aide. I've been asked to bring you to his office as soon as you arrived."

"Very well." Lelouch acquiesced, "Lead the way."

Leaving the two bodyguards to watch the car, Lelouch and Jeremiah followed Carlson inside the building, and in short order they arrived at Corben's office. The aide knocked on the door.

"This is Carlson, Sir!"

"Come on in." A voice said from inside.

Opening the door, Carlson stepped in, and saluted.

"As requested, I've brought prospective cadet Lelouch vi Britannia here, Sir!"

"Good. I'll see him right away. Thank you, Carlson. "

Lelouch and his knight entered the large office. It was a large square room, with massive wooden bookcases all along the left and right walls. Facing the door was a set of three large windows, with an equally massive wooden desk centered right in front of them. Sited at the desk was Gabriel Corben, in his dark blue uniform; He was a stern faced man in his early sixties, with very thin grey hair and quite a bit of wrinkles. Alert brown eyes looked at the prince critically from behind a pair of small round eyeglasses.

Standing at Corben's left was a younger man, probably in his forties, dressed in a similar uniform. He had had salt and pepper hair, a short beard and dark brown eyes. The man had a very obvious frown on his face as he looked at Lelouch.

Carlson excused himself, and exited the office.

"Lelouch vi Britannia…" Corben said. "So, a prince of the realm wishes to join West-Point. Such a thing hasn't been seen in quite a while. In fact, the last Royal that attended here was Emperor Charles himself."

Lelouch frowned. _"Yeah, thats true, but so what?"_ he thought. _"It's not like I'm doing this to please him!" _Outwardly, Lelouch remained silent.

"Seeing where it got him," Corben continued, "I'm surprised it has taken this long for one of his children to come here."

When Corben said that, the man next to him glanced sideways at the Superintendent, a gesture not missed by either the recipient of the glare, or Lelouch.

"Ah, yes!" Corben said, and gestured towards the man, "This is Vice-Superintendent Mitchell Volver."

Lelouch nodded in the direction of the man, a gesture which got the prince noting more than a grunt in response. Corben rolled his eyes, as if he had expected the reaction. Jeremiah, meanwhile, was a little ticked off. While it was true that academy regulations stipulated that nobility ranks were to be overlooked when it came to Cadets and staff interactions, this was bordering blatant disrespect! Lelouch, for his part, made a mental note to be carful around this man, and have Lazlow do a background check on him. He might be trouble.

"Me and Volver are busy men, and so are you, Mr. vi Britannia, if you want to get accepted in fourth year." Corben said as he opened a drawer of his desk, and took out a thick folder . "Here is the paperwork you need to fill out for today's evening." Lelouch stepped forward, and took the file Corben was holding out. "Drop it on Carlson's desk before 8 P.M.. Once he had confirmed everything is in order, he'll provide you with the information concerning your examinations. He'll also show you to your temporary assigned quarters right away. Any questions?"

"None, sir!" Lelouch said, and saluted the man.

"Then, dismissed!"

* * *

><p>From his window, Corben watched Lelouch and his knight exit the building, and follow Carlson to their loggings. The Superintendent's eyes were set solely on the black haired prince.<p>

"'I'm surprised it has taken this long for one of his children to come here', sir?" Volver said from where he stood behind him.

"Indeed, Volver." Corben said as he turned around. "I know what you're going to say. And my response is still going to be the same: As long as I am Superintendent, there won't be any favouritism showed to any of the young men and women who enlist here, no matter how high their parents ranks are."

"And you don't consider letting this commoner-prince plough his way through three academic years as 'favouritism', do you, sir?"

"No. This option is available to anyone who wishes to take it. They don't because they find it too difficult, Volver, and that's the point! If this boy passes his examination, then I believe he'll deserve the rewards. Now, you're dismissed too!"

After Volver left the office, Corben sat back in his chair, and sighed deeply. Volver wasn't too far off the mark with his accusation of him favouring the boy; he had done his best to considerably hurry up the procedures to get him accepted.

During the last 10 years that he served as Superintendent here, Corben had made himself known for his strict impartiality. This didn't sit too well with many of the people with high ranks of nobility, who had tried times and again to have him go easier on one of their children attending West-Point, just because they thought their blood was qualification enough. Right! And he was Santa-Claus. If they where so good, then let them get in line and prove it!

Seeing as they couldn't have him change his mind, the nobles changed tactics, and had tried to have him fired. When that didn't work, they settled to get a man on their payroll in the Vice-Superintendent post. That's how he ended up with Volver.

Nest fall, he was going to retire, and there would be a new Superintendent heading the Academy. No doubt the nobles would do all they can to have a man of theirs fill the position. Inside, he hoped vi Britannia was going to pass his entrance exams: If he didn't, and couldn't graduate before Corben left, he'd be a the mercy of court intrigues, and if he was right about how much esteem he was held in, the boy wouldn't last long. In his opinion, it'd be a shame to have a perfectly good military career ruined by petty political fights.

Corben's lips curved into a slight smile. _"Let's see what you can do, youg man!" _He thought.

Carlson brought Lelouch and Jeremiah to their lodging. It was a medium sized two person bedroom, much like the ones the cadets used when they attended the academy, except this one had a small adjoining bathroom. After making sure everything was alright, Carlson left them to unpack and fill in the paperwork. After the man was gone, Lelouch sighed, and looked around one more time: Talk about downsizing! He was used to a bedroom he could play baseball in, after all. Well, he better get used to it. Besides, once he'd get to a battlefield, he'll might very well be lucky to get a cupboard to sleep in.

After filling up the paperwork, Lelouch went and handed it back to Carlson, and received his exam schedule for the next week. As he browsed it, he whistled: He was going to be busy as hell! Better go call his little brother and sister right now, and go right to bed. That wasn't going to be too hard, since the jetlag was hitting him hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, early morning, Area 11, Tokyo Concession, Lamperouge Manor. <strong>

Euphemia was also having trouble adjusting to the different time zone. She had never left the Mainland before, after all. Despite her best efforts, she had been going to sleep right after diner these last few days. As a result, she had been waking up very early too.

These last few days, Miss Sayoko had some milk tea and toasts ready for her in the dining room right when she woke up. The maid was always up before her and seemingly hard at work. Euphemia had no idea how she did it; she always stayed up late to finish work, yet it didn't seem to bother her at all.

Around two hours after the pink haired princess, it was Rollo's turn to come down, followed by his bodyguard. Ever morning, someone from L.A.I. would come and bring him info on what went on during the night, like homeland stock figures and such, and Rollo would browse over it over his breakfast, for which Euphemia joined him.

This morning, it was miss Kôzuki's turn to bring the newspaper in. She left it on the table, and went back to help in the kitchen. As Rollo was still browsing over his figures, Euphemia decided to see what was going on in the world a little, and she picked up and unfolded the newspaper. When she got to the second page, she let out a small surprised gasp.

"What is it?" Rollo asked.

Euphie just showed him the page; It showed a distinct picture of Lelouch, behind whom you could just make out Jeremiah. The article headline read : **11****th**** prince to enter West-Point! **

Rollo blinked a few times, before saying "Well, that was fast."

"Tell me about it." Euphemia pouted. "There goes my plan to go to school incognito as your cousin!"

"We'll think of something." Rollo said.

* * *

><p>A few miles away, in another neighbourhood, Rivalz Cardemonde had just gotten up, and was eating his own breakfast. He was stuck with summer make-up classes. But hey, that meant he saw Milly even during the summer. The blonde had said it was her 'duty' as president to watch over the school.<p>

His mother was sitting at the table beside him, and was reading the newspaper.

"Rivalz?"

"Yes mom?"

"That black-haired handsome young man you used to hang out with, what was his name again?"

"You mean Lelouch?"

"Yes. What was his family name again?"

"Lamperouge. Why, is he in the newspaper?"

"I… I'm not sure. Take a look at this."

She handed the newspaper, opened to the second page, to Rivalz. When he took in the article, he half chocked on his cereal.

"This is-!" There was no doubt about it. You could clearly recognise him in the picture, and if that wasn't enough, there was that Gottwald dude towering behind him. As he read throught the article, it said that Lelouch had been going to Ashford under the _alias _Lamperouge.

"No way! He's a prince! Wait, does that mean Nunnally and Rollo are royalty too?"

Did Milly know about it? He'd have to ask her. And try to question Rollo about it too. Thought it might be a little awkward. But man, Shirley was going to flip when she found out about this!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18, DONE!<strong>

**Please leave a review, good readers! **

**Me, I'm off to sleep! See ya around! **

**-Stan **

***So yeah, in _this_ universe, Benjamin Franklin doesn't turn traitor. Seriously! I don't see why the Code Geass (half-assed) writers even did this, when they had a perfectly good traitor in the person of Benedict Arnold. Arnold's switch of sides was exposed by a captured British Officer who spilled the beans on the whole operation. The Colonials didn't know anything about the plot before that. Thus, easy fix; Have the officer either not be captured, by being killed or escaping. Voila. Instant alternate history in the making. If the plan had gone through, the Continental Army in the north would have been seriously and deeply fucked. **


	20. Chapter 19: Enemies at the gate!

**Hello, readers! It's time for another chapter of **_**Code Geass: the Black Steel Prince of Britannia**_**! **

**Again, I'm so very extremely sorry for the long delays. I had a lot of stuff going on at college, but I'm finally done with it. Well, the school part anyway. So, I should have more time to write from now on. **

**As always, I own nothing remotely related to Code Geass. If I did, I would have made sure better writers were hired when the show was being produced :P.**

**Let's roll!**

* * *

><p><strong>August 26th, 2016 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Concession, Hi-TV Studio <strong>

Deithard Reid was walking to his office, a cup of coffee in one hand and a pile of papers in the other. One of his fellow employees, who like so many others was getting his equipment ready, spotted him.

"Hey, Ried! Aren't you coming to Ashford?"

"Huh?" Deithard stopped in his track. "Ho, no. I'm covering another story at the moment." He said, showing the papers he was holding. "I have to work on that."

"I see. Well, see you around!"

Deithard resumed his walking. _"Besides, you're probably not going to get much material on the Lelouch vi Britannia story by stalking out teenagers". _He thought._ " Just because the other studios are going to do it, doesn't mean it's a good idea. I guess they're just tired of covering everything Prince Clovis does. I can relate: so am I! As for the 'Black Prince', well, I think I'm going to wait for the 'subject' to mature."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ashford Academy. <strong>

"Wow!" Rivalz whispered to himself as he neared the Academy's entrance on foot. Blocking it was a throng of journalists who were being held at bay by a wall of L.A.I.'s security guards. "How the hell am I supposed to get in?"

When he got nearer, a few of the journalists noticed him, and pounced.

"Hey, you! You're a student here, are you not?" One of the journalists asked the cobalt haired boy, while seriously invading his personal space. He was joined by a few others, one of which asked "Are you acquainted with His Highness, by any chance?"

"'His Highness?'" Rivalz said, "Ho, right, you mean Lelouch-"

"You're on a first name basis with him!"

"_Ho shit!"_

"Aren't you a member of the student council here?"

"Yeah, I recognize him from the pictures!"

"Can you tell us anything about him?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"What does he plan to do after graduating from West-Point?"

"What's his favorite dish?"

"What about Princess Nunnally and Prince Rollo? Do they also go to school here?"

"I…I.." Rivalz stammered. He was feeling highly uncomfortable. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Hey, that sounds like Rivalz." A familiar female voice said from the other side of the human wall. "Can you get him?"

"I certainly can, miss Ashford."

Suddenly, a huge hand sprung up, and grabbed Rivalz by his back-collar, before yanking him upwards with great strength. Rivalz came face to face with the owner of the hand: Lucas Lazlow.

"Mister Cardemonde." The overly tall man said in his usual monotone voice. "We were expecting you earlier than this."

"Sorry. After reading the news, I was a little out of it this morning, Mr… Lazlow?" Rivalz then sweatdroped, "Say, can you let me down now?" Rivalz said, kicking his feet rapidly for emphasis. He was a good three feet off the ground.

"Certainly." Lazlow said, releasing his hold and letting the boy fall to the ground. On his butt.

"Ouch."

"So, that makes all of us." Milly said.

"Huh?" Rivalz said while getting up, "What do you mean, 'all of us'?"

"The student council, which includes every friend Lelouch has who still attends the academy." The blonde explained. "Anyway, come on. We'll explain at the Club-House."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>When he entered the Student Council room, Rivalz immediately sensed the heavy atmosphere reigning in the room. Nina was at her computer, typing away as usual, but she seemed to be doing it in a more nervous fashion. Sitting at the table were Kallen and Shirley: The red-haired heiress had her cheek resting in her left open palm with same side elbow on the table, and she had a frown on her face. As for the orangette, her whole upper body was slumped on the table, her face flat on it. A teapot was laid next to her on the table, and half a dozen dirty tea-cups were piled close to it.<p>

"Herm… Hi, guys." Rivalz said sheepishly as Milly and Lazlow entered the room behind him (the chief of security had to lean sideways a little to be able to get in.) "What's up?"

All he got as a response was a grunt from Kallen, and a muffled groan from Shirley. Nina eyes didn't move from her monitor.

Rivalz blinked. "Milly? What's going on with those two?"

"Well, it seems Shirley is having difficulties shorting her… feelings right now, and Kallen is-"

"In a bad mood." The 'sickly' girl said.

"Huh, why?" Rivalz asked, which only got him a glare from the girl.

"What about being lied to for half a decade?" Kallen said.

"Well, I can understand how somebody could be upset about that." Milly said.

"Wait wait wait!" Rivalz said. "First thing: this is really real? Lelouch is really royalty?"

"Yes." Mill said. "So are Rollo and Nunnally."

"Holy molly guacamole!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"I assume you have known for a while." Kallen said. "Seeing as you grandfather has dealing with him."

"Yes, I did." Milly said with a smile. "In fact, I have know from the very beginning. If it helps, I'm sorry, and so is Lelouch, I am sure. It wasn't done with any bad intentions."

"Huh!" Shirley said, raising her head for the first time, "Why didn't he tell us, then?"

"For security reasons." Lazlow said. "The less people who knew about Mr Lelouch's real identity, the less chance of a leak occurring, be it voluntarily or not."

Milly nodded, "Like he said."

"Speaking of leaks." Nina said. "Last night, one of the girls in the photography club released a photo of all of us taken at Lelouch's graduation."

"Which is a large part of the reason why I am here." Lazlow said. "That photograph went viral. All of your identities are now know to the larger public, and with your association with Mr. Lelouch, a lot of people are sure to target you, be it to obtain information or any other motives. Upon direct request from Mr. Rollo and Mr. Ashford , my men and I will do our outmost best to ensure your safety at all times, both on and off campus."

The student council, with the exception of Milly, all stared at Lazlow as if he had grown a second head.

"Wait," Rivalz said, " you mean we're going to get bodyguards and stuff?"

"Amongst other things, yes, body guards will be provided." Lazlow responded.

"Cool! Hey, can I get a hot female one?"

"Rivalz!" Shirley exclaimed, getting up and slapping him behind the head.

"Relax, jeez, I was only joking!"

Meanwhile, Kallen was a thinking fast. If she got stuck with a bodyguard, she would have to stay well away from her brother, the gang and anything related to the resistance.

"Are you sure bodyguards are necessary?" She said. "Aren't we overreacting, if it's just reporters after a hot story?"

"I beg to differ." Rivalz said. "I almost got assaulted at the campus' entrance. I'd be thankful having somebody to keep those guys away."

"And it's not just reporters we are worried about. Enemies of the empire might also target you. I'm sure you are aware that our country as no lack of enemies."

"_You bet your ass, tall freak!"_ Kallen thought.

The others were taken aback by this. They hadn't considered this.

"Furthermore," Lazlow continued, "we will have to meet with your mother, Mr. Cardemonde, and both your parents, Mrs. Fenette Mrs. Stadfelt. While we don't officially need their consent for this, it would look better if we did. This also involves them, for they might be targeted also. Now, any questions?"

Shirley raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Fenette?"

"Well…About Rollo and Nana- I mean, Prince Rollo and Princess Nunnally! Are they still going to come to school here?"

"Ah, yes. I believe it is better that you ask that question directly to Mr Rollo. Excuse me a moment." Lazlow said, and picked up a steel grey suitcase, with L.A.I.'s logo on it, that was lying at the side. He laid it on the table, and punched in a code in the key-pad to open it up. The members of the Student council all gathered around. They saw that the suitcase was in fact a portable, wireless videophone. Lazlow dialed a number, and soon enough, Rollo's face appeared on-screen. In the background, you could hear dogs barking.

"_Herm, hi guys!"_

"Rollo-I mean, your Highness-" Rivalz began, but was stopped by Rollo.

"_Please, there's no need for that." _Rollo sad with an apologetic smile. _"Just Rollo will suffice. Same for Nunnally. I trust Lucas as explained things to you guys?"_

"He did." Rivalz said. "Hum what's with all the barking?"

"_Ah, that's big brother's dogs. There's a crowd of journalist camped outside our gate, and we released them in the front yard to help keep the journalists at a distance."_

"Say," Shirley said, "Are you and Nana going to keep going to school here?"

"_Yes, at least as long as nothing drastic happens. Speaking of which, Milly, I want to ask you a favor."_

"Ask away!" The blonde said.

"_Well, I'm worried about what might happen when we return to the Academy. Do you think you could-"_

"-prepare something to help keep the overenthusiastic students in line? Sure I can."

Rollo smiled. _"Thanks."_

Milly immediately went into plotting-dictator mode, and started pacing in the background, muttering to herself: "Well, to be really effective, we'll probably have to rewrite quite a few rules in the Academy's Disciplinary Rulebook. Maybe write a few new ones too. Hmmmmm. Then what about…"

The others let Milly to her plotting, and turned back to Rollo.

"Say," Nina said, "why did you… pass yourselves off as commoners?"

Rollo's expression turned a little sad. _"I believe it would be best you ask that directly to Brother when you get the chance."_

"How is Lulu doing?" Shirley asked. "Is he doing alright?"

"_Last time he called, he was safely at West-Point. I believe with Jeremiah at his sides, he should be alright."_

"Yeah!" Rivalz said, all smilling, "Besides! He's a prince, and back in the homeland! Nobody would dare to touch him there, right?"

Milly actually stopped pacing, and turned around to look worriedly at Rollo, who stayed silent for a few seconds. Apparently, Rivalz wasn't aware of the fate of the vi Britannia's mother. And the others seemed just as oblivious.

Rollo smiled, though Milly could tell it was a forced. _"Yes, Rivalz, that's right. Brother will be safe there. I'm-"_

" _Rollo! Nunnally is asking- Huh? _" A young female's voice said from off-screen, "_Who are you talking to?"_

"_Euphie, now isn't-" _Rollo protested, but to no avail, it seems, for the face of a pink-haired teenage girl appeared on screen form the left side. _"Hello"_ The girl said, _"Are you Rollo's friends?"_

"Huh, yes?" Rivalz said, having no clue who this girl was.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked.

"_Me? I'm-" _

"_Her name is Euphie!"_ Rollo said quickly, _"She's a friend of ours from the mainland! She's going to attend Ashford next year."_

Euphie turned he head around to look at Rollo, then turned it right back, and gave the student council a big smile: _"Yes! Exactly!"_

"Huh, okay…" Rivalz said.

"_**HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Came a ear-splitting scream from the background. Form somewhere in the room, they heard Serge, Rollo's bodyguard, say: _"Jesus! One of these morons actually jumped the fence!" _

Rollo pushed Euphie aside, and got close to the camera.

"_If you got any more questions, talk to Lucas. I've got to go! Bye guys!"_

"Bye, little buddy!"

* * *

><p><strong>September 1<strong>**st****, 2016 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, West-Point. **

The written part of the entrance exam had gone well…more or less. Lelouch had heard some people talk about mental exhaustion, and for the first time in his life, he knew what these people meant. The first day had gone rather well, but by the middle of the second day, he had started getting a serious headache, which evolved into throbbing pain by the end of the third one. After that, he had spent yesterday in bed, sleeping. Good thing too, because the physical part of the examination was today.

Lelouch had told his knight to keep tabs on what was going on in area 11 with his siblings, Ashford and such, but to not bother him with it unless something major came up. He didn't have time to worry about anything at the moment.

Luckily, nothing major happened as of yet. Well, there was that reporter who trespassed on his manor and who ended up in intensive care for serious bite wounds and lacerations, but it was the guy's own damn fault. If anything, it proved Hannibal and Xerxes hadn't lost their touch, so to speak.

Jeremiah was standing at the side of the training field they had been told to report to, while Lelouch was standing in the middle of it. They were waiting for Drill Sergeant P. Hamilton, who was going to 'supervise' his physical testing. Apparently, Hamilton was a hard-ass, like most Drill Sergeants it seemed. Lelouch, while trying to remain calm and composed, couldn't help but to foresee lots of pain in his immediate future.

It wasn't long until Hamilton showed up, smack on time. He was carrying a large, seemingly heavy bag slung unto his left shoulder. You could tell just from his features and the way he walked that this was a man not to be fucked with. He stopped about 5 feet in front of Lelouch.

"OKAY!" he yelled. "WHO DO I HAVE HERE?"

Lelouch saluted. "PROSPECTIVE CADET LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, SIR!"

"SO IT SEEMS! I'VE HEARD RUMORS YOU WERE A SCRAWN LITTLE BASTARD, BUT LUCKY FOR YOU, IT SEEMS I HAVE HEARD WRONG!" Hamilton stepped closed, so he stood almost onse to nose with Lelouch. " NOW TELL ME BOY: YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PRINCE, YOU CAN COME HERE AND GET AN EASY RIDE INTO THE ARMY?"

"NO SIR! THE THOUGHT NEVER CROSSED MY MIND"

"GOOD! ITS BETTER NOT! BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO RUN YOU UNTILL YOU DROP, AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GONA TO DO!"

Hamilton dropped his bag on the ground.

"IN HERE, YOU HAVE AN INFANTRYMAN STANDARD GEAR! I WANT YOU TO PUT IT ON! AND AFTER THAT, WE'LL GET STARTED ON THE OBSTACLE COURSE. GO! GO! GO!"

**Three hours later. **

"WELL, BOY, IT SEEMS YOU'RE _FINALLY_ ALL OUT OF STEAM!"

If he had the energy for it, Lelouch would have smiled from where he lay on the ground. Aside from being covered in mud, he was pretty sure he didn't have a single muscle that didn't ache. Hamilton put down a few notes on his notepad.

"SEEMS I'M ALL DONE HERE! GOTTWALD, HE'S ALL YOURS!"

As Hamilton walked away, Jeremiah rushed to help his prince back on his feet.

"If that didn't do it," Lelouch said in a raspy, exhausted voice, "I don't know what will."

"Let's get you back to the dorm, your Highness."

* * *

><p><strong>September 3<strong>**rd****, 2016 A.T.B., West Point, administration building. **

"So," Corben said as he took a drag from his pipe as he looked over Lelouch's examination results, "It seems the boy has what it takes. Good."

"I'm not sure the fourth year cadets are going to see it as positively as you do, sir." Volver said.

"Pah. If this boy can't take some flak from jealous people, he won't get far in this country. And just so I'm clear, I don't like you pestering my examiners. Especially Hamilton. I've know this man for decades. If you want to shot this kid's career down, you'll have to do a lot better!"

"_Ho, don't worry sir." _Volver thought._ "I will!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Banzai! I finally posted another chapter! Yeah!<strong>

**So, Lelouch made it into West-Point. Now he'll have to deal with teachers and students who don't think he belongs here. **

**I know it's a short one, I'll try to make the ext one longer next time. Please do leave a review. Chaow! I'm off to sleep!**

**-Stan.**


	21. Chapter 20: WestPoint part 1

**Hiya, people! I believe it's time to continue **_**Code Geass: The Black Steel Prince of Britannia**_**! Last time, I left off just as Lelouch had finished his entrance exam into West-Point, and passed them (like there was even a chance he wouldn't :P). But now, the real challenge begins. He's going to be facing some irritated and jealous classmates, and will have to deal with Volver's machinations. Without further ado, let's roll on! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I still don't own Code Geass. This state of affairs is not likely to change anytime soon. **

**Note: text like "this" will denote somebody who's speaking loudly.**

* * *

><p><strong>September 5<strong>**th****, 2016 A.T.B, Britannian mainland, West-Point Imperial Military Academy. Day of the opening ceremony. **

Two days before the opening ceremony, Lelouch had gotten the results of his examinations: all passed! And so, he had been added to the fourth year group.

As Superintendent Corben did his speech, Lelouch noticed from where he was sitting in the back that there were many cadets who were giving him downright dirty looks over their shoulders, mostly from the fourth year. He was glad Jeremiah was here, and hoped his knight would be enough of a deterrent. But Jeremiah couldn't protect him from _everything! _Especially when the female cadets were concerned.

The looks he got from most of the girls who were present were of another nature than the ones form the men. With his extensive experience concerning young women, he had a good idea what many of them were thinking up: they were seeing him as a way to go up the social ladder. He'd have to be careful around them, probably even more than with the men, for they could very well try to have their parents set up an arranged marriage with him. It wasn't impossible for him to beneficiate enough from an arranged marriage to make it bearable in case he didn't like the woman, but it was highly unlikely.

As it turned out, two girls tried to start a conversation with him after the ceremony. The first one was obviously trying _very _hard to act nice, but it came off as a bit creepy. The second one did a little better, but not by much. He ignored both as politely as he could manage.

**Next day, September 6****th**

As part of the curriculum, all cadets participated in various drills and group physical training on a regular basis. The group Lelouch was with (which was composed entirely of men, the female cadets were in separate groups) was scheduled to do just that today, and they were under orders to assemble in the field at the crack of dawn, and their drill instructor was going to be no other than Hamilton.

Lelouch, in his training uniform, got in line with the rest of his "fellow" cadets. Soon, Hamilton appeared, as cold-faced and merciless as Lelouch first saw him.

"**Cadets!" **he bellowed. **"To attention!"**

They all stood to attention as Hamilton looked over the group. The drill instructor nodded.

"**Welcome back, cadets! I hope for your asses that your summer break hasn't got you out of shape! Because I'll show no mercy to anyone who falls behind!" **

As Hamilton was talking, one of the cadets glanced at Lelouch. Bad idea. Hamilton noticed it, and went directly for him. The other cadets moved out of his way in a hurry.

"**Cadet Callahan!" **The DI yelled a tiny inch from the guy's face.** "I'm really curious as to why you're looking at vi Britannia instead of me! What, is it because you think he's prettier than me!" **

A number of cadets had to try really hard not to laugh. Callahan started to sputter, unable to immediately come up with a response.

"**Well, answer me, cadet! Or are our going to stand there gapping like a fish all day!"**

"**No sir!**" Callahan said, regaining control of his voice, **"I wasn't looking at him because he's prettier than you, sir!"**

"**So you're admitting you think he look better than I do!" **Hamilton said with a sadistic smile. Callahan could only gape in a 'Ho shit!' fashion. **"Drop and give me thirty!"**

As Callahan did as he was told, Hamilton resumed his walking.

"**Let me assure you!" **He said, **"Cadet vi Britannia isn't here amongst you today only because his daddy is the Emperor! While it might have helped, had we not found him capable enough, I can guarantee you we would have sent his ass to first year! He's not your problem!"**

Hamilton stopped, faced the cadets, pointed with his arm to his left and yelled even louder than before: **"**_**I'LL**_** BE YOUR PROBLEM IF ALL OF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES MOVING THIS VERY SECOND DOWN THE RACE TRACK! NOW!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, Britannian Mainland, Florida District, Gottwald Estate <strong>

Joshua Gottwald was sitting behind his father's desk, and was talking on the phone with his older brother.

"So, yeah, I've considered his highness' offer, and I'm going to take it. I think it's going to be fun… What about the plantation? Don't worry Jerry, we got it covered. Noah has been helping father of late, and this could be an opportunity for him to spread his wings a little… Relax, I'm not going to turn him into a mini-me. The world couldn't possibly handle that much awesomeness. Anyway, I was already going to accompany Lilicia there, so tell the guys back there to expect to see me tomorrow morning. Yeah, I'll tell mom you say hi! See ya bro!"

Joshua hung up.

"Well, it's going to get busy!" he said to himself. He got out of the office, and headed to his room to pack his stuff. On the way, he yelled down the stairs: "Mom! I'm going to stay in area 11 a while longer than I originally planned! Jeremiah hooked me up with a _huge_ PR job! And he says hi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon, September 8<strong>**th****, 2016 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo concession, Ashford Academy, Student Council Meeting Room.**

Classes had begun once again at Ashford for a couple of days now. At first, it looked like things might go out of hand: many overly-excited students had caused enough of a ruckus that the twins had to absent themselves until the situation was remedied. That didn't take long. Both Milly and her grandfather made it very clear that any shenanigans that indisposed the Student Council members and/or the Prince and Princess would result with those responsible being expelled. Permanently!

The Student Council Members had gotten their bodyguards the day before school began. Currently, they were in a room adjacent to the Student Council's, so as to not distract their charges from their work. Shirley's was a young woman of 22 named Dawn Rattray, who had Emerald Green eyes and jet black long hair. Milly's and Nina's Bodyguards were two twin sisters of 20, named respectively Nathalie and Stephanie Longfellow, both with light brown hair, thought Stephanie's was quite a bit longer than her sister's, which was shoulder length. Kallen's bodyguard was a woman of 33, named Alexandra, who had long dark purple hair. Lastly, Rivalz's… far from a sexy young woman, his bodyguard was a 28 year old man named Julius Marras. He was short, very broad shouldered, had small dark eyes, and one hell of a uni-brow. He was also strong as an ox: Earlier today, Rivalz had P.E. Class, and he had lost his key to his locker. Since he was already late, Julius did the sensible thing; He ripped out the locker's door!

"And the Janitor was after _me_ all morning because of that!" Rivalz said, as he finished explaining his little misadventure to the others.

"Ha, yes." Milly said offhandedly. "I heard about that."

"Yeah, I bet." Rivalz said. "When I was in middle school back in the homeland, I dreamed about having a guy like that to take care of bullies. But now, I think people are scared to even be around me. I asked a guy in English earlier if I could cross check my notes with his'. One look at Julius, and he scampered off!"

"Hm, if you want, I could let you check mine." Nina said.

"Really? Thanks Nina! You just made my day a whole better! Speaking of which: How are you guys holding up?"

"Me, I'm just fine, as you might expect. " Milly said with a smile. "Just one more minion, that's how I see it."

"It's kinds hard to get used sharing a dorm with somebody other than Sophie." Shirley said. Their bodyguards also roomed with them. "Although Dawn was a great in helping me organize my stuff!"

"I'm not finding it too difficult myself. Miss Stephanie mostly keeps to herself," Nina said.

"Cool." Rivalz nodded. "And what about you, Kallen?"

"Humpffff." Was all he got as a response from the red-head.

"Wow. Talk about grumpy." Rivalz said, "What's eating ya?"

Kallen didn't answer right way.

"_What's eating me?" _She sheeted inside. _"Lelouch and his damn henchmen are what's eating me! They're eating away at my sanity! And what really irks me, is if my damn mother-in-law hadn't put her nose into this, I might have gotten out of it! "_

**Flashback, Stadfelt Manor, three days ago.**

_Kallen was in her father's office, and was trying to convince him to refuse the "offer" of a bodyguard made by the vi Britannia. _

"_I really don't believe I need any bodyguards." Kallen explained to her father, "Lel- Prince Lelouch is only overreacting because he's afraid for his sister's and brother's safety. And if they insist, at least we can have one of our own guards escort me around. I'd feel much more comfortable that way."_

_She looked at her father. Rendall Stadfelt stayed silent for a few moments, then he sighed and passed a hand through his short red-hair._

"_I believe I understand how you feel, Kallen. However…"_

"_However, it could cause problems with His Highness Prince Lelouch, and his brother, if you refused their protection." Came her step-mother's voice from behind her. Kallen wiped herself around to face her._

"_How long have you been there?" She asked her._

"_Since a moment ago. Now, Kallen, I believe you're seeing this the wrong way. Just because it's "inconvenient" for you doesn't mean you should spit on an offer made by Royalty. There could be ways our household could beneficiate form this."_

_Kallen frowned. She hated to be in the room when her Step-mom was into scheming mode. It made her want to rip the woman's hair out._

"_What kind of benefits are we talking about here?"_

"_Well, higher favor in the court, for one thing. We haven't exactly been in the spotlight these past few I hear he's got connections with a Duke and a Margrave back in the homeland. Also, it might help you to find a good match."_

"_Huh!" Kallen said, "Wait, you're not suggesting me and Lelouch-"_

"_Who knows? But even if you can't get the prince, the fact that he went out of his way to give you a bodyguard could cause other suitors to appear, to see what the "fuss is about", as they say. "_

"_Actually, Kallen," her father spoke up, "I believe she is right. It could be a good thing for you: You're going to have to marry one day, and the more suitors you have, the greater the chances are that you can find the best person for yourself."_

**End of Flashback**

And thus, all appeals were doomed, and her father gave his consent for her to receive a bodyguard.

"I'm having serious problems adapting to somebody shadowing me everywhere." Was what she finally said.

"I admit it feels weird." Shirley said. "But hey, isn't it a good thing? With your health being what it is?"

"Humpff. Yes, I suppose."

The door to the council room opened.

"I'm sorry if we're causing you discomfort, Kallen." Said Nunnally, in her middle school uniform, who was wheeled into the room by Camille.

"**Nunnally!" **All of the student council exclaimed in unison.

"Hello everyone!" The little princess said as they gathered around her.

"My, they seem to be as enthusiastic as you described, Nunnally!" Euphemia said as she entered the room, closely followed by Lilicia.

"And looks like you brought my two new troupers with you, Nanna." Milly said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, everyone."

"Same here, hem, Euphie right?"

"Yes." The pinkette said.

"We've come pick up some things we need for when we start school tomorrow." Lilicia said.

"So you think it's alright for you guys to come back now?" Shirley asked.

"Yes!" Nunnally said. "I'm sorry that we had to miss the opening festival."

"Actually, with all the ruckus that happened, a lot of events had to be cancelled. " Rivalz said.

"Don't worry!" Milly said. We'll hold another one soon enough! Actually, in my book, officially welcoming a prince and princess is reason enough by itself to hold a festival."

"Actually, for once, that might be a _valid _reason for you to hold a festival, Ms. President." Rivalz said.

"Quiet you!" Milly said in a mock-offended tone, "If I say a reason is valid, then it is! End of story!"

"Hm, say, where is Rollo?" Nina asked.

"He's at the L.A.I. new headquarters for its inauguration."

"Now that you say that, I remember reading something about it in the newspaper this morning."

"You read newspapers?" Kallen asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, well it's mainly to read the stuff they write about Lelouch. After finding out he's royalty, I figured it'd be better to stay informed."

"Speaking of information and royalty, I have something I feel I should tell you guys." Nunnally said. "It's about Euphie here."

"Wait a moment!" Milly said, knowing what subject Nunnally wanted to bring up. "Preparation must be made first!"

Milly called her bodyguard, and told her to stand outside the Council room's door and to warn them if anybody appeared. She asked Rivalz to help her close the curtains.

"Now, what you're about to hear is to remain a secret to this group until we're told otherwise by Lelouch or Rollo." Milly said, dead serious. "Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"So, what is the big secret?" Kallen said, "Let me guess: she's a princess too?" she added sarcastically.

"How did you guess?" Euphie asked, thinking Kallen was serious.

"….."

"_**WHAT!**_" chorused all the members of the Council except Milly.

"Does that mean she's your…" Rivalz started.

"Yes," Nunnally said, "She's my, Rollo's and Lelouch's sister."

"My real name is Euphemia li Britannia." Euphie said.

"_Not another one!" _Kallen thought. _"I need to get out of here!" _

"Ok…" Shirley said, "So, hmmm, I guess you don't want us to call you by that name. Then what should we call you?"

"Well, I'm registered here under Euphie Hatfield. So that should be alright for now."

"Hatfield…" Rivalz mused, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"What about you?" Kallen asked Lilicia. "Anything we should know about?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm really just little old Lilicia Gottwald, and my family, disconcertingly, really grows oranges."

"Ha, yes." Milly said. "You two probably want your uniforms for tomorrow. Come with me, we'll go get them." The rest of the student council made to follow, but were stopped by a gesture from their president, "Not so fast! Have you guys forgot?" She said, and pointed to a large stack of paper sitting in the middle of the table, "First semester clubs budget!"

"**Hawww!"**

* * *

><p><strong>September 9<strong>**th****, 2016 A.T.B., Mainland, New-York District, New-York, Britannia Imperial Arsenal HQ.**

The head honchos of B.I.A., the company responsible for the manufacturing of Britannia's current lines of Knightmares, we're having a meeting. They were watching a news program about the opening of L.A.I.'s new headquarters. And their boss wasn't in a good mood.

"So," the B.I.A.'s CEO, Gordon Brown said the men gathered around the table, "How exactly did we missed L.A.I.'s owner and CEO being a _god-dammed_ Prince!"

The executives looked at one-another, each waiting for somebody else to speak up. Finally, a brave soul rose up.

"W-well, sir, we ran a thorough background check. Several times! It all checked out!"

"He used his real bloody first name, and all of you know who Marianne Lamperouge was!" Gordon said. "Didn't that, I don't know, alerted you in anyway?"

"We found it peculiar, yes, but he rarely appeared in public. And will Lazlow working for him, there wasn't much chance to confirm his identity first hand!"

Gordon sighed in defeat. "Alright, I get it. However, we're going to have our work cut out for us. You've all seen the data L.A.I. released on their latest model?" Everyone nodded. "Good! Then you'll understand that there's a good chance we might lose contracts to L.A.I if this bloody monster is a effective as they showcase it."

"We've already increased funding to the development of the Gloucester by 35 %, sir."

"Make it 50%!"

"Will be done, sir!"

"We better not half-ass!" Gordon said, "If we lose part of, or god forbid, all of our orders of knightmares to that brat's company, our 'investors' are going to be after our heads!"

* * *

><p><strong>October 11<strong>**th****, 2016 A.T.B., West-Point Imperial Military Academy, **

Lelouch was doing well. Far too well, by some people. Volver was breathing on the back of his neck, ready to pounce at any weakness he found. It's been over a month, and it seemed the man hadn't had much luck. Although he did have courses with some of the people whom, it was obvious, were in league with him, and did their very best to make things difficult for him.

He had gotten Lazlow's report on Volver a week ago, and it seemed the man was on the payroll of a far right faction headed by Grand Duke Mikhail Dorchester. Luckily for Lelouch, whatever the Grand Duke was cooking up within West-Point seemed to be on the back burner, at least for now.

As Lelouch expected, he wasn't making much friends here. It wasn't surprising: With Britannia being what it is, the competition here was fierce. The unspoken rule here was that any relation that wouldn't help further your career was to be avoided at all cost.

"Say, Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked his knight when they were eating their lunch in the cafeteria, "Is the Colchester Institute just as much cutthroat as here?"

"Huh? Ha, well, not really, at least not when I was there."

"I see." Lelouch said, playing with his food half-heartedly. He checked his watch. "Well, got to go to the next class."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 20.<strong>

**Alright! One more chapter done. Sorry for the long time it took, once again. **

**Lelouch should graduate from West-Point at the end of the next chapter. **

**Please leave a review. **

**See you next time! **

**-Stan**


	22. Chapter 21: WestPoint part 2

**Here we go for chapter 21 of **_**Code Geass: The Black Steel Prince of Britannia!**_

**I am, once more, terribly sorry for the extra-late update! I've got a lot on my mind ; I am looking for a job, and it's only going so-so for now. Damn you, shitty economy! :P But seriously, if I had my way, I'd spend all my time writing. Sadly I can't, I have HUGE student loans to pay off. And I'm not yet skilled enough as a writer that I could survive on it. So yeah, that's why I took up cooking. **

**There's also another reason for the late updates: Writer's block. I had trouble figuring out how to make this part of the story work out. You're going to notice that Lelouch pretty much blows right through West-Point in this chapter. I wanted to make this part of the story more elaborate, stuff happening, but… It's not working out so good. I want to get this story moving again, and this is the solution. Please bear with me, guys. **

**Now let's roll! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything from Code Geass.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 20<strong>**th****, 2016 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Concession, L.A.I. Headquarters.**

Curious to see for herself where her little brother was spending so much of his time, Euphie had asked Rolo if she could visit the new L.A.I. Tokyo headquarters, and he agreed to show her around.

She was escorted there (Nunnally didn't come because she had to attend special lessons at Ashford) by guards in several dark blue SUVs from L.A.I. Security. She had seen it on TV and in the Newspapers, but only in seeing it with her own eyes did she realize how much the building was _huge! _It had cost almost 8 billion pounds to build, and it showed: The building's base structure, 20 storeys high, was a massive triangle of steel, glass and cement, black and dark blue in color. On each corners was a pentagon shaped tower, all of different height. The tallest one, 80 storeys high, had L.A.I. written in giant letters on its façade. The main entrance of the building was also located at the base of that tower. From the vehicle she was in, Euphie looked up at the building with big eyes.

"Wow." She whispered to herself. "When Lelouch decides to do something, he still goes all out."

As there were a large number of reporters in the vicinity of the HQ these days, the little convoy didn't stop in front of the main entrance: It went directly to the secured underground parking located under the skyscraper.

Euphie and her escort then took the elevator, up to the top of the tallest tower, where the C.E.O.'s office was located. As she exited the elevator, Euphie's ears caught the unmistakable sound of a violin.

The office occupied about a third of the floor. The rest was taken up by a large apartment, which Rollo sometimes used when his work tied him up here until very late in the night, and it was much more convenient for him to just sleep here instead of going back to the manor.

Like the rest of the building, the office was grand, made to impress by both its size and its furnishings. There were four black leather couches in the center of the room, arranged into a square around a glass topped table. At the other end of the room was a large and massive wooden desk, and behind it were six large rectangular windows. They were flanked by large dark-purple curtains, which were currently pulled back.

Euphie and her escort waited in the office for about a minute before a door to the side opened, and Rolo walked in, followed by Serge.

"Welcome to L.A.I., Euphie!" Rollo said. "And just on time, too! I'm done with work here for a little while."

"Thank you." Euphie said, "Were you practicing your violin?"

"Huh? Ah, you heard that? Well, yes, kind of. I was trying the new bow I acquired for it the other day. Even with all the stuff I'm doing, I'm still a member of the music club. And we have a performance just before Christmas break."

"I see." Euphie said. "Well, I'm looking forward to hearing it."

After a tour of the apartments, Rollo's private butler brought out tea and biscuits, which they ate sitting at one of the couches in the office, and they started talking about this and that.

"Mr. Joshua was on TV again this morning." Euphie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Rolo said. "I'm glad we got him handling the media, that's one less headache to worry about. He's one smooth talker. Although, looking at him go at it, you got to wonder sometimes whether he's a spokesman or a comedian."

After a while, something on the piece of wall directly behind the desk caught Euphie's eye: between two windows, was hung a large painting. She got up, and went closer to get a better look at it: It showed the three vi Britannia children sitting on a couch. Lelouch was in the middle, with Nunnally sited at his right, and Rolo on his left. From her siblings' appearance on the picture, Euphie estimated that it had to have been painted three or four years ago. There was a very peaceful feel about it.

"This is a nice painting." Euphie said. "Was it done by Clovis?"

"Yes." Rolo said. "It was in Brother's old office. I thought it fitting to bring it here. Clovis had asked for us to pose for him, and at first, Brother was very reluctant, as having a painting of us signed by Prince Clovis might lead to some awkward questions. Then Clovis promised he wouldn't put his name on it, and then it was easy for Nunnally to convince him."

Euphie giggled. "I can imagine." She looked at the painting a while longer before saying, "You know, you can't tell by looking at this that she can't walk. I mean, I know your all seated, but…"

"I know what you mean," Rolo said, "Brother actually requested it this way. He said it was so he wouldn't have to throw it out once Nunnally regains use of her legs."

"I can see him do just that. Speaking of which, you said something about that a while ago, about finding a way to make Nunnally walk again. How is that going?"

Fixing Nunnally's legs had been a project on which Lelouch had spent much time on over the years. With Lelouch now away at West-Point, Rolo had taken over the task. They were unable to do anything for her sight, everyone they talked to saying that since it was psychological, only time could hopefully fix it. But it was not so for her legs. If there was to be any hope for the little princess to ever walk again, they would have to make it happen. Luckily, Britannia's medical sciences were the best in the world. With all the wars Britannia waged, the opportunity to experiment on wounded soldiers were plentiful, and there were many wealthy knights that were wounded in battle, and who spent all that they had in hope to be able to fight once again. But many techniques that would be required in Nunnally's case were still experimental, and carried their load of risks.

"It's going nowhere fast." Rolo sighed. "I have my hands full with running L.A.I." Rolo went to his desk, opened a drawer, and took out a large binder. On the cover was written "Nunnally's Health Book". He started looking through it. "I think the only way I'd be able to make any headway with this is if I quit going to Ashford. Lelouch is against it, thought."

"Hmm." Euphie mused, and then an idea hit her. "What about_ I_ help you with it?"

Rolo was taken aback at first, then though about it for a minute.

"Well, I don't know, Euphie. I appreciate that you want to help, but this involves a lot of medical stuff. Are you confident you can handle that?"

His older-half sister nodded firmly. "If it's to help Nunnally, I'm sure I can handle it! Beside, I've been feeling like a third wheel here. You and Lelouch are doing so much, while I'm doing nothing. So please!" she said, almost pleading.

Rolo sighed. "Why not? I'm going to have to talk to Brother about this first though. I'm probably going to need your help convincing him, too."

"Thank you!" Euphie beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>November 23th, 2016 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Concession Imperial Airport<strong>

Today, piano virtuoso Viscount Dominic Silver-Constantine, husband to Major General Constantine, was arriving in Area 11 for an extended stay of 6 months. He was coming here for two reasons: To perform at the Tokyo Concert Hall, and to give some private lessons to a certain wheelchair-bound princess. For convenience sake, they were going to be staying at the vi Britannia's manor.

Dominic was 5 feet 8 inches tall. He had long blond hair which he kept tied in a ponytail. His eyes, which he usually kept closed since he was blind, were a steely grey-blue color. He was currently dressed in a grey three piece suit with a black fedora and long coat, and was wearing black glasses.

He was accompanied by his daughter, Amelia. Of the same height as her father, she also had the same eyes and hair. Her features, thought, were obviously inherited from her mother, except that Amelia's lacked Helen's hardness in them. Unlike her mother and her older half-sister, Anastasia, Amelia was a cheerful sort, and had exactly zero battle prowess. Her favorite occupation was singing. She was wearing a simple light blue dress, over which was a grey coat.

Right now, father and daughter were waiting outside the terminal for their pick up, having checked out their luggage already.

"It's rather chilly here." Dominic said, tightening his scarf. "Do you see them, Amelia?"

"Not yet, daddy." She looked at a clock up on wall. "They should be here by now." Just then, she spotted the unmistakable glow of an orange-colored suit in the crowd. "Ha, I see them. Gottwalds!" She cried while waving her arms over her head. "Over here!"

Joshua and Lilicia, who had volunteered to pick the pair up, heard her and saw her gesture. They hurried towards Amelia, obviously out of breath from running.

"S-…sorry!" Lilicia said as she tried to catch her breath. "W-…we got stuck in-… in a traffic jam!"

"We haven't waited long, so don't worry about it." Dominic said.

"See, Lil' sis? I told you we'd be alright!" Joshua said, flashing a big smile and giving a thumbs up.

Lilicia frowned. "Good thing we were." She said to her brother, and then turned to Dominic "Come this way, please."

* * *

><p><strong>November 27<strong>**th****, 2016 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, New-Mexico district, Imperial Forces Heavy Weapon and Missiles Proving Grounds of White Sands, L.A.I. Designated Test Area **

Nighttime had fallen over the Tularosa Basin. A team of L.A.I. engineers and technicians from L.A.I., under Professor Lenard Malcolm, were preparing to test one of their prototype energy weapons. They were currently doing the least minute check in the control bunker.

"Let's hope this time it doesn't blow up on us." One of the techs said. "If it does, we'll be stuck here 'till Christmas."

"Professor!" Another tech yelled after his superior who was in an adjacent room "Are you all set?"

"Yes, I am!" the diminutive physicist said as he walked in and sat in his seat. "Energy levels?"

"100% sir!"

"Systems status?"

"Systems, all green, sir!"

"Acquire test target."

"Target acquired, sir!"

"Then begin countdown."

"L.A.I. Testing Unit; Destroying Landmarks since 2014!" an engineer in the background quipped.

The tech sitting at the fire control console started counting down. "Heavy Ionic Particle cannon, "Shockwave", firing in: Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Fire Away!"

The tech pushed down the fire button. From the massive gun barrel in front of the bunker a large, light blue energy beam came out, and sped towards the horizon, towards a rock formation more than a mile away. A second latter, the whole sky was lighted up by a huge explosion.

After the explosion subsided, the technicians got right back to work.

"Barrel status?" Malcolm called.

"It survived!" one of the tech said. "It's still cooling down, but it'll be able to be fired again!"

"YES!" the entire team chorused

"Congratulations everybody!" Malcolm said. "Thank you all for your hard work!"

One of the techs came up to Malcolm with a champagne glass, and offered it to him, which the scientist gladly accepted.

"Now you'll be able to concentrate on you other project, boss!" the tech said. "Too bad we can't incorporate this breakthrough into Project Legionnaire, thought."

Project Legionnaire was the project in charge of developing weapons for the Odin series of knightmares.

"That's what the High Density Mason Beam is for." Malcolm said after taking a sip of his glass. "This one is going to be for heavy support fire and bombardment."

"Speaking of the HDMB, you still stand by your decision concerning the, _errr_, color?"

"Yes. It can't be helped, since it gives off UV radiations. Besides," Malcolm added with a smile," like His Highness prince Lelouch says, 'Purple pimps you up!'"

* * *

><p><strong>December 21th, 2016 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, New-York District, West-Point Imperial Military Academy. <strong>

Today was the last day before the cadets would be on break for the Holidays, and Lelouch was happy for it. He felt that a break was definitely needed.

He was doing exceedingly well. About a week ago, he had wiped the floor in Advanced Strategies. While he was still kind-off a black sheep, he sensed that he was gaining at least a modicum of respect from a good portion of the older cadets.

The classes had just finished an hour ago, and Lelouch was busy packing the stuff he wanted to bring with him. Jeremiah was currently on his cell phone, talking with Joshua.

"Yeah, I'll ask him." He said, then turned to his prince. "Sire, Joshua is organizing a big party for New Years Eve in area 10. He wants to know if you'll be attending."

Lelouch stopped what he was doing for a moment. Joshua's parties were renowned to be on par with anything Milly could come up. It promised to be tiring.

"I don't know. I was thinking of taking it easy for the winter break."

"Yeah, but he says that Johnson McKenzie will be attending."

Johnson McKenzie was the chief speaker for the House of Commons. This was one man with whom it might very well pay off to socialize with.

"Alright then, I'll go."

"He says he'll come." Jeremiah said to Joshua.

"_Excellent!" _Joshua said, loud enough for Lelouch to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Night of December 31<strong>**st**** 2016 A.T.B., Area 10, Jakarta Concession, **_**the Spritz Plaza Hotel. **_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the biggest New-Year Eve's party this side of California! My name is Joshua Gottwald, and I'll be your host for tonight!"

Lelouch had spent much of his break until tonight relaxing and spending time with Rolo and Nunnally. Unsurprisingly, he found their home to be much more crowded than he left it, with Euphemia, Joshua, Lilicia, Amelia and Dominic staying over.

"_We might as well put up a sign saying 'vi Britannia INN' on the main gate." _Lelouch thought as he talked with Johnson McKenzie.

At least he got to ear some very good piano performances almost every days. During the night, Dominic performed at the Opera House, where Clovis, a big fan of his, was a regular attendee.

But, back to the present festivities. Along with the whole of the Ashford Council, and all of the vi Britannias' guests, Joshua had invited almost everybody he knew, plus numerous extras. The main hall of the Spritz was packed full.

Lelouch had found McKenzie to be a most agreeable sort. It was clear the man saw potential in him. That was good. If the man wanted something from him, he'd have to give something in return. And Lelouch might be a 'commoner-prince', but he still held the high-ground with men like him.

When both Lelouch and McKenzie realized that they had nothing more to talk about tonight, the two of them parted ways, but not before a quick exchange of confidential phone numbers.

Lelouch was wandering about with Jeremiah, when a very well formed young woman in a blue short dress and with short turquoise hair jumped on him and kissed him full on the mouth. The people immediately around them stopped talking and starred at them. This scene was a paparazzo's dream.

"Cassandra!" Jeremiah sheeted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The mute girl, breaking away from a stunned Lelouch, simply smiled and winked at her big brother.

"She's hunting big game, that's what she's doing, Jerry." Joshua said as he approached them, glass of brandy in hand. "Glad you could make it, Cass. Nice catch, by the way."

"Don't refer to his Highness as a 'catch', Josh! This is already surely going to be in the papers, so don't pile it up!"

Joshua put on a mock-offended expression. "What are you saying, Jerry? I only wants what b better for my darling little sister!"

That left Jeremiah sputtering.

"I'm just messing with you, Jerry! Relax, bro! Here, have a drink!" Joshua said, handing his almost full glass to his older brother.

Meanwhile, Lelouch had regained his composure. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised by this." He said to Cassandra. "Although Jeremiah was right, there would have been a much better place for this. Incidentally, congratulation on getting through Sniper School."

Cassandra just beamed at him, and mouthed something that probably was "Thanks to you!". After that, she waved and walked off somewhere.

When Lelouch turned back to Joshua, he saw that the man was scanning over the guests.

"Looking for somebody?" He asked his spokesman.

"Yeah." Joshua said. "I'm looking for Count Hefner. Did you guys see him, by any chances?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw him close to the jugglers and fire-heaters earlier." Jeremiah said. "Either him, or somebody who's wearing the same style of outfit as he does."

"Then it had to be him. Thanks big bro!" Then it was Joshua's turn to wave and take off.

"Did he mean 'Hefner', as in the guy who owns Play-"

"Yes, the very same, Sire."

* * *

><p><strong>February 7<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Concession, Ashford Academy. **

Kallen Stadfelt was not a happy girl. While she struggled to maintain the appearance of a meek, sick, and well brought up girl of noble birth, inside, she was boiling. The reason? It was that bodyguard she had been stuck with for 5 months now.

She hadn't been able to hook up with her Brother's resistance group ever since Alexandra started following her around. She hadn't even been able to see her brother for months. Naoto had finally found an excuse to visit her last week, even while he was sick! The way things were going, she'd have to put an end to her involvement with the resistance permanently. As is that wasn't enough, she noticed that she was not sleeping well, and that she was getting more tired easily. Jeez!

Right now, she was walking along a hallway, followed by her bodyguard, who was carrying her textbook bag.

"Hey, Kallen!" She heard from behind her. She turned around, and saw Shirley coming towards her.

"Hi Shirley." Kallen said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." The orangette said. "Milly wants to meet with the rest of the council during lunch break."

"Again? What does she wants this time?"

"I dunno." Shirley said, shrugging. She then starred at Kallen's face for a few seconds.

"Hm, is there something wrong?" Kallen asked her classmate.

"I'm not sure. Your face looks all flushed." Shirley stepped closer, and put a hand on the Red-Head's forehead. "You're burning! I think you should go to the infirmary!"

"Strange, I … don't feel-…"

Kallen didn't get to finish her sentence, as she collapsed right there in the hallway.

"Kallen!" Both Alexandra and Shirley exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** of April, 2017 A.T.B., Area 11, outskirts of Tokyo settlement, Shinjuku Ghetto **

As it turned out, Kallen had gotten the flu from Naoto. She was bedridden for two weeks. The doctor who checked up on her determined that the flu wasn't the only thing that got her in that state: Exhaustion from stress was the probable cause. Kallen was quick to make the case that she was stressed because having somebody shadowing her around every day was too much for her. (And that wasn't even a lie!)

Also, Alexandra had been keeping het Step-Mother from talking to the media about anything even remotely related to Lelouch. That made her an unlikely ally when she demanded to have her bodyguard removed. And they did! Rolo had Lazlow pull Alexandra out last week.

After waiting a few days, just to make sure it didn't look _too _suspicious, she skipped school and went straight to their group's hideout. When she got there, she was welcomed back with cheers and open arms.

"I'm sure glad you are back, Kallen!" Naoto said. "And with perfect timing, too!"

"What, you have a strike against the Britannians planned?"

"Something like that. Prince Clovis has been doing research on something. We think it might be weapons."

"Like his little brother."

"Yeah. And we found a possible way to infiltrate the compound. If this pans out well, Britannia won't know what hits them!"

* * *

><p><strong>29<strong>**th**** of April, 2017 A.T.B., Mainland Britannia, New-York District, West-Point. **

"And so," Volver said victoriously, "This council's vote his unanimous in disfavor of vi Britannia's proposed rank assignment."

"You got to understand, Gabriel," one of the council members said to the Superintendent, "nobody's ever graduated from here with the rank of Colonel!"

"Morison is right." Another member added. "However good he might be, this is too much! First Lieutenant should be more than enough."

Superintendent Gabriel Corben silently smoked his pipe. He didn't do or say anything for about a minute. Then, he smiled.

"I thought this might happen." He said. "So, I sent a letter to a certain highly ranked someone, asking his opinion on the matter, and whether this council's would be the right one."

"Hmpff." Volver said. "I don't know who you sent your 'letter' to, but it won't change anything. This council as spoken."

"Ho, I wouldn't be so sure, son." Corben said, with what almost sounded like mirth in his voice. "I've gotten a response from that person." He took out a folder form his briefcase, which contained several copies that he handed out. "This is a copy of that person's answer."

The council members read through the letter. Midway through it, Volver almost chocked on his coffee.

*Cought* "Th-this is…!"

Morison read the letter out loud. "'_I, Charles zi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannia emperor, herby grants West-Point Superintendent Gabriel Corben full leeway concerning the commissioning of cadet Lelouch vi Britannia, prince of the realm.'" _

Everybody was silent.

"Yeah." Corben said as he puffed up his pipe, "I think Cadet vi Britannia is going to get his rank of Colonel after all!" He turned to Volver. "Unless you want to appeal this directly to the emperor."

Volver remained silent.

Corben got up. "This council is dismissed!" He made to leave, but turned back toward Volver. "And let this be a reminder that whoever you put in my chair, son, he better not fuck too much around, because somebody will be watching, even though you might forget he is!"

* * *

><p><strong>June 10<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., West-Point academy Graduation ceremony. **

When Lelouch had gotten up on the platform to receive his diploma and rank, saying that he had been pleasantly surprised as Corben uttered the word 'Colonel', was a clear understatement. He almost tripped upon his own feet.

After all the diplomas had been handed out, Corben did a speech.

"I know all you young men and women are eager to go and celebrate, so I'll keep this short. I wish all of you the best of luck with your assignments, which you will receive in the coming weeks. I hope you shall prove yourself worthy of both the ranks you have been given and the trust of this empire, and capable of shouldering he responsibilities that come with it. I have been superintendent for 10 years now. As you know, I will be retiring from this office in a couple of days. Well, I can honestly say that it has been a pleasure to see all of you mature into fine, outstanding officers. Well, most of you anyway." He did a short pause, during which he scanned over the assembly. Then he nodded. "Class dismissed!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 21. <strong>

**Yipikikay, mother #$%*&! **

**Next chapter, we're going to get into the real meat of the story. Better file your reader's teeth guys and gals! **

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, tell me about it in a review please. If you didn't, also tell me about it in a review. I see criticism as what it is: an opportunity to get better! **

**So, review please! **

**-Stan**


	23. Chapter 22: Caling out to all badasses

**Here we go again guys! Here's another chapter of **_**The Black Steel Prince of Britannia! **_

**I know I said not to expect frequent updates, but I really passed over a major writer's block with the last chapter. And it really got me going! So, without Further ado, let's crack on! **

**Note: I've come back to had a scene in this chapter to go along with what I'm currently writting in chapter 25. **

**Disclaimer: Me no poseo Code Geass!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 10, 2017 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, Pendragon, Constantine Estate <span>**

Today was the 20th birthday of Hellen's eldest, Anastasia. Currently, she was with her mother in what used to be her now-deceased Grand-Father's office. It was now Hellen's. Later that day, there was a celebration planned to take place at the manor, but as far as Anastasia was concerned, the most important event for her was the reason she was here; her mother had promised to reveal who her biological father was on this day.

"Anna" Hellen said, "I have never told what I'm about to tell you to anyone other than Dominic. Do you remember when I told you that you didn't have to worry about those rumors of you being some nobody's bastard?"

Anastasia, a medium height, well developed young woman with waist-length sandy-blonde hair and yellow eyes, nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I didn't lie; your biological father was Grand-Duke James Leonheart."

Anastasia was slightly surprised by this. She wracked her brain for info on that name. Then she remembered something.

"Wasn't that one of the noble family destroyed during the Emblem of Blood?"

"Yes. But unlike most others, they fell victim not of attacks from others, but from infighting inside the family. Brothers literally fought amongst themselves. Your father was killed near the end of The Emblem by his elder brother, Richard, then the Grand Duke, the Knight of One under the previous Emperor, and, before he killed James, a good friend of mine, as was your father obviously."

While p^rocessing all this, Anastasia though about something "Wait, you said James was also a Grand-Duke."

"He received the title posthumously, after his brother was branded a traitor and executed under Charles' orders. Richard was childless, and by the time the 'smoke' had cleared, you weren't even born yet that you were already the last direct descendent of that Family, and thus the heir to the title and the name. That's part of the reason I waited until today to tell you about it; Your surviving paternal Grand-Mother, Melinda, and I, weren't on the best of terms by then. I believe she blames me for the fate of your father and uncle." Then she muttered, "Sometimes I think she might have been right."

"Huh, what was that?"

"Nothing." Hellen said quickly. "Anyway, if James had not died, you would have been a legitimate child of his anyway, since we were to marry that spring. Since that was no longer possible, your grand-mother, not wanting the line to end like that, recognized you as legitimate. But, like I said, we didn't get along, so she wouldn't make it easy; she set a few conditions that had to be met before you could inherit the title, estates, and considerable assets: First, you have to be 20, which is done now. Second, you have to be married, and have at least one legitimate child. Thirdly, you have to renounce to the title of Duchess of Constantine."

"Wait, you mean I have to choose between the two?"

"Basically, yes." Helen said.

Anastasia remained standing here silently for a while. "What do you think I should do?" She finally asked.

"What-ever you feel is best. It's your inheritance, after all. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so while YOU can't inherit my title if you chose to take your father's, one of your children could. If worst comes to worst, Amelia can have the title, even if she isn't traditional Constantine material. So if I were in your shoes, I'd go for it. Didn't you say you wanted to make your own path when you enlisted at the Colchester Institute two years ago? This is probably the best mean to do just that."

"Okay." Anastasia said, "But can I at least think about it?"

"Take as much time as you want. That old harpy didn't put a time limit, at the very least. But I'd like to talk to you about the marriage part, so that you can consider that too. Also, is there anybody somewhere that you're interested in?"

Anastasia shook her head. "No, there isn't anybody. I haven't given much thought to these things before."

"As I thought. Well, I have a particular bachelor in mind that you should check out." She took a newspaper lying on the side, and handed it to her daughter. On the front page was a picture of a standing Lelouch vi Britannia in his West-Point Uniform.

"How much do you know about Lelouch vi Britannia, Anna?"

* * *

><p><strong>June 12<strong>**th**** , 2017 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, Pendragon, Residence of the Prime-Minister. **

Lelouch had requested a meeting with Schneizel, which his older brother had speedily agreed to.

"Firstly," Schneizel el Britannia said from behind his desk, "I wish to congratulate you on your commissioning as Colonel. I expected noting less form you, Lelouch."

"Thank you, Schneizel."

"Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I have certain ideas I'd like to test out, specifically concerning the tactical and strategic uses of Knightmares and various weaponry. For that purpose, I'd like to receive permission to form an independent knightmare battalion." Lelouch took the folder he had under his arm, and handed it to his brother. "The specifics are in here."

Schneizel took the folder, and browsed through it quickly. "Hmmm. A knightmare battalion specialized in fighting other knightmares. Well, personally, I think it's a great idea. However, I trust that you are aware that I don't have the authority to authorize such a unit."

"I'm aware of that." Lelouch clenched his teeth. "The only one who can is his _Majesty_." He practically spat the title.

"I see you haven't quite forgiven him, Lelouch."

"You think I should?"

"No. And I don't think you'll ever forgive him, not if I know you like I think I do."

Schneizel gave the folder back to Lelouch.

"I'll make the request to His Majesty on your behalf. However, you'll need an audience with him so that, if he agrees, the decision is seen as official and cannot be contested. On a personal note, I hope you get the authorization. We might need such a unit very soon."

"Would that _need _you're talking about have anything to do with the break-up of negotiations with the E-U?"

"I assume that's a rhetorical question. Well, to answer it, yes, it_ would!"_

* * *

><p><strong>June 14<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, Pendragon, Imperial Palace. **

"Announcing Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and colonel of the Britannian Imperial Army!"

As he stepped into the audience hall, Lelouch steeled himself. He could ill afford any faux-pas. For this audience with his father, Lelouch was wearing a relatively plain, standard blue military uniform with appropriate rank insignias.

When he got in front of the stars leading up to the throne, Lelouch didn't kneel like he last time he was here. Unless Charles made him, he didn't have to. He simply stood at attention. The emperor remained impassive.

"I have received an _interesting_ request through the prime minister. It seems you wish to create an independent Knightmare Squadron."

"That is correct, your Majesty." Lelouch said, looking his father directly in the eyes.

Charles remained silent for a moment, staring down at his son. Then, a faint smile appeared on his face. "I have decided to grant you permission to proceed with this endeavor. With a few conditions." He snapped his fingers, and the chamberlain went to Lelouch, handing him a document. Lelouch quickly read through it. When he got to the part about the "conditions", his eyes went wide.

"Is there a problem?" Charles said.

"… No, you Majesty, there is none. Thank you for accepting my request."

"Hmpff. Your gratitude is noted. I'll be expecting results worthy of a prince of Britannia. Dismissed!"

Lelouch exited the audience hall. Jeremiah was waiting for him outside.

"You've got what you wanted, yet you don't seem too happy, Sire."

"As I expected from that man, he's not making things easy. Take a look at this." Lelouch handed the document to his knight. As Jeremiah read through it, his eyes went wide on the same paragraph as Lelouch.

"This is…!"

"Yes. That'll make things harder. We can't request any currently serving members of the armed forces to be transferred to our unit. Also, we cannot use the Department of Recruitment. "

This was going to makes things difficult indeed. Especially in getting experienced men. They'd have to virtually start from scratch.

"How are we supposed to get men, then!" Jeremiah said, practically outraged.

"Well, various media have wanted to get interviews with me for a while now. We can use that to get the word out. Luckily, I have a man under my payroll who is good with public image. We can't half-ass this, we've got to get it right!"

"…..Alright, I'll call my brother then."

"Good. Tell him to be here as soon as he can. We've got some work to do!"

* * *

><p><strong>June 15<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, Pendragon, Aries Villa.**

Joshua had gotten to Pendragon at around noon, and he, Lelouch and Jeremiah were now in the mostly empty living room.

"Hmmmm." Joshua Gottwald said as he circled around a standing Lelouch, hand on his chin. "So, what you want, is to project an image that would make men and women confident enough to fight with and for you. Did I get that right?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah."

"Hookayyyyyyyy! Let me think a second. Mmmmmmmmmm. Alright! I got it! What we want, what _you _want, is to project the image of a cool-headed, capable _bad-ass_! Someone who, when he walks in a room, you know he means fucking business! Someone who'll get the job done! But, you've also got to have class! That shouldn't be a problem, you've got load to spare. Now, first order of business is to get you a proper attire. And I know the perfect person for that. I'll go call her right away! Ha! Meanwhile, call the guys back in Tokyo, and tell them to send you your two war dogs!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it, trust me!"

Joshua spent about 20 minutes on the phone, then came back, saying she had agreed to come here and that she was on her way. About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Their majordomo went to answer, and came back with a woman in-tow. She was a woman in her mid fifties, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a designer suit.

"Irene!" Joshua said, _skipping _towards her, "Beautiful Irene! I'm so glad you could come!"

The woman smiled. "How could I not? I never got to do any job for Royalty before, so this is my chance. Is that him right there?"

"Ha, yes! Irene, meet his Imperial Highness, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. Lelouch, meet Irene Hostenfluss. Founder and owner of Hostenfluss Clothiers."

"It's a pleasure." Lelouch said, extending is hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, you Highness." Irene responded, taking his hand and shaking it. "So, let's get right down to work, shall we?"

Irene spent almost an hour taking every measure possible on Lelouch's body. After that, she left to go to her workshop. She said she'd be back tomorrow with the finished product.

"That soon?"

"That woman works fast." Joshua said. "She's got about fifty employees working for her. And even with that, they are probably going to pull an all-nighter."

"I see."

At around three, the doorbell rang again. This time, the majordomo came back with an envelope. It bore the Constantine family crest. Inside was an invitation for him to join the now Duchesse Helen for diner that evening. That was one offer he felt he couldn't refuse.

* * *

><p>The Constantine Estate was located about a mile outside of Pendragon. It was older than most building in the Imperial Capital, on accounts of it having been here years before Pendragon was established. And god was it big.<p>

He and Jeremiah entered the large mansion. They were shown to the Duchess' office. On the way there, they crossed paths with a young woman with waist-length sandy-blond hair, and fierce looking yellow eyes. She didn't say anything, but she nodded slightly in Lelouch's direction.

When they got to the office, the Constantine's butler said that his mistress wished to meet with Lelouch alone, so Jeremiah stayed outside.

Helen was sited at a large wooden desk at the opposite side of the room. On the wall behind her was an impressive collection of sword. She was currently looking through what looked like a photo album.

"Welcome to my ancestral home, Colonel." She said. "Congratulations on your commissioning, and on getting permission to form that unit of yours."

"Thank you, ma'am. Congratulations to you on becoming Duchess, and my condolences for the death of your father."

"Your sentiments are appreciated." She got up from her seat, and gestured to him to approach. "He lived a long life, and he did say that he had no regrets, so I'm not too hung up on it."

As he got close, he saw that the picture the album was opened on was a black and white photo of the former duke, Malvolio. He looked to be in his thirties. The picture, probably taken in the middle of a battle, showed the tall man standing inside the turret of a thank, mouth open in the middle of a yelled command, one hand in the air, the other holding a sword trusted forward, and an expression promising death to the enemies of Britannia on his face. He almost seemed to be saying "_Get me closer so I can hit them with my sword!" _

As he looked at the picture, Helen looked at the swords on the wall. "Tell me, how is your swordsmanship?"

"Not worth mentioning, sadly." Lelouch said, taking his eyes off the album.

"Hmpff. Thought so. Do you have an interest in swords?"

"Sort off. I have a sword collection of my own in Area 11, thought it differs from yours in its nature."

True. Unknown to most people, Lelouch had an extensive collection of Katanas and other samurai swords hidden in the basement of his mansion. Most of it was from a museum collection that was about to be sold on the black market, and that he had saved on a whim. He had often watched Suzaku practice with wooden versions of the sword. That's probably why he did it. Besides, they were elegant weapons.

"Is that so?" she stayed silent for a while, then spoke again. "Do you know where all these come from?"

"I have heard some rumors, but I don't know if these are the ones I heard of."

"They probably are." She turned around, and stared hard at Lelouch with her one eye, "These are the swords taken from the enemies my family has defeated, all the way back to the fifteenth century!"

"That's a lot of enemies, then."

Indeed. There had to be at least a hundred sword on that wall. Helen didn't comment on that. Instead, she went and took one of the swords off the wall, one in a wide, black leather scabbard.

"This, is the sword wielded by Oliver Cromwell at his final battle, right until my ancestor trust his own blade into his heart." She turned around again, and threw the sword to Lelouch, who, although surprised by the act, managed to catch it. He unsheathed it. It was a Britannian Cavalry Basket-Hilted Backsword. The steel of the blade and hilt was black.

"Impressive."

"I wish for you to have it."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why?"

"Because a little bird told me you might become the champion of the common people in the near future."

"Would that little bird happen to have a seat in the House of Commons?"

Helen smiled, but didn't answer the question. "I would hope that this sword reminds you of the fate of his original owner, who also claimed to fight for the people. If you're not careful, that fate could very well become your own."

Clear translation: Just because you have popular support in Britannia doesn't mean you can't end up dead!

"I'll remember that, and thank you for the gift, which I accept."

"Good." Helen nodded. "Dinner should be ready soon. Follow me."

"I heard there's going to be war with the E.U. soon." Lelouch said as they walked towards the dining room.

"I'm sure you did." Helen said.

"For that very reason, I'm to get back to my base in two days to oversee preparations for the invasion of the Russian Federation, which I will lead."

"So the rumors that you'll be promoted to Field Marshal tomorrow are true."

"Indeed they are."

"I have to say, you're the perfect person to lead that invasion. I wish I could say the same for the commander of the North African Invasion."

"You and me both."

The dining room was just as grand as the rest of the mansion. They were joined by the girl Lelouch had met earlier in the hallway. Helen introduced her.

"This is my daughter and heir, Anastasia."

"We crossed paths earlier." Lelouch said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss."

"It's a pleasure to make yours, Colonel."

Lelouch smiled. She had the s habit of using military ranks first, just like her mother.

"I heard you're fresh out of the Colchester Institute." Lelouch said as they started eating. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She said politely. "And congratulations to you for making it through West-Point in such a short time."

"It wasn't easy, but I managed. Have you been assigned to a unit already?"

"No. To tell the truth, I have been offered a place in a number of units."

"But you've turned them down? Why?"

"I tend to disagree with the ethos of most commanders. I can't stand their backward way of thinking. I find it highly unprofessional. Just because we apparently have superior weapons, doesn't mean our enemies are inherently inferior."

"Interesting." Lelouch said, smiling. "Go on, if you please."

"I'm persuaded that, if Britannia's enemies got their hands on equally powerful weapons, than they would present a serious danger on the battlefield. I believe we should respect that fact."

"What if I told you that I share the same opinion?"

"Then you'd be the first officer I met outside my mother's circle who would agree with me."

"Imagine that." Lelouch said. He looked at Helen, who seemed to ignore the whole exchange, and was eating in silence. As if! This girl probably didn't want to ride on her mother's coattails. Otherwise, she'd already have a position under her!

"Well, I hope you can find a unit that fits your philosophy soon, Lady Anastasia."

"I think I just did. "

* * *

><p><strong>June 15<strong>**th****, Aries Villa. **

At around noon the next day, Irene arrived at Aries Villa, outfit in hand. Or, rather, in a suitcase. A _very _large suitcase.

"I that's really just one uniform in there." Jeremiah asked as he eyed the container.

"Yes." Said a proud sounding Irene. "I must say, this is one of my best works. Not, let's try it on, your Highness!"

Lelouch's new uniform was different from the norm, that's for sure. First, the footwear: Black leather Jackboots. Irene, seeing his doubtful expression, said he'd understand when he'd put the whole thing on.

The pants were also entirely black. His grey dress shirt was standard issue. The uniform jacket, which reached just over the knees, was also black, but had steel-grey cuffs and trims. Instead of a tie, he had a purple scarf tied in an ascot knot. As for the hat, it was a black peaked cap. He also had a pair of grey gloves.

Last, but not least, was the piece of resistance: A large, black trench coat.

"Normally, officers in our army wear capes." Irene said. "But I have seen some pictures of officers in winter uniforms, and that inspired me for this one. See, you can wear it just like a cape, or like a regular coat."

Once he had put everything one, including the sword Helen had given him and his sidearm pistol, Lelouch had to admit he looked _badass!_ Even the boots, which were a little odd to walk in at first, suited him.

A couple hours later, a van pulled in front of the villa, and form its back his two war hounds came jumping out.

"Sit!" Lelouch yelled, and the two dogs obeyed. "Long time no see you two!" he turned towards Joshua. "Now, why did you want to bring the two of them here?"

"To see how they how they fit with your look. And I must say, they're perfect."

"They're dogs, not accessories, Joshua." Lelouch deadpanned.

"Hey, it's all about the image, your Highness!"

Lelouch had to admit, they fitted right in with him. Xerxes and Hannibal looked rather like black wolves. They even had their silver patch of hair on their front, which was larger for Hannibal.

"Now," Joshua said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's take some pictures! She should be arriving anytime now!"

"Who?" Lelouch and Jeremiah said in unison.

"Why, my own personal photograph!"

"Ha, her." Jeremiah said.

"There she is!" Joshua said, as a little red car pulled in the villa's driveway. Out of it came a woman in her late twenties, with black hair held into a bun, green eyes, and large round glasses.

"This now, is Miss Louise Smith. She's an independent reporter, who covers event we hold from time to time."

"We went to the same school when we were kids." Louise said, and shook hands with Lelouch. Pleasure to meet you, your highness!"

"Same here."

"Now, let's take those pictures!" Joshua said. "After that, we have to rehearse what you're going to cover in your TV interview tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>June 17<strong>**th****, 7 P.M, East-Coast Time, Britannia's New Network Interview of Prince Lelouch Lamperouge. **

_On screen was a young, blonde reporter. She was sitting in a green couch. Opposite to her, in an identical couch, was sitting Lelouch, in his uniform, with the cap off._

"_Hello. This is Dianne Thomas for BNN. Today, we have his Highness Prince Lelouch in our Studio." The woman said. "How are you today, your Highness?"_

"_I'm fine, thank you Dianne."_

"_That's good! First off, the word has been going around that your working on forming an Independent Knightmare Squadron. How is that going?"_

"_Well, we're still in the early recruitment stage, since the unit has just been formed."_

"_Is that so! So it's true you're doing all the recruiting yourself?"_

"_Yes, that is correct."_

"_Tell me, what kind of people are you looking for?"_

"_Basically, we're looking for people with strong characters. People who won't run from a fight. Like my spokesman puts it, we want bad-asses. I'm very liberal about the specific criteria, but we're looking especially for people with past military experience."_

"_Your squadron will be entirely composed of Knightmares. Is it true the people you chose won't have to be knights in order to pilot a frame?"_

"_That's right. As long as their piloting ability is good, they don't need to be knights. Any Britannian or Honorary Britannian can join. And, once the unit's worth has been proved in battle, I'll be authorized to knight the pilots as I see fit. All the info is on our website."_

"_And where will the unit be based?"_

"_For now, we're based in Phoenix, in the Arizona District"_

"_Well, we wish you luck with that! Now, next topic is-"_

* * *

><p><strong>A convenience store in a suburb In New York City. <strong>

"He'll make them knights, he says!" The elderly store owner said. "Pah! And pigs will fly!"

"I don't know." His current customer said. "He seems pretty honest to me."

He was a tall, slim but muscular man. He had green eyes, and a buzz cut.

"You're going to try it out, aren't you! What's your name, boy!"

"Patrick Fitzpatrick."

* * *

><p><strong>In the living room of a house in West-Virginia District<strong>

Nathaniel Gale, a salt and pepper-haired man in his early forties, couldn't take his eyes off the TV.

"You've got that look on your face again." His third wife, Mary-Angel, said with a sigh from beside him.

"What look?"

"The look you have when you're about to do something I'm not going to like."

* * *

><p><strong>In a house in Halifax<strong>

Steve Macleod, an elderly man in his eighties, laughed as he watched the Interview. Ha, if only he was forty years younger!

Incidentally, there was his forty-years-younger Grand-son who was looking for a job. He gave him a call.

"Alex? This is gramps. You still want to try your hand at piloting one of these knightmare things?"

* * *

><p><strong>In a bar in Montana District. <strong>

"Is he for real?" A man standing at the bar and looking at the TV said.

"Don't ask me!" Said the man sitting on a stool next to him.

"Hey, Laramie!" The barman called out, "Didn't you and that hot cousin of yours say something about joining the army a while back?"

The man in question, a tall and lean man in his twenties with Blue eyes and brown hair, and wearing a cowboy-hat, boots, blue-jeans and white shirt, looked up from his pool game.

"That we did. I'm thinking of giving her a call right now, in fact."

* * *

><p><strong>In a downtown Chicago Apartment <strong>

Travis Maxwell, a rough looking grey haired young man in his early twenties, stood up from his couch.

"Now this guy's got my attention! Mom! I'm going to Phoenix tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>A house somewhere in the outskirts of the Louisiana bayous.<strong>

Tommy Vienneau, AKA Ol' Uncle Tom, was in his garage, trying to fix his old truck. He wasn't having much luck with it. He was just about to call his nephew Giles to come help him when said person, a young man in his mid twenties with brown hair, came out of the house with his tool box in hand, a determined look on his face, and half a hot-dog sticking out of his mouth. He dropped his tool box at his Uncles feet and gulped down the Hot-Dog before speaking.

"On t'répare ch'te truck la, pis en vitesse, calisse!"

"Good! J'étais justement su' l'bord de t'appeler! S't'osti d'bazou est plus tête dure que ta tante."

"Un record! Aprèes qu'on t'la réparer, j'veut que tu m'enmèene en ville. Faut que j'pogne un autobus pour Phénix au plus sacrant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that afternoon, in Phoenix Arizona.<strong>

"You think we're going to get a lot of applicants?" Jeremiah asked his liege as they oversaw the preparation of their recruitment office.

"Only time will tell." Lelouch said, "But I'm sure there has to be quite a few adventurous minded people out here looking for an opportunity like this."

If only he knew just how much he was right!

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 22.<strong>

**And bam! Told ya it wouldn't take too long! **

**The guys who I went over at the end are all going to be pilots in Lelouch's knightmare unit. (There will be more, of course, but these are the ones who stand out the most.) I'm going to have a lot of fun with them.**

**Please leave a review. The new set-up for reviews makes it especially easy, too! **


	24. Chapter 23: Gathering the odd bunch

**And here we go again! **

**You may want to re-read the part in the last chapter where Lelouch visits Helen. I modified it. She is no longer going to North Africa. She's going to lay down the law in Mother Russia! **

**I have been told by an anonymous reviewer that the location of Real World Phoenix, Arizona is supposedly none other than that of Code Geass-verse' Pendragon. There's conflicting info concerning the location of Pendragon: If you trust the map displayed in Damocles at the end of the series, Pendragon is located near Yuma. But the scenery of the capital is apparently that of real world Phoenix. Thus, I'm going to compromise here: Phoenix in this universe will be part of Pendragon's greater metropolitan Area. **

**And while we're talking about Britannian cities, I'm going to talk about some problems I have with them. **

**First, the Britannian Imperial Palace is supposedly suspended**_** in fucking mid-air, **_**supported by huge ass pillars. Not only is the whole concept laughable (even in-universe: remember, this thing was built **_**before **_**Britannia had access to float technology), but its god-damned ugly. It's most likely supposed to represent the superiority of the emperor, but I think an elevated platform made of good old concrete or something would have done the trick. You know, something of a cross between a ziggurat and an old roman temple platform, that's what I would have done. **

**Second (this is more of a nitpick than the first one), every time we see a large Britannian city in Code-Geass (the two main examples here are Pendragon and Tokyo Settlement), it seems way too artificial, too simplified. There's no elevation at all, it's all flat. Yet, we know that there are a lot of sky scrapers in those cities, at least in the Tokyo Settlement. Thus, I'm going to assume the Animators were just too lazy to draw a proper city in its finer details. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter guys and gals! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. If I did, I'd have hired an urban designer to come up with decent city designs!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 18<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, Arizona District, Phoenix, Independent/Special Armored Cavalry Batallion (I.S.A.C.B.) temporary recruitment center. **

"Hmmmm. Was there a public transportation strike we didn't hear about or something?" Lelouch said as he scanned the mostly empty parking lot from the building's porch. They had rented a convention center. The people trying out for the unit would be sleeping at the hotel.

"No, Sire." Jeremiah said.

"It's already noon, and the only person here is Cassandra!" Lelouch said, glancing at the Turquoise-haired sniper who was sitting to the side in the shade and sipping on an iced-tea.

"Give it some time, sire. I'm sure they'll start showing up soon."

"I hope so." Lelouch said. "I'm going back inside. It's muggy out here."

"I'll stay out here a little longer, sire." Jeremiah said.

Cassandra got up, and followed Lelouch inside, waving to her brother.

A while later, Jeremiah was about to go inside himself, when a bus pulled up at the stop in front of the building's parking. People began pouring out. Soon, another bus pulled out, and another one after that. Some cars even began showing up, too. The mass of people began to make their way towards the entrance.

"This is the place for the Black Prince's recruitment gig, correcte?" The first person, a brown haired, brown eyed young man in a green jacket and with a heavy Cadian accent asked Jeremiah.

"Huh, who?" Jeremiah asked, a little confused.

"Ha, calisse!" The man broke out a magazine, showing Lelouch in his new uniform sitting in a chair, with Hanibal sited at his left and Xerxes laying at his right. The main title was 'The Black Prince's call to arms!'. Under it, was written 'Prince Lelouch reaches out for volunteers to form a new unit.' The man read the name, then showed it to Jeremiah and tapped on the cover with his index finger.

"Prince Le Louche, sir!"

"Ha, yes." Jeremiah said. "It's here."

"Good, thank you."

The small crowd of people began entering the building, and Jeremiah followed them in.

Over the next couple of days, the applicants all passed through back-ground and health checks. While Lelouch was very lax with the results of the first, those who failed the second check were of course shown the door.

After that, the applicants went on the Knightmare Simulators, an operation which took three days. And those who passed the simulators, went through an interview given by Lelouch himself. They were each called in by Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>"Alexander Macleod!"<p>

He was of medium height, and very broad built. He had shoulder length, frizzy red hair held together in a ponytail, green eyes, and a serious five-o'clock shadow. He also had a large, straight scar running across the right side of his face. But his most noticeable feature was the large, lit cigar he had in his smiling mouth. Lelouch stared at it.

"What? Is my Habana Leon a problem, your Highness?"

"No, this room as ventilation. It's just that it says here you were smoking while taking the knightmare simulator."

"I passed it, didn't I?"

"More than that, you came out in the top five. I'm trying to figure how you did that with the cockpit all fogged up."

"Peh." Macleod said as he made himself comfortable in his chair. "I figure it just proves I'm simply that good!"

"I won't comment on that. But before we continue, please explain me this: How the hell can somebody whose family has been established in North America for six generation still have a Scottish accent?"

Macleod just shrugged. "I'm proud of my roots."

Lelouch nodded slowly, "and speaking of roots, I see your family has a long history of serving as mercenaries for Britannia."

"Yup! And we're mighty proud of that, your highness!"

"So why did you decide to try for this unit?"

"Because times change! With the rise of these knightmare buggers, we've been left with scraps and shite for jobs!"

"I suppose that makes sense.

"Also, I always wanted to give these KnightMares a spin! And to tell you the truth, I once tried to get work with that big bloke of yours, Lazlow, but I figured I'd get bored pretty quickly, so I gave that up."

"You don't have to worry about that here Mr. Macleod; you won't get bored in this unit. He's in!" He yelled to Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>"Nathaniel Gale!"<p>

He was a man in his early forties, with a full head of short salt and pepper hair and thick sidevurns. He had Brown eyes. He was six feet tall, and it was obvious he took good care of his body.

"Mr. Gale." Lelouch said. "I see here that your no stranger to the army. You've been in the mechanized infantry since the age of 17. You've served in over a dozen campaign. And you received your discharge two years ago."

"That's correct, your Highness."

"I appreciate you coming here, since we're looking for people with combat experience. But I'm really curious to know why. Especially since you're married and have seven children."

"Well, like you said, I have seven children to support. My pension is stretched thin. But more than that, I've found that I'm not suited for the civilian job market. All I know is fighting."

"Well, Mr. Gale, you're in luck! Knowing how to fight is about all I ask for! He's in!"

* * *

><p>"Patrick Fitzpatrick!"<p>

He was a tall, slim, but muscular man. He had green eyes, and a buzz cut.

"First," Lelouch said, "I've got to ask: Is that your real name?"

"It sure is your highness! My godfather died of laughing on the church's front-stairs right after I was baptized."

"….Okaaay! Good to know, I guess. You come from a family of Irish descent?"

"If you have any doubts about that, come around my mother's house during St-Patrick's day."

"_Bloody Irish!" _Lelouch thought. "I see that you were a professional boxer until a few days ago. What prompted this sudden career change?"

"Well, you'll probably find out about this eventually, so here it is: I had a disagreement with one of my sponsors, who wanted to rig the match, and long story short, I chucked him in the jaw. Let's say he really like his teeth, and didn't like losing a whole row of them."

"Is that ex-sponsor of yours a nobleman?"

"Sadly, he is."

"Say that I take you for my unit: What to guarantee me that you want do the same to me if you don't agree with a decision I make?"

"Simple! All you have to do is to never make the same mistake he did. That is to call my mother by a whore."

"I'll make sure to watch my mouth then, because you are in the top three for the simulator results. And I'll see what I can do to make that nobleman calm down. You're one lucky man, Fitzpatrick!"

"That's what they keep telling me, sir!"

"He's in!"

* * *

><p>"Giles Vi-vi-vi-"<p>

"Vienneau!"

"Like he says!"

He was the man in the green jacket that had first approached Jeremiah yesterday. He looked fit and very alert. He had great reflexes, as shown by the fact he ranked second in accuracy during the simulator run

"Mr. Vienneau." Lelouch said, his French lessons coming in handy when pronouncing the family name, "Considering where you come from, I have to ask: How strong is your loyalty to Britannia?"

"It's pretty damn high!" Giles said, "At least as long as you guys down deport my entire hometown! _Again!" _

"I'm pretty sure that's unlikely to happen. He's in!"

* * *

><p>"Jessie J. Laramie!"<p>

He was a tall, lean man, in his late twenties, with deep blue eyes and well combed dark brown hair. This guy was the embodiment of the word 'cowboy'. Not just the hat, clothes and boots, he even had stirrups! He ought to ask Jeremiah if the man came in on a horse, just in case! And he'd be damned if the middle J. in his name didn't stand for 'James'!

"I see you're the holder of the current record for the most consecutive wins at any number of rodeos." Lelouch said. "You seem to have made quite a bit of money, too. So, why do you want to join this unit?"

"Well you see sir, my family used to own a huge ranch in Wyoming District. But my father got deep in debt, and the land was seized by a very opportunistic noble. Like you said, I've made quite a bit of money, in fact I'm a multi millionaire, but I'm looking to buy back that ranch, and I'm far from having enought. And I've come to realize that it's going to take more than money to get that land back, if you see what I mean."

Ho, he understood alright. He wanted titles. Lelouch didn't see any reason why he wouldn't get them, too. This guy had balls the size of temple bells! He regularly faced down with wild enraged bulls and whatnot, and he always came out on top! Knightmares would seem like a breeze to this guy!

"I believe I understand. Well, you seem like the kind of guy I'd want to have watching my back. And if you want, I can talk to a guy I'm _very _close with to see if we can't invest some of that money of yours in a highly profitable venture. He's in!"

* * *

><p>"Nadia Lee!"<p>

The female cousin of Laramie. She was a young woman in her mid twenties. She was of medium height. She had dark brown eyes, and long, wavy auburn hair. This, Lelouch thought, was the kind of women who would look good in just about anything. She had gotten very good scores in the simulator, and she was very fit.

"Miss Lee. I assume you're here following your cousin. Am I right?"

"Yes your Highness."

"Other than following him here, is there any other reasons you want to join this unit?"

"Well, I'd like to help him to get the ranch back, there's that. Also, this would pay a lot better than being a barmaid. And it seems kind of exciting!"

"Exciting? You believe war can be exciting, Miss Lee?"

"Why, is it boring? If you're worried I'm underestimating the danger we'll be in or something, I've been in a lot of hot spots. I've even got the scars to prove it!" She raised he shirt at that. Just a _little _too far. But she wasn't lying: she had several scars from knife and gunshot wounds.

"Hmmm. Yes. Scars. Huh, you got all that from working as a barmaid?"

"Yes."

"Must have been some bar!"

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Cassandra Gottwald!"<p>

"She's already in!"

* * *

><p>"Travis Maxwell!"<p>

A rough looking young man in his early twenties with short grey hair and green eyes. He had a lot of tattoos on his arms.

"Mr. Maxwell. I see here that you previous occupation was Demolition Racing. Why do you want to join this unit?"

"Well, ever since I was young, I wasn't very good at anything, except finding way of destroying things: Old car scraps, washing machines, televisions. I can reduce all this stuff in a pile of shreds with nothing more than a crowbar in no time flat! That's why I went into demo racing. And I was quite good at it."

"Then why quit?"

"Well, in that job, sometimes you get an opponent that you just piss you that much off, and you get carried away. And, well, you end up killing the guy. That's what happened to me. Luckily, we're protected from being criminally charged if stuff like that happens, but you get banned from the circuit. So, I figured that if I'm going to destroy machines with people in it for a living, I might as well find a job that lets me do it and don't gives me shit if the other guys dies!"

Lelouch blinked. _"Okay! Note to self: Don't send this guy after somebody you want to be taken prisoner!" _

"He's in!"

* * *

><p>"Oufff!" Lelouch said, dropping into the chain in his temporary office. "That was a long day!"<p>

"Yes, it was!" Jeremiah said, looking at his papers. "We should be able to manage with this. We've got around thirty pilots, who all look relatively able and willing."

"Do you have place for one more?" came a female voice from the hallway.

"Huh?" both Lelouch and Jeremiah said in unison. Standing in the doorway, was none other than Lady Anastasia Constantine.

"I'm sorry I'm late, your highness! But I had various matters to take care off before being able to come here." She entered the office. "I'd like to ask for an opportunity to try out in hopes to get in this unit!"

Lelouch smiled. "There's no need to test you, you're already a knight." He said. "You might want to try out the simulator, though, because the knightmares we're going to use are going to be a little different from those you're used to."

* * *

><p><strong>June 23<strong>**rd****, 2017****th**** A.T.B., same place, auditorium of the convention center**

All the selected pilots where gathered in the auditorium, where Lelouch would be addressing them.

"Pilots! To attention!" Jeremiah said as his liege entered the auditorium and made his way to the podium, followed by his two war dogs, his trench coat billowing behind him. After scanning the assembly, he spoke into the microphone.

"Good morning. I hope that all of you went over his engagement contract. This is your last chance to back out. Once you've signed that piece of paper, and you've handed it to Sir Jeremiah, your lives will be in my hands for the next four years! So, anybody wants to back out?"

Nobody moved or said anything.

"Good. I like this. Then, ladies and gentlemen, if you'd be so kind as to hand over your contract to sir Jeremiah, we'll proceed."

One by one, the pilots handed their signed contracts to Jeremiah. When that was over, everybody went back to their spot. Lelouch cleared his throat.

"I said that's I would hold you live in my hands. Well, to be fair, I should also say that _my_ life is in _your _hands, too. And it will be the same for all of us. Not to be cheesy, but the old phrase "One for all, all for one" is most fitting here. For I don't intend to be one of those officers that hide in the back, and let others do all the fighting. Anyway, as they say: 'Those who stay in the read, get it in the rear.' "

That elicited a few laughs.

"I believe a good leader, who wants to inspire his men, should lead by example. And I'm not foolhardy, nor reckless, so you can be assured that I won't get you guys in any fights we can't win. Warfare has changed, but our way of thinking about war in this country hasn't. I believe this should be remedied. This is one of the main purposes of this unit. Another will be to field test L.A.I.'s latest knightmares. This is why my first order to you is to pack up, and be ready to leave in four hours! We're going to Detroit, where you'll receive your machines!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 23.<strong>

**Short chapter, I know. Well, I got to go get me some sleep. See you guys next time!**

**Please leave a review!**

**-Stan**


	25. Chapter 24: Arming up and off to war!

**Yo, awesome readers! I've come you guys bearing a swanky new chapter of **_**the Black Steel Prince**_**!**

**Thanks once again to all the reviewers, both named and anonymous. Knowing you care a little about is story and that you enjoy it really help boost my confidence. **

**This chapter might have been posted earlier, if it wasn't for a site (which I won't explicitly name, but it begins with you and ends with tube), that made me rediscover ….Clannad. That show is pure magic. I cried. A lot. And in the end, it made me feel strangely optimistic about life in general. It's just a nice story. I recommend it very much!**

**Anyway, that aside, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

**Note: I changed Lelouch's unit designation from I.S.A.C.S. to I.S.A.C.B. Considering how large it is, a battalion makes more sense than a squadron. Also, the number has been reduced to thirty. **

**I don't own Code Geass. And I don't think I'd want to, either, now that I honestly think about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 24<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Mainland Britannia, Michigan District, Detroit City.**

The members of Lelouch's battalion we're packed into a large bus provided by L.A.I.. Right now, they were zooming on the high-way, the city just now visible on the horizon.

"Motor City, here we come!" Maxwell said.

"I've never been to Detroit." Fitzpatrick, who was sitting right next to him, responded. Somehow, the two seemed to have become buddies. Something to do with both coming from rough neighborhoods. "How are the bars around here?"

"They're as decent as it gets." Maxwell said, rubbing his hands with a big smile on his face. "I'll show you this little dive spot I've been to once!"

"Not to bust your bubble you two," Nathaniel said form a seat in front of them, "but as much as I'd like a drink myself, I wouldn't count on going out partying any time soon. We're going to be busy for a while with training. "

"Hmmm, you're right." Maxwell said. "Well, I guess we must all make some sacrifices. As long as I get to mash myself some knightmares eventually, I'll be fine!"

"_Mash?" _Thought Nathan. _"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"_

Lelouch was sitting in front. He was reviewing the tentative team assignments, when the driver spoke up.

"Ah, we're there!"

Lelouch looked up from his papers. Indeed, they were coming up upon the exit leading to the L.A.I. Detroit complex. He looked out to his left; the complex covered several hundred acres, and included over a hundred buildings.

"Waow, boss!" Maxwell said, nose suddenly glued to the window, "You really own all of this?"

"This and more." Lelouch said, putting his things away in a suitcase. "This is only one of many complexes we have across the empire. This one is entirely devoted to the production of the Odin and the assembly of its various Combat Packs."

"Huh? Combat Packs?" Said Fitzpatrick, "What's that, sir?"

"Ho, you'll find out soon." Lelouch said with a smile. "_Very_ soon in fact."

* * *

><p>Soon, the whole group was assembled in front of the enormous gate of a very large hangar.<p>

"Ye gods!" Macleod said, looking up. "Is this a factory or a safe?"

"You could say it's both, Mr. Macleod." Lelouch said. "Behind this gate is the fruit of years of hard work, and represent billions of Pounds in investment, and a hundred times that in potential profits. Remember that confidentiality clause in your contract? Well it enters into effect now, and anyone who is found babbling about anything that as the L.A.I. logo on it will be on the receiving end of some severe abuse of authority from my part. Do I make myself clear?"

"**Yes sir!**"

The large metal doors slowly opened, and Lelouch stepped forward. The others followed him inside. They entered a large room, the full width of the building, but only about 20 meters deep. On either sides of the back wall were knightmare-sized passages.

"Wasn't there supposed to be people here to greet us?" Jeremiah said.

"There was." Lelouch said. "I wonder what's-"

***Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***

"Hey, what's that sound?" Giles said.

"Huh?"

"Incoming!" They heard yelled from further inside the building. A second later, they saw no other than Alice Dural burst through the opening on the right, _very _fast. She looked to be wearing some sort of skates. She didn't seem to have much control, because she bowled right into the assembled group, a good portion of which ended into one big human pile.

"Who the fuck is this!" Giles said, his head popping out of the pile.

"Miss Dural." Lelouch deadpanned, an ignoring Giles. "So nice of you to _drop by!_"

"Hey boss!" The slightly dizzy woman said. She pushed a button on a remote she had in her hand, which turned the spinning skates off, then she got up.

"Still trying to perfect those Landspinner skates of yours?"

"Hmpf! Just you wait!" Alice said, pumping her fist. "Once I've figured how to make them work properly, I'll make millions!"

"I have no doubt." Lelouch said, and then turned to his men "May I introduce to you guys Doctor Alice Dural, specialist in advanced robotics and cybernetics. She'll be accompanying us for a while to gather additional data on the Odin."

"Yeah, well I'll be staying in the back with ol' Phill." Alice said. "Oh, and sorry about ramming into you guys!" She added, scratching the back of her head.

"Speaking of Philleanson," Lelouch said, "where is he?"

"I'm right here, your Highness!" the man in question said, walking towards them. "And I'd appreciate if you didn't use my full name."

Philleanson "Phill" Carter was, simply put, the embodiment of the mid-west Blue Collar. He was just under six feet tall, 48 years old. He was partially bald, with a mix of brown and grey-white hairs. He whore square eye-glasses, had a grey trucker's cap on his head and a unlit cigarette in his mouth. He wore light-grey overalls, with the sleeves folded to the elbows.

"Sorry for being late." Phill said. "I had to look all over for little missy here!" He nodded towards Alice. "Then, she insisted on making an 'entrance', as she put it."

"Well, she kept her word, that's for sure." Lelouch said. "Now, are the Odins ready?"

"That they are, your Highness. And Marshal was just making the final adjustments to you personal unit."

"I can't wait to see it." Lelouch said. He turned towards his men. "Let's go!"

They moved further in the building, into the main hangar.

"Woho!" Nathaniel said when he saw their machines. "This I like."

There were thirty machines inside the huge room, all standing up, lined up in two rows of fifteen. They we're all black with grey decals. Larger than the Sutherland, they were also more massive looking. Their main camera, which also combined multiple kinds of sensors, came in the form of a mono eye. (for those familiar with Gundam, they have the same 'eye' as a Zaku mobile suit, moving in much the same manner, except in this case it glows bright light blue instead of red.)

From the other end of the room, a 50-or-so years old man dressed in a similar lab coat to Alice walked towards them. He had almost-shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes and a large moustache. His features could be described as Jolly, as he seemed to always be on the verge of laughing.

"Welcome!" He said, throwing his arms wide. "My name is John Marshal, Chief of Weapons Development for L.A.I."

"So says your name tag." Nadia said. "There's something else written on it though." She got closer to be able to read it:"_'We make nasty things that kill!'_"

"That's what I call straight to the point." Laramie said.

"And that's what we do!" Marshal said proudly. "To the benefit of Britannian soldiers all across the world! But with you guys, it's going to be on whole other level!"

Alice took this as her cue to start her little introduction: "L.A.I.'s latest Knightmare design, the Odin! It combines speed, fire-power, durability and versatility in one _sexy _package!"

"_Sexy!" _was more or less everybody thought.

"This bad mother is the last-word in modern warfare!" Alice continued. "Its armor is amongst the best in the world. It is capable of doing things you couldn't dream of doing in a Sutherland, thanks to years of my work and it's advanced O.S. handmade by an annoying four-eyed cripple."

* * *

><p>Far away, in area 10, MacGonzen suddenly sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's capable to equip an extensive range of weaponry to fit a myriad of battle roles and needs. Lastly, it comes in any color you want, as long as it's black!" She then took a large book from a stack that stood on the side. "That's the manual! The details are in here. Help yourselves."<p>

"Errrrrrrrr," Maxwell said, looking at the heavy piece of literature he had in his hands, "Don't you have something, I don't know, a bit shorter?"

"Huh?" Alice said, "But it's already been condensed!" She picked up a book, this one at least three times as thick as the one Maxwell was holding. "That's the full one!"

Maxwell's jaw would have hit the floor if it had been physically possible.

"Hmmmmmmmm." Macleod said, flipping through the book. "Ha!", he said, stopping on a page, "Pictures! Oh, bloody hell! This thing can equip a Gatling cannon? And a flamethrower? I like this thing already!"

"Yeah," Marshal said, "Although these are extra options."

"I want lots of extras, then!"

"What's this?" came a voice from the side. "You guys decided to throw a party, and didn't tell me? I'm hurt."

"Ah, Alcatraz." Lelouch said to his no. 1 test pilot. "Good to see you're still in one piece."

"Not half as glad than I am, sir!" Alcatraz said. "I'm just back from vacation, and I feel pumped!" Then he eyed the group, "So, this is your unit? They look like an interesting bunch, to say the least. Need any help to show them the finer workings of the Odin?"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Al. Troops!" Lelouch said to his men. "This is test Pilot Jeffrey Alcatraz. He'll be assisting us to help get you guys battle ready."

"Alright, children, assemble up!" Marshal said, "I've got presents for you!" He was holding a large bag. He began distributing its contents: the activation keys to their respective units.

While this was going on, Alice approached Lelouch. "Your highness? If you'd come this way, I'll show you your personal unit."

"By all means, show me!"

They went to the end of the room, where a single unit stood, apart from the others. It didn't look much different from the others, apart from a large antenna right behind its head, above the cockpit.

"This is the King Odin." Alice said. "I call it my pride and joy. It has reinforced armor, stronger electromagnetic join motors, our most powerful battery _ever_, and the best communication array you'll find anywhere. It's also compatible with all of the combat packs. If you can't come out on top with this baby, well don't blame me!"

"It's magnificent, miss Dural! I believe this deserves a raise!"

"Why, thank you very much, your highness!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day.<strong>

It was the late afternoon. The sun had begun to set on the horizon. Lelouch, along with Jeremiah, was up on the roof of one of the complex's buildings. The former was leaning against the ledge's wall. Their spot overlooked the testing grounds were Lelouch's men were currently training with their new machines. Most of them had already got a good grasp of the controls.

"They're really a unique bunch." A female voice said from behind them. Lelouch turned around to see Anastasia coming towards them.

"That they are." Lelouch said. "But I believe that in order to wage unconventional warfare, you might just need unconventional soldiers. If I'm not mistaken, Major- sorry, Field-Marshal Constantine also believes that."

"Hmmm." Anastasia said, taking a spot to Lelouch's right, and leaning like he was. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

Helen Constantine was famous, amongst other things, for turning a bunch of disgruntled oddballs everybody thought as useless into an elite fighting force. Alaska, after all, had long been considered to be somewhere you got posted when your career had hit rock bottom.

"Can I ask you a question?" Anastasia asked.

"Go ahead."

"What is it you want to accomplish?"

Lelouch stayed silent for a while. Just when Anastasia thought he wouldn't answer, he sighed. "There's many things I wish to accomplish. To protect those who are precious to me, to find who killed my mother. And, if I can, change this nation. Right now, I'm probably the biggest hypocrite on the face of the Earth: I'm preparing to fight for an Empire which I largely despise and which is ruled by people who, for the most part, despises me. But if I can transform this nation into something I truly believe is worth fighting for, a more tolerant, kinder country, all the hardships I might go through will have been worth it."

"And If Britannia refuses to change?"

Lelouch frowned. _"If that happens, I swear that I'll burn this country to the ground!" _Lelouch thought. That was too extreme however, and he didn't trust this girl enough that he'd be able to tell her something that basically amounted to treason. So what he said was ; "Then that'll be that."

"Hmmm." Anastasia said. "Just like mother said, you're an interesting man, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Anastasia smiled. "Mother also thinks Britannia right now isn't much of a nation worth fighting for. She thinks that there are too many people in our system who aren't suited to hold positions of power but who do none the less."

"Yes." Lelouch said. "Chronic incompetence has always been the undoing of any regime plagued by it. Just look at pre-revolutionary France. Britannia strives and prospers right now, but that's more because we plunder the nations we conquer than because of any ingenuity or adaptability. If we were to conquer the world, we wouldn't be able to continue like this for too long afterwards."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that."

"Well, I'm not too keen on being proven right on this, if you know what I mean." Lelouch said, standing up straight. "Now, I'm pretty hungry. Mind if I threat you to diner?"

"Not at all. Thought like you saw at our home, I eat as much as my mother."

"I don't mind. I don't think you'd be able to do so much as a dent in my checking account."

* * *

><p><strong>June 28<strong>**th ****2017 A.T.B., Mainland Britannia, California District, Los Angeles, ISACB Training Base. **

Two days ago, they had packed the Odins and their equipment in a train, and headed for the West-Coast, we're they would be undergoing two weeks of drilling, training and mock battles.

They had arrived this morning, and had just finished setting up. The members of the battalion were currently eating their diner in the cafeteria. They had almost all finished when Joshua Gottwald decided to show up!

"Hello!" The man said as he entered the cafeteria. "I have brought you guys your new swag!"

He was followed by three of Irene's employees, who were each pushing a large trolley with large boxes pilled on them.

"Hey, I know this guy!" Giles said. "It's Orange Man, from the commercials!"

"Glad you recognize me!" Joshua said. "That means our advertisements work!"

"By 'swag'," Lelouch said as he approached, "I assume you mean my men's uniforms?"

"Indeed! They're going to look ready to dominate the world in these, I assure you!"

"I already paid for them, Joshua. No need to act as if you have to sell them."

"Sorry, habit. But hey, they're honestly pretty awesome! See for yourself!"

"Alright." Lelouch said. "Show me."

The uniform consisted first in a black jacket with grey trims, more or less a shorter version of Lelouch own uniform coat. Then they had grey cargo pants, and black lace-up jackboots.

"Tell Mme Hostenfluss that these are superb." Lelouch said to one of the employees, who nodded.

"Superb, that they are, sir." Macleod said. "But I think mine's a little too tight at the shoulders."

Lelouch looked at the man, and indeed, you could see that his jacket was far too tight at the shoulders.

"Terribly sorry." The employee said. "We'll take it back and adust it appropriately."

"And how long is that gona take?" Macleod asked.

"Hmmm, about four to five days."

"Well, screw that then!" He said, then took hold of the top of both his sleeves. A loud ***riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* **was heard.

"There, much better!" The man said, throwing his ripped-off sleeves into an empty box. "And hey, It also give me personal air conditioning!" he said, raising his arms. Giles, who was standing close to him, collapsed almost instantly.

"C'mon, buddy!" Macleod said to the unconscious Giles. "Can't take a little man odor?"

"Well, I don't mind you wearing it like that, Mr. Macleod," Lelouch said, " but you're either going to have to keep your arms down when around other people, or get some powerful deodorizer."

"Hawww, alright sir. I personally liked the smell, but I guess most people can't handle it."

"You could weaponize that shit!" Giles said, having regained consciousness.

"Maybe, but sadly, biological warfare is prohibited by international treaties, Mr. Vienneau."

* * *

><p><strong>July 4<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B, Same place. **

About a week into their training, Lelouch was paid a visit by Lieutenant Jeffrey Neil from Alaska Headquarters. Lelouch received the man in his office.

"What do I owe this visit to, Lieutenant?" Lelouch said.

"Hi sir. I come bearing an official request from Marshal Constantine, sir." The man handed a large brown envelope to Lelouch, who opened it. Indeed, it was a request from Helen; A request to participate in the invasion of the Russian Federation. It was due to begin in five days. It'd be tight. Lelouch considered the matter for a moment. The training was going remarkably well, but there were a few kinks he wanted to work out of his unit's teamwork and such. But if they wanted to be there in time, they'd have to set off immediately.

"You tell the Marshal that she can count on my unit, Lieutenant." Lelouch said, writing up his official answer on paper, then handing it out to Neil.

"Thanks you, sir! Personally, it's a pleasure to have you on board!" The man said, then left the room.

"Jeremiah!" Lelouch called his knight, who almost immediately appeared. "Tell the men to start packing up! We're going up north on the double!"

"Yes sire!"

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** July 2017, E.U., German Confederation, Province of Bavaria, Obersalzberg***

A blonde man was standing in front of a large window. The view from that window was one of mountainous landscape.

"_(In German) It seem, Maximillian, that all out war is inevitable."_ A man said on a videophone sitting on a desk.

"(In German) So it appears, Ferdinand." Maximillian von Stark said, turning towards the desk. "We knew that the Britannians couldn't be appeased by peaceful methods eternally. That's what I tried for years to make these fool on the Council understand. Even now they insist of acting like blind children, ignoring the truth."

"_(In German) If nothing else, your efforts will have given us time to better prepare, Maximillian."_

"(In German) I certainly hope so. But Britannia is like an insatiable Ogre. If it isn't stopped, it will continue to devour other nations until there is nothing left."

"_(In German) I really wish you weren't so overly dramatic, Max." _

"(In German) Believe me, my friend, you haven't even begun seeing me being dramatic about things. I'll keep in touch."

Maximillian closed the connection. Then he went back to gazing at the window.

"_(In German) I tried doing things like you would have done, big brother._" Maximillian thought, _"But in the end, the result was the same. Now, we'll have to try another way." _He sighed, then turned around to look at a framed picture sitting on his desk It showed a man with features similar to his', but with darker blonde hair. "_If only you were still here, Valentinian." _

End of chapter 24.

* * *

><p><strong>Whohooo! Another one done! Now, I'm off to rewatch Clannad! <strong>

***Obersalzberg: It's a retreat located in the Bavarian mountains. It's most famously know as the location of **_**Eagle's Nest, **_**Hitler's mountainous hideout. If this isn't a hint, I don't know what is! **

**Please leave a review. Reviews make me happy, and the happier I am, the more I write! **

**-Stan**


	26. Chapter 25: No relevent title for this 1

**Here we go again, folks! It's another chapter of **_**The Black Steel Prince. **_

**Unrelated tangent: Has anyone here been watching Eureka Seven: Astral Ocean? I have, and by the looks of thing, my next fanfic will most likely deal with that story. Because jeez it's messed up! They only have about a dozen episodes to make this into a coherent story, but the prospects of success are not looking too good. Things are all over the place. About the only reason I am watching that show now is because I want to see cameos of characters from the old series, and I'm sure I am not the only one. Anyway, that's enough of my raging. **

**Note: I went and added a scene at the start of chapter 22, so that the contents in this chapter fit better. You might want to go check it out. **

**I don't own anything related to Code Geass**

* * *

><p><strong>July 6, 2017 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Concession, Central Government Building. <strong>

Prince Clovis was sitting at his desk, and he was currently having a conversation with Schneizel via videophone.

"_How is your pet project coming along?"_ Schneizel asked.

"Slowly but steadily." Clovis responded. "We've gathered quite a bit of information on _her. _And I'm confident you'll be able to use some of it against father."

"_I'll be the judge of that. "_

"Of course. And how is my return back to the homeland looking up?"

"_There hasn't been any unforeseen problems so far, so it's good. It should take no more than two to three months at this point." _

"Good! The sooner, the better, as far as I'm concerned. "

"_I'm sure it is. And when you get back, I have a particular role that is much more suitable for you than being Vice-Roy. However, before you come back, there's the matter of who's going to take your place. Don't take offence, but it wouldn't be good if your replacement somehow did a worst job than you._ "

"Of course it wouldn't. Have you any candidate in mind?"

"_Several, and on top of that list is Lelouch."_

"Hmmm. I concede your point, he'd probably do a better job than I did, if the success of L.A.I. is any indicator of his management skills. But isn't he off to Russia?"

"_He is. But if my hunch is correct, it shouldn't be too long before he'll be due to receive a promotion. Then, I think we can convince him to take on the mantle of viceroy, at least until the Area is more acceptably stabilized."_

"If he doesn't get himself killed, that is."

"_Have some faith in your little brother, Clovis. And speaking of faith in him, I was thinking of bringing him in on our 'operation'."_

"Eh. I'm sure he would like nothing better than to see father crash down from his pedestal."

"_I'm sure he would also. By the way, if Lelouch is to take over as viceroy, you might want to start thinking of a way to get rid of the purist faction. They won't work well at all with Lelouch. I'll contact you later, then. See you."_

"See you, Schneizel." Clovis said, and closed the connection. He sat back in his chair, gazing upwards at nothing in particular. _"You better not die, Lelouch!" _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>July 7<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Area 4 (Greenland), 1****st**** and 2****Nd**** Northern Expeditionary Fleets staging base at Nord**

A huge number of ships had been gathered at the naval base that had been built in the last few months to house the first and second fleets.

Helen's predecessor at the head of the Combined Arctic Fleets, now-retired Admiral Rufus Greyhound, had been an ancient man of 85 years who had served alongside Malvolio Constantine on many occasions. While he came from a bygone era, in which steel-clad battleships, cruisers, and dreadnaughts ruled the seas, and was thus largely considered a relic by the people in Pendragon, in no mean was he a decrepit commander that always did things like "in the old days". He understood the value of new technologies, and had surrounded himself with capable, younger people, like Helen. With their help, he had spent the last decade building up the Northern Forces, turning it into a fighting force more than worthy of the name with whatever resources and means he had. Many of the ships partaking in the invasion were warships of older classes that had been refitted (an enterprise in which L.A.I. had been deeply involved.)

The first, along with the second fleet, would be attacking the western part of the Russian Federation. Meanwhile, the third fleet would be attacking the central part the country, and the fourth fleet would be attacking the Eastern part, setting off from Alaska.

It was a huge operation, to say the least. While in theory Field-Marshal Constantine was the top commander, she was going to be overseeing and, if Lelouch had to guess, actively participating in the fighting in the western part. The other two fronts would be handled by people she could trust: Newly promoted Major General Phineas Gonzalez and Major General Myriam for the centre and the east, respectively. Major General Raymond Ford would be supporting the Marshal.

Raymond ford. If the rumors were true, as his record seemed to suggest, the man could very well be on the same level as Schneizel, and Lelouch, when it came to intellect and cunning. You could say Helen was the driving force of whole operation, while Ford was the brains behind it. He was the man who had drawn the invasion plans, and he'd be the one who will give missions and assignments to Lelouch's unit.

And that was why the first thing Lelouch did when they arrived was to go and meet the man, or as newly commissioned Captain Macleod put it, "drop by and say hello!".

After having contacted Ford to let him know he was coming, Lelouch left his men to their preparation and, accompanied by Jeremiah, went to the building housing his office. They were greeted by a woman that looked to be in her mid twenties, with dark skin, yellow eyes and bluish-teal long hair put up in a ponytail and held together by a purple 'sheath' made of cloth.

"Your highness!" She said, doing a slight bow, "I'm Major Viletta Nu. I am Major General Ford's aide. If you would please come this way."

When they got to his office, they found Major General Raymond Ford standing in the middle of the room, staring at a large screen that hung from the wall, quickly browsing through diagrams and maps with the help of a handheld keyboard. He was a 38 years old man, with grey eyes and short jet black hair. He was a bit on the thin side.

"Welcome, colonel vi Britannia. And you too, sir Jeremiah." The man said with a smile. "I'm sorry I don't have tea to offer you, but I have some good coffee ready, if you'd like."

"Certainly." Lelouch said with a nod.

"Major Nu, if you don't mind?" Ford said to his aide, nodding towards the coffee machine sitting on a shelf. Viletta immediately understood.

"Yes sir."

While Viletta made their coffee, the three men sat down, Lelouch and his knight on a couch, and Ford behind his desk, which was littered with papers.

"I'm a busy man, but none the less, I'm pleased to have the opportunity to meet with you before we head into battle. Now, I had something ready for you, if only I can find it…" Ford said as he rummaged through the papers. "Ha, here it is!" He picked up a folder and handed it to Lelouch. "In here is what you need to know in order to get you up to speed about our plans. "

"Thank you." Lelouch said, and handed the folder over to Jeremiah.

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about what battle roles your units might fulfill."

"I'm all ears, General!" Lelouch said, taking the cup major Nu offered him.

Ford when on to talk about a number of possible missions he had in mind. All of them involved hitting the enemy hard and fast: Raiding supply depots and routes, disrupting troop movements, assaulting fortifications, etc.

"Do you believe you and your unit will be up for these tasks?" Ford said, ending his little monologue.

"I believe so, General. I've got some very thought characters in my unit. If I'm correct, they're perfect for jobs like these."

"I would certainly hope so. I look forward to working with you, Colonel." Ford said, extending a hand which Lelouch took, and shook.

"Same here, General."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, elsewhere on the base, in Marshal Constantine's office. <strong>

Anastasia had gone to see her mother.

"So," Hellen said, looking at her eldest with her one good eye, "what do you think of him?"

"He seems like a sensible commander. While he lacks real battle experience, I don't believe it should pose a problem."

"Hum. Well, he's seen plenty of what a battlefield was about when he was only twelve, after all." Helen said. "That he would willingly go back to one after witnessing _that _speaks volume about his determination, and his character."

"I believe so, too."

"So, how does he look to you, as a _match_?"

Anastasia considered this for a moment, not answering right away. One of the main reasons she had wanted to join Lelouch's unit was that, unbeknownst to the 11th prince, and Anastasia herself until not too long ago, Helen and Marianne had talked about a possible marriage between their two eldest.

"He's…" Anastasia began, her tone unsure, "He seems like a good man, from what I've seen. He's got a good head on his shoulder. Physically, he seems fit, and he looks…" Surprising her mother, Anastasia actually blushed.

"Drop dead gorgeous?" Helen said with a smile. She might be cold, strong willed and over fifty, but she could still recognize a 'hunk' when she saw one.

Anastasia, still blushing, nodded. "Yes. And, well, if I were to compare him to his more notable brothers, he's much more decisive than Odysseus, less pragmatic than Schneizel, and more capable and less flamboyant than Clovis. He clearly has an agenda though, and I think it's safe to say some of it is hidden."

"Of course." Hellen said. "This is Britannia; most nobles have a hidden agenda."

"_Especially you!" _Anastasia thought.

"About the only nobles who don't have their own game going are eccentrics like the Gottwalds." Hellen continued. "So, do you think he's make a good partner?"

"I believe he would, yes. I can't say if he'd feel the same, however."

"There's only one way to find out. Find him, and tell him I want to talk to him."

And that's what she did. In short order, Anastasia had brought Lelouch in, and Hellen explained to him the situation, about both Anastasia's inheritance and the engagement.

"So," Lelouch said, honestly surprised, "basically, you're telling me my mother and you talked about getting us two together?" He pointed at both him and Anastasia. "This is the first time I'm hearing about this.

"Not surprising. There never was anything official; your mother's death prevented that. However, I have a number of letters from her hand and bearing her seal discussing the matter. I have copies of them right here." She handed him an envelope.

"Could I get to see the originals?"

"Yes, but I don't have them with me. If you wish to see them, drop by our Manor when that'll be possible."

Lelouch frowned. "It might have made things easier if you'd have told me about this earlier."

"Maybe. But I wanted to see what kind of man you'd turn into. Well now I can say that think you would make a good match for Anastasia, she told me she also thinks the same, so what's left is this; what do you think?"

"Hmmm." Lelouch mused. "Well, I think we'd probably be a good match. However, I'd like to have some time to consider this before I reach a decision. Is that agreeable?"

Hellen looked at her daughter, who nodded. She looked again at Lelouch, "Yes, it is. Now, I believe you still have some preparations to make before we set off. You're both dismissed!"

"Yes ma'am!" Lelouch and Anastasia said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, Middle Eastern Federation, a small village in the Elburz Mountains. <strong>

Ramon and Raul Castro we're walking around the little village in which their business had taken them today. It was a quaint little place. Not too far away, there was a shepherd boy moving a flock of sheep.

Fidel, Ramon's younger and Raul's older brother, was talking with their client, a billionaire that had made a fortune in the construction business in cities along the Persian gulf before the Britannians invaded.

The three Castro Brothers were exiles from the Island of Cuba, now part of Area 3. The rest of their family had spread out wherever over the years, but this trio always remained together, doing what they did best: Selling and delivering guns and military equipment. They acted strictly as middle-men, delivering weapons and equipment supplied by various peoples and organizations who had a keen interest in foiling Britannia's advance anywhere they could by any means possible.

Ramon took care of the supply, Fidel was the negotiator, and Raul piloted their plane, which, for now, was christened the _Magic Carpet III. _

Ramon's satellite phone rang.

"Hello!" He said, answering.

"_Hi, Mr. Castro." _

"Ha, Mr. Papadopoulos!" Ramon said, recognizing the voice immediately. "So good to hear from you! You got a job for us? "

"_Indeed I do, Mr. Castro. If I'm not mistaken, you're in Persia, correct?" _

"You got us pinned down right, sir! So, what's this job of yours?"

"_Please make you way to Athens as soon as you can. I have several shipments that I would like to be delivered to Moscow, ASAP." _

"Alright, we're on it! We're off as soon as we wrap things up here!" Ramon closed the phone, ending the connection. "Raul, go start up the plane. I'm going to go and get Fidel."

Fidel Castro had successfully completed the deal and received payment, and was now enjoying the hospitality of their clients and some locally grown Marihuana smooked through a Hookah.

"Waow, this is good stuff!" Fidel said, eyes getting watery. That's when Ramon showed up.

"Fidel! Now's not the time to get stone!"

"Relax, I'm almost finished."

"No you're not." Ramon said, removing the pipe from his brother's hands. "You're finished right now! Come on, we've got a job from the Greek."

"Ha, yes, Mr. Papa! Good. Good. Oufff ." Fidel rubbed his eyes, then shook his head. "Alright, I'm coming." He got up from the cushion he was sitting on. He extended his hand to their client, who took it, and shook it. "I hope we get do business again, Mr. Bin Laden!* I'm sure you'll be more than satisfied with our products! And do make sure you give those Brits hell!"

Fidel picked up the briefcase containing their payment, then turned towards his brother, "Alright, lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>July 8<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Arctic Ocean, around 300 kilometers north of Greenland, First Northern Expeditionary Fleet, cruiser-icebreaker **_**Resolute **_

It was 50 minutes to midnight. The massive Resolute had been plowing through the ice-cold waters at cruising speed for half a dozen hours. She was the leader to a group of 10 destroyers and a dozen transport ships. This was the flotilla that Lelouch's unit had been assigned to. Two of his men were outside for a smoke.

"Osti d'calisse fait frete!" Giles said, rubbing his hands together.

"Huh?" Macleod said, not understanding a single word.

"I said god-damn it's cold!" Giles translated.

"You bet it is!"

"But isn't it supposed to be the middle of summer?"

"It's the frigging north pole, mate. Of course it's going to be cold even if it's summer."

"Yeah, but I thought it'd be warmer, at least!"

"It IS warmer! In fact, it's been the warmest summer around here in over a decade!"

"Osti d'tabarnak de sainte vierge! I wouldn't want to live her in the middle winter!"

"Yeah, you'd freeze up like a popsicle. "

Some distance from these two, Lelouch himself was taking a walk on the bridge with Xerxes and Hannibal, who had needed to relieve themselves. He also had plenty to think of, but what was on the forefront of his mind right now was Helen's proposition. He had read the copy of the letters she had given him, and as far as he could tell, they could very well have been written by his mother. The seal was authentic enough. Now was weighing the pros and cons of marrying Anastasia. Firstly, there were several benefits to consider; In all likelihood, he would get the enduring support of the Constantines, one of Britannia's oldest and most renowned families, and he could most likely count on the support of Dominic Silver, who, while having very little direct influence on anybody, was quite popular with the nobility and well off Britannians in general. When Anastasia became Grand-Duchess Leonheart, the title would also reflect on him.

Then, there was Anastasia herself; She seemed quite agreeable, but it could be an act to get close to him. She seemed to be a smart, strong-willed, and decisive woman. Added with her fighting prowess, she reminded Lelouch of his mother, now that he thought about it. But unlike Marianne, she was a pure-blooded noble. That could come in handy when dealing with the throngs of Nobles who gave him a hard time because of his _pedigree, _and getting the right people to give the go ahead to such a union would probably be easy. And physically, well, she was both a beauty and seemed to be healthy as an ox. She could take care of her own, so for the most part he wouldn't have to worry about her safety. If something were to happen to him, any children they had would be well taken care off.

The negatives, now: Marrying her would mean that he'd be related to whatever shenanigans her mother had planned, if any, and he'd get to have one of the fiercest mothers-in-law in the world!

If you looked at it that way, the benefits far outweighed any inconveniences, and marrying Anastasia seemed to be a good decision. It just this this was so god-damned sudden! He sighed. For now, he should probably go back to planning how to help kick Russia's ass.

It probably won't be an easy task. By far the biggest nation in the EU, it also had the strongest military; while it was inferior in terms of technology to Germany and France, it more than made up for that with sheer numbers. Intel on the German-Developed Panzer Hummel was sketchy at best for now, but it seemed the Russians had developed their own version of the Frame, which was even cheaper and easier to mass produce than the original.

The Russians had been trying to regain their former glory and power ever since the end of the Great-European war some 80 years ago, which opposed the then massive Russian Empire to the E-U. The Russian Tsar, who found himself perpetually opposed to the western-European democracies, dreamed of creating an Eurasian Empire. The conflict lasted three years, was enormously costly both in lives and resources, and left all belligerents weakened for years afterwards. Long story short, the war ended following the death of Tsar Alexander III in unclear circumstances and his succession by his peace-minded son, Nicolas II, who signed an armistice with the EU nations, and engaged the country in a large series of reforms, which effectively changed the government from an autocracy into a parliamentary monarchy. The Russians also lost a good portion of their pre-war territory, some of which the Chinese Federation took the opportunity to seize.

The current Tsar, Nicolas III, the grand-son of Nicolas II, was little more than a very expansive national symbol, much like the Tianzi in the Chinese federation, except that the Russian Monarch's role was clearly defined in the constitution of his country, unlike the Tianzi, which was still officially the supreme, divinely ordained ruler of the Chinese Federation.

While thinking about all that, Lelouch went back inside the ship, carefully circumventing the two smokers as to not instantly smell like an ashtray. He had just taken a shower, after all.

* * *

><p>Around forty minutes later, a radio transmission coming from Helen's flagship, the battle carrier Eureka, was transmitted to all the fleets. It was from the field Marshal herself.<p>

"_This is Field Marshal Helen Constantine speaking. I have just gotten confirmation that our declaration of war has been received by the Russian Government. All ships are to operate at full battle-awareness as of this moment! We're not up against some small backwater country, but against the Russian Federation! Appreciate that fact! You can count on them to defend their homeland with everything they've got! I want the very best each and every one of you can give me! I want to be at Moscow before winter hits, and so do you, if you don't want to get stuck fighting a war in the middle of the Siberian winter! Show them what you're made of! All Hail Britannia!" _

On all the ships, the same cry echoed.

"All Hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All Hall Britannia!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 25. <strong>

**Another one done, guys. **

**I wonder if I'm going to get flak for using the Castros. Hmmm. I hope not ;). **

***The client isn't Ossama Bin Laden, but his father, Mohammed bin Laden. **

**I believe it's pretty clear now that Lelouch is going to be with an OC. I hope this won't frustrate too many people. I'm sorry if you were hoping for a pairing or another with Lelouch, but this is how things turned out. **

**Until next time, Peace out!**

**-Please leave a review! **


	27. Chapter 26: Battle of Kola Bay, part 1

**Sorry again for a long update time. I've just starts a new job, and I'm working a lot of hours. **

**But anyway, enough beating around the bush! In this chapter, Lelouch and his band will start laying waste to- *Hum hum* I mean, conquering Western Russia! **

**Concerning the pairing up of Lelouch with Anastasia, I wasn't too sure about the response I'd get from you guys, but it's been pretty good so far. Some people have brought up the Harem, thought. As entertaining as the concept might be, I don't intend on going that way with this story. **

**So, let's roll! **

**I don't own nothing related to Code Geass.**

* * *

><p><strong>Early morning, July 9th, 2017 A.T.B., Arctic Ocean, north of the Kola Peninsula, cruiser-Icebreaker <strong>_**Resolute**_

A few hours earlier, the First Britannian Northern Expeditionary fleet, commanded by Marshal Constantine herself, had engaged the Russian's main northern fleet two hundred miles north of the Kola Peninsula. After a quick and deadly engagement, it seemed most of the Russian fleet had been sunk, and the few ships that escaped retreated towards the White Sea, the First fleet in hot pursuit. That cleared the path for the Second fleet, under General Ford, to attack the Peninsula. Half of the fleet would be attacking the cities near and around the Kola Fjord. The rest of the fleet will be attacking targets further down the coast.

Lelouch's battalion would be divided into three groups. At the head of group one was Lelouch himself, with Anastasia, made Captain, acting as second in command for the whole battalion. Also in this group was Jeremiah, of course.

Group two was commanded by Captain Nathaniel Gale. In his group were Nadia, Giles, and Fitzpatrick.

Group three was commanded by Captain Alexander Macleod. His group included Laramie, Maxwell, and Cassandra.

Most of Odins were equipped with a Heavy/Long-Range Combat Pack, which included an anti-armor bazooka, held on an anchor point behind the mech's right shoulder when not in use. It also had extra armor attachments on extremities and perceived weak points, and shields fixed to the two shoulders to free up the hands. In those shields were compartments to store ammo in the right one, and an extra weapon in the left one: For now, it was either an anti-armor shotgun or a chain-sword*.

Unsurprisingly, Macleod had pushed to have a Gatling cannon added to his arsenal. If it wasn't for the weapon being experimental, and therefore available in very limited numbers, Lelouch would have had more of his pilots equipped with it, since it could be used as an impromptu CIWS. Well, couldn't really be helped.

Cassandra and Giles would be acting as snipers for their respective units. Therefore, they were equipped with a Sniping Pack. It included a long range Gauss Rifle, using 60mm Tungsten slugs as ammo, with the same shield set-up as the HLR pack.

Jessie and Nadia would take the role of scouts, and thus their Odins were equipped with the Highs speed combat/reconnaissance pack, which focused on speed and agility: It had no additional armor, was equipped with an improved sensor suite, and was armed whit a lightweight riffle, four grenades, a heat short sword, and two extra Slash Harkens in the forearms.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was now meeting with his men in the rear hangar deck of the <em>Resolute.<em> He had a large projector set up along with an appropriate screen, which was blank white for the moment. He had a remote in his hands.

"Alright, men! Our detachment first operation will be attacking positions on the east side of the Kola Fjord."

Lelouch pushed a button on the remote, and brought up a map of the Kola Bay on the screen.

"This Batallion's first objective will be to take out a number of air defense batteries on the east side, while the navy takes care of any coastal defence in the area. The 127th Knightmare Batallion will be doing the same thing on the West side. "

He punched another button. This time a number of markers appeared on the map, numbered 1 to 4.

"There are four batteries, and they are composed of half a dozen SAM launchers and two to three CIWS truck each. They pose a serious threat to our planes, and as the Russians will be keen to launch their own air power against us, we will want to have every plane we have in the skies."

Giles raised a hand.

"Yes, ensign Vienneau?"

"I was just wondering why they would bunch their air-defenses all together like this. Wouldn't it make them that much more easy to take out?"

"Yes and no. We believe they did this with the idea that they'd be easier to defend against ground assaults. There should be around half an armor battalion assigned to defend each. That brings me to our second objective: Seek and destroy enemy armor groups. Other than the units assigned to defend the batteries, there's a whole armored division based close by. As we will be landing first, there is a possibility that they send it, or part of it, after us."

"Those armor units," Captain Gale spoke up, "will they be composed of the Russian's "Ivan" knightmares?"

"Only partially. They will be mostly made of T-60 tanks. But don't let this reassure you: While these tanks might lack the Odin's mobility and armor, their guns have greater range than most of ours, and they pack one mean punch. Our machines' armor might be amongst the best, but don't push your luck. I need live pilots, not dead heroes. Understood?"

"**Yes sir!" **

"Good. After our forces have successfully established a beachhead, Miss Dural and Quartermaster Cater will land with the Mobile Support Base."

The Mobile Support Base, or MSB, was an LAI built vehicle similar to the G-1 used by Britannia, but quite a bit larger. It was also more heavily armoured and armed, packing firepower rivalling a modern naval destroyer.

"That is all for now. We'll start loading the Odins in on hour." Lelouch continued. "In the meantime, I want all of you to give your machines one last check. Now get to it!"

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, the 30 Odins were loaded into the <em>Resolute'<em>s six Amphibious Assault Transports. To fit in, the Odins had to crouch down. These transports were built for speedy delivery and deployment . Each unit had its own gate, three on the port side, and two on the starboard side.

The transports separated from the rest of their group, accompanied by two destroyers.

The small crafts made their way towards the coast. The sea was pretty calm, but the boats rocked quite a bit none less. In his cockpit, Lelouch was feeling a mix of excitement and fear. This was it! He seen battles first-hand during Japan's invasion, but back then, he wasn't a soldier, just a scarred boy who was trying to keep his siblings safe. This now was different. He was here of his own volition, the people who were with his all could fend for themselves, and most importantly, if he was attacked, he could fire right back at them, and then some.

He checked his watch. "_It should begin soon, now."_

Indeed, a couple minutes later, they started hearing the faraway sound of naval gunfire and explosions, soon joined by much closer fire from their escorts, doing their best to clear the way for them. Thirty seconds later, they received the signal to proceed. From within their machines, Lelouch and his men felt the twin 4000 Horsepower turbo-engines equipping the transports kick in.

"_Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaawww!"_ Yelled Laramie over the radio.

"_These ladies can move!"_Maxwell said, _"Much better than those we used during practice! Hey, Colonel! Can I get one of these after we're all done here?"_

"Ensign Maxwell, now's not the time for this!" Lelouch said on a tone that left no room for discussion, "Focus on the mission at hand!"

"_Ha, yes, the mission." _Maxwell said, "_Sorry for that, Colonel. It slipped my mind with all the excitement."_

"_Is that guy for real?" _Said Giles.

"…."

"_Hey, you guys mind if I say a little prayer?"_ Fitzpatrick said.

"_Whatever rocks your boat."_ Nathaniel said.

"_Hum hum."_ Fitzpatrick cleared his throat, _"To our father, who walks in heaven. Please watch over us poor SOBs as we head into battle, so that we can properly annihilate the poor SOBs on the other side. Amen!"_

"_**Amen!" **_Responded most of the pilots.

"_Now that's my kind of prayer!" _Macleod said.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, and did a silent prayer of his own: _"God, give me soldiers!" _

"Alright!" he said. "We'll be reaching the landing point in twenty seconds! Be ready!"

"_**Yes sir!" **_

As soon as the transports were beached, the doors swung open, and all Knightmares literally sprung out from them, quickly assembling on the rocky shore. Nearby, on the sides of the low slopped hills overlooking the beach, the smoking remains of several artillery positions testified to the naval gunners accuracy.

"Alright!" Said Lelouch in his headset. "Macleod, you got left flank! Gale, you get the right! Let's roll!"

They moved quickly over the hills, and in short order they had their first target in sight, well over a mile off. Around the cluster of vehicles that carried the anti-air weapons were a dozen T-60 thanks, painted in a green and black camouflage design, along with what they assumed were four "Ivan" knightmare, which had the same paintjobs as the tanks. Lelouch's saw on his monitor that the Ivan seemed to have some sort of gun were a forearm and hand would be located on both sides. Thinking fast, Lelouch deducted that these were probably intended for long rang combat, much like a tank.

"All units spread out!" Lelouch ordered. ˙"Macleod and Gale! Encircling maneuver! First concentrate on the Knightmares, then the tanks! The trucks can be saved for last!"

Lelouch was proven right when both the Russians' tanks and Knightmares opened fire on them, although all their rounds missed.

"All units, fire at will!"Lelouch said.

Outnumbered and outgunned, the Russians were quickly wiped out, and their air defense destroyed. The second and third batteries were also taken care of without trouble. The last one, however, proved less easy.

* * *

><p>"Man, we're on a roll!" Maxwell said as they were closing in the fourth battery.<p>

"Keep sharp!" Lelouch said. "They know we're here, and they'll probably send all they have after us!"

"Starting with 6 MiG fighter jets! " Laramie said quickly, "Incoming from the south! ETA, RIGHT THE HELL NOW!"

Barely a second after Laramie said that, Macleod's group was hit by half a dozen missiles, which exploded in as many large fireballs. By the time these had dissipated, the MiGs had come and gone.

"Everybody alright?" Lelouch said.

"My machine's right arm is busted, sir." Maxwell said. "Man, these things hit like fucking hammers!"

Other than Maxwell, two more pilots had had their main camera taken out, and another three had their bazookas taken out. Lelouch sighed. It seemed Kabarnak had done a pretty good job with the armor, overall.

"If you boys want to avenge your broken parts, here's your chance" Nadia said. "These flyboys are coming around!"

"Macleod!" Lelouch bellowed.

"_I'm one step ahead of you, sir!" _Macleod responded. He had already deployed his Gatling cannon, and wasted no time in unleashing a hail of bullets at the incoming MiGs. "Have some of this!"

More likely due to the advanced targeting system on the gun than to his personal accuracy, Macleod managed to quickly take down three of the fighter jets. One of the wounded MiGs veered out of control and crashed into a fourth one, both planes exploding into one giant ball of fire and debris. The two remaining jets broke off and retreated.

"Humffffff." Macleod said, pulling on his cigar and letting out a large puff of smoke through his nostril. "That'll teach you to never chuck exploding dicks at my guys again!"

"…_Exploding what?"_ Anastasia said.

"_It's a tasteless joke about missiles and how they're shaped like a certain part of the male anatomy, Miss Constantine."_ Jeremiah said.

"…_Ok…"_ Anastasia said.

"_Yeah."_ Macleod said, _"It also works for bullets and torpedoes and-"_

"_Herrrr, sir?!" _Giles said, his video feed appearing on Lelouch screen. _"These guys are making a run for it." _Giles' face was replaced by a live video from his rifle's scope/camera. Indeed, it showed a convoy of trucks loaded with anti-air weapons, along with their tank and knightmare escort, speeding down the road leading further south.

Lelouch brought up a map of the area on his screen. In a matter of seconds, he had analyzed the situation; After pooling in all factors, he determined what the Russians were most likely up to. A smile crept up on his face.

"_Well, that are we waiting for! " _Lelouch heard Fitzpatrick say. "_Let's go get 'em! Well?"_

"That we will, ensign Maxwell." Lelouch said. "But we're not just going to dash after them. If we did, I expect that once we would have made it over that hill over there, we'd be looking down the barrels of forty tanks and knightmares, ready to turn us into swish cheese."

Indeed. By now, it was pretty obvious what they were after here, and the Russians must have realized they couldn't defend their batteries with the forces assigned to each. Yet they hadn't encountered the main tank forces that was supposed to be in this area yet. Lelouch figured that instead of letting their batteries be destroyed, it made sense to use them as bait to ensure their force we're used optimally. If he went along that line, the airstrike probably had two purposes: Slow them down, and entice them even further to go after the escaping vehicles. It wasn't a bad plan, something like this might have worked against Cornelia, as prideful as she was, but not against Lelouch. He didn't quite feel bulletproof yet.

"_A trap, you say…" _They heard Nathaniel say. _"It makes sense. Well, you're our commander, sir. What do we do?"_

"_Spring the trap?" _Macleod suggested.

Lelouch smiled. "Not quite, but close." He said as he punched in the code to connect to the _St-John_.

"Eagle's Nest, this is Black Wolf. I want to order a couple or airstrikes at the following coordinates.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles off shore from Kola Bay, Aircraft-Carrier <strong>_**St-John, **_**Flagship of the second fleet**_**. **_

In the St-John's command room, Major Viletta Nu scribbled coordinates on a notepad as she listened to the request from Lelouch via her headset.

"Alright, but General Ford has to authorize it." She said, then turned to Major General Ford who was standing nearby and handed him the notepad.

"Sir, Colonel vi Britannia is requesting airstrikes with anti-armor ordnance at these locations." She said.

"He's taken care of the air defenses already?"

"He says that three batteries are destroyed, and one has gone mobile, sir."

"I see." Ford said. "Very well, I authorize it. We've got planes ready to launch on deck as we speak. Send those. "

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the battlefield. <strong>

Lelouch's deduction had been spot on. The Russian tanks and knightmares were indeed waiting over the other side to ambush them. The Russian commander, inside his own "Ivan", was getting a little nervous right now. He had men keeping an eye on the Britannians' knightmare, and so far, the whole unit hadn't moved for the last two minutes. What the hell were they waiting for? They had even managed to plant explosives around their position, a real feat considering what little time they had. After all the trouble they went through, his ass would literally be on the line if this failed. Finally, one of his men contacted him.

"(in Russian) _Sir, they're moving! They've separated into two groups and are-" _The man cut off for a second._ " Shit, I think we've got enemy aircrafts bearing down on us!"_

"(In Russian)What!?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch's unit was performing a two pronged attack from the north-east and the north-west, going over the hills instead of through the valley in between. They had waited until the aircrafts were almost within range to make their move. Lelouch was with the North West group.<p>

Lelouch witnessed the series of explosions occurring over the hill on his left-side monitor. It seemed he was right after all. Shortly afterwards, a second set of explosions flared up, signaling the end of the runaway convoy of trucks.

With great haste, both groups got over the hills and came bearing down on the still reeling surviving tanks and knightmares unit.

As the others fired away at what was pretty much a big turkey shootout, Maxwell, his main arm out of commission, opted to jump right in_. Literally! _And the knightmare he happened to tackle down at full speed was that of the unlucky Russian Commander.

As the Odins stood amongst the smoking wreckage they had just created, Lelouch's men congratulated themselves over the airwave on coming through their first major battle pretty much unscathed.

"_Well, that was short and sweet." _Laramie said.

"_In Mother Russia, victory find you!" _Giles said with a very bad accent.

"_Get us another mission, Colonel." _Macleod said._ " We'll win this whole war for the Bear Lady!"_

Lelouch himself couldn't help but to share a little of their enthusiasm, even thought he knew things will most probably get harder from here on. Reaching into his jacket's pocket, he took out a silver pocket watch. He opened it. On the underside of the lid was a picture of Nunnally and Rolo. As he looked at his siblings' smiling faces, he found himself wondering if any of the men they killed today had something similar to remind themselves of their loved ones. Most likely they did.

With a sigh, he closed the pocket watch and put it back in his jacket. This wasn't the time to get all sentimental about the whole thing. They still had a long way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that same day, Russian Federation, Moscow, Moscow 2<strong>**nd**** military airfield. **

Fidel Castro considered himself to be a swell guy, always cool under pressure. His job required that of him. But being forced to land far from their original destination by fighter jets, with warning shots barely missing their cockpit was starting to ruffle his feathers, so to speak.

After picking up their cargo at Athens and a quick re-fuel, the Castro were to deliver it straight to St-Petersburg. But the necessities of war made a simple plan go awry. Apparently, while they were in the air, a no-flight-zone for civilian aircrafts had been established starting north of the Federation's capital. The only non-military flights allowed inside the zone were diplomatic ones. And the _Magic Carpet III, _despite transporting some very non-civilian cargo, was still registered as a civilian aircraft. Fancy that.

Ramon was talking to their supplier about the situation, and Fidel and Raul were now standing on the tarmac next to their massive plane, which was surrounded by three dozen soldiers with very serious faces and big guns in their hands. Apparently, they weren't going anywhere until the right person had been contacted.

The right person showed up shortly in the form of a very high ranking officer, if the plethora of decoration he was wearing on his uniform was any indication. He and Fidel shook hands.

"I'm General Dragonov." The man said with a smile, "I'm sorry about forcing you to land here in this way. But I have been informed of the nature of you cargo by my superiors, and was authorized to oversee its unloading right here. "

"That's good." Fidel said. "And our payment?"

"Ha, yes!" Dragonov said, and motioned to one of the men escorting him, who was carrying a briefcase, to step forward. Dragonov took the suitcase, and handed it to Fidel, who checked its content.

"Payment is satisfactory. It's a pleasure doing business with you and your country, General."

"Yes, it's a pleasure for us too."

As the airfield's personnel carried out the unloading of the 'goods', Ramon came out of the airplane.

"What took you so long?" Fidel asked.

"We've got offered a new job." Ramon said. "This one is long term."

"What do we have to do?" Raul said.

"Well, first, we have to go to Berlin." Ramon said. "And after that, we're going to India."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 26. <strong>

***Anybody plays WarHammer 40000? Well, the Odin's chain sword would look similar to that of a Space Marine.**

**Man, it feels good posting this! **

**I'll try to post next chapter sooner. Please do leave a review. Until next time, see you guys!**

**-Stan**


	28. Chapter 27: Battle of Kola Bay, part 2

**Alright! Time for chapter 27 of **_**The Black Steel Prince of Britannia**_**! **

**I'm terribly sorry for the long time it took for me to upload this. But my new job is taking a whole lot of my time, and when I have time to write, I'm usually pretty tired. **

**Note: I've been thinking about something, and that something is Emperor Charles' hairdo. I can tolerate the anachronistic and awfully stereotypical wardrobe most people in this series have, but this takes it too far. Sorry, but every time I see him, I have a hard time taking him seriously. I personally think that the one time we see him with his hair not put up in rolls in R2, he looks much better, so that's how he's going to look in this story. Being a douche doesn't excuse him of having bad style. I'm going to put a note about his in the earlier chapters. **

**Now, let's get rollin' with the chapter! Read on! **

**I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

><p><strong>Around 7.a.m., July 9<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Russian Federation Waters, Mezen Bay, near the mouth of the White Sea, 1****st**** Fleet Flagship, Battle Carrier **_**Eureka**_

On the command bridge of the _Eureka,_ Field Marshal Constantine was standing, looking at the large virtual strategic map displayed before her. It showed their target landing point, the southern shore of Mezen Bay.

Considering how well everything was going so far, some people might have expected Helen to be smiling. Well, she wasn't. In fact, she was frowning.

True, they had crushed all resistance the Russians had offered so far, but the Russian Federation's strength didn't lie in its navy or air power, but in its ground forces.

And the vast majority of these forces had been in the southern parts of the country, near the border the Russian Federation shared with the Middle-Eastern Federation. And naturally, these forces would be rushing up north even now.

The Russian had apparently been planning to intervene in the war between the MEF and the Britannian forces under the command of Princess Cornelia. With the invasion of North Africa, if the MEF fell under Britannian control, the EU would be caught before long between a rock and a hard place. To make sure that this scenario happened was why Helen had been tasked with opening a third front directly against Russia. She suspected that most of the head honchos back home didn't really believe she could conquer Russia with what she had. Well, she'll show them.

From a side doorway, one of her personal staff came in, and saluted her. "Marshal! Your machine and those of your team are ready!"

Helen wasn't the kind of commander that hangs out in the back while her soldiers fought and died on the front: She was a firm believer in leading by example.

"Very well." Helen said. She then turned to her fleet commander, Admiral Anderson, a grey-haired man the same age as her. "Admiral! Are all preparations for the landing ready?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"It's a go, then. Stick to the plan as much as possible, and keep me informed of any notable development. If all goes well, I'll see you in Archangelsk." Helen headed for the door, following her man, and was almost through before the Admiral spoke up.

"Godspeed, ma'am!" Anderson said, and saluted her. The rest of the bridge crew rose up, and did the same.

Helen stopped in the doorway, and was silent for a couple second before answering. "Same to you, Anderson." She returned the salute. "And to your men."

Helen made her way to the _Eureka's_ knightmare deck. There, a group of engineers and technicians were busying themselves around hers and her private four-men squad's new machines, which had arrived straight from LAI's factory in Detroit two days ago. Helen's was a command-type Odin, while her four men got ordinary models, all of which were a dark brown in color.

Helen was familiar with the controls of LAI's machines, having been one of the people on who had tested and reviewed the Hermoor. While she had given the machine a good review, in the face of concern over costs and resources allocation, it hadn't kept it from being dropped in favor of the Sutherland. Her squad members were less experienced as she was in the slightly differing controls, but these were versatile and resourceful soldiers. All four of them, three men, and one woman, stood lined up in their pilot suits in front of their machines. They saluted Helen as she approached them.

Helen saluted back, smiling. "Major Finlay!"

"Ma'am!" The major responded.

"Are we ready to join the landing forces?"

"Yes ma'am! Everything is set!"

"Then let's go kick some Russian butt, Kodiak style!" Helen bellowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, Bridge of the Aircraft carrier St-John<strong>

"Our troops have successfully established a two beach-heads, sir." Viletta said. "They're undergoing the preparations to assault the urban areas around the Bay as I speak."

"Good." General Ford responded. "The Marshal should be landing soon herself. Did you have the report on the two landing parties?"

"Yes." Viletta handed Ford the report she was holding. "Colonel vi Britannia's unit has suffered no casualties, only minor damage to their knightmares. Major Orwell's, however…"

"Seven machines lost, and three pilots dead." Ford said, reading from the report. "Well, it seems the Colonel's new machines are living up to the hype, at least. The Marshal should be pleased. What is vi Britannia's unit status?"

"They're currently resupplying, sir."

"Contact them, please. I think I have another job made just for them."

* * *

><p><strong>Around 8 a.m., on the Eastern side of Kola Bay. <strong>

The _Armadillo, _Lelouch's unit MSB, had arrived at their meeting point half an hour ago. The ISACB knightmares were now being resupplied and, for those that needed it, repaired. As for the pilots, they were taking a quick break around a small table in the hangar, and were wolfing down a light meal composed mostly of field rations.

"Mmmmmmmm." Giles said as he chewed a ration bar. "You know, once you get pass the paper paste taste when you first bite down on these… well, they're still nasty."

"I don't know." Nathaniel said, gulping down some water from a canteen, "These taste much better than what we had twenty years ago."

"Waow." The cadian said. "They must have sucked!"

"These would certainly go down a lot better with a good scotch!" Macleod said. "So, how did you greenhorns find your first tastes of battle?" He asked to those it concerned.

"Well," Fitzpatrick said. "I wouldn't call it exciting, but it sure gets the adrenalin flowing." He got up and did a few air punches. "I still fell pumped up even now!"

"As for me," Giles said. "I find it's not worst than facing alligators."

"Or wild, raging bulls!" Laramie said, coming up with a coffee pot in hand. "Actually, you could shoot your alligators, Giles, so you got it easier."

"Humpfff." Was giles response.

"Anybody wants coffee?" Laramie said, showing his pot. "It's not whisky, Macleod, but it beats water."

"Ho, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Macleod said, thrusting his cup forward. He was imitated by almost everyone around the small table.

His cousin came up behind him. "I just heard the chef talking in the corridor, and it seems it's going to be steak for dinner tonight, boys. Though we're only going to touch it after we've taken Murmansk."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Giles said, getting up. "Let's go torch that town!"

Clearly, Giles' Stomach didn't comprehend the nuance between 'taking' and 'torching' a city.

"You guys aren't going to lay waste to anything for a good… Forty minutes." Said a familiar, but strangely muffled voice behind Giles.

"Huh?" Giles turned around, and came face to face with a gas mask. "Wohaaa! Who the fuck!"

If the voice wasn't a give-away, the bust size, the lab-coat and the red hair was.

"Alice, what's up with the mask?" Nadia said.

"We did a fir exercise earlier." Alice said mater-of-factly. "I like it, so I've decided to wear it for a while."

"Doesn't it get in the way of your work?" Nathaniel asked.

"Not really." Alice said. "I'm used to it, with my goggles."

Then it was Carter's turn to come over to the group.

"Dural, we're having problems with one of the damaged sensors. Could you come check it out?"

"Of course." The female engineer said.

"Thanks." Carter said, and then he turned to the pilots. "You know, you guys could take example after Maxwell over there." The quartermaster said, pointing to where Travis Maxwell was helping the maintenance crew fixing his machine's arm. "It's not like I'm terribly overstaffed here."

Before any of the pilots could respond, Anastasia, who had just entered the Hangar, spoke up.

"Sorry Carter, but the Colonel wants everyone on the bridge." She handed Carter a data pad. "And he wants the following packs equipped ASAP."

"He's a real slave driver, that's for sure." Carter said as he looked over the data pad. "Alright, give us half an hour."

Alice looked over his shoulder to see what was on the handheld device's screen. "Hoooo, he wants to use those!" She said. "Awsome! I was hoping we would get a chance to test those! Let's get those cameras fixed, Carter!"

"Maxwell, get down from there!" Macleod said as the rest of the group headed to the bridge. "The Colonel is going to expose his next bold and unstoppable plan to us!"

* * *

><p>And expose what was Lelouch did.<p>

In front of his assembled battalion, he was leaning over the tactical map on center of the _Armadillo_'s bridge. Hannibal and Xerxes were lying on the ground next to him, each or the large dogs busily chewing on a large bone of unsure origin.

"Alright men!" Lelouch said. "After our _highly _efficient handling of our first mission, the top brass has decided we're grown-up enough to handle an even more dangerous mission."

"Bring it on!" Macleod said, smiling a big white and cigar accessorized smile.

On a screen on the wall to the side, Lelouch brought up a map showing the city of Murmansk, then zoomed on the main naval base.

"Our next mission is to attack and capture, with as little damage as possible, the Murmansk naval base." Lelouch explained. "It will probably be harder than it sounds."

He zoomed further, right on a large area occupied by what appeared on the map as huge white circles.

"This is the base's fuel depot: some thirty thousand tons of naval fuel are stored here. Now, let's imagine a hypothetical scenario where they all blow up at the same time. That would probably flatten almost half the city. And, incidentally, would most certainly destroy out machines if we're close to the blast. But, that would be a worst case scenario. Unlikely to happen incidentally, even during a battle. What _could_ cause a near-simultaneous detonation is a generous amount of remote controlled explosives planted on or in the tanks. Which is exactly what the Russians have been doing this past hour!"

He brought a new picture on the screen. It was a blurry overhead shot, showing two figure carrying something rectangular in between them.

"Since we've established some air power, we have had a spy drone in the air. That baby is equipped with a long-distance HD camera that can, on a clear day, clearly show it if a man is picking his nose. This has been taken around twenty minutes ago. While the resolution sucks right now, all you need is to clear it up a little." Lelouch pushed on a button on the remote several times, and this caused the image to become sharper and clearer, up to the point where the universal 'Danger! Explosives!' symbol appeared on top of what the two men were carrying. Beside it was what appeared like a large detonator.

"Obviously, they're ready to blow the whole place up if they can't hold it." Laramie said.

"Correct." Lelouch said. "And truth be told, the top brass could very well tolerate the loss of the facilities there. However, what they can't tolerate would be these things exploding while were invading the city, which could cause serious casualties. They have considered launching a missile strike before the main assault, but they have decided to give us a shot. Also, there's another reason we'll be doing this. I'll give you a hint: we'll be assaulting the place 5 minutes before the main assaults takes place."

"I smell a diversion." Nathaniel said.

"Exactly.' Lelouch said.

Giles raised a hand. "What's going to keep the Russians from blowing these fat-ladies while we attack?"

"This." Lelouch brought up a picture of a cylindrical device on the screen. "This thing disrupt low frequency radio waves, which is what we're 99 % sure would activate the detonators they're using. R&D has loaded these things in a sea-to-ground torpedo. Ho, and by the way, I hope you all remember what you learned during the time we did the Amphibious pack tryouts, because we're going to get most of the Odins wet. Now, here's how it should pan out…"

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later, Russian Army HQ at Murmansk<strong>

General Gregor Poutin, commander of the armed forces in the Murmansk region, was sitting in his chair in the HQ Command Center. He hadn't slept for the last two days, and his nerves we're on the verge of breaking. He wasn't the only one in the room suffering from lack of sleep either. Their situation wasn't looking good at all.

The Russian Federal Army Command had been counting on their arctic fleet to be able to fight for a couple days in order to buy them valuable time to marshal their forces. But the Britannians had attacked with ruthless efficiency, and most of the fleet had been sunk in a matter of hours. A preliminary report indicated the top brass had underestimated the battle readiness and material state of the Britannians' northern Fleets.

"_Lot of good it's going to do to realize that now, Marshal Kirov!" _The general thought.

The general still had a number of tanks and knightmares to his disposal, but after losing two whole armor battalions, he had decided to keep them in the city, hopping to be able to hold the town until the relief forces could arrive from the south, but now it seemed highly unlikely that they'd be able to do that. He had just gotten a report that they were now effectively surrounded by the Britannians.

Well, if the town was going to fall, he was going to make god damned sure they would go down taking as many of the Brits as they could. He'll also be damned if he was going to let them use their facilities to invade his nation! He'd rather burn the whole port to the ground! He glanced at one of the console a few meters to his right, on which a detonator had just been installed.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, <strong>_**Under**_** the waters of Kola bay.**

Lelouch and his battalion were silently making their way towards the harbor, escorted by a dozen Portmans. So far so good, the amphibious packs were working as they should, and it didn't look like they had been detected.

He had instructed his men and their escort to maintain radio silence until they had reached their assault positions, and it was only to be broken in case of an emergency. They were going to launch the jammers a second before they got out of the water.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later, Murmansk's military Harbor. <strong>

Several Ivans had been assigned to defend the harbor, and one of them was directly in front of the fuel tanks, facing the waters. Its pilot was supposed to be watching the now calm waters of the Kola bay, but he couldn't help but to think about the massive container of flammable liquid behind him, on which the engineering corps had just finished attaching heavy duty explosives.

Needless to say, the situation put pressure on that particular pilot. He understood the idea behind the set up, he just wished he could trust their commander to not push the trigger while he and the others were still in the danger zone!

His mind was brought out of its wanderings when he saw something move on his left with the corner of his eyes. He stared at it for a couple seconds before he realized what it was: a slash harken, anchored in the cement, the end of its attached cable disappearing in the waters below. At the same time, well over two dozen missiles shot out of the waters.

"We're under att-"

The pilot never got the chance to finish, as a chain-sword went right through his cockpit.

"_She doesn't hold back, does she?"_ Lelouch thought as he watched the top of the knightmare Anastasia had just sliced separate from the bottom part just before it exploded. _"Well, can't let her do all the work."_

He spotted another Ivan on his left, and shot at it with his heavy machinegun.

* * *

><p><strong>Russian HQ<strong>

_The following dialogue is in Russian_

"General!" one of Gregor's officers spoke up. "The harbor has come under attack!"

"Can they hold them back?"

"Unlikely, sir. Commander Davitrov says they're facing two dozen knightmares. They came out of the sea."

"Are they Portmans? " The general suggested, hopeful. The Britannians' Portman naval knightmare was renowned to have poor performance out of water. If they were what Dvitrov was facing, he might stand a chance. But those hopes where crushed.

"No. He says they look like the same machines that took down the 213th Armor Division."

"What!?"

"I've just lost Commander Davitrov!" the officer said. "General!˙"

"There's no helping it!" The general said, then got up from his chair and went to the console. He punched in his code, armed the trigger, and, with his finger hovering over the big red button, yelled "For the Motherland!", then he brought his finger down.

A silent moment passed, then another, then another one. Normally, they should have heard the explosion by now.

"Did anything happen?" Gregor asked.

"Negative, sir!"

The General started sweating heavily.

"Order armor division four and six to go help repel the attack!" He barked. He knew this would weaken the defense line around the town, but he had to deal with the immediate threat.

"Yes sir!" the officer said.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Harbor, a few minutes later<strong>

"Well, looks like the jammers have done their jobs," Lelouch said on his radio, "wouldn't you say, Jeremiah?"

The knight sighed. _"Yes, sir. But I still maintain that this was an unusually risky operation for you to take part in."_

He had voiced his concerns before they had set out, but Lelouch had shot them down.

"As I said earlier, it's a calculated risk, Jeremiah." Lelouch said. "I appreciate your concern for my safety, but this is a war, you can't win if you're unwilling to take risks. As a 'great' man once said, 'fortune favors the bold.'"

"_Understood, sir."_

"_Speaking of being bold_," they heard Macleod's voice say over the radio "_We've got another flock of henchmen baring down on us!" _

"_There's some coming this way also!" _That was Nathaniel, who was on the other side of the fuel depot. "_Plus we've got attack helicopters! A little help here!"_

"Snipers!" Lelouch said in his headset. A moment later, the attack helicopters were taken down by large caliber sniper fire coming from the hills out of town.

"_Ask and you shall receive, boss."_ They heard Giles say. _"Nice shooting there, Gotwald! And hey, it's getting busy down there! Hold out guys, our army is coming to help you out!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Russian HQ. <strong>

"The enemy at the harbor as stopped our counter attack, sir!" the officer said.

"The Britannians have started advancing on the town in all directions, General!" Another officer said.

"Tell them they have to stop them, whatever it takes!" Gregor said. "We'll fight to the last man!"

And fight to the last man was mostly what the Russians did, but it did little to change the outcome. When it became apparent that he would be captured, General Poutin preferred to bite on a bullet over being taken alive. After several hours of intense fighting, Murmansk and the outlying settlements and bases were under Britannian control. For the time being, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>July 8<strong>**th****, airspace over the Indian ocean, a few miles off the Indian coast. **

Fidel Castro woke up in his seat in the back of the _Magic Capet_'s cockpit, and stared with eyes wide at the ceiling for a good fifteen seconds. He just had the weirdest dream ever.

"Finally, you're back with us, Fidel." Ramon, who was sitting in the copilot's seat, said.

"Yeah." Fidel slowly responded.

"You were making weird sounds." His older brother went on. "Had a nightmare?"

"Well… not realy a nightmare." Fidel said. "More like a freakishly weird dream."

"What was it about?"

"Well, for one thing, we were back in Cuba. I think I was in Havana's main plaza, standing on a balcony. And there was a huge crowd gathered in the square, and everybody was sheering "Presidente! Presisidente"."

"After who?"

"After me!"

"Wait, you mean you dreamed you were president of Cuba?"

"Basically yes!"

"You're right, that IS weird!" Ramon said, laughing. "No way in hell you'd make a good enough leader for people to cheer after you! I bet there where soldiers holding the crowd at gunpoint!"

"No there wasn't, I'd remember that." Fidel said, just blowing off his brother's jab. "You were there, Raul, and I think you where vice-president or something. I don't know where the hell you where Ramon. And Guevara was there too!"

"You know what I think that was, Fidel? I think that was your subconscious wishful thinking about how things might have turned up if our stunt in Rio hadn't gone WAY south, and that it suddenly came to the surface."

"Spare me the psychoanalysis, Freud." Fidel said, and then noticed the radio was on a news channel. "Did you get any news on the situation in Russia?"

"Their getting hit pretty hard. Murmansk has fallen, and so has Archangelsk."

"Well crap. I hope the ruskies get their shit together. So, are we there yet?"

"We should be arriving in about ten minutes." Raul said.

"Good!" Fidel said. "Say, do you know anything about our client?"

"Not much, except she's one of India's top scientists." Ramon said. "Rumors has it she's deep into a weapons development project."

"Well, considering what we're transporting, I'll believe that."

He had perused their cargo earlier, as he usually did, and he noticed that there was very little actual weapons included in it. Rather, it looked more like they were transporting the kind of equipment that someone who wanted to set up a high-tech weapons factory would need.

* * *

><p>Like Raul had said, ten minutes after they had landed at an airfield not far from the coast. After their plane was parked in a hangar and the staff there had started unloading the plane, they were met by a group of scientists, in lead of which was a tall, blonde Indian woman wearing a lab coat and with a pipe in her hand.<p>

"Miss Rakshata Chawla?" Fidel said, extending his hand. "I'm Fidel Castro. It's a pleasure to do business with you."

Rakshata simply looked at the hand, making no move to take it. "I feel the same." She said none less. "The parts and equipment you have brought us will greatly speed up my work. "

"Well… that's good to ear." Fidel said, retracting his hand.

"I might even call upon you to deliver my baby once we're done with it."

"You're 'baby'?" Ramon said.

"It would be our greatest pleasure to do so! Now, about the payment…"

"Ha, yes." The woman said. "About that, there's been a slight change."

"Change?"

"Yes. So is the will of self-important old men in far-away palaces. But I think the new arrangement will suit you, if your reputation speaks true about you."

"Well, I sure hope it does." Fidel said. If there was one thing he hated, was when people changed a deal.

"Please follow me. I'll show you to your new 'ride'!"

Leaving the others scientist to check the equipment, Rakshata led the three brothers to a service elevator that took them to a lower level of the facility. Once they had arrived to the appropriate level, the doors of the elevator opened, and an unexpected sight greeted them.

"Behold, gentlemen, your payment!"

"It's huge." Fidel said.

"It's yellow." Ramon said.

"It's pretty damn cool, actually!" Raul said.

Right ahead of them, in an underground dock, was what simply had to be the single largest yellow submarine in the world.

The three brothers looked at Rakshata.

"We have important cargo we need you to deliver to some of our 'partners'." The scientist said, then took out an envelope and handed it to Ramon. "Believe me, if you accept this, it'll be worth your while. Of course, it'll be very dangerous."

Ramon opened the letter, and he and his brothers read the contents.

"What do you two think?" Ramon asked after he finished reading.

"Well, she's right, it'll be both highly lucrative AND dangerous." Fidel said. "Incidentally, you can't spend money if you're dead, or rotting in a Britannian prison."

"True," Raul said, "But wouldn't this be the best way to counter Britannia?"

Fidel nodded. "And we've done crazier shit before. I'm not too sure about the cargo we're supposed to ferry back though. What about you, Ramon? Last word."

The oldest in the trio looked at both his younger siblings.

"I say we take this job." He said. "It's time we do something _really _constructive!"

"Well it's settled, then!" Fidel said. "Area Eleven, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 27. <strong>

**Man, this took a while! But I'm glad it's done.**

**I'm not too sure about writing action/battle scenes. As you might see from this chapter, they're kinda lacking. If any of you guys have ideas or recommendation that you think would help me in that area, I'd be forever grateful if you shared them with me. **

**Please leave a review!**

**-Stan**


	29. Chapter 28: Little Interludes

**Hey readers! **

**I'll keep the introduction short for this chapter. I had to get my 12 year old dog euthanized last week. Hopefully, writing will keep my mind off it a little. **

**I don't own Code Geass. Maybe one day, when Sunrise has milked the franchise for all it's worth, they'll throw it's dried up carcass my way. **

**Now, to the Chapter! Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Early morning of July 10<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., European Union, Austria, Vienna.**

(Dialogue in this scene is in French.)

Lieutenant-General Eugene Smilas, or Gene Smilas as most called him, was a tall man in his mid-forties, with grayish-green hair and green eyes. He was currently sitting in the back of a limo, which was taking him to meet with the E.U. minister of Defense. Gene had taken an overnight flight from Amsterdam especially for this.

The vehicle soon pulled up in front of the old Ministerial building, where a couple of staffers where waiting for him. They escorted him to the Minister's office.

Ferdinand Stauffenberg, E.U. minister of Defense for the past two years, was sitting behind his desk. He was a man of medium-height, he had blue eyes and black hair, and he was wearing a rather plain grey business suit.

"Lieutenant-General Eugene Smilas, sir, reporting as requested." The man said, saluting.

"Yes." Ferdinand said. "I'm glad you where able to make it, General. I'm to fly to Geneva in a couple hours."

"I understand, sir." Smilas nodded.

"We're both busy men, so I'll get right to the issue." Ferdinand said. "The Union Council has sanctioned the creation of a Trans-National army unit. I have called you all the way here because I hope you'll take command of this newly created force."

"…I see." Smilas said slowly.

"I know it's sudden, but I believe you are the right man for the job, general. We're fighting Britannia on two fronts, and this situation is likely to get worst. It's still a far cry from a full-fledged central EU armed force, but it's a start."

"I understand, but I have to ask, why me, sir?"

Ferdinand smiled. "For several reasons, but there is a bout three main ones. Firstly because the Netherland HQ didn't oppose the idea of your transfer."

Indeed, after Switzerland, the Netherlands had the highest ratio of officers in their armed forces.

"Secondly, you were one of the strongest voices clamoring for such a unified force, but unlike most of the others, you seemed to do so not _because _of the politics involved, but _despite _them. And thirdly, you got a good, sensible head on these shoulders of yours. You understand that it's not the time to be boggled down by petty differences and unfounded prejudices, and that fear of the hypothetic rise of a second Napoleon Bonaparte has only kept us divided and, ultimately, weaker. The lessons of the Great War have not been learned. The very survival of the E.U. is at stake here. So, do you accept my offer, General?"

Smilas stood there in silence for a moment, apparently thinking. Then he nodded.

"If this will help in defending ourselves, then yes, I will accept."

"Splendid!" Ferdinand said. "I have prepared a selection of personnel from which you can choose your officer core." The minister handed Smilas a large folder. "Ho, and also, you'll be getting a promotion with your new command. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>As Ferdinand watched the general's limo leaving, taking Smilas to his new HQ, he sighed.<p>

"_These are some dark time we live in."_ He thought, and looked up. _"Valentinnian. Sometimes, I'm seriously thinking about what you said last time we met." _He returned to his seat, and sighed. _"Would the world really have been a better place now, if Phillip zi Britannia* had not died, some fifty years ago?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, from the back of the limo, General Smilas was perusing the folder Ferdinand had given him.<p>

"_I've got some interesting characters in there, that's for sure."_ He thought. "_A large number of the fighting force is to be made up of former Japanese, like this fellow." _He looked at an information sheet which described a young man by the name of Akito Hyuga**, who by his picture had blue hair and eyes. _"Then, we have this."_ He looked at another information sheet, which showed a young female adjutant this time. Her name was Reila Malkal***, and she had light yellow hair and light purple eyes. What made her stand out, however, was the fact that she came from a family that used to be Britannian nobility.

"Well," He muttered to himself. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Early morning, July 14<strong>**th****, Pacific Ocean, about a mile off the shore of Area 11, 300 Kilometers South East of Tokyo. **

As he walked the corridors of their newly acquired cargo sub, Fidel Castro was humming an appropriate song.

"We're all livin' in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine. Yellow submarine!"

It was a single from an obscure, little know band from England that had died off a couple years ago. Fidel could never remember the name. What was it again, the Cockroaches?

Anyway, Fidel was currently making his way to the bridge of the _Deep Sea Banana. _(A name the Castros came up with because they couldn't pronounce the sub's Indian name. Hey, it's not like it's ever going to show up on any official document.)

When he eventually got there, he found it a hive of activity. A _silent_ hive of activity, that is. It was to be expected, this deep into Britannian territory. Thankfully, the prototype stealth system that equipped the giant sub seemed to be working. Fidel walked to where their Indian skipper, captain Baska, was looking into his periscope.

"How long until we reach the rendezvous point, captain?" Fidel whispered.

"Two to three minutes, Mr. Castro." The man said in heavily accented English.

"Good." Fidel said. "Setting foot on land again will do me some good."

* * *

><p>As Captain Baska said, it didn't take long before they reached the rendezvous point. There, they sent a shutter box signal into the early morning darkness. After a few agonizing seconds, they received a confirmation signal from somewhere in the rocky cliff side. The submarine then slowly made its way through an underwater gate, before surfacing up into an underground dock. It was barely big enough to accommodate the <em>Banana.<em> On one side of the docks, a large group of Elevens was waiting for them. There was a couple of guys in suits and sunglasses, a few armed guards, but most of them were obviously simple workers.

As the captain and the Castro brothers came out of a side hatch to meet with their "welcoming party", Fidel looked up at the structure they were in. It was definitely old: there where large cracks in the walls and ceiling, with whole chunks of concrete missing at places, and there probably wasn't a single square inch of the steel framework that wasn't covered with rust.

"You'd think they could afford a couple hundred gallons of paint at the very least." Fidel whispered to Ramon with no true effort not to be heard by their clients.

"I'm sure a man like you knows that sometimes, money can't solve everything, Mr. Castro." One of the men in suits said in perfect English.

"Yes, sometimes it can't." Fidel said as they stepped on the dock proper. "But it would sure help my confidence if the place looked a bit more…structurally sound. Especially if those big containers over yonder hold what I think they do."

"I assure you, the entire complex has been inspected, and I have been assured there is no present threat of it collapsing." The man extended his hand to Fidel, who shook it. "I would introduce myself, but the circumstances require that we remain anonymous. I hope you understand."

"Ho, you bet, sir." Fidel said with a large smile. "Wouldn't want us ratting you guys out if we were ever captured by the brits, huh?"

"Exactly. Now, before we hand over your 'payment', may we inspect the merchandise?"

"What do you think?" Fidel said to Ramon.

"It alright with me, as long as we get to do the same with the 'payment'" Ramon said.

"I suppose that's only fair." The man said. "I'll have the men escort one of yours, then. I trust you have the proper scanning equipment?"

Captain Baska nodded, and one of the men accompanying him and the Castros stepped up, a compact, rectangular scanner in hand. While the cargo-bay door on their side of the submarine opened, and the man-in-black who greeted them followed Ramon inside the vessel to go inspect their swag, the man with the scanner was escorted to the containers by the other suit wearing man, a few armed guards, and Fidel.

"I'm curious to see how it's done." He said to the others, who just shrugged.

Once they got to the large rectangular containers, the Indian technician immediately turned his device on and went to work. As he pointed his device towards the first container, the screen, which had been a dark blue, flared up with bright greens. Apparently, that was good. They got the same results for the three next containers, at which point Fidel asked a question.

"If these crates are made to contain the radiations, what does your hardware picks up, exactly?" He asked the technician.

"Well, it picks up the very specific energy signature of the Sakuradite, which can be detected throught, the shielded containers."

"Can't that be faked, or duplicated?" Fidel prodded further. Hey, if he was going to transport this stuff, it couldn't hurt to be informed.

"Not that we know of." The technician said, then proceeded to inspect the next two containers, whom also checked out.

"Alright, then." Fidel said to the man in the suit. "We'll unload your goodies, then you guys will be able to load these on our ship."

And that's what was done. After the Knightmare parts had been unloaded, the Eleven workers began to load the large containers aboard the _Banana_, being careful to be **extra **gentle.

"Treat these crates with more care than you would your own newborn child!" their foreman yelled. "This stuff is much more fragile, and whole lot more dangerous if you make it unhappy!"

"Well," Ramon said as the last container entered the cargo bay, "All that's left to do, if to get this stuff back to India, and then get paid."

"Yeah." Fidel said. "Easier said than done."

True. Untreated sakuradite was extremely volatile, and they couldn't afford to even get detected by anybody hostile. Trying to make a run for it while transporting this stuff would be like running away from a raging bull while holding a jug of Nitroglycerin.

"Well then, we'll be off." Fidel told the men-in-suits, but as he was heading onto the gangplank, he stopped. "Ho, I almost forgot." He said. "Ramon! Do you have the disk?"

"Ha, that."Ramon said, and reached into vest. "Yes, I have it here." He produced a small data disk, and handed it to Fidel, who handed it to their hosts.

"On this disk is what you could call a preview of some "goods" we hope be able to supply you guys with in the near future. I'm sure you guys will like it." Fidel said, then hopped onto the gangplank. As they made their way into the ship, he waved at them. "Take care, now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night, undisclosed location in Kyoto. <strong>

"So." Taizô Kirihara said. "It would seem our deal with Maharaja was a worthwhile one to pursue."

The others in the room, four men all well over fifty, nodded. They had just finished browsing the contents of the disk Kirihara's man had given them.

"The parts they supplied us with should greatly speed up the completion of the Burais." One of them said. This was Hidenobu Kubouin, who was a thin man with a small beard and long hair held in a ponytail.

"Not a moment too soon." Tatsunori Osakabe said. He was a large, broad shouldered man with short hair and sideburns. "The JDF is practically on its deathbed. Plus, if the rumors about Clovis are true, smuggling equipment into the Archipelago will could very well become more complicated soon."

"You mean the rumors about him being called back to the Homeland?" Tousai Munakata said. He was a large man with straight up short hair and a large beard.

"Yes." Tatsunori responded, nodding.

"I've heard them too." Hidenobu said, "They say his 'management skills' have been found lacking. Not that I want to defend the brat, but having him has Viceroy was a boon for us."

"If Clovis does get recalled, it is likely that whoever take his place will prove harder to deal with." Tatsunori said. "It may be best if we start cutting loose ends and covering our tracks right now."

"Let's not be hasty here." Tousai said. "We don't know if there is any truth in this at all."

"It's true." Kirihara said. "I've been approached by Clovis' advisors on the matter. We talked specifically about insuring a 'proper transition' from Clovis to his successors."

"This is the first I've heard about that." Tousai said. "I wasn't contacted."

"Me neither." Hidenobu said. "Not yet at least, but I wouldn't be surprised if they only talked with Kirihara. We all know where the Britannian's priorities are when it comes to our country after all."

"So we're afterthoughts." Tatsunori said. "What else is new?" He turned to Kirihara. "Do you at least know who the successor is going to be, Taizô-san?"

"They didn't tell me." Kirihara said. "But I have a strong suspicion on who it might be."

* * *

><p><strong>July 19<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Lamperouge Manor. **

Seeing as it was a hot and sunny day, Rolo and Nunnally had decided to invite the student council for a little pool party at their home. The students gladly obliged, since they hadn't got to see the twins much since summer vacation had started.

"It's strange," Rivalz said as he and the others entered the main hall of the manor, "But ever-since Lelouch we found out Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally are royalty, this place seems… grander."

"It doesn't seem that different to me." Shirley said. "It really hasn't changed from before."

"Actually, it did." Nina said, pointing at something. "At least, this wasn't there the last time I came here."

She was pointing at the wall on top of the great stairs. Hanging on it, perfectly centered between two grand windows, was a life size painting of a decidedly beautiful woman in a blue dress. She had long, wavy black hair, fair skin and purple eyes.

"Hey, you're right, that wasn't there before!" Rivalz said, then took a better look at the picture. "Is that Lelouch's mother?"

"Yes." Milly said. "That's the late empress Marianne vi Britannia."

"Waow! He really takes after his mother" Rivalz said. "And I mean that in a good way! She's a-!"

He was interrupted by hand-smack behind the head.

"The least you can do is show a little respect, Rivalz." Shirley, who was the owner of the smacking hand, said.

"I hadn't even said anything!" He protested.

"We all knew where you were going." Milly said. "Ha, Sayoko!"

The said maid had just appeared from a doorway.

"Miss Ashford." She said with a polite bow. "Master Rolo and mistress Nunnally are already in the pool in the back. This way please."

* * *

><p>Sayoko brought the students to the pool area in the back of the manor. Other than Nunnally and Rolo, who were both in the water and greeted their friends from there, there was Joshua Gottwald, in white swimming trunks and orange Hawaiian shirt, sitting on a lounge chair under a large parasol. His little sister Lilicia was sitting at the side of the pool with Euphemia beside her. Another man was sitting off to the side, but he remained mostly unnoticed by the guests. Their attention was monopolized by a very energetic discussion Joshua was having on his cell phone. It went like this:<p>

"…Frank, I keep telling you- Frank! No, no Frank. Listen to me, Frank. Are you listening to me? Okay! Now, I know the guys are pissed, I got that flavor already. But that don't mean we can air anything we want in retaliation! The recording you sent me, I just won't cut it. Or rater, the radio programmers WILL cut it! I know these guys, that's why I'm so good at what I do. So you go tell them to either work on something different, or wait until the meeting in two week!... Good! See you on the third! Tell Lorie I say hi!"

Then he hung up.

"What was that about?" Rivalz asked Joshua.

"Hey guys!" Josh said, not even getting up. "This call, you mean? Well, it was about _this._"

Sitting on a small table beside Joshua was a small digital audio player/recorder. Josh pushed the play button on it. A voice sounding like a middle aged-man said. _"The following__message is paid and endorsed by the Floridian Orange Growers Association: … __**'Fuck tangerines!'**__" _That last part was said in a deep, cavernous tone.

The three girls sweat dropped, while Rivalz went up in pails of Laughter.

"Ho man!" He said. "That was awesome!"

"I'll tell Frank you think so." Joshua dead panned. "He'll be overjoyed."

"Will you kids keep it down?" Someone said from the side. That was the man the group had failed to notice. Sitting on a patio chair was none other than Simon A. Kayne, wearing a similar attire as Joshua, except his shorts where red and his shirt was a deep royal blue. He was holding a very thick magazine with an obscure, obviously scientific title, which he had been reading, or at least trying to.

"Huh, who's the old bald guy?" Shirley said without thinking.

"'Old bald guy'!?" Kayne said, outraged.

"Sorry!" Shirley said quickly. "It was thoughtless of me."

"Humpff." Kayne huffed. " Indeed it was! But, apologies accepted. Now, if you don't mind, I've got an article to finish dissecting so that I can carve its author a new one next time we meet."

"So, herrr, who is he?" Rivalz asked Rolo.

Nina, who knew the professor well, was about to answer, but was beat to the punch by Rolo.

"That's Professor Kayne." He said. "He's L.A.I.'s leading scientist and head of the R&D division."

"In short," Joshua said, "he's the one making doomsday machines for Lelouch and his men to kick ass in."

"Speaking of which," Shirley said, "has there been any news about Lelouch?"

"Nothing specific, since he's in a warzone and info control is crucial and all that jazz." Joshua answered. "But what I can tell you, is that he's doing very well. So far, he hasn't been injured, and all of his men are still alive."

"Well, that's good to hear." Shirley said. She might have stopped (mostly) seeing Lelouch in a romantic light, but she still considered him as a friend.

"That reminds me, Mr. Joshua." Rolo said. "As that acquaintance of yours landed in Russia safely?"

"I've been told she has. She should reach Lelouch's unit this day or tomorrow."

"Acquaintance?" Euphie said. "Who are you talking about?"

"Rachelle Hoffman." Lilicia said mater-of-factly. "That's who you're talking about, right?"

"Yes. She's someone I have worked with for a while." He explained.

"And what does she do?" Rivalz asked.

"She's a journalist who isn't afraid of a little danger." Joshua answered. "Info control or not, we fully intend to capture the moment when His Highness inevitably does something extra-awesome."

"And what will she do if he doesn't do anything 'extra-awesome'?" Lilicia asked.

"Ho, I don't think we need to worry about that. I've got a nose for things like this." Joshua tapped his nose as he said that. "It's only a matter of time!"

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>**th**** July 2017 A.T.B., Western part of the Russian Federation, 150 miles east of St-Petersburg, near the southern shores of Lake Lodoga. **

"….You know, I've got things to do around here." Quartermaster Phil Carter said as he stared at the camera lens that was trusted at him.

"But aren't you on your coffee break?"

"….." Indeed, he was holding a coffee mug, and indeed, he was on a break (which he sorely needed, having been working for10 hours straight.) How that constituted a valid reason to pester him evaded Carter's logic.

Rachel Hoffman, 28 year old journalist with shoulder length auburn-hair and brown eyes, had indeed arrived that very same day with her cameraman, Denis Quaid, via helicopter. Right now, they were in the Armadillo's rear hangar.

"You look like a typical blue collar." Rachel went on. "I'm sure the common folks back home would love to hear what you have to say about his Highness."

"Listen lady, I'm here to fix Knightmares, not to talk into a damn microphone. Beside," He took a sip from his cup, "I wouldn't even listen to what I have to say myself, so I wouldn't count on other people to find me enlightening. So, no, I don't have nothing to say."

"Spoilsport." Rachel said with a pout, putting away her microphone.

Just then, an alarm sounded. _"Incoming artillery fire!" _A voice blared on the _Armadillo's _PA. _"All-hands, brace for impact!" _

Barely a second after, a nearby explosion rocked the landship. This caused Carter to spill some of the contents of his mug on himself.

"When do you think it would be possible to talk to his Highness?"

Carter looked up from his futile efforts at wiping off the coffee stain. "Hell if I know. He'll probably be around with the rest of the guys soon for a quick resupply. I wouldn't count on him having any-time for you then, thought. Now you'll excuse me, I've got to see if we're ready for them when they do come around."

"Well," Denis said, putting down his camera as Carter walked away, "he wasn't particularly cooperative."

"We've seen worst." Rachel said simply. "I wasn't expecting much anyway, but you can't get results unless you try."

"I just hope this is worth the risk of violent and sudden death."

"Don't worry. Joshua has a good nose for this kind of stuff. And if we do well, we'll get exclusive access to the prince!" Rachell grinned widely. "Just think! The other guys are going to be green with envy!"

End of chapter 28.

* * *

><p><strong>*Philip zi Britannia; That would be Charles and V.V.'s father, at least in this story. I'm taking an idea from <strong>_**Nightmare of Nunnally**_** here. He was the crown prince of the Britannian empire in his time, and he wanted to change Britannia into a more open, tolerant country with a government that exists for the sake of its people. He was killed by the same attack that killed his wife and his other children, leaving his two eldest sons orphaned. His father was the emperor whom Charles' succeeds. **

****Akito Hyuga and ***Reila Malkal: Those who have seen the OVA _Akito the Exiled_ will surely recognise them. They, and a few Britannian alligned characters from that same OVA, will play a role in the in-coming chapters. **

**Damn, am I glad this chapter is done! **

**So, not much action in this chapter. I'm just setting the stage for events in future chapter. A lot is going to happen pretty soon! With zero coming out and all!**

**Until next time, see you around guys!**

**-Stan.**

**Please leave a review. **


	30. Chapter 29: Encounter before the siege

**Hey guys! I'm back! **

**This is WAY overdue, not only because I can't remember when the last update was, but because it should have been finished sometime last week. I was half-way through this chapter, when my computer went totally kaput. It required a major over-haul, and all my saved files were sent down the drain. Good news is, my machine now runs superbly, and it no longer freeze up seemingly randomly. That'll help!**

**Also, a very belated happy holidays. I hope that it was a good period for all of you guys and gals. **

**Now, on to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any material related to it. **

* * *

><p><strong>July 25<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Western Russian Federation, 55 miles east of St-Petersburg. **

"_**Another group of Ivans bite the dust, Commander."**_ Sir Ryan said over the com as he finished off the last Russian Knigthmare they were fighting. _**"You'd think the Ruskies would have learnt their lesson already." **_

"Hmpf." Was George Grampf, Knigthmare unit Commander, only response.

While Marshal Constantine had her sights set on Moscow, the Russian Federation's capital, the forces under General Ford had been advancing steadily for the past week towards St-Petersburg, the country's second city.

Today, a major offensive was planned, one that, if successful, would bring the Britannians at the very doorstep of the Old Capital. And most of the Britannians didn't doubt that it would be successful; all previous operations up to that point had been, and the Russians forces facing them were already showing signs of attrition.

Inevitably, such a situation led some of the commanders to become overconfident. And one such commander was George Grampf, commanding officer of the 63th Knigthmare battalion.

He and his unit were piloting suped-up Sutherlands, which were second only to the new machines from L.A.I. Coincidently, the 63th, in light of their considerable combat record, were on the top list of the units to receive the mass produced Odins once they were approved. But for now, the Sutherlands fared very well against the Russians' Ivans.

To be fair, Grampf wasn't _terribly _overconfident. It was just that, the only thing less impressive than the Russian's Knightmares, once you where used to facing them, were their tactics. He came 63 out of 90 in his tactical planning class back at Colchester, and yet even he managed to outwit the Russian's commanders regularly. Rumors had it that all the officers worth their salt were posted around Moscow.

And to be even fairer, practically no one expected to be facing down something like what they where about to.

"_**Huh?" **_Another member of their unit said over the com.

"What is it, Frederick?" Grampf said.

"_**My sensors are picking up something in those trees to your left, commander." **_Frederick responder._**"What ever it is, it doesn't look like an Ivan.**__"_

"You're sure it isn't something that's ours?"

"_**Affirmative, Commander. It was-Ha, now it's gone."**_

"Hmmmmmm." George said. "Men, form up. Let's go check it out."

"_**Aye, sir!"**_

* * *

><p>Further under the trees, the Asiatic, blue eyed, blue haired young man piloting the machine Frederick had detected was smiling.<p>

"Lieutnant-Colonel." He called over his com with a slightly accented French."They fell for it, just like you predicted."

"_**That's good, Lieutenant Hyuga."**_ A female voice said over the com. _**"All units are in position and ready. Proceed as established. Hostile contact in 20 seconds."**_

"Roger that." Akito Hyuga said. _"Come on, you Brit bastards." _He thought. _"I've been waiting for this! I'll show you what this Gustavus* and I can do!"_

* * *

><p><strong>About a mile north from the 63<strong>**rd**** battalion position, 15 minutes later**

Because of the constant fighting, the Britannian forces had adopted a rolling shift system to insure the men got enough rest. For the Knigthmare forces, one of three company composing each battalion where to rest while the others were out in the field. The same system had been used before, notably in the conquest of Area 11. And Lelouch's unit was also using it. (Anastasia took over command when-ever Lelouch himself hit the sack.)

Right now, it was Macleod's company that was just starting its rest period, and like they usually did, they started with a shower to get rid of the sweat and other dirt and dust. And god, did they deserve a rest!

To say Lelouch's unit had been busy as bees for the past two weeks would qualify for understatement of the year; the missions just kept coming. They had taken half a dozen bridges, five airfields, four supply depots, tree towns, two division HQs and-

"Onnnnnnnnne Ivan Factoryyyyyyyyy!"* resonated Macleod's voice in the men's shower room.

"Nice one, Captn'." Maxwell, who was under the next shower head to the left, said as he rinsed his hair. "Just don't quit the army for a signing career."

"Humpfff!" Macleod went, then reached over the short partition wall to turn Giles' hot water faucet to the maximum.

"HAAAAAWAHWAHWAHWAHWAH!" Maxwell said, struggling to turn the faucet to the other side. After managing to set the temperature to a non scalding one, he added "Ha fuck! Stop doing that!"

"I will," Macleod said. "As soon as you stop being a wise-ass to your superior officer, Max!"

"_**Attention!" **_Jeremiah's voice suddenly came up on the intercom, _**"Company one and company two, prepare to sortie, on the double!"**_

"Looks like something came up." Laramie said. "Gothwald sounded a little stressed there. Well, more than usual."

"I keep tellin' him to take it easy!" Macleod said, "He'll get an ulcer at this rate."

"I wonder what's going on." Laramie said.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Maxwell said, mildly pissed. "Somebody is about to get the crap beaten out of them, and I won't be there to do it!"

"Yeah, well, what can you do!" Macleod said. "Don't answer that!" He added when Maxwell opened his mouth to reply. "Me, I'm getting some shut eye. The next few days are going to be real rough!"

* * *

><p>Turns out that Laramie was spot on: Jeremiah could seriously have used a bowl of Cheerios to help lower his blood pressure right about now.<p>

They had just received a new assignment. Apparently, the 63rd Knightmare battalion had run into some trouble. Their sister unit, the 64th, had gone to help them. But communication with both units had been lost for the past 10 minutes. And Lelouch was adamant that they went out with only 2 company.

"Macleod and his men need their rest." Lelouch reiterated his position to an unrelenting Jeremiah as they headed for their machines. "They've been out there for the past 12 hours, and we'll all need to be in top shape for the days ahead. Also," He stopped, and turned around to face Jeremiah who was just behind him. "Maybe we'll finally get to face something that'll truly test the Odin's performance. What do you say to that, Miss Durall?"

"I say it's about time!" Alice said from where she was standing a little over to the side. "Go press us up some juicy data, your Highness!"

"Thus, my decision stands, Jeremiah. Besides, I've got you and Anastasia at my sides. With you two, I'd face Hell itself, and still feel safe!"

Indeed! Jeremiah was a very competent pilot in his own right, but Anastasia was something else. While other member of Lelouch's unit had higher kill-counts, they regularly ended up with severe damage to their machines (*cough*Maxwell *cough*). As it stood, Anastasia always came out unscathed. Lelouch knew she was good, but honestly didn't expect her to be this level. He had no doubt that if she wanted to, she could easily become a Knight of the round one day.

"Now," Lelouch said once he had hoisted himself up into the King Odin, "Let's see what the Russians are up to."

"_**Aye, sir!"**_

* * *

><p>It took Lelouch's unit less than 10 minutes to get to the area where the 63rd and 6th battalions last transmitted. And they found them there. Or at least, what was left of them.<p>

"_**Sweet mother." **_Nathaniel said over the com. _**"These guys got shredded to pieces."**_

Nathaniel wasn't too far off the mark. What they found all over the area was the destroyed husks of dozens of Sutherlands. And by the looks of it, many of them had been destroyed before their cockpits could eject.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Lelouch's neck stood up. The last time he had felt like this, it had been back in Area 11 during the invasion, just before the Summeragi shrine got bombed to oblivion. For an instant, all that Lelouch felt could be submersed by one word: Danger.

"Jeremiah!" Lelouch said to his knight over the com, doing his best to keep his voice straight. "Call HQ! Request immediate reinforcements, on the double!"

"_**Immediately, sire!" **_

"All units, from up and stay alert!" He added.

He had just finished saying this, when his sensors picked up the enemy units. Less than a second before he saw them. That was distressing enough in itself, but the machines themselves looked even more so. These where genuine knightmares. If Lelouch had to describe them on the spot, he'd say they looked like a cross between a Shuterland and an Ivan or Panzer Hummel. But more than that, there was something about the whole knightmares that suggested speed.

And Lelouch was about to find out just how right he was.

Moments before, in the cockpit of his machine, Akito Hyuuga had been smiling. The first real Britannian Knightmares he and the unit he was part of had been ludicrously easy do deal with. But now, what looked like a worthy opponent had showed itself. And it looked like these where the rumored new Britannian prototypes which had been tearing the Russians apart.

They also didn't seem to be able to detect them with their reactor on 'idle', just like these other guys. The things Avalon Industries could come up with…

He knew they were all low on ammo, but Akito wasn't about to let this chance to test his mettle slip by.

"New enemies have shown themselves." He said on the com. "All units, prepare to engage!"

* * *

><p>And engage them they did. Lelouch had barely time to blink, the front unit was already after him.<p>

"Engage at will!" He ordered. In the following moments, he was separated from Jeremiah, who was engaged in close-quarter combat with one of the new knightmares. Lelouch lifted his assault rifle, and shot at the incoming unit, which deftly dogged the rounds and, by sticking what looked like a knightmare sized combat knife into it, disabled his weapon, which exploded a moment later. The enemy knightmare swiftly jumped away.

"Gnnnnnn." Lelouch grunted, shielding himself from the blast with his left shoulder shield. He immediately drew his chainsword, and not a moment too soon, because the other knightmare was coming right back at him, another knife drawn, from where, Lelouch couldn't care less right about now.

They ended up in a lock, each of them holding the arm holding the other's weapon. Thinking he had him immobilized, Lelouch called for his sniper.

"Giles!"

From the ledge where he had positioned himself, Giles took the shot. But at the same instant, the enemy knightmare showed how agile it was by kicking Lelouch's Odin in the chest, and broke away. The shot, of course, missed.

"Osti d'calisse…!" Giles swore in cadian french. Then, her had more to swear at, namely the crumbling of the ledge he was on. " Ha tabarnak!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lelouch had regained his bearing from the impact. Just in time to witness the impressive explosion which engulfed Anastasia's Odin, which had just impaled the unit she was fighting with a chain sword through the cockpit.<p>

But Lelouch had no time to worry about his future/potential fiancé. His opponent was coming back for more. But this time, it wasn't wielding a knife, but rather a black stick. With a large and deadly-looking spike sticking at the end of it.

Lelouch fired one of his Slashharkens at the incoming Knigthmare, but the recipient dodged it and, in the same motion, swung his weapon. It caught the King Odin's left leg, and tore of the lower portion of it, foot and all. His opponent then kicked Lelouch's unit, sending crashing on its back.

Lelouch recovered from the shock just in time to see his opponent lunging forward, clearly aiming for the Odin's cockpit. There wasn't enough time to eject, and it's doubtful it would have worked with the Odin on its back.

Time seemed to slow down for Lelouch. And all sound seemed to disappear: He didn't even ear the female battle cry on his com. As he looked at the spike coming closer, his only thoughts were: _"Rollo! Nunnally!" . _

Then, when the spike was less than a meter from the Odin's chest, when a flash from Lelouch's right appeared in front of him. That flash was from a chainsword, which had cleanly cut the stick-like weapon in two.

Time quickly went back to normal for Lelouch, and sound returned, just in time for him to see his opponent getting tackled by Anastasia's Knigthmare, and it's pilot yell _**"Over my dead body!"**_ on the com.

* * *

><p>"Grrrrr." Akito grunted, then smiled. "Seems there's at least one pilot with some spunk on the Britannians' side."<p>

"Lieutnant." The voice of his commander came on his com. "Retreat. We have accomplished our goals for today. And it's not a suggestion, it's an order. "

"…Understood, Commander." He said. "All units, retreat!"

* * *

><p>Anastasia, her knightmare standing before their commander's, watched wearily as their opponents retreated. When she deemed it safe, she let out a relieved sight.<p>

"_**Captain Constantine…" **_She heard Lelouch's slightly shaky voice on a private channel.

"Yes?"

"_**Do a headcount, make sure everyone is accounted for and alright. Then, we'll head back to the Armadillo for resupply and repairs."**_

"Understood, sir."

"_**And Captain…I mean Anastasia"**_

"Yes?"

"_**Thank you. For saving my life, I mean."**_

Anastasia smiled. "You're very much welcome. Lelouch."

* * *

><p>"Holy mother of mercy, pop me a beer and shove it down my <em>fucking <em>throat!" resumed Phil Carter's feeling regarding the collective state of the machines under his care.

"Yup." Alice nodded beside him. "What a number they did on them."

They had all safely made it back to the _Armadillo._ Luckily, Lelouch's unit hadn't suffered any fatalities. But the Odins where seriously beaten up. Several had lost limbs, like Lelouch's unit's leg and Jeremiah's left arm.

"I know that's a lot to ask, but please do your best to make them fit for battle by tomorrow noon." Lelouch said to his chief mechanic.

"We'll do our best, sir." Phill said.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" They heard an unknown, loud male voice behind them. They turned around, and Lelouch recognized it's owned instantly.

Coming towards them, in his battle suit, was none other than Michele Manfredi, grand-master of the Knights of St-Michael.

"Lord Manfredi." Jeremiah said. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What do we how this visit to?" Lelouch said.

"HQ received an express request for reinforcements," Manfredi said with a big smile, "and we volunteered. How could we do otherwise, when a prince of our glorious empire asks for help?"

"In the end, we got things under control." Lelouch deadpanned. "The feeling is appreciated anyway, and I'm sorry you had to come here for nothing. Now leave."

"Hey, hey, no need to be so acidic, your Highness. I just wanted to see the rumored Odin for myself. And I have to say, the real thing doesn't look bad at all. Is this your unit? What happened to it's leg?"

"That's battle damage, Lord Manfredi." The man was starting to get on his nerve.

"Is that so. Hmmmmm. I heard that you're the gambling sort, your Highness. Would you care for a bet? Or rather, a contest? "

"….That would depends on the nature of that contest." Lelouch responded.

"We're to be at the forefront during the assault on St-Petersbourg. As you are. And both of our targets are located equally close to the Winter Palace."

"Yes, I have seen the battle-plans. What of it?"

"I was thinking we could bet on who would be the first to hoist the Britannian Flag on the central wing of the Palace. The winner get the loser's knightmare. What do say?"

"I say that there isn't anything particularly enticing in getting _your _knightmare, Lord Manfredi. Mine is a high tech prototype, while yours is a supped-up custom machine. I have no use for it."

"Mmmmmmmm. I see your point." Manfredi nodded. "Then what about this: I have an award winning champion horse, and it's worth a fortune."

"….Very well, then." Lelouch nodded. "You've got yourself a bet. I'll be waiting for that horse of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 29<strong>

**Waow! I'll end it here for now. I have day off tomorrow, so I'll probably post another chapter soon. I've got load of ideas bubbling around in my head.**

**I hope you liked this short chapter. Untill next time, take care!**

**Please leave a review. **

***For those who don't get it, this is to be sung on the air from "Partridge in a pear tree". **

**-Stan.**


	31. Chapter 30: Britannia Victor!

**Hey readers! How is it hanging? Awesome I hope ;). **

**Me, it's going superb. After a break, it seems I'm back into my writing game! **

**So, let's get this baby going, shall we? In this chapter, a lot is going to happen. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own any rights to Code Geass!**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening of July 25<strong>**th**** 2017 A.T.B., Russian Federation, St-Petersburg, old city, Winter-Palace. **

Nicolai Alexandrovich Romanov, a slim, brown eyed, brown haired and bearded man in his early forties, better known as Nicolas the Third, Tsar of Russia, was looking at the city his ancestors built from the window in his office. Turning around, he surveyed the room. It was virtually empty; all that was left was the massive wooden desk that was too troublesome to move. The rest of its contents had been stashed away on a ship bound for Norway yesterday. He'd be following it, and his wife and two children who were already there, shortly. He didn't particularly like running like this, in fact he didn't like it at all, but what could he do?

Nicolas sighed. What was going to become of Russia when this is done? His thought drifted to his grand-father, Nicolas II, who had been asked much the same question once, back when the Russian Empire was breaking up. His answer to it had been, _"I believe that as long as there are people somewhere who proudly call themselves Russians, then there will be a Russia." _

Thinking about it brought Nicolas a measure of comfort. This was only a temporary retreat. They'll be back. Britannia might oppress his people, relabel them as they wanted, they'd still be Russians, and they wouldn't be easily broken. And Prime minister Molotov, as much as he and Nicolas disagreed on policies, was a fighter. If he got the help that blond German politician had promised, he should be able to put up a hell of a fight.

"Your Majesty!" His secretary called from the doorway. "The preparations are completed. It's time to go, sir."

"Very well." Nicolas said.

* * *

><p><strong>July 26<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Settlement's outskirts, Shinjuku Ghetto **

"_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" _Kallen though frantically as she was running in one of Shinjuku's back alleys, Oghi Kaname following closely behind her. _"Naoto!" _

"Ka-Kallen!" Oghi wheezed. "Let's-let's stop for a second."

The both of them stopped to catch their breath.

A couple hours ago, Kallen, Naoto, Oghi and three others had tried to seize Clovis' device from the underground facility. At first it seemed like it would be a walk in the park, but the situation quickly turned against them. They had to fight tooth and nails to get out of there, and during their escape, they were separated from their three friend. Shortly after, Naoto was wounded, and told Oghi and Kallen to get out of there, that he'll buy time for them to escape. They had no idea what happened to him or the others who were with them. They probably had been captured. It's possible they had been killed.

"Lo-looks like we lost them." Oghi panted. Just then, they heard a noise coming from a side alley.

Oghi positioned himself in front of Kallen and drew his handgun. He remembered the words that Naoto had said a while back, when they had started their resistance movement: _"If something happens to me, Oghi, take care of Kallen."_

Lucky for them, it turned out to be one of their fellow resistance members, Yoshitaka Minami. When the purple haired, bespectacled man saw them, he seemed relieved.

"Oghi!" He said, "Am I glad to see you! What happened!? Where are the others?"

Oghi grimaced. "Let's get back to the hideout. I'll tell everybody."

* * *

><p>Once they got back at their group's hideout, Oghi told the rest of his group what had happened. After he was done, the atmosphere in room was so heavy you could have cut through it with a knife.<p>

"What will we do?" Inoue asked.

"I'll tell you what we are gonna to!" Tamaki said. "We're going to go rescue them! Come on!"

"How?" Minami said. "We don't know where they are now. We don't even know if they are alive."

"Minami!" Inoue said, glancing at Kallen, who was slumped in a chair.

"Sorry." Minami said. "But noneless, we don't know enough to rush into action."

"But the more we wait…" Sugiyama trailed off. "What about you, Oghi?" He said to the black haired man. "What do you think we should do?"

"Why ask me?" Oghi said.

"Well, you are Naoto's second. He trusted you." Sugiyama said. "And isn't this what they do in organizations usually? When the leader is unavailable, the next in the chain of command takes the lead? And besides, you're probably the smartest amongst all of us here."

Oghi sighed. "Don't put me on a pedestal." He said, and then he felt everybody's gaze on him. _"I guess there is no choice, then. But I'm really not made to be a leader. I really hope you're alright, Naoto!"_

"Alright then, I'll be the leader if you're all okay with it." There was no objection. "Very well; I agree with Minami. We need to think this trough. But we can't dally either. I'll do my best to figure some way we can get the guys back. Until then, you guys keep a low profile."

Everyone nodded, even a pissed Tamaki. Oghi then turned to his best friend's sister. She looked understandably depressed. He kneeled down next to the chair she was sitting in.

"Don't worry, Kallen." He told her. "We'll find a way to get them back."

She simply sniffed, then nodded.

"Um, listen, maybe you should head back to your father's house for a couple of days?"

Kallen shook her head. "No. I'll stay here with you guys. I can't go back to that house not knowing what's become of Naoto."

"…Alright, I understand. If you need anything of want to talk, don't hesitate to ask us."

Kallen nodded, and then Oghi left her and went to the room he used as a makeshift office. He had a lot of thinking to do if he wanted to get his best friend back!

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, Sakuradite mining complex under mount Fuji.<strong>

Later that night, in the Fuji mines, someone was also finishing up a solo, covert operation to "commandeer" a heavy piece of hardware. With the difference that this person's attempt was markedly more successful.

This person was a silver-white haired Japanese young man. His name, or at least the only name he could remember going by, was Rai. And his target was a heavy duty, low vibration mining drill.

Of course, the personnel in the mines didn't leave equipment like this unattended for long. And he couldn't just drive out the front door of the complex with it. The operation had required quite a bit of preparation. If he could have used the power he had in his right eye freely, it would have been a piece of cake. But every time he tried to use it, it caused him severe pain, making any discreet use of it impossible*. It had taken him months of observation until he picked out a high ranking supervisor, who, after he used his power, or Geass as Zero called it, on him, gave him access to the mines, and a plethora of information. Like the secret tunnel used exclusively by the man who ran the place for the Britannians, some old guy named Kirihara.

Thus, after careful planning and preparations, Rai was ready to 'liberate' the drill from its owners. He made sure that, after one of the drill had been serviced, it was left alone for a short but significant period of time. More than enough to walk in, get in the truck flat-bed truck the machine was loaded on under a tarp, start it with a pilfered key, and get out of the machine depot. After that, he had to get the truck to his out-point, all the while evading the security patrols. He had the timing down pat, and the security cameras along the way would be switched to a still image by a device he had planted a few hours prior.

He made it to the underground exit no problem. With the right security code the Geassed supervisor had given him, he opened it, and he drove out, prize in tow, whistling a happy tune all the while.

* * *

><p>Rai drove the flat-bed truck through the maze of tunnels that stretched under all the ghettoes until he came to an old, rusted steel door. Behind it was a very old storage building, dating back to the first Pacific War. Other than the scraps of old, collapsed storage shelves, the building was seemingly empty.<p>

Rai slowly drove the truck into the building until it reached the center of the floor. He then got out of the cab and lifted a lose tile up. Under it was what looked very much like an old safe's locking system. Rai deftly turned the wheel, once to the left, once to the right and one more time to the left, after which a faint but clear click was heard. He then turned the handle under e dial, which caused a massive mechanism to activate. A large, square section of the floor, several times the size of the truck, began sinking into the ground.

The floor slab lowered itself slowly into a lower level, which, with all the concrete surfaces, looked quite a bit like an underground parking lot, which, in a way, it was. It served as the vehicle parking area for a large bomb shelter/operation shelter that had been so secret that all the Japanese governments that came after the one that built it didn't know of its existence. That included, of course, the Britannians.

After parking the truck, Rai pulled the lever to raise the slab back into its original position. Just as it closed up, Rai heard the distinctive clapping noise made by the boots of the complex only other occupant.

"Great work, Rai." The man who called himself Zero said as he approached the truck. He still wore the same fiery-red cape and bright yellow scarf he did when Zero had 'rescued' Rai from Kamine Island. Zero had shown him what was under the hood and scarf (plus, it turns out, large black sunglasses), and even now, the thought made Rai shudder. He couldn't imagine what had happened to the man to make him look like that. And the eyes…!

"It wasn't easy," Rai said, giving Zero a thumb up, "but in the end, all that prep work was worth it."

"Indeed." Zero said. "With this, our preparations for our grand coming out are almost complete."

"Still having problems with the mask, huh?"

"….It's coming along." Zero said dryly.

"If you'd give up on the hat, it would be a whole lot easier, you know."

"The hat is important, just as much as the mask. For our plans to work, much theatrics will be needed to inspire the masses. And good theatrics require good prop pieces."

"Well, you're the expert, Master."

"Humpf." Zero said, then drew an envelope from a pocket in the burgundy leather vest he whore under the cape. "And speaking of theatrics, there has been some development concerning our stage. Our 'friend' in the Government Bureau has reported information to me that points to a great opportunity. We should take it. The relevant info is underlined." He said as he handed the letter to Rai, who opened it and read it.

"…Hummm." Rai said as he read it. "I think I know what you mean by opportunity. But it says here they'll probably be executed soon. You think we'll make it in time?"

"I'm sure we can, yes." Zero said, his voice a monument to confidence. "They'll try to get as much info out of them as they can. That should give us two days at the very least."

"I never thought we'd be playing rescuers there." Rai said, scratching the back of his head. "Well," he went on, apparently talking to the letter. "I guess you should thank your lucky star, Mr. Naoto Kozuki and company. You're not written off as dead yet, not in our eyes!"

"Indeed." Zero said.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning of July 27<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Russian Federation, 10 miles East of St-Petersburg, Britannian Staging Area. **

"…And this concludes my report on the encounter with the new enemy machines, General." Lelouch said to General Ford, who was sitting behind a desk in front of him.

"Thank you, Colonel." General Ford said, his all-serious face on. "Off the record, what did you think of these new weapons?"

"…I think they where most formidable, General."Lelouch said. "Much more than the Ivans, sir. In fact, the discrepancy is so great, I doubt they were from the Russian Military."

"Yes, I'm thinking the same." Ford said. "I had my Intel division look in on this. There was a rumor floating around that the E.U. Central Council had approved the creation of a Multi-National military force. One of our sources within the E.U. has recently confirmed this to be true. And Intel Suspects that the unit you faced belongs to that force."

"Could they have assembled a fighting force so quickly, and sent it to the battlefield?"

"Funny hearing that from _you, _Colonel." Ford said with a smile. "In fact, I think they might be doing the same thing as you are."

"You mean testing out new models on the battlefield?"

"Yes." Ford nodded. "And it's most likely that the pilots you faced have had time to acquire quite a bit of experience with their machines. We don't know the provenance of the machines yet, but my money is on Germany, seeing as they're the ones with the most developed weapons program. Then there's France, and then the good ol' U.K. The usual suspects, in a sense. In any case, this should make things easier for L.A.I., seeing how they obliterated the Sutherlands they faced, piloted by veteran pilots I might add, and you didn't suffer any casualties. "

"Just barely." Lelouch said grimly. "Actually, I'm looking forward to face them again, now that I know what we're up against."

"Well, I'll have to disappoint you, I'm afraid. The unit you faced actually blasted past our lines just before the encirclement of the city was completed. They've moved due south, and out of our tracking range. It seems they see St-Petersburg as a lost cause, and don't want us to get our hands on their technological secrets. Speaking of witch, I heard that it's going to be impossible to gather information from the unit Miss Constantine brought down."

"Indeed. We're sure that she didn't hit the main power supply. Yet the explosion of the machine…pulverized the remains so much that all that's left is formless slag. It's almost as if it was made to happen. Like it self-destructed."

"Well, the E.U. treats their pilots as regular soldiers, unlike Britannia. Well, most of Britannia anyway. It's not hard to believe they would resort to implementing a self-destruct mechanism to keep their secrets hidden, even at the expense of the pilot's life."

"Would anyone sane pilot a machine like that?" Lelouch asked.

"If they are desperate, or driven enough. Despite what they want the world to believe, the E.U. isn't all roses. There are outcasts there too, even if they are often less blatant than in Britannia. In anycase," Ford said, taking a folder from a short pile that sat on his desk and handing it to Lelouch, "Even if we don't have to face that unit in the immediate future, the Russians still have plenty of guns and nasty stuff left to throw at us. These are your official orders for when we assault the city later today. There are some slight changes from when we briefed you the other day."

Lelouch reviewed the folder's content. The changes had been underlined in blue.

"Capturing Major General Markov, _alive_?" Lelouch said, emphasizing the 'alive' part.

"Yes." Ford said. "While he was already a target, it was only for practical reasons, he's the one in charge of the city's defense after all, and his death wasn't considered to be an issue. Especially since the Russians high officers have a tendency to bite a bullet once they're caught in a corner. But it has come to my attention that Markov has been involved with the joint E.U. weapons development program. Thus, he has suddenly become that much more valuable alive than dead. You never know what will fall out once we rattle him. A special forces' platoon will be assigned to you unit to help you with the capture of the general."

"Understood, General." Lelouch said.

"Oh, and one other thing before you go, colonel." Ford said, "The little bet you and sir Manfredi have made has come to my attention." This made Lelouch frown. "The bet itself I don't mind, these things are quite common amongst knights and nobles, but I trust that you won't let it get in the way of your objective."

"Of course not, General."

"Good. And also, should you happen to lose that little contest, I hope it won't become an issue with Manfredi. As obnoxious as he is, he and his men are a vital part of our fighting force."

"Understood, General."

"Very well." Ford nodded. "That will be all, colonel. We both have lots of preparation to make."

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, late afternoon, St-Petersburg Train Yards. <strong>

The assault on the city had been underway for about two hours, and it had gone on without an itch so far. Lelouch's battalion was currently held up in the main freight-train yard of the city, and Lelouch's group was standing in front of an old and very large four story warehouse. Their objective, the command center situated in and under the St-Peterburg military bureau, was just a few block away. In every block around them, fighting was raging on, and in the skies, Britannian and Russian fighters were having e dogfights of their lives.

"How does everybody's ammo look like?" Lelouch asked his captains.

"_Everybody's got about half left here, sir."_ Nathaniel said over the com. _"Batteries are the same." _

Lelouch got the same report from the others.

"Good." He said, then checked his timer. "We're due to get air support from combat helicopters and VTOL fighters in seven minutes. We only have a sort way to go, look smart! Prepare to move out in-!"

"_Sir!"_ Giles called over the com. _"There's a downed aircraft falling this-"  
><em>

Giles didn't have time to finish his sentence, when its subject crashed into the warehouse. The building must have housed a large supply of explosive substances of some sort, because in short order, it exploded quite spectacularly. And the explosion sent the brick façade crashing down on Lelouch's group, who all managed to get out of the way. All except Lelouch.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaarggggggg!" Lelouch cried, as several tons of bricks and steel slammed into the King Odin. The shock was so strong it caused Lelouch to hit his head on the side of his cockpit, knocking him out momentarily.

"Sire!" Jeremiah cried out almost desperately, "Answer me, your highness!"

"_I-I am alright, Jeremiah."_ Lelouch answered somewhat weakly after a few seconds _"Ju-Just a little banged up._ _My- my machine appears t-to have survived, but it can't move."_

Jeremiah sighed. "Thank god."

"_Not surprising you can't move, boss." _Maxwell said, his machine coming up next to Jeremiah's. _"You've got a fuck ton of materials holding you down."_

"_Better call Carter, have him bring up the engineers to help remove this crap."_ MacLeod said.

"_We don't have time."_ Lelouch said. _"The mission must be carried out! "_

"_But we can't possibly leave you here, sir."_ Laramie said.

"_Jeremiah will remain with me with Romero and Horatio**." _Lelouch said. _"Anastasia, are you confident you can complete the objective?"_

"_Yes, sir!" _Anastasia answered.

"_Very well."_ Lelouch said. _"Then, move out! And good luck!"_

* * *

><p>About twenty Minutes later, an engineering team with several work-mares*** arrived at the Train Yard, and proceeded to dig up Lelouch's unit from under the ruble. It didn't take very long.<p>

The King-Odin, in testament to Alice Dural's skills, had survived the ordeal intact, although it was quite sratched. Once Lelouch was out of his cockpit, and Jeremiah confirmed that his liege had nothing worse than a simple cut right above his eye-brown, the knight finally calmed down.

"Don't take it badly, bou don't look very Princely at the moment, your highness." A female voice said from the side. Lelouch turned around to see Rachel Hoffman standing there, her cameraman just beside her.

Lelouch had to admit she was right. He had blood on his face from his now bandaged cut, and his braid had got undone, leaving his hair hanging freely around his face. Well, what can you do, huh?

"I didn't think you where courageous to the point of walking into a warzone, miss Hoffman." Lelouch said. "How did you get here?"

"We rode with Carter on his machine." Rachel said. "And as for being courageous, in my business, fortune favors the bold! "

"Is that so?" Lelouch said with a smile, shaking his head. Just then, his headphone came to life.

"_This is Anastasia. We have taken over the command center, and secured General markov."_

"Good job!" Lelouch said. "Proceed with extraction. When you're done and the regulars have secured the building, come to the Winter Palace." He then turned around towards his machine. "How does she look, Carter?"

"She's ready to go, sir!" Carter said from up in the King Odin's cockpit.

"Sire!" Jeremiah protested. "You're not planning to continue-"

"Of course I am, Jeremiah." Lelouch said. "I'm alright, really. Don't worry, I'll take it easy. I just checked with HQ, and Manfredi and his men are still pinned down a short distance from their objective. And we just took out the city's central command. Most enemy units will be surrendering soon, and those who don't will be acting erratically. It'll be a walk in the park."

"Understood, sir."

"You still got that thing?'"

"…Yes, sir. It's on the backpack of my machine."

"Perfect! Miss Hoffman!" Lelouch called after the reporter.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I'm sorry I don't look very princely at the moment." He said with his best mock-apologetic tone. "However, I'm about to do something _extremely _princely."

* * *

><p>Like Lelouch had predicted, the small group faced almost zero resistance has they made their way towards the Winter Palace. Once they were in the courtyard of the Palace, Jeremiah handed to his liege the knightmare-sized flag pole he had been carrying. With it in his machine's hands, Lelouch had the King Odin climb op on the roof of the main building whit its slash-harkens, and once on top, stuck the pole into the roof. He then untied it, letting the large Britannian flag flap freely.<p>

It wasn't long before a small crowd had gathered in the square down bellow. The rest of his unit where there, but there were also many men from other units. All were looking up to him. They began chanting "All Hail Britannia!"

Lelouch got out of his cockpit, and climbed onto his machine's shoulder, right next to the large flag pole, the top of which he grasped with his left hand.

Making sure Rachel and her cameraman where rolling, he unsheathed his sword. Holding it high in front of him, he took a large breath, and let out one loud cry.

"BRITANNIA VICTOR!"

This prompted a huge, unanimous victory cry.

* * *

><p>On the ground, Rachel Hoffman had a big smile on her face.<p>

"Denis. Please tell me you got this down properly."

"Hooooooohooo, you bet I did, missy!"

"Can't wait to send this to the guys back home! Joshua was right. This kid is awesome! He's a born actor!"

A little further, another young woman was also pleased by what she was seeing.

"You're sure looking good up there, Lelouch." Anastasia whispered to herself.

_"Did you say something, Captain?"_ Nadia asked over the com.

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Evening of 28<strong>**th****, 2017 A.T.B., Area 11, Tokyo Settlement's Suburbs, Cardemonde Residence. **

"_-and lastly, Britannian forces campaigning in Russia have attacked St-Petersburg."_ The male newscaster said. _"What was the outcome, Amanda?"_ He asked his female counterpart sitting next to him.

"_What do you say we let his Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia tell us?" _

The feed switched to a video a few seconds long, showing Lelouch standing up on his knightmare's shoulder, sword drawn, next to one big Britannia flag.

"_BRITANNIA VICTOR!"_

The feed then switched back to the newscasters.

"_Concise and to the point."_ The man nodded.

"Waow." Rivalz, who was sitting on the couch in his mother's living room, said. "You're one hell of a bad-ass, Lelouch."

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, in an undisclosed location around Tokyo Settlement. <strong>

Zero turned off the TV he had been watching while dressing up. It seemed Charles's son had grown to be just like his father.

"Sorry, your highness." He said. "I'm going to have to steal your spotlight."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 30!<p>

***I had to find a way to limit Ray's geass, and this is it. Ray's geass which seems to be the same as Lelouch's, except that Ray doesn't need to stare his target in the eyes for it to work. I can't have him use it left and right against Britannians because it would make things too easy for Zero and Co. But for story purpose, I still need him to be able to use it. Thus, I am resorting to this. Take it as VV and Charles having done this to ray as a precaution just to be safe. **

**** Romero and Horatio: For those wondering, a couple of the red-shirt members of Lelouch's unit. **

***** Work-mares: Heavy duty, all-purpose work robots based on knight-mare technology. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one should be really awesome! What will Zero be doing that's going to steal Lelouch's spotlight? You'll have to wait to find out! **

**Please leave a review. They REALLY help to motivate me to write!**

**Until next time, se you guys around!**

**-Stan**


	32. Important announcement!

**Hi guys and gals! I have a pretty big announcement concerning this story. In short, I decided to do a total rewrite.**

**I understand if this would vex some of you. It's already been a year since I started after all. But please, bear with me. When I started this story, I wasn't too sure where I was going. Now, it's crystal clear to me how this story is going to roll down to the end. Also, there is a lot of new Ideas I would like to retcon into the story. Unless I'm terribly wrong, It should help make the story more awesome, more enjoyable, and more coherent. **

**I decided to keep the old story posted for now, at least until I reach the same spot in time in the new one. I'll probably take it down past that. **

**Now, if any of you readers have suggestions, now is the perfect time to chip in. **

**Yours truly,**

**Stan**


End file.
